Go Out With Me, Evans
by Prongsette-02
Summary: A Marauders and Jily fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans sat on the sill of her bedroom window, munching on crisps. Her emerald green eyes scanned the neighbourhood, landing on a couple.

The girl laughed as the boy picked her up and spun her around, then they kissed. Lily averted her eyes, feeling like a creepy stalker, and jumped off the slab. Her bare feet padded across her plush maroon carpet, as she made her way towards the bed, covered in a white sheet, and laid down.

It was only a month into the summer vacation, and she was bored out of her mind. She missed her friends, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Alice Fortescue and Emmeline Vance. She missed studying with Remus, joking about with Sirius and surprisingly, missed how James constantly flirted with her and how she always rejected him. It was like their own little game. Lily smiled at the thought.

She shot up suddenly, did she just smile at the thought of James Potter? _It was probably because I was thinking of everyone_ , she consoled herself, lying back down. Because there was no way in the world she could find that arrogant _toe-rag_ nice enough to smile at the thought of him..

"I've gone mad from boredom." She mumbled to herself, just as her bedroom door swung open.

"Oi, freak! Can't you hear mum's calling you?" Petunia, her _wonderful_ eldersister (by a few minutes), scowled at her. "I had to come get you!"

Lily supported her weight on her elbows, looking up at her. "No. Maybe that explains why I didn't come in the first place?" She gave a sarcastic smile. "And oh my God, Petunia had to come get me... it must've been very difficult, considering I live on the top of Mount Everest!"

Petunia flipped her off, slamming the door shut behind her. Lily groaned, dragging herself up from the bed and making the small journey from her room to the kitchen. She slipped onto the wooden chair opposite to her mother, who was sipping on tea.

"Glad you could join me, Lily." She smiled, "I thought I'd have to get a megaphone and then call you."

Lily rolled her eyes, "you wanted something, mum?"

"Ah, yes. You see, we are going on a trip." She stated.

"We?"

"Yes. Petunia, You, Brian and I. For a whole week!" Her mother, Helena said. Brian was Lily's stepfather, Helena's former husband had died two years ago from a disease. Lily was glad to see her mother happy again.

"And... you and Petunia get to bring your friends! She's bringing her friend Bianca and Vernon."

"She's bringing that hippo? And isn't he her boyfriend? How are you okay with that?" Lily asked, frustrated.

"I just am. And she did kind of throw a fit... you can bring a friend too. I'm sorry but we only have room for one more." Helena smiled apologetically.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Florida."

"What?! That's amazing! We can go to Disney world!" Lily jumped in her seat, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Helena smiled at her daughter, who currently looked like a toddler in a candy store. "The flight's on the first of July."

"Oh my, that's four days! I better write to my friends and see who's free. Thanks mum!" She said briskly, sprinting out of the kitchen and bounding up the stairs. She made eye contact with her beautiful screech owl named Ebony, his big yellow eyes studying her as he hooted.

Lily pulled out a piece of parchment, taking hold of her pen and wrote.

Lily groaned as she plopped face down on the bed. No one could come.. she would be alone. Marlene was going on a vacation herself. Alice was spending the summer with Frank.. Emmeline's parents were super strict and would never let her go that far. Sirius had to go look for a motorbike. Lily had even written to Remus, but the reply said that the full moon was approaching, and he was very ill. And she wasn't that close to Peter so it would just feel weird. That of course, left James Potter. The one she hadn't written to. Two days were left.

But she didn't want to be alone.. Helena would want to spend time with Brian, and Petunia hated her guts. _I guess James Potter is better than no one.._ Lily thought. She knew the fact that he was free since Sirius had mentioned it in his letter to her.

She massaged her temples with her fingers as she sat at the desk, wondering what to say. He would constantly flirt and tease her most probably about his she asked him because she liked him. And Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to put up with the egotistical fool. But, he _had_ changed for the better since fifth year. A little, but it was there.

A few minutes later, she had decided that she would give him something she never did— a chance.

 _Potter,_

 _How's your summer so far? Mine is just starting to get better... I would like to know if you would join me on a trip to Florida? I understand if you can't come since it's very far away and all.. it's a week long trip. I would appreciate if you could come.. Owl me your answer._

 _Lily._

She smacked herself in her forehead, _is it too straightforward? I'm not one to be beating around the bush.._

Shrugging, she rolled up the parchment and attached it to Ebony's leg, who had joined her on her desk a while ago. He hooted a goodbye and flew out the window.

 _What if James couldn't come either?_ She sulked, thinking of activities that could be done alone as she sat on the bed.

*tap* *tap* *tap*

"What the bloody hell is that noise?" James said groggily, "Padfoot is that you?"

When no reply came, James opened one eye, and saw that Sirius wasn't there in his room. James then opened both eyes and turned his head towards the window, seeing a brown screech owl. He threw the blankets off of himself and made his way towards the window, sliding it open.

"Bloody bird.. do you know what time it is?" He gave the owl an annoyed look, who just hooted in return and held out its leg.

James untied the rolled up note just as the owl flew away. He felt more awake at the sight of the name 'Lily' at the end. Quickly skimming through it, he felt like jumping up and down with joy. Lily Evans, his heart fluttered at the thought. Lily Jane Evans, had asked him to come to a week long trip with her! _Am I dreaming?_ He mentally sighed, pinching himself.

"Ow. Nope, definitely awake." He was about to run out of the room to wake Sirius when he remembered what time it was. _Perhaps waiting till morning is a good idea. Wouldn't want Sirius beating me to death for waking him up at this hour.._

"PADFOOT!" James shouted, bursting in Sirius's room and jumping on the bed.

Sirius growled, "Oi, Prongs! Are you fucking mental?" He sat up. James shoved the parchment he was holding in his face. "Read it! Fuck, I think I'll pass out." He widened his eyes.

Sirius was scowling at James, but his expression changed to bewilderment when he saw the letter. He whistled loudly, bringing his palm up for James to high five.

"Nice one, James!" Their palms slapped together.

"I know! For fucks sakes, I'm dying! I can't believe this! Lily Evans wants me to—"

"Alright, shut it. Did you reply?" Sirius asked.

"Shit." James murmured just as Sirius face palmed.

"Well then get on with it! And let me sleep!" Sirius snarled.

"Stop being a bi-polar bitch. It's ten already." James rolled his eyes, exiting the room and strolling downstairs. He barged in the kitchen. Fleamont looked up from the paper whilst Euphemia turned around to face him. "Good morning."

James smiled, "mom, dad." He said in a sweet voice. "May I go to Florida?"

Fleamont choked on his tea as Euphemia yelled a "what?!"

"You see, there's this friend of mine and she has invited me to join her and— oh who am I kidding.. It's Lily Evans! Come on, you both know how much I like her.. she's finally giving me a chance." James said quickly.

Euphemia beamed at him, "that's so sweet, James." He blushed, fixing his glasses.

Fleamont chuckled making eye contact with Euphemia then looking at him, "okay, you can go."

James grinned, "you guys are the best!"

"Is Sirius going too?" Fleamont asked.

"Just me. He's busy that day."

"Brilliant. I'll get to spend some quality time with my favourite son." He smirked. James rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_My summer's been alright.. and sure, I'll come ;)_

 _J.P._

Lily stared blankly at the piece of parchment in her hand. It was official, she would be spending a week in Florida with Potter. She was happy and angry at the same time. Happy because he had agreed, and now she wouldn't be alone. Angry because of course, James Potter the arse had to be the only one to agree. And that little wink-y face at the end bothered her, like it was taunting her.

She moved away from the window, folding up the parchment and putting it in her desk drawer. For some strange reason, she wanted to keep it.

Lily slowly slipped out of the room, going downstairs and towards the living room, where her mom and sister sat. Petunia was on the telephone while Helena was watching television.

"Mum?" Lily called.

"Yes, dear?" She turned her attention towards her. Lily noticed Petunia had moved the receiver away a bit so she could hear their conversation. She mentally rolled her eyes.

"One of my friends will be coming.. James Potter." Lily said quietly, "he's in the same house as me. Gryffindor."

"A boy?" Helena smirked, "is he cute?"

Lily blushed, "mum! It's nothing like that!"

"Yes, but. Is he cute or not?" She smiled teasingly.

"He is." Lily answered without thinking, her face as red as her hair at the moment. Her mother laughed, "okay, Lily." Petunia's mouth had dropped open.

Lily let out a nervous chuckle, slowly walking towards her bedroom. This was not good. She just agreed that James Potter was cute! Well, said he was, more like.. and that was even worse!

 _ **First July**_

"James, have you got everything?" Euphemia asked her son as she grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. James groaned. "For the hundredth time, Yes, mum."

He pulled on a red and black flannel shirt over the black t-shirt he wore, and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. He also wore dark washed jeans and white sneakers. His hair was messy and slightly wet from the shower, falling over on one side of his head.

Euphemia left as Sirius walked in. He hooted, "looking good, Prongs!"

"Thanks." James said, fixing the black watch on his left wrist and adjusting his rectangular framed glasses. He whirled around, "I hope Evans likes it."

"Oh she will, alright." Sirius nodded. "Muggle clothes look nice on you."

"James! It's time to go." Fleamont's voice echoed, both Sirius and James ran down the stairs.

"We're apparating?" James moaned, "my hairrrrr."

"Will be fine." Fleamont interrupted. James rolled his eyes pulling the black back pack onto his shoulder.

"Alright mate." Sirius hugged him goodbye.

"See you later, as long as the plane doesn't crash." James snickered.

"James Fleamont Potter! Don't say that ever again." Euphemia scolded, running up to him and throwing her arms around him, "be careful. I love you." Sirius snickered at the middle name, James rolled his eyes at him.

"I will. Love you too, mum." He kissed the top of her head. James had gotten very tall, the same height as Fleamont. He grabbed onto his father's arm, "bye."

They landed in a narrow alleyway, "I'll take it from here, bye dad."

"Here's a phone." Fleamont said, handing him a small black rectangle. It was a flip phone. "I saved my number. Ask your friend to help you use it if needed. She's muggle-born, right?" James nodded, slipping the phone into his pocket.

"Be Careful, son." He said before apparating away. James took a deep breath, moving out of the alleyway. He glanced at the Evans' house in front of him. It was neither too big nor to small, and looked rather nice.

"Oh my stars! I've got nothing to wear!" Lily frantically searched the closet for an appropriate travel outfit. She had packed her suitcase last night, and even though her closet still looked full, she was struggling in deciding what to wear.

Then, finally she settled on blue jeans, an emerald green flow-y chiffon shirt with spaghetti straps, and off-white pumps. She pulled her fiery red hair into a high ponytail which reached mid-back, the side bangs resting on the right side of her forehead. She put in hoop earrings, and a white gold necklace shaped like a heart, which lay in the middle, just below her collarbone. Lily didn't do makeup, just some light lip gloss and perfume would do. She smacked her warm-pink lips together just as the door bell rang.

James Potter was here. He was the last to arrive. Vernon the seal and Bianca the bitch arrived ages ago.

Lily skipped down the stairs, wanting to be the one to let him in for some odd stupid reason. But she could care less right now, she felt a rush of excitement as she opened the door to reveal a tall, handsome boy. The first thing Lily noticed was that his jawline looked amazing, and his built had improved. He grinned at her.

"Hey, Evans."

"Hi." She smiled, wanting to keep smiling like an idiot while looking at him. _Snap out of it Lily._ She scolded herself. "Come on in."

James stepped in, clutching the strap of his back pack and looked around, he then caught Lily's eyes as he glanced up and down at her. Lily felt the urge to blush but controlled it. "You look beautiful as usual." He followed after her as she walked into the living room, gesturing for him to sit on the sofa.

"Thanks, Potter. Not too shabby yourself." Lily winked. James tripped on his own feet. _She winked at me!_ His mind screamed as he sat. "Where's Mrs. Evans?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Her bedroom, getting ready." Lily said, "you want tea?" She sat down beside him, grasping the teapot in front of her.

"Sure." He smiled, his cheeks tinted red. Lily tried not to find him adorable at the moment but failed at doing so.

They both drank their tea, hearing a door close. Lily looked up and saw the blonde, Bianca. Who stopped to look at James, not even trying to be subtle. "And who might you be?" She asked in a sultry voice.

James grimaced slightly, "James Potter, Lily's friend."

"Bianca." She smiled, slowly waking out. James glanced at lily. "Petunia's friend." She rolled her eyes. A cup clinked in the kitchen. "Mum's here. C'mon." She grasped his forearm and pulled him up, the backpack slipping off his shoulder and falling on the sofa. He shrugged and let her drag him. It wasn't everyday he got dragged around by Lily Evans.

Lily noticed how quiet he was, which was not like him. They entered the kitchen as Helena looked up. Lily realised she was still grabbing his forearm so she let it go. James walked forwards, "hello there, mrs. Evans. I'm James Potter." He held out his hand. Helena smiled. "I'm Helena Evans. Nice to meet you James." She shook his hand, which he grabbed and turned, kissing the top. "You are very gorgeous, Miss Helena. I can see where Lily gets it from." Helena giggled, shooting an approving glance at Lily who rolled her eyes.

"Why thank you, James. Aren't you the charmer." She grinned, "I hope my daughter treats you right."

"Mom!" Lily whined, James chuckled, "oh, she does. Trust me." He made eye contact with Lily. She stuck her tongue out at him, "help me with my suitcase will you?"

"Okay." He said, following upstairs after her. She opened a white door to reveal a decent sized bedroom. Resting atop the bed, was a blue suitcase.

"That looks heavy." James widened his eyes.

"It is." Lily sighed, getting distracted by the way his black t-shirt stretched over his chest under the red flannel. James Potter has annoyed her for so many years, so she never looked at him properly. Now that she was, he was quite the beautiful boy.

"Evans, do you have a camera?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes, why?"

"I was going to suggest to take a picture of me seeming it lasts longer." He smirked.

"You wish, Potter." She flipped him off as he grabbed the suitcase.

"Holy Fuck! I think you've got stones in this!" He furrowed his brows.

Lily laughed, "I thought you were strong enough." she teased. James scoffed, "of course I'm strong enough. I was just stating my opinion. Why do you females need so much stuff, anyway?"

"Because unlike males, we can't dress in the same clothes until they tear,"

"Bullshit, Sirius purposely tears- wait I think I got it. Well, Evans, I'm not like that. I wear different clothes everyday." He said.

"Really?" She asked, amused.

"Yes, you don't know that because you see me in the same uniform everyday. Now you'll see on this _vacation,_ which, might I add, I'm surprised you invited me too. Not that I'm not happy." He raised his brows, looking at her through the mirror she was standing in front of, he then smirked, "growing soft on me, are you, Evans?"

Lily turned around, her face straight (with difficulty), "you're so very delusional. now let's get this suitcase downstairs today, shall we? Or we'll have to grab onto the tires of the plane as it takes off because we'll be late." She stated.

"Never fear, I can take you to Florida on my broom," he boasted.

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, going towards the door.

"Doubting my skills, Evans?" He called after, a cheeky grin forming as he grabbed the side handle of the bag and went after her. Her back was to him, her ponytail bouncing as she descended the stairs, "no, but I _am_ doubting my decision on asking you to come along."

James shook his head, chuckling. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you are... James Potter." Petunia sneered, as James and Lily entered the living room, "a freak, just like her I presume."

"Excuse me?" James asked, astonished.

"Shut it, Petunia." Lily scowled, "he's my guest, I've also been bearing with your lousy boyfriend and best friend for hours. You can do that too, don't bother him." She then turned to James, "don't mind her, James."

"I'm sorry but did your sister just call you a freak?" James asked. Lily flushed, "it's whatever."

"No. It's not. Why's she a freak exactly?" He demanded, facing Petunia.

"She— just is! You are too! You do strange things with magic, freaks!" Petunia growled.

"Magic is a wonderful gift. And by the looks of it, you are blinded by envy." James retorted.

Petunia scowled, storming out of the living room. "I'm sorry about that. She's too bitchy." Lily looked up into his hazel eyes.

"I can't believe a person like that can be related to a person like you." He shook his head, "Anyway, have I mentioned you look stunning?" He grinned stupidly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "you have."

"Y'know, I cut my cheek this morning.. it still hurts. Would you kiss it to make me feel better?" He pouted. Lily laughed, James looked adorable to her today rather than irritating. Strange. Even if she had learned to be civil with him in sixth year, she still found it alarming when she thought of him way too fondly..

Lily stood on her toes, grabbed the side of his face and kissed his cheek, the gesture surprising him and also her as well. She had meant to whisper "you wish, potter." But instead, actually kissed his cheek. She mentally kicked herself. But his cheek was so soft and smooth. And oh God, his aftershave smelled great..

 _I've gone mental_.

"Oooo." James cooed, "you really have gone soft."

"Hush." She patted his cheek, winking at him and slipping away. James bit his lip, his grin widening.

James had just met Brian and Vernon, who were in a deep conversation about drills. They all were currently seated in Heathrow Airport, waiting for the check-in to open.

Lily was reading a book while James practically laid in the chair, bored.

"How much longer?" He groaned. "The plane's right there isn't it? So just throw the luggage inside altogether so we can move on."

"It takes time James." Lily mumbled, turning another page.

"Whatchu reading?" He straightened up, stretching his arm on the back of the chair behind Lily. He peered over her shoulder.

"A little princess."

"Merlin, even the name sounds childish." James said.

"It's not. It's about a little girl named Sara Crewe—"

James interrupted her with a snore. Lily shook her head in disapproval.

"Miss Minchin is better company than you." Lily mumbled, earning a soft laugh in reply, "Minchin's awful, are you sure about that? I don't torture little girls by making them live in an attic and work their arses off just because their dad isn't present at the time."

"James Potter, have you read this book?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I have." He confessed. "Just because I'm a troublemaker doesn't mean I can't read."

"I never said you can't read." She rolled her eyes, "I'm just surprised because it's a muggle book."

"My mum owns many. Mostly romance, I have to ask, why do people read such cliché stuff?" He ran a hand through his hair.

That gesture had always annoyed Lily, now it just made James look even more appealing. She however, grimaced. "Please, stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked amusedly, running a hand through his hair again, and this time, ruffling it too. Then when Lily shrugged and went back to the book, he did it again, sniggering. As she was watching him from the corner of her eye, she slammed the book shut and turned in her seat towards him, "stop."

"Why?" He raised his brows.

"It bothers me." She stated.

"Even better." He was about to run it through another time when Lily grabbed his warm hand. A small tingle shot through her palm, causing her to gasp slightly.

"Seen a vision, dear seer?" He teased.

James laughed as Lily smacked his arm, "idiot."

Helena smiled as she eyed the two, frowning quickly when she saw Bianca and Petunia pointing at them and whispering.

"It's like a secret passageway.. just with windows." James said as they made their way through the connecting tube to get to the aircraft.

Lily sighed, "yes, James." She said, then suddenly realised that she had been calling him James for a while. The thought unsettled her a bit.

"Welcome onboard British Airways." A pretty stewardess greeted as they stepped into the plane. Lily noticed her eyes follow James as he walked past after giving a smile. She mentally rolled her eyes, following after him.

"It's 24 A." James said, looking down at his ticket, then glancing behind at Lily, "yours?"

"24 B."

"Does that mean we're seat mates?"

Lily couldn't see his face as he was turned around, but could tell from his tone that he was grinning.

"Yeah."

They reached the row they were to be seated in, James put his backpack and Lily's satchel in the carry-on compartment, sliding in the row. "I know about planes, but have never been on one." He said, looking out the window.

"I have before." Lily said, sitting beside him.

"Is it scary?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Not particularly." She said, rather doubtful. James gulped, suddenly not sure if he wanted to go. "How long of a trip this is again?"

"Nine and a half hours." She stated.

"Bloody Hell." He muttered, leaning back in his seat as the plane moved slowly.

Then when the plane picked up speed, James grabbed onto Lily's hand. Lily chuckled at him, "it's okay, James." She said as they took flight.

"This is cool!" He left her hand, Lily feeling a strange emptiness. "Padfoot would've loved it! That reminds me.." he took out a mirror, saying Sirius's name.

The food was being served, Lily and James sat eating spaghetti. "It could be better." James had said about the taste. "Say, why are these seats so simple and the ones up ahead so fancy?"

"That's first class. The ticket's more expensive. You get better seats, food, and desert." Lily said. James nodded, looking as if he was planning something. After they had eaten he asked, "Do they have biscuits?"

"I guess so. Yeah." Lily said, unsure.

James stood up, walking away from their seat and towards the stewardess. Lily buried her face in her hands. This was bad. Really bad.

James disappeared from sight, Lily getting more and more frustrated thinking what on earth he could be doing.

Some considerable minutes later, James came back and gave Lily a smirk of triumph as he sat. He held up the chocolate chip biscuit, which was about the side of his palm. "Got it."

"How?" Lily asked, dumbfounded.

"Sweet-talked the hostess." He said, splitting the biscuit in half and handing one half to her. Lily mumbled a thank you and took hold of it.

They ate while James talked about Quidditch, and how she should try out for the team. Lily finished her biscuit after James, leaning over him to look at the clouds visible from the window. "They look so fluffy! I'd love to sleep on them."

James scoffed, "yeah, they do. Would be better if they wouldn't permanently put you to sleep if you tried that."

Lily laughed as James stared at the chocolate smear on her cheek. "What?" She asked.

"You've got a little—" he gestured towards his cheek, Lily swiped a tissue near it.

"Did I get it?"

"Not quite." he said slowly, "mind if I lick it off your face like an animal?" He winked. Lily rolled her eyes knowingly. She had caught Sirius in his animagus form last year, which let to him and James confessing. She already knew about Remus being a werewolf, thus they didn't mind telling her.

"Don't be ridicu—" but she couldn't finish the sentence, for James had gently grabbed her chin with his fingers and leaned closer, his tongue sloppily sliding over her cheek as he licked the chocolate off. She shuddered at the feeling of his warm tongue, her breath hitching in her throat. James lightly kissed the spot he licked, sending Lily overboard. She imagined if it had been her neck..

He pulled away slowly, wiping the saliva with his wrist. "Tastes even better on your skin." He bit his lip. Lily's stomach exploded with butterflies as she realised she wanted to snog James Potter senseless at the moment. But restrained. Fuck, she thought, what the hell am I thinking?

Petunia, who had witnessed the scene unfold was gawking at the pair. She knew Lily was a freak, when did she become not-so-prude?

"You've become quite the whore." She had said to Lily, as they walked through the tube. "A freak with her freak boyfriend."

"I'm not a whore!" Lily exclaimed, "and he's not my boyfriend!" She scowled, paranoid with her sister, and herself at the fact she almost didn't deny James being more than a friend to her.

"Yeah, right." Petunia saw that addressing James as Lily's boyfriend annoyed her sister very much so she thought on doing that as much as she could.

"I've got to share a room with Vernon?!" James exclaimed. "That hardly seems fair, you get a room of your own!" He glanced at Lily. They were both sitting in her hotel room, James on the bed and Lily on a chair.

"Because, Petunia and Bianca are sharing already. And my mother letting us bring friends that are boys is surprising enough. She would never let us share a room." Lily stated.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He smirked.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

James whined, "It's been six years of me asking! Go out with me, Evans." He laid down on the bed. Lily shook her head, "the answer's still no."

"You asked me to come on this trip though. What about the others? Your girls?" He raised an eyebrow. James had a horrible feeling that he was a desperate choice.

"Are all busy. I even asked Sirius and Remus before you.. they were busy too. And I didn't want to be alone on this trip since mom would be with Brian and you know Petunia.. so I had no choice."

"So I'm a—" he counted on his fingers, "seventh choice. Blimey, that hurts." His smile faltered as he got up.

Lily eyed him skeptically. "Anyway, goodnight Evans. I won't annoy you anymore." He said sadly. Maybe I don't have a chance with her after all.. he mentally sighed.

Lily felt a pang of guilt— that face. That heartbroken face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Evans! The waves look great." James said as he barged into Lily's room. She was adjusting the top of her two-piece swimsuit when he came in. "Shit, sorry." He said quickly, eyes widening but he didn't look away. Damn, did she look even more appealing than she already was.

Lily blushed, "Get out, Potter!" She shouted.

He chuckled, "hurry up." And closed the door. She was just letting out a breath when he poked his head back in, "and you might want to lock your door if you plan on fondling yourself."

Lily gasped, grabbing a hairbrush and throwing it at the door, James widened his eyes again, quickly closing the door so the hairbrush hit it instead.

She shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips as she braided her red hair. She was wearing a blue two-piece. The top was tied with a string behind her neck and her back. She put on jean shorts, and a white chiffon shirt. The colour visible from underneath. Putting on her dark brown shades, she slipped on flip flops and exited the room. James was waiting for her, leaned against the wall and fiddling with a string at the hem of his t-shirt. He looked up, almost near to fainting. _Stop being melodramatic. It's just a girl— no it's Lily Evans. And she looks hot as fuck._

"Woah, Evans.." he hooted, Lily rolled her eyes beneath the shades. She was grateful for them, as now she could check James out without him making a suggestive comment. He wore black shorts, a white t-shirt and flip flops. Lily's eyes lingered on his muscular arms.. Quidditch did him good.

They walked and talked as they went down to the lobby.

Both of them stepped out of the hotel, their feet meeting sand as they crossed the street. The wind blew strongly, James' hair getting even messier.

They staggered up to the shore, James glaring at some boys who dared to look at Lily Evans longer than a few seconds. She got a mint margarita at the bar. He then walked a bit closer to her, taking hold of her braid and putting it over her shoulder. Lily smiled up at him. "So how was sharing a room with Vernon?"

"Oh don't ask that. It was horrible. The worst possible thing. He snores so damn loudly that it woke me up, and I'm _not_ a light sleeper. And he talks in his sleep too.. something about drills." James exhaled, saying it all in one breath, "why is he so obsessed with those, anyway?"

Lily giggled, "his father has a business of drills, and he works there, as far as I know." She was glad James was back to his normal self again, the look on his face last night had kept her up.. _I need to be more nice if I'm giving him a chance._ She told herself.

They reached near the water, and James spread the sheet on the sand. He ran a hand through his hair, then slipping his shirt off with ease. Lily had been looking the other way at a parasail, so when she turned around she almost spat out her drink. James Potter stood shirtless, folding his shirt and putting it in the beach bag he brought.

 _Sweet baby Jesus.._ she widened her eyes as they scanned his torso. _Now I get why all those girls in school swoon over him._ He had strong muscular arms, the veins popping at his forearm and hands. Always a weakness of Lily that was... she wanted to run her hands all over hi— _stop, Lily. Goddammit, why is he so hot?!_

Lily snapped out of her daze, spotting a few females checking James out. She rolled her eyes, taking off her sunglasses and the chiffon shirt, followed by her shorts which she put with James' clothes.

He smiled, "come on." Grabbing her hand, they both ran towards the water till it reached their collarbones. "It's so hot here." He sighed, "even the water is warm."

"Yeah." Lily said, an incoming wave pushing her closer to James, who suddenly dived into the water. Lily looked around herself laughing as James swam around her in circles. He then resurfaced. "I think I just saw a dead fish." At that same moment, something touched Lily's leg making her shudder. "Oh! What's that?!" She jumped, taking a hold of James' arm. He chuckled.

Lily flushed upon the realisation that she was holding onto him, she quickly straightened. "Sorry. Something touching you while in water is kind of agitating."

"I know." He swam in front of her, splashing at her. Her hair dripped wet as she glared at him. "Oh, you're on!" She challenged, splashing back at him. He slapped the water once again, it managing to go in Lily's eyes, "Bugger!" she exclaimed, "Potter! Ugh, it stings!" she instinctively raised her hands to rub her eyes, immediately regretting to do so as it only made them sting more. James was laughing at first, but then his face straightened as held onto her arms. "Hold on," he then took out his wand.

Lily squinted her eyes open the slightest, then shook her head rapidly, "don't! We're not allowed ye-" but she was cut off by James, "stay still." He then performed the aguamenti charm, aiming his wand at her eye, "open it," he said, then when she did, he washed it with non-salty water. He did the same with her other eye, and she blinked a few times, sighing in relief, "phew! thanks."

James smiled at her, then looked around. "Why is that Bianca girl calling us over?" He asked Lily, who looked up at the group too.

"She's calling _you_ not _us._ "

"Well, I won't go anywhere without you, especially near those three so." He made to get out of the sea, pulling Lily with him.

They approached the group of three. "We're playing truth or dare. Do you want to play?" Bianca asked in her sultry voice as she checked James out.

"Do we really have to play with them?" Petunia said annoyed.

"Not my fault Vernon's not playing." She eyed the chubby boy, who was laying with his eyes closed.

"Alright." James said, sitting down and crossing his legs, Lily went to sit on the sand as there was no space on the sheet, but James pulled her onto his lap making her gasp in surprise. She didn't protest though..

He put his arms around her stomach, they both were super sticky from the salty water and covered in sand already, but could care less. James was busy thinking how Lily Evans was sitting in his lap and Lily was busy thinking how she was sitting in James Potter's lap.

They began playing. Bianca chose dare. "I dare you to go towards the shore on your hands." James suggested.

Bianca scoffed, "that's easy.. I'm a cheerleader." She performed the dare, then it was Petunia's turn.

The game went on, it was Lily's turn. "Dare." She stated.

"I dare you to kiss James underwater. And take a photo of the kiss too." She smirked, knowing Lily would be embarrassed and make a fool of herself, since the thought of James annoyed her.

"Oh, okay." Lily said, surprising Bianca and Petunia. James laughed, "Gryffindors never turn down a challenge."

Lily smiled. "True."

Bianca gave them a quizzical look, as they both got up. "I brought a Polaroid camera.. it's casted with impervious." James said.

"Okay." Lily acted casual, on the inside, her stomach was doing summersaults. James and her went over to where their things lay. He took out the camera and gestured towards the water.

They reached a part were there were huge rocks, lily could see the colourful corals beneath along with the tower of stones. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

Lily laughed, just as James dived in. He put the camera on the stone and tied it with kelp to keep it in place, then set the timer. He then swam upwards, catching his breath. "Ten seconds, hurry!" He grabbed her forearms, pulling her in. They both squinted at the slight stinging of their eyes. James then gently grabbed her face and leaned in. Lily leaned in too, their lips brushing. She couldn't get the whole feeling because of the water, but she was sure that we heart had skipped a beat as it raced. They then heard a muffled click and pulled away, resurfacing quickly.

James panted, looking into Lily's eyes. He was about to lean in when a voice shouted, "I knew they couldn't do it! Lily's a prude!" Petunia. She class her a whore whilst with her alone, and now a prude in front of everyone.

Lily rolled her eyes, dunking under the water and bringing the camera with the Polaroid as the picture slowly came into being. It looked magical.

Lily's hair had opened and was flowing around her head like fire, she was floating. James was smiling into the kiss and so was she, the background looked artistic as there were huge rocks and colourful plants around them.

"Think I could pass as a photographer?" James gave a cheeky grin.

"Meh." Lily made a face at him, they both got out the water. Lily smirked sarcastically as she showed the picture to Petunia, who was about to grab it but Lily quickly pulled away her arm. She was was going to keep this.

They returned to the group.

"James is it? Truth or dare?" Bianca smiled suggestively. James was kind of creeped out by her, who knew what kind of dare she would give?

"Truth."

Lily could see the dissatisfaction in Bianca's eyes upon his decision. She thought for a moment, "are you single?"

James laughed, "yeah."

"Wait, really? With a face like yours?" Bianca widened her eyes, intrigued.

James nodded, "really."

"Right." Lily added, "lets just move on with the game."

A few hours later, it was nighttime and most of the people had left. Lily lay on the sheet staring up at the stars. "That's Sirius." She said as James approached, sitting beside her while sipping on a drink.

"For a second there I thought he had come here with that ruddy flying motorbike of his."

Lily laughed, "you never know."

James laid beside her, both of them eventually falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

James woke up to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. The sky was a purplish tint. _We must've slept._

He looked around, it looked like it was dawn.

He noticed that he was holding something rather soft. His eyes widened as he spotted Lily Evans, snuggled into his side, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her fiery red hair spread out behind her head. James smiled, looking at the beauty that perfectly fitted with him.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep again.

"James." He felt a soft hand on his chest, "James!"

He opened one eye, seeing Lily had raised her head, and was gazing at his face, still in his arms. The sky was pinkish-orange now. "We slept here." She said, "might as well watch the sunrise. We're lucky we didn't wake up later, or the sunburns would've been fantastic."

"Sarcasm so early in the morning isn't healthy, love." James groaned, sitting up after Lily, who rolled her eyes. He yawned. "I could get used to this." He smiled sleepily. "Especially the part where I wake up to your face."

Lily rolled her eyes again, even though her stomach jolted. She was developing feelings for him.. wait no, she wasn't. "Be quiet, Potter." She stated.

James chuckled, they sat there watching part of the sunrise. He then got up, offering her his hand. She eyed it, slowly reaching forwards and taking it. He helped her up, but didn't let go.

He pulled her towards the shore, they walked slowly, their feet in the water. "This is relaxing." Lily sighed happily.

James hummed, swinging their arms. "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" He said.

"In your dreams, Potter." She replied, squeezing his hand as she smiled. James grinned.

"You're a tough one." He nudged her.

"And you realised that now?" She asked, playful tone in her voice.

"Nope."

Lily shook her head, "I'm so damn sticky. Let's go back, wash up and rest."

He nodded, releasing her hand. They gathered their things, and started walking towards the hotel. "Ow!"

"What happened?!" James asked suddenly. His eyes wide.

"Nothing. Just a shell digging into my foot." Lily laughed, "you should've seen your face!"

"Ha. Ha. It's not my fault I care for you." He said it so easily, like they were a married couple for years.. her heart might have skipped a few beats- might.

Lily forced a roll of eyes, wincing as the cut the shell had made, stretched from the walking. _It'll probably be alright in a few hou—_ she hadn't even the time to think properly, for James had handed her the bag he held and quickly moved and picked her up bridal style.

Lily gasped in surprise, "what are you doing?!"

"Carrying you." He smirked at her.

"Honestly, James. It's just a cut, just like a paper cut."

"Please, I just needed an excuse to do this." He rolled his eyes. "Go out with me." He said again, looking down at her, into her eyes.

"Nope." Lily grinned, wrapping one arm around his neck as he began walking . It felt weirdly right, like it was something her and James would normally do. Lily found herself staring, her cheeks tinting as she averted her eyes from his face.

He eventually put her down at the doors of the hotel, a woman smiling at them. Lily blushed harder, "er— thank you, Potter. Although it wasn't really necessary."

"You're welcome, Evans." He chuckled, they the entered the hotel, James holding the door for her. Lily playfully rolled her eyes at him and walked past, both then went to the elevators and reached the floor they were on. "Goodnight.. well day but we're sleeping right?" He said.

Lily laughed, "see you la—" she stopped mid sentence. "Say James, you never really showed me your animagus form."

"I didn't? Oh well, lets go to your room." He said, walking in that direction. The sentence sounded so wrong, Lily couldn't even imagine something like that with Potter without blushing... or being angry with herself for even letting the thought cross her damned mind.

He closed the door behind him, immediately dropping onto his knees as he transformed. Lily blinked and there stood a huge red stag in front of her. It was taller than her, it's antlers soaring high up to the ceiling.

"Oh, so that's why they call you Prongs." She smiled, stepping forwards. The stag nodded, it looked quite funny. She reached her hand out as James wobbled towards her, not steady on four feet. Her hand found his snout. "You're beautiful." She giggled as he nudged his face against her cheek.

Lily petted his head, running a hand down the stag's neck and through his thick fur. "And your fur's so soft."

She then moved so she was facing him again, touching his face, she leaned in and kissed his nose. The stag made a low sound. She then stepped away as he transformed back.

"That's amazing." Lily said.

"I know right." He smiled, "it feels good too."

Lily laughed, "it looks so weird seeing a stag nod. Oh _deer_."

James rolled his eyes.

"I'm absolutely _fawning_ over you." She continued.

"Stop." James whined.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Right. See you in a few hours."

"Let me crash here, please. What your mom doesn't know won't hurt her." He said pleadingly, "Vernon snores too loud."

Lily thought for a moment, "fine.."

Lily slipped out of the bathroom to see James asleep on the bed, his hair wet from the shower he must've taken in his own room. Lily smiled, he looked so innocent.

She quickly put on a v-neck and crawled into bed with him. She wouldn't ever sleep on the floor.. taking off his glasses, she folded them and put them on the nightstand. Then pulled the covers over them and turned her back to him.

Lily woke up to something tickling her neck, she moaned, trying to move but failing to do so. That's when she noticed that James Potter had engulfed her in a bear hug. She moved her hands feeling soft strands of hair between her fingers. His hair was the thing tickling her neck. Then, what startled her the most was that James' head was on her chest, his face buried between- oh Merlin! She widened her eyes, _oh my bloody stars!_

She tried wiggling out of his grasp, making him stir. She froze. "Where am I?" He mumbled, then, "Evans.. fuck your pillows are soft." He smiled lazily, eyes still closed.

"Really? Open your eyes." She muttered.

James opened one eye, then suddenly his eyes widened as both flew open. He swiftly let her go. His cheeks on fire. "I'm uh— s-sorry." He stammered, scooting up and away a bit.

Lily rolled her eyes, "it's okay, you were asleep."

"Really though Evans, they are soft." He smirked.

Lily gasped, "pervert!"

He chuckled, getting up from the bed, Lily noticed something as she looked him up and down. Instantly regretting to do so. She scolded herself, _Oh my goodness why did I have to look down?!_

"Erm." He pulled down his t-shirt in hopes of concealing his 'situation'. Lily stared at him in horror along with embarrassment. She had to restrain from glancing down there again... it was... quite... what's the word? Er-' noticeable'...

"Sorry James." She said timidly, he shrugged it off, "it's not your fault... I'm just a teenage boy with raging hormones."

Lily hid her face with her hands as he stepped in the bathroom. _Holy shit. I wonder if he's a virgin. Of course, he won't be.. he was good looking, a womaniser. It doesn't go with his rebel image._

She had meanwhile, quickly changed into a skirt and a sleeveless white shirt as he showered.

James came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Lily glanced at his droplet filled chest. "I'll see you." He said and exited the room, opening his own room door and walking in. Lily blushed at the thought of a towel clad James Potter exiting her hotel room. She went to close her door and to her dismay, she saw Petunia had seen what had happened.

"My mum's gonna kill me! Petunia _must have_ snitched on me!" Lily said to James, who groaned.

"For the last time, Evans. She won't kill you." He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked in the mall. Petunia's group ahead of them. Bianca turned her head with an evil look to give her. Lily sighed.

"Cheer up, flower." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

James had went to a shop to buy something, Lily gulped as she saw her mom walking towards her, Brian going in the same shop James was in.

"Lily dear. I want to talk to you." She pulled her daughter to a side.

"Mum I swear nothing happened! We just came back late and he said something about Vernon snoring too lo—"

Helena laughed, "it's alright, Lily. I just wanted to say that only do something you won't regret later, I trust you would've thought about it first.. and you might want to use protection, unless you want a child at this ag—"

"Mum!" Lily blushed madly, "we're just friends! Please stop."

Helena squeezed her daughters cheeks. "I believe you." She said in a not-so-believe-able tone. "I must say, he's quite cute. And you two will make a great couple."

Lily rolled her eyes, "mum, can I go now?"

"Yes." Helena laughed.

Inside the shop, James was looking at dog tags and thinking about the irony if he bought some and gave them to Sirius. The thought amused him very much.

"James, may I have a word with you?" A man's voice sounded as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

James turned around, "yes, sir. You may." He said, straightening up slightly.

"Straight to the point. Did you sleep with my stepdaughter?" He raised his brows.

James shook his head, "no sir. But I was in her room yes. We had come from the beach, and were tired, so we fell asleep amidst the chit chat." He stated.

Brian nodded, James sounded kind of believable to him, "alright. Just—" he cleared his throat, "there's a pharmacy here. If you feel the need..." he trailed off.

James' cheeks tinted as he muttered a small, "okay...but, I assure you, nothing's going on between Lily and I." Something like that with Lily? Only imaginable. Brian then nodded shortly and walked away, James letting out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

"She thinks we had sex." Lily said to James, who was surprised at how casually she said it, he felt his cheeks going red.

"Your stepfather asked me too." He said awkwardly.

Lily nodded. "I am not letting you crash my place again after this."

"Oh come on." James whined, "she's already thinks we did it, the worst part's over. Maybe we'll end up actually doing it."

Lily gasped, "I will never do you, Potter! And besides, I'm a virgin, not a sex crazed hoe like you."

"Who said I was a sex crazed hoe in the first place?" James teased, "mind you, I've only had sex twice. It wasn't really wonderful." He made a face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes." He smiled smugly, "I spend most of my time with the marauders, marauding about. Can't say the same for Sirius, he shags whichever girl looks at him in a flirtatious way. And that's many."

"So are you gay then?" Lily smirked, teasingly. "Since you said you didn't quite like it."

"Straighter than a pole, just like my 'friend' this morning in your bed." He said shamelessly gesturing towards his middle. Lily rolled her eyes, but felt a strange sting in her stomach at the thought of James having sex with someone else.

"You know, your stepfather also told me about a pharmacy in case I need condoms. You up for it?" James elbowed Lily.

"Oh my God, will you sTOP." She muttered, her cheeks now burning intensely.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sirius!" James said, gazing at the mirror. It was morning, he was sitting on a bench, under a big tree outside the hotel.

"Prongs." He said, Sirius' face appearing in the mirror.

"Guess what!"

"You've found out what comes first, the chicken or egg?" He asked.

"No! Lily and I are finally getting along! I even slept with her!" James stated. Sirius' eyes widened, "Good one, James!"

"I mean literally sleep, no sex. But then I wake up and my face is between her breasts! And she doesn't mind one bit!" James grinned, "Holy shit, Padfoot."

"No way." Sirius barked with laughter.

Meanwhile, Lily had called Marlene with the landline.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Lily."

"Lils! Its been a while.. how's Florida?"

"It's hot." Lily sighed, "I wish you were here."

"No one came?" Marlene asked.

"James Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

"James Potter?! Woah Lily, shag him yet?"

"No!" Lily exclaimed. "Still though, Lene, he kind of got... hot... over the summer.."

"You mean hot- _ter._ " Marlene laughed, "wait, back this truck up, am I hearing right? You called James hot?!"

"Yes." Lily said grumpily.

"I see we're making progress here. Who knew you just needed a vacation as a brain fixer."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I can feel you rolling your eyes at me. Anyway, why didn't you call me sooner?"

Just then James burst in the room, he wore a navy blue polo and light blue jeans with white sneakers, his back pack on his shoulder. He was about to say something but closed his mouth and sat beside Lily. _Think of the devil._

"I was busy." Lily said into the phone.

"Busy doing what?" Marlene's voice reached James' ears.

"..stuff." Lily answered.

"I'm stuff." James suddenly said, earning a smack on his shoulder. "Come on lily flower, I need you." He groaned.

Marlene's laugh could be heard, "go do James Potter then, I want details when we meet. Bye."

Lily slammed the receiver down on the phone. "You prat!" She got up and pounced on him, making him fall back on the bed muttering an 'oof.'

Lily, too angry to notice, got over him and straddled him. Her face inches away from his. "I thought I told you you couldn't crash here anymore."

James grinned playfully, "I'm thinking of a reply but you straddling me like that is quite distracting." He said huskily, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hair fell over his face, reaching up, he tucked a strand behind her ear. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Hazel met green, a fluttery feeling in both their stomachs.

Just then, her room door flew open.. _people really need to stop doing that and I really need to lock the door,_ She thought as James and her jumped apart quickly, alarmed looks on their faces.

In the doorway stood Petunia, looking at them in disgust. "Yuck, I did not want to see that." She shuddered, "I'm scarred forever now."

"Then learn to knock!" Lily retorted, her face pink.

Petunia scoffed, "we have to go to Orlando. We've been waiting downstairs for ages!"

"We're going _now_?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ugh." Petunia shut the door and went away.

"I didn't even change!" Lily said frantically, moving around the room till she spotted her bag. James chuckled, "you look fine, Evans."

"No!" She said, rummaging through her suitcase and grabbing onto a full sleeved black crop-top and denim shorts. "Look away!" She said, not even bothering to check if he actually did. She took off her shirt and slipped on the crop top, followed by her shorts.

"I didn't look away." James said quietly as she sat beside him, putting on her black converse.

"Good on you." She mumbled, mini running to the dresser. She neatly braided her hair, putting it over her shoulder while fixing the side bangs. She then swiped a shiny pink lip gloss over her lips, then sprayed on perfume.

"I must say, its aesthetically pleasing to watch you get ready, Evans." James smiled, "go out with me."

"Not a chance, Potter." Lily smirked, zipping up her suitcase after throwing all her things in it. She wheeled it out into the hallway, checking if she left anything, then closed the door.

"I wish I turn seventeen soon so this stupid trace finishes. I want to use magic!" She sighed, tucking her wand into the undetectable extended pocket of her shorts. "I've got so many warning letters from the ministry because I used to charm tea cups and do little gestures for mum and dad. If I use magic one more time, I'll be expelled for sure."

James nodded, agreeing as they stood in the elevator. "Sirius is lucky as fuck." He studied the side of her face as they stood, her skin looked so soft.. her cheeks had a pinkish tint to them, her freckles barely visible, her long legs smooth—

"Its creepy to stare, Potter." Lily's voice rang in his ears. James snapped out of his daze, pulling on her arm so that she stood closer to him. He leaned down slightly, Lily was at least six inches shorter than him, "you look beautiful, Evans."

Lily scoffed, "thank you." She said in a mocking tone. James smiled and kissed her cheek softly. She had no idea how much he loved her..

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

"About time, you two." Brian raised a brow, "what was so important that you both kept us waiting?"

"I—" Lily began, but was interrupted by Petunia's snicker, "they were snogging."

Helena looked up from her handbag, pausing for a second then resuming searching through it. Brian coughed awkwardly.

"We weren't." James stated simply, "I'm just one of her friends."

"Yeah, right." Bianca added. James looked at her sharply, her demeanour faltering under his strong gaze.

"Lets go." Helena said, easing the tension.

James sighed as he leaned back against the car seat. "I'm bored." He murmured. He was sitting beside Lily, in the middle. To his left sat Bianca. They were in a mini van, and were sitting on the last seat. Petunia and Vernon sitting in the one in front of them. Mainly, Bianca couldn't fit there since Vernon was very.. thick.

"What shall I do then, dress as a clown and entertain you?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"No but you can sit in my lap and snog me senseless. That's entertaining enough for me." He whispered, wriggling his eyebrows. Lily hummed, "let me think... no."

"Or... you could roll down the window and belt out the lyrics to _we will rock you._ " He suggested. She shook her head, "is there something that will not make me look like a mentally challenged person?"

James fake gasped, "what do you mean? The girls who snog me are mentally challenged?"

"Maybe." She nodded.

"I'm offended."

"I don't care."

Both stayed silent after that.

James then felt Bianca brushing her hand on his thigh, making him move uneasily in his seat. He squeezed closer to Lily's side, who giggled at him. "You're evil." He murmured to her, "let me sit by the window, please."

"No." Lily laughed.

He groaned and put his head on her shoulder, his left hand finding her bare thigh. Lily's breath hitched in her throat. Then, he began running it up and down. Lily inhaled a shaky breath, straightening up slightly. "Please, Lily." He whispered, sending a shiver down her spine. Bianca eyed them with jealousy.

"Okay." She said, grabbing the headrest and rising up as he slid in her place, she sat down in the middle. James exhaled, "thanks, love.. for the seat, and the view of your cute arse."

Lily rolled her eyes, slapping his arm. "Pervert!" She said.

"Oh my stars! Look, Cinderella's castle!" Lily pointed to the huge castle as visible from the highway. James smiled at how excited she was. "Pretty." He said, looking at Lily.

"You cheesy idiot." She tried to glare at him but a smile made its way across her lips.

They reached their hotel eventually, Lily's room had a view of a corner of Disney World. Cinderella's castle also visible from the very centre. She beamed as she stood in the balcony, the wind blowing the loose strands from her braid. She had set the timer for the Polaroid camera. She put her hands on the railing, feeling a sudden warmth behind her a moment later.

James snaked his arms around her from behind, leaning down and propping his chin on her left shoulder. She could smell his spicy cologne as he hugged her. Lily smiled, her hands finding his just as the camera clicked. "Go out with me, Evans." He murmured in her ear.

"In your wildest dreams, Potter." She laughed.

James chuckled, reluctantly releasing her and reaching for the camera, shaking the Polaroid as it came out.

He showed Lily the picture, "sorry I ruined your shot, I noticed the camera a bit late." He said.

"Aw, James. You didn't ruin it." Lily laughed. She turned around, smiling. James snapped a photo just as she did. The view of Disney world, her genuine smile, her hair flying around her.. everything looked perfect.

"I guess you really can pass as a photographer." She winked.

James chuckled, "told you so, love."

She shook her head, "I'm napping now.. probably till three."

"Okay, and I'm going to explore a bit." James said, exiting her room. Lily sighed, falling on her bed. James was being his usual self, but now, she just found him more sweet. "What are you doing to me, James?" She mumbled to herself.

If someone had said she would be thinking James is sweet and hot a couple months ago, she would have hexed them into oblivion. Now, she just wanted the right moment to trap him so she could snog that stupid, cheeky grin right off his face.

 _For fucks sakes._ She mentally kicked herself, closing her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily woke up an later at about five-thirty pm. She sighed, _where was James?_

She half expected him to be sitting in her room, poking at things.. and was disappointed that he wasn't. Because that meant he must still be out doing who knows what.

She rolled out of bed, slipping on flip flops and made her way down to the lobby.

She saw it was windy outside, so stepped out of the hotel. A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair smiled at her. He looked like one of those surfer blokes. Lily smiled politely.

He stepped closer to her, "hello." He said, he had an American accent. "Carter." He held out his hand.

Lily shook it, "Lily." She said.

"What a lovely name." He smiled.

"Why, thank you." Lily blushed.

"British I see." He stated, she nodded. "Well, Miss Lily. Would you like me to show you around?"

"That would be—" but she didn't get to complete her sentence as a horn had interrupted her. James Potter, sat in a black Lincoln Continental convertible, parked in the space at her left. He fixed his black shades— which he had put on moments before since he can't see, and also praying to God that he wouldn't crash the car while parking. He then got out, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it up.

Lily's gaze followed him, _damn Potter._

"Evans! I thought you were sleeping?" He approached her, not at all acknowledging the blonde bloke she was talking to.

"Well I'm awake now." She rolled her eyes.

James then noticed the guy standing next to her, "who're you?" He asked, an edge to his voice. He couldn't even see the guy's face properly, yet he still wanted to do something very bad to him.

"She was standing alone so I talked to her. Sorry dude, I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"S'alright." James said, not denying the boyfriend part. Lily raised her brow at him. "Come on, lily-flower, lets go for a drive." He said as Carter left.

"You scared him away!" She huffed.

"Did I?" He took off his shades, replacing them with glasses. Sighing in satisfaction as the world became clear again. He took hold of her hand, pulling her towards the car. Sometimes he thought how people without glasses could just see everything perfectly without any help. They were just born with it. It was mind boggling.

"I didn't know you could drive." Lily said as she slid in the passenger seat. James shut her door, ran towards the driver side, then jumped in the car and started it.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Evans." He winked, reversing it to exit the parking. Lily raised her brows, nodding slowly.

The next day, Lily got up early and took a shower. She had two days to explore the Disney world. That meant only three days more of putting up with James Potter.

She found herself getting sad at the thought. _I'm fucked._ She sighed, wrapping a towel around herself. This crushing on Potter business was way too unhealthy. He just seemed so perfect now that it hurt. It physically and mentally hurt to not just push him against something and snog his cocky grin right off.

"Evans?" James' muffled voice came through the door. Lily snapping out of her thoughts, blushing lightly.

"Yes?" She said, tying a knot with the towel, her clean clothes were on the bed... she was so busy contemplating if she should go out there or not that she didn't hear his next sentence.

She swung open the door, as expected, James was still there. He glanced at her, the towel was all too short for her. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, and turned his head the other way as she walked in. "Morning." She said softly, picking up her clothes and going back into the bathroom.

"Morning."

She put on denim capris, a white t-shirt with Minnie Mouse's big head on it and her white sneakers. She let her red hair loose.

"Well, don't you look like a little girl who loves cartoons." James laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "lets go."

"Can you take a pic of me with Aurora?" Lily asked James.

"With au-what-now?" He looked at her weirdly, "those sky lights? can they happen in daytime too?" He scratched his head in puzzlement.

Petunia, Bianca and Vernon had gone off in another direction, Helena and Brian had parted ways from the teens just after entering.

"She's a princess. The one with the pink dress and blonde hair." Lily pointed to a woman dressed as her. "Oh." James said.

They went over and James took a picture of Lily and the princess.

Lily then dragged him to a shop containing different mini figures and Disney themed merchandise. She went over to the shelf with Bambi mini figurines.

"James, look!" She grabbed him by the arm, a couple people turning at her shout. A few girls' gazes lingered on James a moment, but seeing Lily with him was a huge disappointment for them, it was visible on their faces.

Lily held up a key-chain with the mini figurine of the stag known as the 'the great prince of the forest' in the story. James laughed softly. "I'm buying this!" She said, putting it in a small basket. While she shopped, James picked up the key-chain with a doe and payed for it, slipping it in his pocket before she could see. He liked the idea of Lily being the doe to his stag- in fact, he bloody loved it.

As she stood watching the mouse ears, James picked up a box that held a red haired doll, Ariel.

"She reminds me of you." James smiled, showing Lily the doll. She grinned. "That's Ariel, she's a mermaid that turns into a human for the sake of love."

James chuckled, but didn't put the doll back, instead he put it on the counter. Lily shook her head at him playfully.

They exited the shop as James pulled her to a side. He took out the doll from the box, followed by his wand. Lily's eyes widened, "James, don't! You'll get expelled!"

"Nah. Gideon and Fabian Prewett are the aurors in charge of the underage magic thing. And they're good friends with my dad. And besides, it's just a simple spell." He waved his wand over the doll, changing her eyes from blue to an emerald green, and tiny freckles appeared around her nose. They were a bit more noticeable than Lily's. The doll's blue and black dress had changed into the green shirt and blue jeans Lily had worn when they came first came to Florida. Plus the same flat pumps and necklace. He handed the doll to Lily who was smiling at him.

"Jaaaammes. This is so cute!" She threw her arms around him and engulfed him in a bear hug. He chuckled, feeling his heart racing as he hugged her back.

Lily then spotted Helena standing in front of Cinderella's castle, over James' shoulder. She sighed happily, pulling away and taking his hand in hers and pulling him with her towards her mother.

"Mum can you take some photos of us?" She handed her mother the camera. Helena smiled, "sure."

They stood in front of the castle. Lily put both her hands on his left shoulder and leaned her head on it as James wrapped an arm around her waist. Both had goofy smiles on their faces. Helena clicked a picture.

Then, for the second photo, Lily shocked everyone and also herself, as she turned James sideways so he faced her, grasping the side of his face with her hands, and kissing the corner of his mouth. James felt like exploding, his stomach got all queasy, as did Lily's.

The click sounded as she pulled away, smiling up at him. " _Now_ will you go out with me, Evans?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Keep wishing, Potter." She winked.

Helena on the other hand had gotten a bit overexcited. "Oh my, you both are so cute. Here are the photos." She handed Lily the polaroids, then suddenly let out a weird sound between a squeal and a chuckle.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Lily said exasperatedly.

"I'm just so happy!" She exclaimed. Lily groaned, going red. "Come on, Potter." She took hold of his arm and they walked to the opposite direction.

"Sorry for not warning you before." Lily said.

"Oh, trust me, Evans. Best surprise ever. I loved it, and would appreciate if you do that often." James teased. "And properly."

Lily blushed slightly, her hair framing her face. "I swear you blush so much that you'll turn into a strawberry someday." James laughed.

Lily scowled, smacking his arm, "shut it, Potter." She rolled her eyes but paused midway on the path, spotting a familiar face. She gasped, James whirled around, his hand on his concealed wand.

"Calm down." Lily mumbled still looking at the brown haired boy. She then started walking towards him, leaving James where he was.

Lily tapped the boy's shoulder, "Cody Roy?" She asked uncertainly. The boy turned around, "yes?" He raised an eyebrow, Lily didn't speak. He then mumbled an 'oh' as realisation dawned upon him. "Lily!" He exclaimed, she grinned and wrapped his arms around him as he picked her up and twirled her around.

"You've grown into a beautiful girl." He smiled, "it's been so long!"

"Thank you, Cody." She laughed, "you've gotten handsome too."

Then suddenly she remembered she was here with James, who was busy drowning in jealousy. She looked at him, behind Cody's shoulder, and beckoned him to come over.

James sighed heavily, slowly making his way towards them.

"James, this is Cody. We used to be friends in school before I came to Hogwarts. Cody, this is James, my friend." The boys shook each other's hands, James holding onto his a little too tight, so much that Cody winced, "nice to meet you," James said awkwardly.

"You too." Cody replied, then he turned his head to Lily, "I should get going, it was great meeting you today, Lily." Cody gave a small wave, jogging off.

"So, best mates eh?" James shoved his hands in his pockets, looking in the direction Cody went.

"Yeah. He was the cutest in class, and shared things with me, all the girls were jealous that I was so close to him." Lily laughed, "it felt good."

James furrowed his brows, "I thought girls thought boys had cooties and vice versa at that age?"

"Well, Cody and the girls in my class didn't at least," Lily shrugged."He also brought me lunch from the cafeteria while I read yet another fairy-tale book." She smiled.

"Oh, whatever. You want to go on the jungle cruise?" James muttered, rolling his eyes.

Lily looked up at him, highly amused. "James Potter."

"What?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Are you jealous?" She smirked, poking his arm with her finger. James shook his head, clenching his jaw, "no I am not." He stated.

"Alright, alright." Lily raised her hands up in surrender. "You're such a hothead. Chill!" She teased.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kiss me." James said to Lily, they were lying on the bed in her room, Lily on top of him.

Lily giggled, humming and connecting their lips. James smiled against the kiss, his hands running up and down her thighs. She fisted his hair, parting his lips with her tongue. "James..." Lily moaned as she felt his hand slip up her skirt.

"Evans." James said, but he wasn't even speaking? And it sounded quite distant.

"Evans!" James had pulled away from the kiss and started shaking her..

Suddenly, Lily's eyes flew open. James was standing beside her bed, looking down at her curiously. She gave him a puzzled look.

"Evans, considering your moans, I take it you're enjoying your dream. But it's time to get up and get ready or we'll miss our flight." He stated. "Although I would like to know what you were dreaming about or rather, who."

Lily blushed redder than a tomato, she did not just dream that. Oh no. "I hardly think it's your business, Potter." She pointed.

James smirked as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What are you smirking at?" She snapped, embarrassed.

He shook his head, "oh, nothing." His smirk growing wider at the memory of her whispering his name.

Lily huffed, laying back down and turning over, pulling the covers closer to her body, "go away, I want to sleep."

"Come on, Evans!"

Lily groaned in reply.

"You know what? I'm sleepy too." James smiled smugly, dropping his backpack to the floor and taking hold of the covers. Pulling them up, he slipped in beside her. Lily's eyes flew open, wide as saucers.

"Get out of my bed, Potter." She tried to sound casual, but her voice quivered as James moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Mhm, do you reeeaaaaaaally want me to do that?" He bit her earlobe. _No._ Lily thought, sighing shakily. His hand inched towards her waist, riding up her shirt as he breathed into her ear. Lily closed her eyes. _Maybe I am still dreaming._ But she had felt it when he bit her earlobe...

"Your skin's so soft and smooth." James whispered, gliding his hand up her bare legs. The hairs on the back of Lily's neck stood up.

"Bugger off, Potter." Lily murmured, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You're so rude, Evans..." James sniffed. Lily sighed heavily, her skin felt as if it were on fire. She embraced the Gryffindor spirit in her and turned around, directly looking into the face of a hazel eyed boy. His eyes were soft as he looked at her, she was tempted to take his glasses off but didn't.

They stared at each other for who knows how long, then Lily spoke softly. "What if I kiss you right now? Will you go then?" A small smile played at her lips.

James gave her a boyish grin, "absolutely Miss Evans. But I won't count a peck as a kiss." He smirked.

 _Thank Merlin I brushed a while ago... yes I was awake, but then I laid back down and fell asleep again..._

"One rule; no tongue." She warned, "or else there's a hex with your name on it. I don't care if we're not allowed to use magic yet."

James nodded rapidly, "of course, honey." Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "how many nicknames do you have for me?" She grimaced.

"Many." He answered, as Lily touched his cheeks, heat rising to her own. James eyed her amusedly, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Lily's heart raced, her breaths deep as she moved her face closer to his, James felt his heart skip a beat as their lips brushed lightly, then press together. _She actually did it?!_ James thought as he felt fiery tingles spread through his body.

Lily felt as if she would melt from the heat building in her. As their lips fell in sync, James sighed softly. She could feel the sounds of their kiss reverberating in her ears. Just then, a knock sounded.

She quickly pushed him back and shot up, her eyes wide. James muttering a startled 'oof', then also sitting up. She speed walked towards the door, opening it just a crack.

"Yes, Brian?" Lily smiled innocently.

Brian raised his brows, "I know he's in there. But please, hurry up or we'll miss the flight." He muttered, Lily blushed scarlet, "okay." She said in a small voice, shutting the door and leaning against it with a guilty smile, that looked more like a grimace, on her face.

James smirked, "Liked kissing me, did you? Even if it was just a few seconds."

"Pfft. I've kissed better. Now, get out!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really?" James left the covers, picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, then walking towards her. Lily quirked her brow at him as he trapped her between the door and him with his arms. "How can you tell? We didn't even get to the fun part."

"I mean it, Potter. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." She stated. James nodded, "okay.. okay. I'll go." He whispered, then lowered his face, his lips inching closer to hers. Lily inhaled sharply as James gently placed his lips on hers, paused for about two seconds, then pulled away.

"Don't be too long." He bit his lip, winking at her as she moved aside and going out the door. Lily let out a loud sigh of relief as he left. She then ran towards her bed and jumped onto it, grabbing a pillow and squealing into it.

"I kissed Potter! I can't believe myself!" She muttered to herself, exasperated.

Lily, clad in a short, flow-y lavender purple dress and off white pumps, stood in the doorway of the Evans' house, facing James.

"Thanks for the trip, Evans. I had a lot of fun. I'll send you the pictures after I copy them... and I'll miss you." He said sweetly.

Lily stepped forward, "thanks for coming by and keeping me company." She snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He hugged her back.

Lily pulled away, staring into his eyes. "Turns out, you can be fun if you want to."

"I'm always fun." He said, offended. Then, "oh, and I almost forgot. Here." He grabbed her hand and held out her palm and dropped a keychain with a doe on it. She gasped, "aw. It's cute."

James smiled, brushing her hair away from her cheek and leaned down. He placed a light kiss on it, then did a reverse walk. "My favourite part was our ickle kiss!"

Lily gaped at him, "shut it!"

James chuckled.

"Oh and I'll miss you too!" She waved, grinning as she closed the door.

James and Fleamont appeared in the centre of the kitchen in Godric's Hollow. Euphemia jumped up as she saw James.

"Hey baby! How was your trip?" She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh mum! It was wonderful!" James grinned, "where's Sirius?"

"He's up in his room."

James ran out of the kitchen without a second thought, bounding up the stairs. He banged Sirius' door open without warning.

"Prongsie!" Sirius turned away from the desk and exclaimed.

"Everything alright, Padfoot? You didn't die without me?" James said, giving Sirius a hug.

"Oh I missed you so _fucking much._ " Sirius said melodramatically. James shoved a stack of photos in his hand. "Look at them!"

Sirius plopped on the bed, spreading the photos in front of him. "Why are they so... still?"

"Muggle photo?"

"Oh yeah." He laughed, stopping abruptly at a picture where Lily and James were kissing underwater. Sirius howled.

"Did you get some over the trip, prongs? Atta' boy!" He thumped him on the back.

"Yeah, we shagged so good, it feels like it didn't even happen!" James rolled his eyes, "she kissed me thrice though, padfoot, think I got a chance?"

"And here I thought you finally got lucky." Sirius scoffed, "and hold up, _Evans kissed you first? Three times?!"_

"Yes! Well, the first two kisses were pecks. The third was _going_ to be a snogging session but we were fucking interrupted—" James scowled, "then, however, I gave her another peck before leaving her room. You know? Gotta start off somewhere." He then grinned cheekily.

Sirius barked out a laugh, then mimed wiping a tear, "prongsie, your hope for Evans is both creepy and sad."

James rolled his eyes, mumbling a quick spell that duplicated all the photos, then began separating them.

Lily lay on her bed, holding up the Ariel doll James had customised to look like her.

She smiled and brushed it's hair, when a tapping noice came from the window. Getting up, she set the doll aside and opened it just as a barn owl jumped in and landed on her desk, a bulky envelope in its beak. Lily grabbed the letter, petting the owl, it nipped at her finger affectionately and hooted.

Seeing that the owl didn't fly away, she concluded she'd have to reply now.

Lily opened the flap, seeing polaroids in it. She grinned when she saw a letter.

 _Lily-Flower,_

 _I miss you sooooo much. How are you? I copied the photos and sent you the originals. And I wanted to ask, would you join Sirius, Remus and I at Diagon Alley on 27th August? We can get our school stuff together ;)_

 _J.P._

Lily smiled as she read through the parchment, slipping onto her chair at the desk. She took out a paper and drafted a reply.

 _Potter,_

 _What can I say? I am the most wonderful person on this planet, it's not surprising that you miss me ;) Oh great, now I sound egotistical just like_ _ **you**_ _.. and I'd love to join you all. And I'm fine._

 _P.s. I don't miss you at all :p_

 _Lily_

Lily laughed at the utter nonsense she wrote at the end, the truth being she couldn't wait to see his _gorgeous_ face again. To kiss those soft, plump lips of his again. Who would've thought, Lily Evans would be missing James Potter some day.

She rolled up the note and attached it to the owl's leg, who hooted a goodbye and flew out.

James greeted his owl as it flew in through the window and landed on his bed. He grinned as he took the letter.

Sirius, who had come in that moment, peered over James' shoulder. "I don't miss you at all, and a silly face." He said in his ear making James jump.

"Bloody hell, padfoot." He sighed. "Still, what do you think it means?"

"What it says."

"I refuse to believe that. It has a silly face at the end!" James exclaimed.

"You are in denial. D-e-n-i-a-l. But I can play matchmaker if you like." Sirius plopped down on the bed, smirking.

"I don't know. Anyway, she's coming with us to Diagon Alley.." James grinned.

 _27th August._

Lily held out her wand arm, like Remus had told her to summon the knight bus. A loud bang sounded as a violent purple bus screeched to a halt in front of her.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus." A young man greeted, "now where would you be headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron." Lily said, paying for the ticket. She immediately regretted her decision of being there as she saw the state the bus was in. Everything was a mess.

"Lily?" She heard Remus' voice as she turned around, "Remy!" She hugged him, "how are you?"

Remus smiled, "I'm fine, just a bit sore." He swayed a bit, "and dizzy." He grimaced, "you're not gonna like this."

Remus pulled her into a seat beside him, just as the bus started and left with a bang.

Lily stumbled, falling onto Remus' lap. Remus winced, she quickly got up. "Sorry!"

"It's alright, I'm still sore from the full moon." He sighed. "Hey, Are you the Head Girl?"

"Yes! You're Head Boy?" She asked, clutching a handle so she wouldn't slip again.

"No. It's someone else." He mentally smirked.

"Who?"

"I have no idea."

Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Moony! Evans!" James greeted as Remus and Lily stepped into Diagon Alley.

"Hi, Prongs." Remus said as James gave him a side hug. "You look so pale." He said, concern laced in his voice.

Lily smiled at the pair, she was beginning to see a side of James that she hadn't before. "Potter."

"Evans." He smiled, "missed me, love?" One corner of his mouth twitching higher than the other.

"So much." Lily poked her tongue out at him. Remus widened his eyes seeing the exchange between the two. _So the trip really helped._ He thought.

"About time, Moony." Sirius' voice came from behind James.

"Does anyone know who the Head Boy is?" Lily asked. "I'm Head Girl, I want to know who I'll be sharing a dorm with." She groaned.

James turned around, "I guess you'll find out on the first of September." He smiled.

Lily shrugged, "I just hope it's someone nice and handsome." She said dreamily, moving ahead of James. He blushed lightly as Sirius cleared his throat in a very strange manner, while smirking at him.


	9. Chapter 9

James Potter greeted the other three Marauders as he entered their usual compartment.

"Do you have to Prongs? Since when do you follow the rules?" Sirius groaned.

"I'm sorry. But there's a meeting, Padfoot. And being Head boy and not just a random student, I can't miss it." He chuckled, "can't wait to see the look on Evans's face when I enter the Head's compartment."

"She'd probably even scream at Dumbledore asking what on earth he was thinking." Remus laughed.

James ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up just the way Evans said she had hated back in fifth year. "Look, I got a personal letter signed by both Minnie and Dumbledore listing reasons why I was chosen, and how I should respect my position. So, see you then. Duty calls." He gave them a two finger wave, then slipped away.

Sirius sighed loudly, "God I'll miss that little bitch so much. To top that, he left me alone with two idiots.."

Remus smirked, "Padfoot, if you call Wormtail and I idiots one more time, I know a few hexes too. One only a few people might be able to undo."

Sirius made a face at him, "Try me, wolfy."

The moment Remus took out his wand, Sirius cleared his throat, "right, no thanks."

Peter laughed as Remus ran a hand through his hair, grinning triumphantly.

Lily sat in the Head's carriage reading a book after she had met up with her friends, she was just waiting for the prefects to settle in for the meeting. Not to mention the Head Boy—

She looked up from her book as the door slid open, her jaw going slack as she saw who entered. James Potter, stood with a smug smile on his face while the red and gold Head Boy badge gleamed on the left side of his chest.

"Hello there, Evans." He said in a deep voice, smiling at her.

"J-James? You're— how?!" Lily stammered.

"I was surprised myself. But hey, I excel my classes, am a hard working student, Quidditch captain... maybe that overlooked the fact that I have a sense of troublemaking." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Okay, seriously James, who did you nick this badge from? Return it or I'll give you detention." She said sternly.

"But I work beside you!" He groaned. "I'm not lying. I am Head Boy."

"What the..." Lily sighed defeatedly, how in the name of Merlin's old pants did James Potter become head boy?! Had Dumbledore and McGonagall been confunded? Was there someone else in their place using polyjuice? He wasn't even a prefect before! She had so many questions.

After her mental breakdown, she finally spoke up. "I'd have to share a whole dorm with _you_? Like a week of torture wasn't enough."

"You invited me yourself." He stated simply, "I guess it's fate. We're meant to be." He winked, sitting beside her.

Lily widened her eyes, "bugger off, Potter."

James turned to her and raised his hands up in surrender, "sorry, love."

Lily rolled her eyes, "don't call me that." She turned the page of her book, seeing her hands were slightly shaking.

"Hey, Evans?"

"What now?" She muttered.

James leaned closer, "go out with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Not a chance, Potter." Lily said, keeping her eyes on her book. Though her voice was quivering slightly from the closeness. She smelled his cologne, a fresh, sort of woody scent.

James hummed, fixed his glasses, and got up, sitting opposite to her. A few moments later, the prefects entered. Most of them had to do a double take upon seeing James.

 _I feel you guys._ Lily thought as they exchanged questioning looks with her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lily and James stood in front of the wooden model of a lion's face, they had just come up from the Gryffindor common room to go to bed.

"What would you like the password to be, Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter?" The lion's mouth moved as a rough voice sounded.

Lily looked at James, who shrugged.

"The great prince of the forest." Lily again glanced at James, who smiled amusedly, remembering the stag from Disney World.

"Password: the great prince of the forest, you may enter." The lion then disappeared, revealing a door, which swung open on its own.

Her eyes widened as she took in the place. The common room was much like the Gryffindor one, with a cozy atmosphere, an addition was the huge bookshelf on one wall, a red and very comfortable looking sofa sat on a huge round, red, fluffy rug that covered the wooden floor. There were two bean chairs in front of the fireplace. A wide staircase went up from the middle, leading straight to a huge window that touched the ceiling. The top platform of stairs divided into three ways, one going straight, which Lily assumed was the balcony, one way going left, and the other right. _That must be our rooms,_ Lily thought.

"It's amazing." James said. She jumped slightly, she had forgotten he was here too.

"Yeah." She grinned, spotting a door on the wall beneath the staircase.

"There's space beneath the staircase." She said, "like a hiding spot!"

"I think this is the bathroom door." James said, walking across the room and stepping under the stairs and opening a door.

The bathroom was huge, with grey tiling. A bathtub embedded in the floor, that could easily pass as a pool, was located in the middle. It had various golden taps with small, colourful gems on their knobs on one side. There was a large chrome shower in the corner with translucent glass walls, a mirror covered the whole wall above the long black sink. The other corner contained the toilet.

"This is so much better than the prefects' bathroom." Lily said, "also considering we have to share with quite a lot of people. This, I'll only have to share with you." She then paused, "wait, that's worse!"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" James crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Just— don't make a mess in here. I _hate_ untidy bathrooms." She said exasperatedly.

"I was planning on raising hippogriffs in here, but okay." He stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lily rolled her eyes, gingerly walking past him and out of the bathroom. She went round the stairs, climbing up them.

Upon reaching the platform, she saw that she was correct about there being a balcony. The thought excited her. She made a mental note to come here after checking her room. She turned her head to the left, the door said 'James' in golden, loopy cursive letters.

So she went in the opposite direction, the name Lily written in the same font. She gasped as she opened the door. A Queen sized four poster bed, stood in front of the far wall, a plushy maroon rug covering the floor in front of it. The bed had red drapes hanging over its mahogany posters. There was a dresser, a desk and a comfortable looking swivel chair.

It was perfect. She stepped out of the room, seeing James standing in the balcony. Lily opened the glass door and walked over to him, standing beside him. She copied his actions and leaned over the railing. The sky was dark, several stars visible in the blackened sky.

"It's wonderful." Lily said.

James nodded, "I could stand here forever, but I promised the Marauders I'd see them when I'm free. See you later, Evans." He pushed himself off the railing and briskly walked in.

Lily sighed, _what were the marauders going to do?_

She then turned to walk in too, her eyes landing on a door on the right that she hadn't noticed before. She made her way towards it, and inside was a huge desk with comfortable looking chairs, a book shelf, and some papers.

"So this is our office?" She asked herself, then shrugged, "cool."

\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey, you lot." James barged in the other three Marauders' dorm, knowing he didn't get it wrong as Sirius's yelling voice could be heard from the portrait hole.

"Prongsie! We were just planning on a prank on the Slytherins." Sirius said, "you know the password to their common room, right?"

James nodded, sitting cross legged on the bed that used to belong to him. "I do, but I'm not going to tell you. That would be abusing my position." He stated in a professional tone.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "eh, I heard the first years discussing it anyway," he smirked in triumph. James scoffed, "then why did you ask?"

"I was testing you. You failed by the way," He snickered.

Now James rolled his eyes.

Remus sighed, "I was beginning to worry that Sirius was sick as he hadn't already gotten a detention."

Sirius grinned, "Moony knows what's up!"

James laughed, "so what is the prank, exactly?"

"How about... we sneak into their common room, and decorate it with Gryffindor colours." He suggested.

"Then expect a prank back." Remus piped up.

"The Slytherins will be pissed." Peter squeaked.

"That's the fun of it." Sirius laughed, "a prank war sounds like a nice start to our last year at Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me. I can't believe we've started seventh year." James sighed, "I'll miss this place. Especially Minnie."

Sirius nodded rapidly, "she's the Queen."

"How McGonagall is okay with both of you calling her 'minnie', I'll never understand." Remus said, unwrapping a bar of chocolate.

"Oh please, she loves us." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm actually jealous of James here, did you know she kept that teacup you transfigured? I spend so much time in detentions with her that I know every inch of her office."

"No?" James said, surprised.

"You're her favourite student, Prongs. Considering you're the best in school too." Remus said, chewing on the chocolate.

James smirked, "and here you thought you have a chance with her, Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Moony, its rude to not share with your best mates." James snatched the chocolate from his hand, taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!"

James laughed, handing it back to him. "You animal! Look at the size of the bite!" Remus looked at the bar in horror.

James reached into his robes and pulled out a silvery cloth. Sirius took it, "Coming, Pete?"

"No. You guys go." He said, shuffling around in his trunk.

"You know, I'm not participating in anything, so. It's all on you!" James called after Sirius and Remus as they left. He then turned to Peter, "what are you looking for, Wormtail?"

"My divination book, I swear I put it in here."

James laughed, "just accio it, genius." He muttered as he laid down in Sirius' bed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Peter smacked his forehead, "oh, yeah! Thanks, Prongs."

\/\/\/\/\/

Sirius snickered as Remus conjured red and gold streamers from the ceiling. They were lucky to find the common room empty, it was late after all.

Sirius changed the colour of the uncannily soft green rug into maroon. Then the sofas.

After they were done, the Slytherin Common room seemed to emit a golden glow instead of the eerie green. Everything was maroon and gold.

"That was fucking amazing." Sirius said as the two made their way down the corridor, the marauder's map held in his hand. They hadn't bothered with the invisibility cloak this time.

"I _know._ " Remus stifled a yawn, "we should get some sleep." Sirius nodded, agreeing with him. "We'll need the energy for detention after classes tomorrow." Remus said.

Sirius scoffed, "you're getting old, Moony. Never did you feel sleepy on our adventures."

\/\/\/\/\/

James quietly slid into the heads' dorm, jumping at the sight of Lily Evans on the sofa.

Her eyes were closed as she breathed steadily, a book open and laying upside down on her slowly rising and falling stomach. James smiled, she looked so cute.

She was also sleeping at a rather odd angle, He was concerned that she would have an ache in the neck the following morning. He gently walked towards her sleeping form, picking the book up, he set it aside on the coffee table.

Sliding his arms beneath her back and knees, he slowly lifted her up, her head leaned against his chest. James couldn't believe how light she was.

He climbed up the stairs, walking towards her bedroom and pried the door open with his foot.

Gently lowering her on the bed, he kissed her forehead, brushing some hair away from her face. "Goodnight, Evans." He whispered, then walked out of the room.

\/\/\/\/\/


	10. Chapter 10

Lily sleepily walked into the great hall, spotting Marlene chatting with Dorcas at the Gryffindor table.

She dropped into the space beside Marlene and groaned, crossing her arms over the table and putting her head down.

"Lils, you okay?" Dorcas asked in concern.

"No." Lily's muffled voice came from between her arms, she then looked up, "I saw Slughorn complaining to McGonagall about how the Slytherin common room had suddenly turned Gryffindor maroon and gold." She said, sighing, "I'm gonna be in trouble."

"The prank's all what people are talking about since morning." Marlene laughed, "the Marauders never fail to amuse.. and good luck for that."

"Lovely day, isn't it, Evans?" James said, sitting opposite to her. Sirius slid in beside him, followed by Peter. Remus walked around the table and sat beside Lily.

"Brilliant." Lily scoffed, "you four—" she pointed at them all, "are getting detention today."

"But I didn't even participate!" Peter exclaimed, Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's right, Lily." Remus added, reaching for a toast.

"Fine." She grumbled. "You're all off it, except Potter."

James paused, "but what about Sirius?! He's the mastermind behind this! I just lent my cloak! I didn't actually _do_ anything!" A piece of egg dropped back onto his plate from the fork. Lily glared at him, faltering him. "This can't be good." He said, picking it back up and eating it.

"Oh come on, James. Chill." Sirius grinned, "it was just an innocent joke, Evans won't kill you. In fact, she'll probably snog you."

Lily looked at Sirius in horror as James chuckled, "right you are, Sirius. But she can be very scary when she wants to."

Lily chuckled, "in your dreams am I snogging you, Potter."

Marlene then decided to join in the conversation, "Sirius, do you always wear that tie on your _head_?" She pointed at the red and gold tie wrapped there.

"Yes." He stated, downing a glass of pumpkin juice. "Minnie loves it."

Marlene shook her head, laughing.

Lily got up, "Potter, it's almost time for potions, you coming?"

James nodded, finishing his glass of juice and got up, they both exited the great hall together.

"And we've got muggle studies." Remus pointed, looking at Sirius. Then Peter, "and you, divination."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

\/\/\/\/\

Severus Snape watched as the Gryffindors slowly entered the potions classroom, his greasy hair curtaining his pale face.

His heart jolted as he saw the fiery red hair of Lily Evans among the crowd.

Lily sat on the right side of the room, and began unpacking her things. She noticed that the Slytherins were giving the Gryffindors extremely dirty looks as they came.

"They look pissed." James smirked with triumph, sitting beside Lily.

"Obviously. How would you feel if the Gryffindor common room turned green and silver?"

James shuddered, "I can't even imagine such a thing."

Lily rolled her eyes, "why are you sitting with me? Don't you usually sit with Frank?"

"Because I want to." He grinned, "and he wanted to sit with his girlfriend."

Lily turned in her seat, seeing Frank and Alice sitting together, laughing at something.

Lily's eyes then met with Severus, who quickly looked away. She scowled, clenching her jaw. _"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"_ His voice echoed in her head.

Severus, who had to do a double take when he saw Lily sitting with Potter, busied himself with his potions kit, trying hard not to hex Potter so that he would get the hell away from her.

Back at James and Lily's workplace, Lily was trying to read her potions book but James kept poking her.

"What?!" She said, annoyed.

"Nothing, just wanted to say you look pretty."

"You are so annoying!" She gave him a small scowl, just as Slughorn entered.

"Good morning class. You will be brewing draught of peace for Madam Pomfrey today, you are paired with the person sitting next to you. The ingredients and instructions can be found on page twenty-four of your books." He stated, sitting down in his chair.

Lily sighed, now she was partnered up with James too. She pulled out the book, opening it to said page.

"I'll go get the ingredients." James offered, Lily waved it off as if to say 'okay'.

\/\/\/\/\

"Fuck!" James hissed, as the knife slipped from the Valerian root and cut his finger. Bright red blood immediately leaked, drops falling on the table as he examined the cut.

Lily glanced at him, trying to ignore it but failing to do so. "Let me see your hand." She grabbed it gently, taking out her wand and performing a quick healing spell.

"Thanks, Evans." He smiled, Lily cleared her throat, "you're welcome." She said, putting on a professional tone. James stared at her, both then let out a light chuckle. She noticed she was still holding his hand, hastily letting it go, wanting to turn away before he could see her red cheeks. James caught her wrist, pulling on it to pull her closer as he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Lily gaped at him, but he just winked and resumed his cutting.

Lily watched the side of his face as he worked, smiling to herself. _This adorable idiot,_ she thought. Then she furrowed her brows. _Adorable idiot? Really Lily?_

"Evans, the potion's about to boil over." James said, snapping her out of her daze. She then quickly grabbed the ladle, and stirred as he added the ingredients.

The potion turned a soft lavender purple colour. "It looks okay." James looked at the picture in the book.

"Are you both done?" Slughorn asked, slowly walking over to their place.

"Yes."

"Oh! It looks perfect! Outstanding the both of you! If only I had you in my house..." Slughorn smiled at Lily.

Lily smirked, "no offence, Professor, but I'd rather be a squib."

James heard someone mutter 'filthy mudblood' which made him snap his head towards the person. It was Avery, Slytherin of course.

"Yes, I'm that too." Lily gestured towards where the sound came, smiling cheekily. Slughorn frowned, "I am sorry, Miss Evans."

"I'm used to it, Professor." She sighed, gathering her things. Slughorn smiled apologetically, "I would appreciate if you all, as my students, would stop using that offensive term!" He said sternly to the Slytherins, all of them rolling their eyes.

"Are you coming?" Lily asked James in a soft voice. He snapped his head back to her from Avery, his jaw clenched. "Yeah." He stood up slowly, following after Lily. He then sneakily pointed his wand at Avery, shooting a non verbal tongue-tying jinx and quickly slipping out.

All he heard was a splutter as he closed the door. Lily turned around, "what was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, darling." He smirked, putting his hand on the small of her back and leading her ahead.

"I am not your darling." She rolled her eyes. James whistled as if not listening. He then glanced at his watch.

"Ah, we've got thirty minutes to spare." He put an arm around Lily's shoulders. She didn't protest, rather, leaned into him. He looked at her surprised, but didn't say anything.

"What do you suggest we do? I'm free the next lesson." Lily said.

"You actually want to spend time with me?" James gawked at her, "Evans, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

"... okay. I'm free too, the Quidditch pitch is empty for the day, lets race." He grinned. "Try outs are next week, I've seen you fly, Evans. You'll make an excellent chaser."

"I'll try out." She replied before thinking.

"Brilliant!" James squeezed her shoulder, kissing her temple. "Can't wait to see you play."

Lily blushed, thankful for the hair framing her face. _Oh God, I think I'm dangerously close to having a major crush on him.._ she mentally sighed.

\/\/\/\/\

"Evans!" James shouted, throwing the quaffle in her direction. Lily caught it with ease.

He flew towards her, "I'll play keeper, let's test your goal scoring skills." He smirked.

"You're on!" Lily grinned.

James flew towards the three rings, Lily flew laps around the pitch, flying in different patterns as if she was avoiding bludgers. She then threw the quaffle with full force, nearly missing James' head as she scored the goal.

Lily cheered, he smiled at her. "I was distracted."

"Oh yeah? By what?"

"You. How pleasing it is to watch you play." He bit his lip. Lily widened her eyes, seeing him adjust himself on the broom.

"James!" She giggled, her hands finding her mouth.

He blushed, "And.. I can't fly like this! It's too uncomfortable."

Lily burst into fits of laughter, as James dived for the ground. She wobbled on her broom, following her after him.

Lily finally stopped laughing.

"I'll see you later in transfiguration." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. Although his 'problem' was concealed by his robes, Lily knowing was enough to embarrass him.

Lily felt herself blush furiously as he turned around.

\/\/\/\/\

"Professor, can you tell us what the Order of the Phoenix is?" Remus asked as the transfiguration lesson came to an end. Only James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and him had stayed behind.

"Where have you come across that, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but I heard you and Professor Dumbledore discussing it when I came to his office."

McGonagall thought for a moment, "the order of the Phoenix is a group started by Dumbledore, the members participate in fighting against You-know-who's death eaters and You-know-who himself."

"Are you a member?" James asked, interested.

"Yes." She stated.

"Can students join too?" Sirius piped up.

"Absolutely not. Not those who aren't of age anyway. It's too risky and dangerous." McGonagall said sharply.

"I'd like to join." Sirius said.

"Me too." Lily and James said at the same time. They glanced at each other, James blushed and so did Lily.

"No! You all are too young!" McGonagall looked horrified.

"Come on, Minnie. We'll all be of age this year!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm already of it!"

Remus nodded, "Professor, we'd like to help in dark times like this! We want to see Voldemort dead!"

Peter kept silent during all of this, contemplating if he wanted to join in or not.

"Remus is right, Professor. If we can't help in defeating evil, what use are we?" Lily interjected.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll discuss with Albus about this. Do not speak of the order to anyone else." She said quietly.

\/\/\/\/\


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday night. James had apologised very embarrassedly for what had happened on the Quidditch pitch as soon as he saw Lily again, to which she had just giggled and forgiven him. She didn't mind it, or find it creepy. It was actually quite... flattering...

Right now, she stood in the balcony of her and James's dorm, staring out at the scenery. The balcony was five floors up, she looked down at the grass.

A light breeze tickled her cheeks as she brushed her long red hair out of her face. It was her and James's time for rounds.

Lily suddenly heard faint footsteps behind her, she smiled as she felt the slightly warm presence and slowly turned her head. James stood behind her, looking over her head. She turned around, facing him.

"We've got rounds." She pointed, looking up at him.

"I know." James said softly, a smile appearing on his face. "Go out with me, Evans."

"You wish, Potter." Lily laughed.

"Fine, can I at least get an ickle kiss?" He pouted his lips.

Lily shook her head, playfully pushing him away. "Nope."

"Say, if I jump off this balcony, will you kiss me then?"

"You won't." Lily chuckled.

"Answer the question." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I would." Lily smirked, it's too far up, he'd never jump... she thought, that'll save me from the nervousness.

"Swear it."

"I swear." Lily turned her back to him, wanting to go inside. She heard the sound of robes flapping against the wind, her heart sank as she turned around just in time to see James jump.

"JAMES, NO!" She shouted, sprinting towards the railing while drawing her wand.

"Arresto Momentum!" Lily exclaimed, freezing James mid air.

"Accio!" A broom flew from inside the dorm, she caught it and mounted it, kicking off.

James was frozen just inches above the ground, he probably would've broken several bones if he had taken the fall. Possibly died... the thought making Lily frown.

"Finite incantatem." She said as she came flying towards him. James landed on the grass with a soft thump.

"Are you fucking mental?!" She shouted as soon as they both landed back on the balcony.

"Well, I had to earn that kiss." He smiled smugly. "And I thought it would be quite funny."

"You could've broken every bone in your body you complete idiot!" Lily raged. "There's nothing funny in risking your life by jumping off a balcony just to earn a damned kiss!"

"It would be worth it. Now, kiss

me."

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, roughly grabbing onto his face, angrily contemplating whether to give him

a kiss or not.

"Have I mentioned how cute you look when you're angry?" James grinned.

Lily looked up into his hazel eyes, her hands still on his face, while his arms encircled her waist. He leaned down further, peering into her emerald irises.

"You stupid arse." She whispered, breaking out into an amused grin, James let out a gentle chuckle, then abruptly, Lily reached upwards and connected their lips.

Fireworks exploded in both their stomachs, hearts racing as their lips moved in sync. Lily's mind had gone blank at the feeling of James's soft lips on hers. Her hands found his hair as she pulled him closer. They kissed for a few seconds.

She pulled away, eyes big and shiny. James gave her a cheeky grin.

"I don't like that look, Potter." She breathed, releasing herself from his grasp, and crossing her arms on her chest.

"What look, Evans?" He asked innocently, biting his lip to keep his smile from widening further and running a hand through his hair.

"The one you're giving me right now, it's the same look you give when you win a Quidditch match." She narrowed her eyes, turning her back to him.

"You're hardly a Quidditch match.. besides, I just won at life." He murmured.

He's smooth... Lily mentally appreciated, then turned her head slightly, James stood with his hands in his pockets, looking down and scraping the toe of his sneaker on the stone floor. He looked up and met her eyes, Lily quickly turned around.

"Don't ignore me, Evans. We just kissed." He said teasingly. Lily bit her lip, a huff escaping her, "wait until I tell your friends how pathetic you really are." She said, not meaning it at all.

"Wait until I tell the whole school that Lily Evans cares about me enough to save me from possible death. Even after she said, and I quote, you make me SICK." He grinned at her back. Lily sighed heavily and turned around.

"You don't make me sick anymore, James. We're friends, right? We went on a vacation together! That's not something you do with a person that makes you sick." She mumbled timidly, looking down at the ground. James's heart raced as he stepped closer to her.

Lily could hear her own heartbeat reverberate in her ears as she saw his shoes come closer and closer till their toes touched her ballet flats.

Bravely, Lily slowly looked up at him, nearly gasping at the proximity of his face with hers. He had taken off his glasses as he had to wipe them clean, it was a crime really, he should've warned her she was about to be looked at so intensely. She could perfectly make out the details of his face, despite the moon being the only source of light.

"We're friends?" He quirked his brow, an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, I thought you knew that..." she trailed off, directly looking into his hazel irises.

He silently searched her eyes, Lily doing the same. She looked only slightly blurry as she was close.

Both then leaned in, their lips meeting mid way. Lily snaked her arm around his neck, James grasping onto her hips. Their lips gently moved against each other's, Lily's hands shook from the adrenaline in her veins and the vicious tingles she was feeling. While James couldn't think of anything other than the sweet taste of Lily. She smelt like sweet flowers and honey, her scent intoxicating him.

He pushed her slightly, urging her to walk backwards. She did, her back eventually meeting the stone of the wall next to the railing.

James overcame his nervousness and finally traced her bottom lip with his tongue, Lily parting her mouth to let him in. James groaned sexily as he

felt her warm tongue meet his. Almost

five years, five years he had waited

for this to happen, and it was finally happening. He gently squeezed her waist, making sure she was real. Lily played and tugged at the strands of his extremely soft hair, a sigh escaping her. Their tongues battled for dominance.

They pulled away for air after a solid seven minutes.

Lily matched his heavy breaths as

he watched her eyes. He leaned in

again, "You're amazing, Lily." He whispered, and rested his forehead against hers.

Lily's heart fluttered by the way her name left his lips, closing her eyes, she murmured, "You are too, James."

"Still don't want to go out with me, Evans?" He breathed.

"Keep wishing, Potter... it might just come true."

James chuckled. Lily then wiggled out of his grasp, walking inside. She had enough of butterflies for a whole month.

"Where are you going?" James called after her.

"Rounds, remember?" Lily raised her brows. James's mouth formed an 'o' shape. Lily noticed how swollen and plump his lips looked, how his hair was even messier than usual, and his face was flushed as he came down the stairs, his eyes now again covered by glasses. She blushed at the thought of what happened only moments ago. He's perfect, she found herself swooning, much like the other girls in Hogwarts, perhaps even more.

"You're staring, Evans." James smiled.

"Shut up, Potter." She rolled her eyes, stepping out of the dorm. _And stop being so hOT!_

James followed.

"Surely that kiss meant something." He said.

"It was just a kiss." Lily grumbled. "I got caught up in the moment."

"Lies!" James laughed, "complete and utter lies!"

"Nope." Lily said sternly, walking ahead of him.

"You're in denial." He shook his head, "Evannnnnnnsssss, I love you."

Lily's heart jolted, it sounded so sincere... "good on you." She said weakly.

"What?! I just confessed my undying love for you!" James said exasperated, "at least give a reaction. I'm not lying, I'm truly not. I love you."

Lily sighed quietly and turned around, running up to him. "Aww. You love me? Aren't you the cutest ickle deer." She pinched his cheeks, James laughed. She then let go of him, "there you go, a proper reaction." She smirked, turning back around.

"You're supposed to say 'I love you too.' Then we're supposed to snog each other senseless, maybe even 'make love'." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lily laughed, "that's all you get, Potter. Keep trying."

"You are so damn stubborn." He muttered, "I don't mean it that way, anyway." He lied, he felt weird when he said the phrase. Lily also felt slightly disappointed. He then placed a light kiss on her cheek. She gasped, reaching out her hand and pushing his face away, James licked her palm causing her to withdraw her hand, "Ew, Potter!" She wiped her hand on his arm, swatting it after.

James chuckled, "ew? Really? It was in your mouth a few minutes ago."

Lily widened her eyes, cheeks tinting while her stomach did summersaults, how could he just say that out loud?! "shut the hell up!"

"Mmmhmm." He teased, lightly nudging her with his shoulder. Lily's cheeks became even redder as she coughed lightly, this was too much. She would melt at this rate. How the hell did I start getting such strong feelings for Potter?!

"Watch out!" James exclaimed, pushing her into the wall, and bumping into her as her back crashed against the rough stone, a moan escaped her from the pain, "what?!" But there was nothing in the hallway they had to watch out for.

"Potter?" She demanded, trapped between him and the wall. "There's nothing—"

She was cut off by his lips.

James just wanted to kiss her forever. It was too addicting. She was too addicting.

Lily's eyes had widened, but then she closed them and kissed him back. It lasted about a minute, then James pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I pushed you a bit too hard." He smirked.

Lily gaped at him, "you're apologising for pushing me, but not for kissing me without warning?"

"You kissed back. And it's not like you didn't kiss me out of nowhere on the balcony."

"You were asking!" Lily groaned, "gerroff me." She pushed him, but James didn't budge. "Potter, we've got duties."

James chuckled softly, pressing his lips to her forehead, then straightening up.

"Stop kissing me."

"I love kissing you." He said as she walked ahead, "Evans!"

Lily kept quiet, her mouth quivering into a small smile as she strolled on. James jogged over to her. "Okay, sorry I kissed you without your permission."

You don't need my permission to kiss me.. Lily thought shamelessly.

"What?" James widened his eyes at her.

"What, what?" Lily furrowed her brows at him. James smirked, "you said I don't need your permission to kiss you." Lily looked at him dumbfounded for show, mentally kicking herself and thinking of just drowning in a glass of water, rather than being here after what she just muttered.

"Just... shut up, James. I didn't mind.. is all."

"I love it when you call me James." He sighed, then closed his eyes. "ohhhh dear Evansssss will you go out with meeeeeee?" He sang, putting a hand over his heart.

 _Maybe he could have a career regarding singing besides asking me out all the damn time_ , she thought while glaring at him.

"Right.. okay. I'll shut up." He said, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at his feet as he walked. Lily noticed the scarlet tint in his cheeks.

She bit her lip, thinking.

And she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. James's heart leapt as he slowly turned his head in her direction. Lily smiled shyly, James returning the gesture with a huge grin.

Lily, Sirius, James and Marlene sat at the breakfast table, chatting about.

James and Lily were whispering and laughing for the past fifteen minutes. Sirius was eyeing them suspiciously, "are you two dating?"

"Not yet." James smiled, turning his head to Sirius, then back to Lily, "but I'm getting there."

Lily rolled her eyes, "we're just friends." _For now_.

Remus then approached them, "Morning, Prongs. Lily." He said, sitting down beside Sirius.

"Morning, Moony." James replied, "hi." Lily said. "James you eat like a bloody animal! There's jam all over your face, clean it."

"Meh." He said, wiping it with his hand. Lily scrunched up her nose at him, taking out her napkin and shoving it in his hand.

James rolled his eyes, doing what she said.

"Wha..." Remus's mouth gaped open, "am I seeing right? Lily and James, sitting together and being civil?"

"I know!" Marlene added, "it's so weird. And they're not even making any sense when I ask what happened!"

"They probably shagged." Sirius scoffed.

James choked on the bacon he was now eating, quickly reaching for a glass of juice. Lily glared at Sirius, "you know we're sitting right here, yeah?"

"That's why we're discussing you both. For you to deny or have a reaction so we can be clear." Sirius tapped his chin.

"We didn't shag, padfoot." James groaned.

"Then what! You can't possibly have become such close friends overnight without there being an incident of some sort!"

"Stop being so nosy, Sirius." Remus laughed, "they don't want to tell us."

"I'll make them tell us, Moony!"

"Hey guy— woah." Peter widened his eyes as he looked at James and Lily.

"For fucks sakes!" James muttered. Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"Tell us what happened!" Marlene kicked Lily in the shin.

"Ow!" Lily kicked her back.

"Fight!" Sirius grinned.

"No! No one's fighting or I'll dock off house points. And give detention." James said firmly.

"I hate you, Evans. You made him so bossy." Sirius grumbled, shoving a spoonful of custard in his mouth.

"I did not!"

"Ugh." James face-palmed, "just tell them." He said to Lily, defeated.

"... your James here, jumped off the balcony of our dorm to earn a kiss from me. I arresto momentumed him and that's why he's sitting here in one piece right now." She paused.

"I'm not even surprised, continue." Remus rested his cheek on his fist, a smile playing across his lips and his eyebrows raised interest.

"Aww you look cute, Remus." Lily giggled, reaching forth and ruffling his hair, Remus rolled his eyes, running his hand through his sandy brown hair and fixing it.

"Go on!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, I brought him back up, yelled at him at how stupid he was, and this idiot kept grinning, telling me to kiss him. I was annoyed so I went to give him one, having the intention of a peck... and— he still was looking at me funny telling me I look cute when angry. That made me laugh, and so.. we um—"

"— snogged. A heated snogging session." James finished Lily's sentence, "there, now shut—"

"You WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed as

he shot up from his seat. "FINAFUCKINGLLY!"

Everyone in the great hall looked at the Gryffindors, Lily blushed furiously.

"Mr. Black! Keep the shouting to a minimum!" McGonagall's voice called from the front.

"Sorry Minnie!" Sirius sat back down.

Marlene and Peter were gaping at Lily and James. Lily buried her head in James' shoulder. "Stop looking at us like that." Her muffled voice sounded.

The group laughed, including James.

"It was just an ickle kiss. Right, Evans?" He said cutely, nudging her.

"Yes.." she muttered, still red. She nudged James, "several ickle kisses, more like." She whispered.

James just grinned.

"James Potter is an arrogant toe-rag! I wouldn't ever kiss him even if my life depended on it." Marlene mimicked Lily's voice, "As said by Lily when the girls and I were teasing her asking if she'd ever kiss you." Marlene said to James.

He chuckled.

"Hush, Marlene!" Lily snapped, kicking her again.

"Bloody Fudge! Sorry." She winced.

"But that was necessary... so... was there any tongue?"

Lily gasped.

"Some of us are trying to eat over here." Peter added, Marlene gave him the middle finger, Peter widened his eyes and looked away.

Sirius and Remus chuckled.

James and Lily glanced at each other at Marlene's question. "Yeah." They said at the same time, smirking.

"Oh Merlin's squeaky shoes!" She squealed.

Just then an owl dropped a letter

in front of James. It was from Dumbledore. A sugar quill fell in

his lap as he opened it.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I request your presence in my office after breakfast, I spoke to Minerva, bring your friends, with you._

"Saved by the letter." Lily sighed in relief.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wait, what's the password?" James asked no one in particular as Remus, Lily, Sirius and him stood in front of the gargoyle. Peter didn't come, he had sort of freaked out upon why the headmaster wanted them in his office..

"Wasn't it written on the note?" Lily asked. "On second thought, it was in our office! All the passwords!" She hushed.

James gave her a weird look, "we have an office?" He scratched his head. Lily blinked at him, "really, Potter? We're Head Girl and Boy, responsible for representing the student body, of course we'll have an office. Are you telling me you didn't even open that door on the left?"

"I'm still stuck on myself having an office." He raised his brows, "wow.. this feels strange."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Paperwork today. We have to plan out the patrol chart for prefects. Oh and you're in charge for a third year student named Jay Barnes, Flitwick gave him a detention. Make him do whatever you want, I would suggest lines." She shrugged. James blinked rapidly, "I don't think I enjoy being in charge that much. Only in Quidditch."

"Alright alright! Can you both stop discussing _work_? It's boring, we don't know the password here!" Sirius said.

"Didn't something fall on your lap?" Remus pointed to James, "maybe that's the password, like the name of whatever it was."

"It was a sugar quill." James widened his eyes, understanding. "Yeah, we should really have a look at the passwords in the future instead of guessing games." Lily stated.

"Keep in mind that you didn't have a look at them either." He raised his brows pointedly, she rolled her eyes, "I'm not the only one responsible here! We're supposed to divide our duties, you lazy ass. Might as well ask Dumbledore why on earth he would choose you as Head Boy of such a prestigious school."

James looked at her and narrowed his eyes, putting a finger on his lips, "you talk too much, baby." He made a face at her.

"Not your baby." She muttered.

James rolled his eyes.

"HELLO? Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple and pay attention here?" Sirius exclaimed.

Both James and Lily glared at him, then James turned to the gargoyle,  
"Sugar quill!" He said, it jumped aside as stairs began to roll upwards.

"Why are his passwords always related to candy?" Remus wondered out loud.

"It's Dumbledore, what do you expect?" Sirius said.

The great oak door opened of it's own accord as the four students approached. Dumbledore sat at his desk, peering at them through his half-moon spectacles. Beside him stood McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I hope you didn't forget the password, I sent a clue just in case." Dumbledore smiled, conjuring four chairs in front of his desk.

"All thanks to Remus for pointing it out, sir." James grinned. All four of them sat down.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin is extraordinarily clever." Dumbledore glanced at Remus who scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Minerva here told me that you all are interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, sir." James spoke, "we'd like to help."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. But you should also understand the risks involved in doing so." The old man raised his eyebrows.

"What's fun in being a Gryffindor if you don't have to take risks?" Sirius grinned.

All three students nodded, making a noise of agreement.

"I understand, Mr. Black." Dumbledore stroked his beard, "first, you have to learn some spells."

"We'll do it!" James said.

"Do you all know about the patronus charm?"

All except Remus shook their heads. "It's a really advanced spell.. beyond N.E.W.T level even. It produces a corporeal patronus if done properly which fights off dementors. The patronus usually takes form of the animal that's best suited with your personality." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. You see, the order communicates with each other using patronuses, so it is a must to learn it."

"We will." Sirius stated.

"I still think you all are too young." McGonagall finally spoke.

"Let them, Minerva. After all, they'll have to fight evil after us in case we don't succeed in our lifetime. They're the future of the wizarding world." Dumbledore smiled.

James nodded. "If you can find me responsible enough to lead the student body, you can find me responsible enough to fight for good."

Lily glanced at him, his expression determined. She admired his spirit. Last school year she had found out he actually had a good and kind heart as she got to know him...

"So, all four of you have a task to learn to produce patronuses. I suggest reading up on the subject before attempting. You can come to me if you need any assistance." McGonagall said.

The four seventh years nodded, getting up from their seats. "Thank you, sir. We'll do our best." James smiled, walking out of the office.

"Lets go to the library!" Sirius exclaimed as they stepped off the stairs.

"Sirius Black wants to go to the library, this is some serious shit." Remus laughed.

"Sirius shit." Sirius grinned, Lily and James laughed.

"Off to the library!"

 _ **A few days later**_.

"...Happy memory. But what kind of happy memory?" James asked.

"That kind that makes you smile when you think of it." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Lets go to the room of requirement and practise. We've read enough." Sirius sighed. "I'm fucking dizzy. The words are swirling on the pages."

"No Padfoot, they're actually swirling, we're wizards, books move text from one place to another." Remus pointed. Sirius scowled at him, "whatever."

"The room of what now, though?" Lily gave him a quizzical look.

"It's a room located on the seventh floor from across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy." James said, "the room appears when you walk in front of that place three times thinking what you need."

"I thought that was a myth?"

"Well, it's not." Sirius added.

The four students made their way towards the seventh floor, James put on the invisibility cloak and walked in front of the place three times. He did so being invisible, since it was day and the Marauders didn't want the secret room to be found by anyone else just yet.

Lily watched in awe as a huge door with a golden handle appeared on the empty wall, Sirius grabbed it, pulling it open so they could step inside.

It was a very large space, with cushions in a corner. There were some figures to practice on, a fireplace and some books stacked on a desk.

"What did you think?" Lily asked James.

"I need a place to practise magic."

"It's wonderful. I'm liking this place already." She sighed.

"Woah guys, these books have some really advanced spells." Remus' voice sounded. Then, "okay, so who'll go first?"

"You're the best in charms, Remus. You should try it." James said.

Sirius and Lily nodded in agreement.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, squinting his eyes. "Happy memory... happy memory." He mumbled to himself.

After he had decided, he smiled and took out his wand, "expecto patronum."

A silver mist burst from the tip of his wand, fogging up before him as it took the form of a wolf. Remus sulked, he tried avoiding all things wolf.. It ran in the air before him, going past Lily. She gasped, "that was amazing!"

"Way to go, Moony!" James and Sirius cheered. Remus blushed slightly. "You got it on the first try! What memory did you chose?"

"My happy memory is also my worst memory. It happened minutes before greyback bit me. I was playing with my mum and dad out in our garden.  
I remember being really happy because we were actually spending proper time together since dad was mostly busy." Remus said. "I hate it that he turned me into a scar-covered monster with severe joint pains at the age of sixteen." He traced a scar on his wrist.

"You're not a monster, Moony!" James and Sirius exclaimed, "we've told you not to say that. It isn't true!" James added.

Lily walked towards Remus, "come on, Remus. Don't be ridiculous. We love you just the way you are. You're not a monster." She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

James glanced at the two, envy coursing though his veins. Sirius laughed silently at his face. Lily and Remus pulled away a few minutes later. "Thanks, Lily. I really needed that." He chuckled, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"You can hug me anytime, Remus." Lily smiled, kissing the scar on his cheek. Remus scratched the back of his neck, his eyes on the floor.

James looked the other way, _so maybe she's just friendly.. maybe it was just a kiss. She doesn't like me. I even told her I love her. She would've taken it seriously if she felt something for me._

"Earth to Prongs!" Sirius' voice rang in his ears, breaking his train of thoughts.

"What?"

"You go next." Remus said.

"Oh, okay." James sighed, thinking of the time he first met the other three Marauders in the train. How excited he was when he managed a transformation, the thought of being there for Remus when his 'furry little problem' kicked in..

"Expecto patronum." He said, but got distracted by the way Lily was laughing at something Sirius had said, Remus' hand in hers, her thumb moving as she traced the scar on his wrist like he was doing before. Remus turned his head to her, smiling slightly, she noticed, a blush tinting her cheeks.

A white mist exited James' wand but quickly disappeared after fogging up. James sulked his shoulders, "didn't work."

"You're distracted. You have to focus." Remus stated, "are you thinking of more than one memory?"

"Yeah."

"Try to think of one, or just the happy part of the multiple you're thinking." Lily suggested.

"I need time to think." James sighed. _Or rather you to not stand so close to Moony._

Meanwhile, Sirius had conjured a corporeal patronus, much like the shaggy black dog his animagus form was.

"Its snuffles!" Remus laughed as the dog circled around him and Lily.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius grinned.

Lily also conjured a corporeal patronus on the first try, it was a doe. She had thought of the time she went to Disney world, and when James and her walked on the shore looking at the sunrise.

Lily grinned as the silvery blue doe pranced about the room, "good one, Evans!" Sirius clapped. "Oi Prongs! You might want to see this!"

James turned around from the desk he was reading at, his eyes widening. His mind screamed, _her patronus is a doe! Could that mean something?_

He made eye contact with Sirius across the room, who smirked. The doe slowly approached where he stood, stopping before him and blinked.

James studied it intently, then dared to look at Lily. She was talking to Remus.

James didn't say anything, sighed and glanced at the doe, who was looking in the direction of the playful dog. "Expecto Patronum." He murmured, a bright jet of silver light bursting from his mahogany wand, taking the form of a great big stag.

Lily might've gasped and squeezed Remus' hand in surprise..

The four of them watched quietly as the doe and stag noticed each other, slowly walking forward. The stag leaned down, his muzzle brushing against the doe's, who leaned into him. A moment later they disappeared. Followed by the dog.

James looked up at the other three, Remus' mouth was turned up in a small smile, Sirius was grinning like an idiot, while Lily's mouth was slightly parted as she looked at the place the pair of patronus' had stood in disbelief.

"Even his patronus _adoes_ yours." Sirius finally said, nudging Lily.

Remus laughed, James and Lily were still looking at each other. James smiled slightly, Lily averted her eyes, looking at the floor.

 _Physical representation of one's soul._ She recalled the sentence in her mind, her heart racing. _A doe and a stag, a perfect match... Soulmates... oh my God, this is a bit overwhelming.. James and I are a perfect pair?_

James frowned slightly, _I shouldn't have conjured mine in front of her.. that's kind of rubbing it in her face what I've said all these years... particularly joked about before I developed feelings for her._

He clearly recalled one fine moment, fifth year Valentine's, he sent her loads of Honeydukes heart-shaped chocolates, and when he had seen her in the hallway, asked her about them, "Did you get the chocolates, oh dear love of my life?" and laughed like a maniac. Of course, she had ignored him, so he had shouted, "not even a thank you?!" In response, Lily had given him a rude hand gesture.

"Aww, I thought we were soulmates!" He had exclaimed, then gotten a swat in the back of the head from Sirius, followed by him ruffling up his hair further, "in your dreams, Prongs." Sirius has chuckled, while James grinned.

What James did not know, was the small smile that had played at Lily's lips along with the faint pink in her cheeks as she walked up to her next class that day...

\/\/\/\/\/\


	13. Chapter 13

"You could tell she was upset." James sighed, the Marauders were currently walking to Hogsmeade.

"She was just shocked I guess." Remus said, "don't worry James. She'll come around. The doe meant that her happy memory probably included you as well."

"Chill, Prongs." Sirius put an arm around his shoulders. James groaned, running his hands down his face, "I made a huge mistake."

"Really?" Sirius said in an amused tone, "what?"

"I told her I love her. _After_ that whole snogging scene, when we were doing rounds. She didn't take it seriously then. Then I said I didn't mean it that way.. Maybe she got creeped out later by the behaviour of my patronus with hers."

"Prongs, you say that sort of thing in a really romantic way. Not just blurt it out." Peter pointed. "And then say you didn't mean it."

"Thanks, Pete. That made me feel a whole lot better." James retorted, scowling. "It just fucking _slipped._ She looked so.. so beautiful with her hair all messed up and her face so flushed. And she was actually enjoying my company."

"Can we take a second to realise that Prongs just admitted he _loves Lily_. After years of denying! Just saying 'I'm just curious about her, shes the only one that resits me'! I'll make her get off of her high horse!'"Remus widened his eyes.

"Oh, I knew that since day one." Sirius boasted, ruffling James' hair, "he's a lovesick puppy."

"Funny coming from a _dog._ " James rolled his eyes, shrugging off his arm.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "a lovesick deer then."

"Sod off, Padfoot." He grumbled.

"No really, even your patronus was ogling hers. And hers was ogling back. I thought we were about to witness some real mating." He purses his lips, trying to control his laughter, "that would've been fucking awesome."

James punched his shoulder as Peter and Remus laughed. "Shut the fuck up before I fuck you up."

"Can patronuses even mate?" Peter thought out loud.

"No idea. But Prongs, what was the whole sitting-together-and-acting-like-a-couple thing you both were doing in the morning?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. She just let me, I guess. We're closer friends now, so maybe she didn't mind."

"Friends don't fucking _snog._ " Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Really now, padfoot? Last I checked, your 'friends' do, shag even." James narrowed his eyes, kicking a stone in front of him.

"Touché."

"I should just stop with the asking out and flirting, see what happens. She probably won't even care." James said. "Now that I mentioned it, I only ever flirt with her, so my talking to her will mostly stop."

"That's a stupid idea, Prongs." Remus shook his head.

Lily and her three friends were currently sitting in the three broomsticks as Lily narrated the Friday night incident to Dorcas and Emmeline.

"He jumped off the balcony for a kiss?! That's so stupid yet so romantic!" Emmeline sighed, "I wish I had James Potter that smitten with me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "he's annoying."

"But you called him hot?" Marlene smirked, "and you snogged him too."

"You snogged him?!" Emmeline jumped, "how good of a kisser is he?"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Lily huffed, "and he's okay.." _no, he's fucking brilliant._

"That's a lie and you know it." Marlene teased, "ask Dorcas."

Dorcas then looked up from the book she was reading, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"You've kissed James, right?" Marlene said.

"You have?!" Lily asked, "how come I never knew that?" She gave her a side glance.

"Because it was embarrassing! And you hated him!" Dorcas mumbled, "it happened in fifth year, when we were celebrating the Quidditch win in the common room. You, Lily, were up in our room, studying for the O.W.L.s. It only happened because we both were drunk."

"Yes, but how's he at kissing?" Marlene asked.

"I don't really remember that much, but from what I do, he's actually very good. He just wanted to kiss someone and I was there so he pulled me in. It was awkward but I lived."

Lily felt a strange burning feeling. Feeling the urge to go and vomit. "Did you 'do it' with him too?" She asked, an edge to her voice.

"No. I don't like him that way." Dorcas shook her head.

Lily felt relief wash over her.

"Lily, you're so red. And looking like you want to murder someone." Emmeline laughed.

"That's because she's jealous." Marlene nudged her with her foot.

"I'm not jealous." She scoffed, "just angry that my friend had to go through the same torture I had to."

"It wasn't torture." Dorcas smiled amusedly, "and you know it."

 _Damn right I do._ "Yeah, right."

The bell at the door tinkled, indicating someone entering. Lily turned around, seeing the four Marauders casually strolling in, deep in conversation. Her eyes met with Remus, who waved. Lily waved back with a smile.

James then looked her way, her heart seemed to beat faster at that. She expected him to smile, or walk over to her. But he didn't, he just turned his head back to Sirius without a reaction. Like he just saw someone random.

Lily felt her stomach sink, as she turned back around to face her friends.

Marlene studied her intently. "What?" Lily asked.

"Did you two have a row or something?"

"No, why?" Lily furrowed her brows, reaching for a butterbeer.

"It's just that he usually says something to you. Either teasing or just a hello. But he just looked away." Marlene sipped her drink.

"Maybe he's sick." Emmeline laughed.

"Or maybe he's getting tired of being rejected." Dorcas smirked. "You're free, Lily."

"But he was flirting with me just yesterday!" Lily looked confused, "is he really that bi-polar?"

Marlene shrugged, "you said it yourself that he could use a dent in his ego every now and then. Maybe it's dented enough with your rejection."

"I didn't reject him since this summer!"

"Lily, refusing to date him is rejection. Ignoring doesn't fall in that category." Dorcas sighed.

"What could've happened that made him finally realise you don't like him? Or rather, don't want to like him? So much that he ignores you?" Emmeline asked, brushing her black  
hair away from her face.

Lily sighed, she then began to tell them about the patronus incident. Leaving out the part that it was for the order, she said they were fooling around with some advanced spells.

".. even his patronus looked at mine in a flirtatious way."

"A fuckbuck." Marlene laughed loudly.

"Seriously, Marlene?" Lily rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Maybe you're secretly in love with him. Just, your patronus did the job of showing the love for you." Dorcas said. "I've read about them, it says they can often reflect emotions too."

"That's ridiculous! I'm not in love with him, I don't even like him. He's just my friend." Lily frowned. "I doubt that too sometimes— my decision to give him a chance." She said that to prove her point to her friends, and get them off her back. When in reality, he was more than just a friend to her...

"Why? He's changed." Marlene stated.

"Yes but—"

"You don't like being wrong, do you?" Dorcas chuckled dryly. Lily closed her mouth, leaning back in her chair, "no, not really." She said truthfully.

"So you still think he's an arrogant person who doesn't care about anyone? And that he's playing with you by giving false proof of his feelings for you? In other words, you might even like him, but you don't trust him?" Emmeline quirked her brow.

"Can we talk about something else?" Lily snapped. She was angry at how accurately Emmeline concluded everything. It wasn't that she didn't trust him at all, she just didn't trust him _that much._

"No." Marlene added, "you need to tell us."

"Fine. I don't trust him!" She exclaimed exasperatedly without thinking. She just wanted them to stop discussing it, she was tired of thinking about James and not understanding if she really, genuinely liked him or not.

James, who had been pretending to listen to Peter, heard everything. _Guess I was right._ He mentally sighed.

"Professor Dumbledore, we all have managed to produce corporeal patronuses." James said, standing in his office. He nodded towards the others. Lily was there too, but James hadn't said anything to her.

"Expecto Patronum." They all said at the same time, a moment later, a stag, a wolf, a dog and a doe stood in line before the four students.

Dumbledore smiled, "excellent work. And in only three days time. Five points to each of you."

Sirius grinned, "so, we'll get noted when there's a mission for the order?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "But only under dire circumstances, main you'll be after you graduate."

Meanwhile, James noticed that his stag had walked towards the doe and they were about to cuddle with each other again. He saw Lily watching them silently. James then reluctantly moved his wand, directing the stag away from the doe. It followed the movement and walked away.

Lily, who had wanted to see if they would cuddle again, found herself frowning as the stag walked away, ignoring the doe much like James had her this morning. What disappointed her the most was when she noticed that it was James who had forced it to move away with his wand.

"Ja— Potter? Can you help me with this transfiguration spell?" Lily asked quietly, she sat on the floor in front of the crackling fire, her books spread out open in front of her.

James looked up from his homework, he was sitting on the couch. "Yeah, sure." He got up, walking over to her and sitting beside her on the floor. He took the book from her lap, skimming through the topic. Lily took the chance to look at his side profile, the light flickered on his light skin, his jaw highlighted by shadows, he reached up and fixed his glasses, then ran a hand through his hair.

"... that's how it's done." He turned his head to look at her, she was looking right at him instead of the book. His heart raced, but he kept his tongue from slipping as the thought of all the things she had said in the pub came to him.

"Evans?" He said, his mouth in a small straight line.

Lily hadn't even noticed that his lips were moving, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh— um, sorry. Just– I can't figure out the wand pattern to cast it." She stammered, James raised his eyebrows at her.

 _Why the hell am I stuttering, and how the hell isn't he even commenting on it?_ Lily thought.

"Grab your wand." He said, Lily doing so. He then took hold of her hand, guiding her with the pattern. Lily could smell his spicy cologne, her heart fluttered as he looked her way. "Did you get that?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled, even though she had been really distracted and hadn't heard or seen a thing except for his face. James smirked, "you weren't paying attention at all, were you?"

"I was."

James shook his head, getting up and going back to his place. Lily thought for a few moments, then spoke up, "I wasn't." She said quietly.

James chuckled the slightest, "c'mon in the office, I'll explain it properly. I seem to learn more there."

Lily looked back at him, and nodded, smiling. "Alright." She gathered her things, standing up. He followed, going towards the room first.

Papers were scattered everywhere, a few books piled on top of the desk with a quill laying on a curled parchment. "It's a mess in here." Lily breathed.

"Yeah, we'll have to clean up." He laughed, "it's a good thing house elves don't move paperwork and just stack them. Otherwise we'd be looking for them everywhere." He sat on the chair, twirling around once and dragging it close to the desk.

Lily also sat down. "About the patronuses..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it means nothing," he said in a hard voice, his jaw clenching. "Let's just get on with that spell."

Lily looked at him bemusedly as he flipped through the pages, eyes moving to and fro as he skimmed the passages, he then shut the book hard. "Right, fuck it! I'll just explain it." He muttered.

"What's the matter, James?" Lily asked softly, her voice laced with concern. He looked up at her, his gaze cold, "nothing's the matter with me. Stop acting like you care."

"I do care." She said calmly.

"What you said in the three broomsticks," James said in a low voice, "I understand. I'm sorry for eavesdropping and all, but I just wanted to say, I'm not playing you. And the way you talk about me just tells me how much you actually care, _Evans_."

Lily widened her eyes, "I was trying to shut my friends up."

James chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, got it." He scoffed, "do you really want to study or should I get back to mine?"

Lily blinked slowly, her eyes stung slightly. "James, I'm sorry. I really am."

He shook his head, "don't be. We all have our opinions." He stood up from the chair, grabbing his book and making his way towards the door. He turned around suddenly, "oh and next time, if I ever get the wrong idea and kiss you, push me away, don't go with it, it gives me more wrong ideas that way." He rolled his eyes, exiting the room.

Lily sighed, turning to her book.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Wednesday, which meant Quidditch try-outs. Lily had hardly practised her goal-scoring skills. She kept thinking about James, he hadn't talked to her properly since a week. The thought really upset her, she liked how he always teased her. She liked his compliments and his flirting, guess she took them for granted.

The October wind was cold, Lily hugged herself as she walked onto the Quidditch pitch, looking about.

She spotted James, who was flirting with a beautiful raven haired Gryffindor. Flirting, because she was giggling like a little girl as James flashed her his cheeky smile.

Lily averted her eyes, her jaw clenching. _Why am I so jealous?_ She thought, " _because you like him! "_ thevoice in her head replied _._

She moved a bit closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"Oh, James. You're such a flirt." The girl hit him on the arm playfully, biting her lip.

 _Of course, it's not like you're flirting too, yeah?_ Lily thought, rolling her eyes.

"What? I'm just stating facts!" He grinned, "you are extremely beautiful."

"Oh hush." She blushed, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, I'm up here, what are you looking at?" He laughed, reaching over and tilting her head up.

She smiled up at him, "I love that you're so tall."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm." She licked her lips, "our height difference is perfect."

"Perfect for kissing?" He winked at her.

"Absolutely." She smirked. James bit his lip, about to lean down.

Lily's face was so red from anger it was almost purple. But then a call sounded, "PRONGS! ARE WE HAVING TRY OUTS _TODAY_ OR NOT?!" Sirius yelled, glaring at his best mate from a distance.

James made a face, then instantly straightened up, "sorry. Gotta go." He shrugged, running away, leaving the girl, who groaned, cursing under her breath.

Lily smirked in triumph, she had never been so relieved upon hearing Sirius Black shouting.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for try-outs!" James then called.

It took an hour before Lily's turn came. She managed to score well, only missing one. James was grinning like a proud boyfriend when she came back down. At least, that was the way Lily liked to think of his smile.

But she was annoyed with him, so she ignored the "brilliantly done, Evans." And just slipped off the hair-tie she had tied her hair earlier with, swinging her head side to side to even out her fiery red locks, then ran a hand through it to fix it further.

James was dazed, _this majestic creature..._ he found himself staring at her unblinkingly.

"Potter.. you there man?" Frank's voice broke his trance. James cleared his throat, blinking rapidly, "yes, yes, here." He said briskly, Sirius sniggered beside him, earning an elbow in the ribcage, "shut the fuck up."

"Ouchie." Sirius pouted. "Snuffles will eat your homework now." He muttered.

James glared at him, then turned to the students, "Right, I'll put up the names of the players selected in the common room on Friday. I'm sorry in advance to those who don't get in." He said, then dismissed everyone.

He then walked over in Lily's direction, his broom propped up over his shoulder. She glanced behind her, turning back and quickly fixing herself. "Evans?" He called.

Lily turned around, "yes?"

He stopped before her, "just wanted to say you did good. You deserve a spot."

"Thank you." She said curtly. "You did good too."

James quirked his brow at her tone, laughing slightly as his eyes travelled down to the ground. "Thanks... I guess. Well, er— see you.. around." He muttered, turning away. "Your shirt's missing a button by the way." Was the last thing he said as he resumed his walking.

Lily looked down, the part of the shirt that was supposed to be covering her cleavage was open because of the lack of a button. Lily blushed, _oh my God, and James pointed it out too..._

Her face then straightened, _no. I am not blushing. He can go make that Laura... no Clara.. wait, that's not her name— Lena? Oh whatever— he can go make that mistress of his blush. Bloody idiot._

 _I hate you, Potter. And I hate that giggling mistress of yours even more._

"Too can play this game." She muttered, huffing and walking towards the castle.

Lily was walking down the hallway, when she heard her name being called, she turned around to spot Andrew Shaw, a Ravenclaw, he was in her ancient runes class. She was good friends with him. He had brown hair that fell over his crystal blue eyes, a strong jaw and was fairly built. Plus popular considering he was a Quidditch player.

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you this... but you left the class before I could catch up.. would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? On a date?" He asked, a grin etched upon his face.

 _Aha! Oh bless you Shaw for coming up with that at the perfect moment._

Friday came by, Lily found out she had made the team. Her heart couldn't help but skip a few beats as she thought of James still choosing her even though they weren't actually what you call 'close' at the moment.

She was currently seated on her bed, discussing with Marlene about what to wear on her date tomorrow.

"Just throw on something warm. It's so damn cold and Hogsmeade is even colder." Marlene shuddered.

"Not helping, Marlene."

Marlene rolled her eyes and stood up, going over to Lily's closet. She opened it and stood there, staring at the hanged clothes. She then clicked her tongue reaching for a teal, full sleeved woollen dress, showing it to Lily. "It'll look great with your hair."

Lily nodded. "That's a really good choice. Thanks, Mar'." She grinned.

"No problem. I'm not quite fond of that Shaw bloke though. He's a fuckboy."

"He's really nice." Lily said, "at least to me."

"I don't know, Lils..."

"You worry too much." Lily laughed. It would be even more wonderful  
if Andrew asked her to be his girlfriend.. and her saying yes.  
That'll be an amazing surprise for Potter for sure.

Sometime later, Lily, much to her dismay, found out that the Marauders weren't going to Hogsmeade, which meant James wouldn't be there to see her on a date with Andrew... but she still went, anyway.

Marlene stayed behind at school today, muttering to herself about her best friend's stupidity while laying on the red couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Move your legs, Blondie. This couch isn't yours only you know." A voice sounded, causing her to open her eyes, seeing James looking down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Go sit somewhere else, Potter— hey!" She gasped, for he had grabbed her ankles, practically thrown her legs aside, and plopped down on the sofa, "you look worried, what happened? Talk to me." He said.

"Decided on leaving the pranking business and becoming a psychiatrist?" She raised her brows, sitting up on the sofa.

"What's a—"

"Never mind." She muttered, "I'm just pissed off at Lily."

"Really, why?" He asked curiously, "did she steal your shoes or something? I've seen her sister and her fight like animals over that once."

Marlene laughed slightly, "no. She went on a date with Andrew Shaw today. Also known as the biggest heartbreaker—"

"She did _what?!_ " James exclaimed out loud, startling Marlene too. "What the actual fuck?!" He scowled, his fists clenching tightly.

Marlene widened her eyes at his reaction, "Blimey, James. Calm down, I'm angry too."

"You're not the one with feelings for her!" He blurted out, his face red. Marlene's eyebrows raised, but she couldn't help but smile. "You like her?" She asked.

James sighed and nodded, "don't tell this to anyone, but, I actually.. love her..."

"That's so cute!" Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Won't be so cute if she's taken. That's just downright creepy." He rolled his eyes.

"She's not taken yet, James."

"Trust me, no idiot would let her go if she was happy to associate with them. Of course, Snivelly's an exception." He winked at Marlene.

She laughed out loud.

 _ **Two days later**_

The Marauders sat under a tree in the school grounds, Sirius leaned against the tree and propped his feet up on the stone James was leaned against, while Remus and Peter sat talking about. James couldn't keep his eyes off of the new 'it' couple, Lily Evans and Andrew Shaw. News about them dating had spread through the school like wildfire.

"They're snogging." James muttered, biting into an apple. "What does she even see in him?"

Sirius closed his eyes crossing his arms behind his head, not bothering to answer.

"And now they're holding hands." He grumbled, "she's blushing? Oh for fucks sake, they're kissing _again_."

Remus face-palmed himself, "Give it a rest, Prongs."

James still kept going. "Bloody wanker's touching her arse. I'm gonna set a bludger loose around him. That'll bloody bash his head in for sure." He took another bite.

".. shag right here in front of us why don't you."

"Prongs." Remus said.

"What's so funny? Why is she giggling?" He still refused to listen.

"Will you fucking stop narrating every fucking thing they're doing and just shut the bloody fuck up?!" Sirius snapped.

James threw the apple core on Sirius' head. "You shut the bleedin' hell up, can't you see I'm having an emotional crisis here?!"

"Oi! Who the fuck do you think you are throwing bloody apples at me?! You fucking bitch!" He kicked James's shoulder.

"You bloody wanker—"

"Stop!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Sirius and James said at the same time, snapping their heads towards him. Peter faltered under their strong glares.

Remus sighed heavily, "guys stop."

James grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and clenching his jaw. "Ugh, Kill me they're coming this way." He gritted.

The couple did come close to the Marauders, but simply walked past. James' scowling face and dark eyes following them. "Don't talk to a girl for a week and she goes and gets a damn boyfriend. Told you she won't care.. she didn't even glance at me right now!"

"And I told you that ignoring her would be a stupid idea. But you didn't bloody listen. Now, enjoy what you  
could've stopped." Remus rolled  
his eyes, fixing his shoelaces. "Congratulations, you're officially a fucking legend."

"Touché... we should listen to Moony often." James sighed, looking back in the direction Lily and Andrew went.

"Did you forget we have a match against Slytherin in two weeks? We should be practicing instead of narrating snogging couples." Sirius pointed.

"Bloody hell.." James said, he then laughed out loud, sitting between Sirius and Remus so he could lean against the tree.

"I'm a moron." He chuckled, "with the most tragic love life."

"No doubt." Sirius stated.

James's eyes again flickered towards the redhead beauty. She brushed some of Andrew's hair from his forehead, he smiled.

James pinched the bridge of his nose, tilting his head back against the rugged bark and sighing loudly. He then laughed dryly.

"You're acting mental, Prongs." Peter said.

"I am mental."

"That's an understatement." Sirius smirked, patting James' shoulder, who rolled his eyes.

"I agree with you." Remus said.

"Where were you?" James asked Lily, who was ready to be as silent as she could be so she wouldn't wake James up, but to her surprise he was sitting on the couch.

"Out." Lily answered, removing her coat and moving towards the bathroom.

James grabbed her wrist when she was about to walk past him, lily turned around, "what do you want, Potter?"

"Are you upset that I was avoiding you? If this is a show to grab my attention, trust me it's all yours. You don't have to endure Shaw." He stated.

"Andrew is my boyfriend. A very good one too. Not everything is about you, Potter." She rolled her eyes.

James clenched and unclenched his jaw, Lily glanced at it, mentally admiring the sight of a jealous— as she thought— James Potter. _Stop it, Lily. You have a boyfriend, you can't go admiring other boys!_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Will you let go of my wrist?" Lily raised her brow.

James did as she said, "he's not allowed here, by the way. So don't bring him here." He said quietly, looking back at the fire.

"This is my dorm too!"

"I don't care. I'll hex you both." He muttered.

"You're just jealous that I chose him over you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Damn right I am! You know I like you. I was just confused with all those things you said, and that patronus thing. I just thought you might like me back because they reflect emotions, but when I saw your face, I— I felt pathetic, I finally realised how pathetic I've been. So I stopped flirting with you, and you know when we talk it's mostly me flirting, so it lessened to very little talk. I'm sorry. I've been ridiculous." James mumbled.

Lily kept quiet, "...goodnight, Potter." She said finally, making her way towards the stairs again.

James felt a sting in his eyes, _I've lost her before I could even get her. It's my own fault._

"Prongs, you look almost as ill as Moony today." Sirius stated, sliding in the bench of the Gryffindor table opposite him.

"Whatever." He grumbled, stabbing his eggs with his fork. Remus, who was sitting beside him, groaned and put his head down, "I'm aching all over. And the full moon's still four days away!"

"Is it a bad moon?"

"Worse probably, too much pain." Remus sighed. "Enough about me though, what happened to you, James?"

"Lily Evans." He grunted, resting his cheek on his fist as he glanced towards the Ravenclaw table, where she sat next to Andrew, Marlene was there too and they were talking to a brunette girl, Mary MacDonald. Andrew kissed Lily's cheek as she smiled.

"I'm never falling in love." Peter piped up. "I won't like being in James's state."

"Peter." Sirius said, "you're not helping." Peter laughed.

"I just want to know what she _sees_ in him. He doesn't even like her, just trying to get in her pants. I swear I saw him flirting with a Slytherin this morning. _A Slytherin._ "

"Lily's being foolish. I bet if she doesn't give in to bang him in a month, he'll cheat on her." Remus said.

"Sooner than a month more like, and she called me a 'sex crazed hoe.'" James rolled his eyes, reaching for the pumpkin juice. "I'm angry as fuck. Let's duel somewhere after classes today."

"Fuck yeah!" Sirius pumped his fists in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you fucking kidding me?" James hushed exasperatedly, he was tired of this, his blood boiled to the point that steam might as well have come out form his ears as if he ate that candy with the said effect. He was currently muttering a chain of curse words because as Sirius, Remus and him were turning the corner, they spotted Lily and Andrew snogging next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "oh Prongsie, this is tragic!"

"Why you gotta be so rude, Padfoot?" Remus said to Sirius as he disapprovingly shook his head to Sirius' discourteousness.

James rolled his eyes as Sirius chortled to himself again, but thanks to him being as loud as a banshee earlier, Lily and Andrew had pulled away with a start. Their faces showed breathlessness the moment they peered in the trio's direction.

Andrew was aggravated from the disruption of a very congenial snogging session, "Lets go somewhere more private." He muttered impatiently.

Lily however, was curious into learning what the three out of  
four Marauders were planning. Raising her eyebrows at Remus questioningly, she got her answer when he nodded his head towards  
the wall.

She brought her hands up on Andrew's chest, pushing him gently so that he straightened up. "That's enough snogging for me now." Lily insisted.

"But Lily..."

"Andy, I have to study for a test." She lied, admiring her ability to lie so quickly. She mentally patted herself on her back.

"Fine." He said, "I'll see you later." His voice had come out hard, why did she have to remember her test now? He kissed her cheek, then turned, walking.

Andrew went past the Marauders, his eyes narrowing warningly at James as he passed. James fought the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious 'protective boyfriend' the buffoon was showing he was. Instead James followed him with his eyes, glaring back even more intensely. The tension between them was palpable. If looks could kill, both would've been dead, and Andrew's body would've been blown to smithereens too, James was just that irked by the boy's presence alone.

Lily skipped over to them the moment she was sure Andrew would've left. She mimed fanning herself as she took in James' loath filled demeanour, "oof! Cool down, Potter. You might melt."

James steadily met her green eyes with his hazel ones, "might as well not. In order for that I'd have to yell out a string of my finest colourful vocabulary. Not very student-leader like." He stated with a deadly calm voice indicating he might snap at any moment and go completely bonkers.

Lily blinked quickly, _o...kay, better not annoy him right now.._ "what are you lot up to?" She asked no one in particular.

Sirius spoke, "we're duelling."

"Brilliant, I'm in." She grinned. Duelling was her second most favourite thing. First would be food. And if they were duelling in the room of requirement, she knew it would be perfectly safe until and unless a death occurs.

Her face twisted into an expression of horror for a moment as she realised duelling and death practically had a thin line between.. she flicked her eyes towards James, downing him most capable of causing death in his state.

James couldn't resist looking back at her when he sensed her gaze on him. He took in her swollen lips and flushed face, fire burning in his insides. Her robes were open, shirt was wrinkled with the first two buttons undone, a bit of cleavage was visible from her lowered tie, and her beautiful red hair was a complete mess. But he thought she still looked enticing. Possibly, more.

"Earth to Potter?" Lily said, he hadn't even noticed that the door had appeared on the wall and that Sirius and Remus were already in. "You plan on staring into nothingness or actually going inside?" She teased.

"I wasn't staring into nothingness," he ran a hand through his hair, "just contemplating whether I want to be where a blabbering, bossy princess is." He shoved his hands in his pockets, flashing her his trademark teasing smirk. All these years, Lily had noticed that two of his smiles that affected people the most was his smirk, and his charming, genuine smile that would make you go weak at the knees.

She narrowed her eyes at him threateningly, "I am not bossy. Nor do I blabber. You should look at yourself, once that trap of yours starts moving it never bloody stops until the other person is on the verge of pulling their own hair out, or either bashing your head in. And don't call me _princess._ " She said darkly, grasping the handle and of the door.

"Evans the Princess." James pressed.

She turned her head to him, "Potter the prick." She challenged.

"Lily the ludicrous."

"James the jackass!"

"Lily the lunatic!"

"James the jerk!"

"And Sirius will be the savage if you both don't shut the fuck up and get your asses in here." Sirius appeared in the doorway, pushing the door open. Lily yelped as the door collided with her foot, "ow! You twat!" She screeched, grabbing her foot and hoping on the other.

James snickered, "serves you right, calling me a jackass."

Lily glared at him, "douche." She muttered.

"Bitch." He raised his brows, smiling smugly. _Okay, that wasn't very nice.._ James thought _, but she was calling me names too, so..._

Lily opened her mouth to fire another insult when Sirius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

She had had the urge to blush madly when James was staring at her, studying every inch of her body. Now the urge and shyness was gone, and she just wanted to strangle him.

"Right. Evans, you'll be going first. Remus is a little ill right now so Prongs and I are an option. So we'll decide who gets to duel you by flipping this." Sirius said, taking out a bronze Knut from his pocket.

Lily nodded in understanding.

"Heads or tails?" He asked James.

"Heads." James replied, a chortle sounding from him. Lily rolled her eyes, did this bloke have nothing better to do than think about sexual stuff?

Sirius flipped the coin, it landed on on the floor, spinning rapidly at first and eventually landing on heads. "Oh, this is going to be good." He whistled, a chair appearing for him to sit on the farthest end of the room.

James looked at Lily, "you ready, Evans?" He smirked, shrugging off his robe and rolling up his sleeves. He slipped the tie over his head. Taking out his wand, he pointed it at her.

"Don't mind me, worry about yourself." She smirked back, mimicking his actions. A fire igniting in her. This was the perfect opportunity to take out her anger with him, on him.

They positioned themselves in front of each other at the other end of the room, a ten meter distance between them. "I won't go easy on you, Evans." James said in all seriousness. He knew she could handle it, she was a great duellist.

Lily rolled her eyes. Thinking of taking him by surprise, she improvised first and exclaimed, "Depulso!"

James jumped to the side, dodging it with ease. He gazed at her with the smuggest look he could muster. "Aw, you missed." He pouted.

Lily scoffed, "better shut up now, Potter."

He chuckled, then suddenly , "Incendio!" He said, fire emerging from his wand in rapidly swirling flames. Lily shouted, "protego!" At the same time, the flames dissolving in her shield. Her feet slid the slightest back, then, she scowled, "Confringo!"

The wall behind James cracked as he ducked the spell, "flipendo!" He breathed, his breaths were becoming heavy from all the dodging, also the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He suddenly felt very angry.

The spell grazed Lily's side, sending her wobbling. She quickly regained her balance, conjuring a flock of birds and yelling "oppugno!"

The flock of birds descended upon James like stones, who shouted "protego maxima!"

The birds disappeared, two birds repelling back at Lily. "Bloody hell." He murmured.

She swiftly dodged them, slightly unsteady.

The duel got fiercer and faster with every spell leaving their wands. Colours highlighted the room, Lily and James stepping closer as they shot.

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!" Lily's wand fell on the floor. She breathed heavily, reaching for it as James paused to let her get it.

"Tired, Evans?" He panted, clenching his jaw, a thin stream of blood coming from the cut on his arm and from one on his forehead, where a piece of the wall behind had hit him.

"You wish." She gritted her teeth, straightening up, her legs aching and still wobbly from the baubillious spell James had hit her with a while earlier, her arm was also bruised and her hand hurt from gripping her wand so tight. They were now standing only two metres away from each other.

Then, "Aqua Eructo!" And James was shot back into the wall by a strong jet of water, he was dripping wet in a second. The water also having descended on Lily. He scowled, slashing his wand through the thick stream and cutting off the spell forcefully, "Carpe retractum!" And James had seized Lily, pulling her roughly to the ground with the magical rope that had appeared. She struggled against the grip, "ugh!" She growled, sending a stinging jinx towards James' wand wrist, the spell cutting off as he hissed. "Diffindo!"

A cut appeared on Lily's cheek, some of the blood splattered her shirt. She was surprised to learn it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.. maybe James modified it? "Everte statum!"

James growled as he was thrown against the wall once again, the broken stone digging into his back. Lily quickly sent a weak "deprimo" his way, squeezing him further with the stone. James screamed in agony as the broken bits dug further into his back, cutting his skin "fuck!", "Flipendo!" He gritted, Lily groaning as she hit the opposite wall with full force, James fell to the floor.

"You fucking arsehole!" She panted, "glacius!" James felt a cold sensation run through his body, he sneered, "impedimenta." Lily tripped on her own feet landing on her knees again, looking at him with a fire in her eyes.

"Bloody hell!" She cursed, sending forth another spell knocking him off balance.

James fell on his back from the strong force, "dammit! Reducto!"

Debris from the ceiling fell on Lily, "flipendo!" The stones flew away from her, showering the room.

"Protego Maxima!" James blocked them from hitting him.

"Urgh!" Lily screamed, breaking out into a sprint and pushing James to the floor, she straddled him, holding her wand to his throat as she dug her nails into his shoulder. "You are so fucking dead." She gritted her teeth together the wand digging in his neck, "cruci—"

"Ventus!" And Lily was pushed off him with strong wind, she landed on her back, a groan sounding from her.

James took the chance and pounced on her, pressing her further into the floor. She clenched her jaw. "Enjoying the pain, Love?" James hissed.

"Very!" She spat.

"Don't fucking spit at me!" James roared, squeezing her wrist. Lily moaned, feeling it on the verge of breaking. "You wanted to torture me, eh?! Why aren't you doing that? Oh that's right, you fucking can't!" He gave a scary grin, a centimetre away from her face.

Lily glared back at him with as much intensity, feeling her strength weakening as she desperately tried to get him to release her wrist. James, despite his crazy moment, noticed this, feeling guilt rush through him and loosened his grip a little.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, suddenly James looked extremely sexy all hot and bothered. Lust filled her as she looked into his darkened eyes. She was enjoying this. She was displeased when he had loosened his grasp. She half wanted him to break her wrist, the thought enjoyable for her.

James noticed the look of desire flash in her now dark green eyes, his own body feeling warmer...

"James! Lily! Stop!" Remus's horrified voice sounded. He was concerned they might start shagging if not stopped..

James snapped out of his daze, his grip on Lily's wrist fully lost by now, finally realising how.. intense that was. He had completely forgotten Sirius and Remus were in the room too.

James slowly got up, unsteady on his feet. He offered Lily his hand, she took it and got up too.

Both of them were sweaty and wet from the water, breathing heavily. James had small cuts on his arms, his forehead was bleeding, his shirt had torn in several places from the back and had little stains of blood on it. His body ached. There was debris everywhere, now repairing itself.

Lily was soaked too, her cheek had a big gash, blood streaming down her neck, soaking her shirt. The red spreading further as it was wet.

Sirius and Remus' mouths were gaped open. "What the bloody fuck just happened?" Sirius asked, he was actually quite concerned for the two people standing in front of him.

"I don't know.." James said truthfully, "it was like I just.. lost control."

Lily's eyes were glazed, "I'm so sorry James. I can't believe I was about to use the cruciatus on you." Her voice quivered, she was also a bit startled with herself at the fierce wanting to have an intimate moment with him.

"It's okay, Evans. I stopped you, didn't I?"

"But— what if you hadn't? The worst part is that I really meant it... I was just really angry." She put her hand on her mouth.

"I think we let our anger get the best of us." James said softly, "Evans, don't cry." He slowly put his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. She placed her uncut cheek on his shoulder, a quiet sob escaping her.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I think we should go, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded as they both slipped out of the room.

James rubbed Lily's back soothingly. "Oh Evans, you shouldn't cry after a hell of a good duel like that." He chuckled. "You were amazing."

Lily slowly lifted her head from his chest looking into his eyes. James silently healed the gash on her cheek while she did so.

"I'm so sorry for being so hard on you." James mumbled, caressing her cheek, "and for calling you a bitch earlier.."

Lily chuckled, "I wasn't very nice with you either."

James smiled, lifting his other hand and held her head, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"So, who won?" He smiled teasingly.

Lily looked up into his eyes again, then glanced at his lips, then back up again. "You." She whispered.

James stared into her irises, the look in them was enough to make his heart skip several beats.

She leaned up, wanting to kiss James.

He turned his head to the side at the last moment with extreme regret instantly as her lips met his cheek instead. "You have a boyfriend, remember?" He murmured. It hurt doing so, he _wanted_ to kiss her, but she wasn't his. He wasn't going to let her ruin her relationship in a way that would effect her with guilt.

Lily sighed.

"Lets just go to the hospital wing." He muttered, releasing her from his grasp.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you two?!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, gasping.

"Just an innocent little duel." James grinned.

"Innocent?" Lily mumbled to herself, "more like tempting." _If I could've just fucked him right there and then, I would have._ She thought angrily. If she didn't have a boyfriend, James wouldn't've hesitated to do so either. _I hate myself, why in the name of Merlin did I have to get a boyfriend?_ Seeing James so angry and rough was a huge turn on for her. _Twisted I am.. but blimey, once you let James Potter effect you, he can do things to you even with his normal behaviour._

Poppy made them sit on two beds next to each other, she removed James' shirt, examining the cuts on his back. "This certainly does not look like an 'innocent little duel'."

Lily turned her head, her hands flying to her mouth as she saw his cut and bruised back.

Pomfrey began to work on James. Muttering things while shaking her head, "kids these days.. enjoying inflicting pain on each other." After she was done, she handed him the hospital pyjamas and pulled the curtains, allowing him to change as she turned to Lily, who couldn't help but peek at his abdomen when he got up.

 _James Potter, you'll be mine someday, and when you are, I'm never letting you go. You bloody perfect wizard..._


	16. Chapter 16

"Psst! James!" James heard a voice hiss, he opened his eyes but no one stood there. It was about midnight. James furrowed his brows, looking here and there.

Sirius then pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"Oh good, you're here, Padfoot. I was bored out of my mind." James sighed.

"Of course, I'm here. You okay there, Prongs?" He sat on the bed.

"Spiffing." He chuckled, grabbing onto his head. Sirius grinned. "Is she asleep?" He gestured towards Lily. James looked her way, her back was to him and her breathing was steady.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

But, Lily wasn't asleep, she was just lying there, eyes closed.

"You have to tell me what happened back there. It was like you both were possessed. And the tension though." Sirius smirked.

"What tension?" James rolled his eyes.

"Sexual tension. It was so thick Remus and I could feel it. I thought you both were gonna leave the duel midway and just start intense shagging."

Lily felt herself blush, she really was thinking of shagging him at that moment. The reminder made her think of running her hands on that hot body of his... slowly reaching them up to his face and pulling him in and kissing him while he held her close...

Lily bit her lip. _Stop it before it gets so out of control that you strut over and start snogging that beautiful smile off his face._ The voice in her head scolded.

"No way." James chuckled, "was it really that noticeable?"

"Fuck yeah." Sirius shook his head, "anything happen after we left?"

"She tried to kiss me. And oh padfoot her eyes were all dark and filled with lust I wanted to kiss her so hard and keep her with me forever as mine and mine only. But something kept me, I don't want her to regret doing me y'know, and she probably would have regretted if we'd done it then.. considering she would have cheated on her boyfriend." James sighed, "why's liking someone so hard, Sirius?"

Lily mentally sighed dreamily, James Potter, calling her his and his only.. normally, if someone else had said something like that she would've shouted her throat hoarse at them about how she wasn't their property.. But with James it was different..

"Damn, Prongs, you've gotten quite cheesy and soft.. You didn't kiss her?" Sirius asked.

"No... fuck, now I regret turning my head." James rolled his eyes.

"Merlin's great aunt Sue! Never thought you'd turn away from a kiss from Lily Evans. She didn't care she had a boyfriend, and you just.." Sirius chuckled.

"First tell me what the hell that phrase was. Does Merlin even have a great aunt Sue?" James asked amusedly, grinning. Sirius sniggered, "maybe he does. Who knows!"

"Certainly not me," James said. "Right, back to topic, I don't want to ruin her relationship. I know she would've felt extremely guilty for cheating. Guilt is a horrible thing, it eats you up alive. I don't want her going through that." He mumbled.

Lily's heart swelled as she heard those words.. maybe he really did care about her. This James she knew now, had her respect on her caring and determined to do good he was.

"She's scary when she's all worked up though." Sirius widened his eyes, "I would most likely not want to piss her off to that point. You, mate, are bloody brave to tease her _that_ much."

"She looked like she wanted to kill me and snog me at the same time." James widened his eyes, "and when she slammed me hard on the ground with her wand pressed to my neck.. damn, that was hot." He grinned, running a hand through his hair.

Lily felt warm, her neck burned. She felt a weird sensation in her lower half, her breaths slightly deeper than before.

"You've gone loco."

"Guess I have."

"But she almost used an unforgivable on you! Aren't you the slightest bit creeped out?" Sirius raised his brow, "and her face clearly showed she meant it. Hell, she said she meant it!"

"I.. can't really say anything. Maybe she was very angry." He said quietly.

"Being angry doesn't mean you freaking torture the other person. I've seen mother use that spell, Prongs. I've seen how the victim withers in pain. There's a reason it is unforgivable... this is way too fucked up." Sirius said.

Lily's stomach sank slightly, Sirius was right.

"Shh. Padfoot, quiet down... and it's not all her fault. You can't help it if the person you feel something for doesn't feel the same way, it hurts, yeah, but you just have to bare with it. And I'm not completely innocent in this, you're forgetting that insult match we had, I was being rude and you know the reason why.. She was angry withme so she took out her anger on me, simple." James mumbled, "anyway, how's Moony?"

He was defending her, even though she wholly wasn't right in this. Lily wanted to speak up and admit, but didn't.

"He's feeling really ill. Throwing up, and he's got a fever and keeps saying he's aching everywhere. He wanted to come but I forced him to stay in bed, and made Wormtail watch over him. That's why they're both not here."

"Sounds like a very bad moon." James sighed, "I can't even imagine the pain. I wish I could just take it away from him."

"Me too. More than anything."

Lily's heart fluttered, _he's so caring. Why had I never noticed? How could I have not liked such a precious person all these years without knowing his side of the story?_

"I want to go see him." James said. "It's not usually this bad."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Lily heard the bed squeak as James got up. She then opened her eyes and turned as she heard the door close with a soft click.

She sighed in relief as she un-stiffened her body. The door then swung open again, causing her to shut her eyes quickly.

"Oh and Evans, I know you're awake." Sirius snickered, and she could also hear a soft chuckle.

/

"Prongs? Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Peter asked as soon as James entered. James laughed, "I should, Pete. But when do I listen?"

"How're you feeling, Moony?" James smiled, walking over to where Remus sat on the bed.

"Horrible." He chuckled, "damn you, lycanthropy."

James shook his head, sitting on Sirius's bed. Sirius then transformed into snuffles, climbing up on the bed beside James, curling up. James absentmindedly stoked his fur, "lucky you, Padfoot. Your form is so random and easy. I can't even lie down properly with those fucking antlers on my head."

Snuffles barked as if laughing.

"And you too, Pete. Yours is even better. And you get to ride my head whenever we go into the forest. Such ease." James rolled his eyes.

Peter chuckled, "your head has some soft fur, plus the antlers on your sides make you feel safe."

James spent most of the night with the Marauders, just talking about random things. For once, It felt nice not worrying about Lily Evans for a while..

Lily however, lay in the hospital bed, staring where James should've returned hours ago. She then slowly sat up on her bed and thought.

 _I should break up with Andrew. That's it, I'm certain I have feelings for James... I guess. Merlin, why is this so difficult?!_

/

Lily groaned as she woke up, the light hurting her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Madam Pomfrey bustling about, tending to two students.

"Oh good, you're awake. Here, take this. It's invigoration draught." Madam Pomfrey smiled, giving her a small vial. Lily recognised it as the energy boosting potion.

She took it, "thank you.. Madam Pomfrey, what time is it?"

"About eleven a.m."

"I'm gonna be late to transfiguration?!" Lily sat up,  
"shit."

"No worries, Ms. Evans. Mr. Potter dropped in a while ago after he had 'mysteriously' disappeared from his bed last night, telling me to inform you he'll cover for you incase you woke up late. Apparently, he doesn't want me to tell Professor McGonagall about the whole duelling thing. I wasn't going to anyway, that's hardly my business."

Lily laughed. "Thank you for keeping a secret, Madam. I should be going now or I'll be late."

"Not so fast, Miss Evans. I still have to check you to see you're perfectly fine."

/

"Evans has got a severe case of headache, Professor. She's having a lie-in." James said to McGonagall as he entered. Minerva narrowed her eyes at him, but nodded. The Marauders were always the first ones to arrive in transfiguration.

Since sixth year, they had all their classes combined with the other houses, so Andrew would be in it too. James scowled at the thought.

He walked over and sat between Remus and Sirius. McGonagall noticed there was a slight limp in his step, and had a bandage on his hand.

"Potter, what happened to your leg? And your hand, perhaps?" She asked, sitting down at her desk.

James looked at Sirius, alarmed. "Oh uh— nothing, Professor. I um— fell on the stairs and hurt myself, pulled a muscle." It was the half truth, he had pulled a muscle with all that dodging. McGonagall would probably give him a double detention if she found out about the duelling. And the detention would make his duty schedule tight, and he didn't want that at all.

McGonagall cracked a small smile, almost unnoticeable. "Potter, you're lying."

"What makes you think so?" He smiled.

"You called me Professor." She raised her eyebrows. "twice."

"I duelled Evans, Minnie." James grinned, mentally smacking his forehead at his want to tell her about his accomplishment. "and won too, but I'm worse than she looks."

McGonagall looked scandalised. To which James quickly added, "no damage was done, I swear. It was for practise purposes. You have to cut me some slack, Minnie. I have to be the best. Head Boy and all." He smirked.

She shook her head amusedly at the last part, "oh, Potter. What can I say?"

"How about, 'congratulations on winning, Potter'?" James suggested. Sirius laughed beside him.

"Congratulations on winning, Potter. Five points to Gryffindor." She smirked.

"Five is really less, Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed, "how about a hundred?"

"How about a detention?"

Sirius huffed, "no, thank you."

Remus laughed, "You're the best, Professor."

McGonagall nodded curtly, "thank you, Mr Lupin." She put on her glasses, her mouth dangerously on the verge of forming into a rather large smile.

Just then, Lily scurried in. "Oh thank goodness I'm on time!" She blurted out, a breath of relief coming from her.

McGonagall and the Marauders turned their heads to her. She blushed at the sudden attention. "Good Morning, Professor."

"Morning, Miss Evans." McGonagall replied, returning back to the papers in front of her. She didn't bother to ask if Lily's 'lie-in' was over.

Lily slipped in on the desk in the middle of the right row of the room, the Marauders were sitting on the left, on the farthest one in the back.

A few minutes later, the class was full. Andrew spotted Lily as soon as he entered, walking over to sit beside her. "Hey." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You look rather radiant today,"

"Hi." Lily smiled. "I took an energy potion." She twittered sweetly, "probably the reason why I feel so giddy."

"Energy Potion?" He asked, "didn't get enough sleep, huh?"

"No, not really." She said, "all this duty and responsibility is exhausting, all I feel like doing is sleeping, but when it comes time to sleep, it vanishes. Oi, you're the Ravenclaw here, explain the logic!" She teased, nudging him playfully.

"I would love to, but the class has begun." He laughed. Lily smiled, turning to her parchment and ink.

James found himself looking at the couple most of the lecture. They were both being rather touchy and extra flirty today. He felt his eyes narrow.

McGonagall noticed the distraction, so she called on him. "Potter, what's the incantation for conjuring birds?"

"Avis." He said absentmindedly, still looking at the couple.

"Correct. Is there something interesting about your right side of this room?"

James snapped his head to McGonagall. Most of the class was looking at him now. "No?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Then I suggest you pay attention, unless you want a detention." She said sternly, turning back to explaining.

Sirius snickered, "that rhymed."

James elbowed him, "shut up, Padfoot."

Sirius turned his head to Remus, "Moony look how rude he is! Scold him."

Remus chuckled. "Pay attention, Padfoot. McGonagall gets liberal with those detentions in our case, remember?"

Sirius huffed, "my best mates are assholes."

"Indeed." James added, then took out his quill, grabbing a small piece of paper.

 _Alright, Evans? Or are you still sore from last night? ;)_

 _\- Love, J.P._

James chuckled to himself, this looked so wrong. He showed it to Sirius, who slapped a hand on his mouth trying to contain his laughter.

Remus peered over James' shoulder, his eyes widening as he read the note. "She's gonna kill you."

"That's the fun of it." James grinned, knowing Shaw would see it too.


	17. Chapter 17

James transfigured the paper into a bird, watching as McGonagall turned around to face the board.

He magicked it to fly to Lily, snickering.

"You're completely bonkers, James. Jealousy has messed with the screws of your already knackered up mind." Remus shook his head at him pitifully.

"Thank you for your concern, Mr Sassy." James smirked, reaching his arm over and ruffling up Remus' hair earning a "hey!" From him.

Lily, who was reading through her notes, was startled as she saw a paper bird land on her parchment. She furrowed her brows, reaching for it and twisting it open. Her mouth fell agape as she skimmed through the words.

"What's that?" Andrew asked, Lily jumped, juggling it in her hands in a hurry, then quickly shoving it in her bag. "Oh, nothing! Just Sirius asking if he can borrow my notes later!" She smiled convincingly, though her voice had come out high pitched, her face slightly reddening.

Andrew looked unsure but nodded, turning back to writing.

Lily then took the opportunity to snap her head at James, who was running a hand through his hair when he sensed her gaze. He looked back at her, leaning forward on the desk with his chin on his fist, a cheeky smirk on his face. He wriggled his eyebrows, then winked.

Lily, after a moment of thinking how cute he looked, glared at him, mouthing "you are so dead."

James blew her a kiss, "looking forward to it," he mouthed.

He then turned to his friends. "She's pissed." He said to Sirius. "Sad that Shaw didn't see it."

"That would have been something." Sirius agreed.

James clicked his tongue, tearing another piece of paper and scribbling something on it, including a drawing of a sad face with tears, which he enchanted so the tears would fall and keep coming. He crumbled it up into a ball, then threw it at Lily, it got stuck in her hair so she didn't notice, but Andrew did, so he took it out of her hair.

"Jackpot!" James hushed, "argue already!"

"What? I thought you said you don't want to ruin their relationship." Sirius raised his brows. James looked at him with a poker face, "I meant by making her cheat. But this, it's way more fun and games."

"Oh Prongs, what should we do with you?" Remus sighed.

James didn't answer, he wanted to see the reaction of Andrew. He didn't write anything as double meant as the first note though, but he thought it be enough to annoy Shaw.

Andrew furrowed his brows at the note, clenching his jaw. He then tapped Lily's shoulder.

"Heck, yeah! It's starting." James grinned.

"Yes, Andy?" She asked, turning her head to him. He slid the note in front of her, to which she confusedly gazed at him.

"Read it." He said in a strained voice. Like he was trying not to be rude. She shrugged and looked down. _Please don't be another suggestive sentence!_ She prayed silently.

 _I'm sowwy, flower :'( I didn't mean to make you mad. Let's meet somewhere tonight.. how about the astronomy tower? You know the drill ;)_

 _~J.P._

Lily's eyes widened in horror, "oh my God." Her cheeks reddened.

"What the heck does he mean? What drill?" Andrew questioned.

"Andy, it's just Potter, he's been teasing me since forever. There's no 'drill'." She said quickly.

"Then why are you blushing?" He said coldly. "Lily are you cheating—"

"No!" She hushed, "I'm telling the truth."

Andrew scowled, "I don't believe you, you've always been close to that _Potter._ "

"What?!" She whispered in disbelief, "I would never!"

"Whatever." He muttered, turning away. Lily gaped at him, then looked up at James, who looked right away. She mentally cursed at him, and ripped a piece of paper, angrily scribbling on it and balling it up. She glanced at McGonagall, and when the moment was right, threw the paper as hard as she could.

It hit his head, then landed on the desk. James took hold of it and smoothed it out.

 _I fucking hate you._

He moved his eyes in her direction, she was waiting for him to respond, and mouthed, "thank you."

/

James was walking to the castle grounds. He had received notice of an almost duel happening outside between third year Gryffindors and Slytherins from a scared first year, so he had to take care of that.

He was halted as someone grabbed his elbow, causing him to snap his head back in alarm. He relaxed when he saw it was Lily. She pulled him roughly into a nearby broom closet.

"Hey, love. I'm a bit busy right now, we can snog later." He teased.

Lily rolled her eyes, "What was that note in transfiguration today?!" She demanded.

"I was just asking if you were okay." He smiled innocently. "And apologising."

"Why the hell was it worded like that?! What if Andy had seen it? He already saw the second one, but the first? You did that on purpose!" She scowled. "We're arguing because of you! He doesn't want me being friends with you and your marauders now. Who's he to tell me what the hell to do?! This is your fault!"

"I specifically wanted him to see it. I don't like that bloke you see. Besides, he's got my girl."

"You stay away from him!" Lily jabbed a finger James' way. "And I am not your girl!"

"Really now?" He pouted, "I thought you loved me?" He said playfully.

Lily looked at him in disbelief, "what— ugh just don't bother Andy!" She exclaimed.

James' hand was on the doorknob, "sorry, love. But, no promises." He grinned, "and he sounds like a dickhead to me. If I were your boyfriend I'd even let you do the kiss on cheek stuff. Sure, there's a pang of jealousy when your girl is close with someone, but that doesn't mean you stop her altogether."

He then opened the door and left.

Lily stared at the door, he was right, but what he did today was wrong.

/

Lily walked hand in hand with Andrew on the school grounds as he talked about the upcoming Quidditch match next month. They had reasoned with each other, and were back to normal. By reasoning, it can be understood that several snogging sessions were involved.

"I'm rooting for Slytherin. I know you're a Gryffindor and on the team, but they have quite strong players this time."

Lily rolled her eyes, "please, we're better."

"Guess we'll see." He teased, sitting down on the grass. Lily sat down beside him.

She looked up and her heart gave a startling flutter, there in the distance under that same Goddamned tree, lay James Potter. Playing with that stupid snitch of his, something that looked suspiciously like a joint in his mouth. Sirius sat beside him too, smoking.

"They have got to be joking. Smoking on school grounds." Lily shook her head. Andrew looked the way she was looking, he rolled his eyes turning back to her.

"As I was saying..."

Lily stopped listening as her gaze wandered off to the pair sitting underneath the tree.

James sat up, removing the joint from his mouth, and running his hand through his hair as he blew out the smoke.

 _Bloody hell._ Lily thought, _could he get more appealing?_

His head then turned in her direction, Lily gasping lightly as she quickly looked away.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing." She muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while sneaking a glance back at James, who was looking at her in amusement with his eyebrows raised.

Andrew then looked away from Lily's face and shrugged, taking out a textbook from his bag, and opening it in his lap. Lily took this opportunity to glare at James, who blew her a kiss.

She flipped him off, causing him to laugh. He then stood up, saying something to Sirius, who chuckled, then turned in her and Andrew's direction. Lily widened her eyes as she looked down at her lap, _Merlin's pants, why is he coming here?!_

"Hey, Evans!" James called. Lily shut her eyes, _what will happen now?_

Andrew turned at the shout, "what?" He muttered, looking up at him.

"I was calling Evans. Is your name Evans?" James looked down at him with a bored look. Andrew scoffed.

"What, Potter?" Lily spoke before he could say something else.

"It's something confidential regarding our duties. I will have to speak to you in private." He said.

"You can speak to her here, I won't tell anyone." Andrew stated firmly.

"Once again, I wasn't talking to you." James rolled his eyes.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, and you've been known to hit on her—"

"Andy please! Just– stop okay?" Lily said exasperatedly, then looked at James, "you can tell me here, Potter." She said reluctantly, mainly because she didn't have the energy to settle an argument.

James smirked anyway, "fine then." He knelt down beside her, then leaned in towards her ear, Andrew's hands tightened around the book, "Man your boyfriend's a little bitch. I can understand why you would need a better view to look at. There's nothing confidential by the way, I just wanted to say you look extremely beautiful today. Even more so when you stare at me. Do, do that often.." he whispered. _Oh my stars,_ Lily thought, dangerously close to blushing.. _I'll kill you for this, Potter._

He then pulled back, sneaking a wink at her and standing up.

Lily tried her best to keep her face straight, "hmm. I'll see to that." She added, nodding his way.

James bit his lip, thrilled that she went on with the lie. He nodded too and turned away. Andrew glowering at his back, "what the heck did he say to you?"

"Just boring old duties."

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes, looking down at the book. Lily mentally sighed in relief.

/

"I'm surprised you still remember us." Marlene mocked as she walked into the heads dorm with Dorcas, Emmeline and Alice following behind her.

Lily turned around, gesturing for them to sit. She was wearing her purple silk pyjamas. Dorcas and Emmeline sat on the plush chairs, Alice sat on the rug whilst Marlene and Lily sat on the sofa.

"Of course I remember you all." Lily scoffed.

"Please, you've been spending time with Andrew Shaw twenty-four/seven." Dorcas muttered, "why are you even dating him?"

"Because he likes me and I like him?" Lily said, rather unsurely.

"He's just trying to get in your pants, Lils. Just tell me how many times he's suggested fucking?" Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Every time we snog. And that's a lot." Lily laughed.

"You should be dating James Potter instead." Emmeline smirked, "he's better looking. And so charming."

Dorcas laughed, "you should claim him before Emmeline does, Lils."

"I don't like him!"

"Ugh." Marlene groaned, tilting her head back on the sofa, "you're so stubborn!"

Just then, the entrance door opened and James Potter walked in the common room, he was unbuttoning his shirt when he paused abruptly, "whoops. Didn't know it was ladies night." He chuckled, unconsciously running a hand through his hair.

"Woah, James. What happened to _you_?" Marlene turned on the sofa, peering over the backrest. James' shirt was wrinkled and a few buttons were missing, his hair stood up in all directions and he was very sweaty. The white oxford clinging to him, his face flushed.

 _Fuck, he looks... sexy._ Lily thought, biting her lip absentmindedly.

"Let's just say— someone liked it rough." He grinned, running a hand through his hair again, his eyes twinkling. Lily felt her stomach sink to her feet.

All girls except her 'ooh'd'. "Someone got some tonight." Marlene sing sang, smirking.

James shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Who was the lucky girl?" Dorcas wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stacy? Macy? Blimey, I forgot. I think she was a Hufflepuff." He smiled guiltily. His eyes met Lily's, who quickly looked away.

Marlene laughed, "That girl might not even mind you forgot her name. She'd just be happy she got to 'do it' with James Potter."

"Yeah, I know." James said cockily, "I'm the best."

"Yes, Potter. Now can you leave us alone?" Lily snapped.

The girls all looked at her in surprise, "why so rude, Lils?" Marlene nudged her.

"He's disturbing us, and Marlene, you were the one saying I don't spend time with you all." Lily rolled her eyes, emphasising on her name.

James raised his eyebrows, trying hard not to smirk. She was jealous as far as he knew. Very jealous from the looks of it. "Sorry, love. I was going to take a shower anyway. Wash away my sins _._ " He smiled, walking towards the stairs.

"Like you don't sin in the shower too!" Marlene called teasingly as he disappeared under the stairs. Lily looked at her in horror, "Marlene!" She hushed.

James' muffled laugh sounded, "do you want to find out?!"

"I might," she grinned, Alice had Emmeline slapped their hands over their mouths to stop their giggles. Lily was the only one not entertained.

James smiled amusedly to himself as he took off his shirt, "Alice, Evans, close your eyes! You two aren't single."

Alice didn't, curious as to what he would be doing. Lily had had enough, "Potter, if you step out naked I'm going to skin you alive."

"I'm not that immoral!"

"Oh yeah?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Marlene then jumped off the couch, going towards the stairs. Lily smacked her forehead. Her heart did start beating unevenly while her stomach flipped uneasily as she thought of her best friend seeing James possibly naked.

As Marlene peered under the stairs, her eyes widened. "Potter. You. Beast!" She squeaked, eyeing his abs. James blushed, "stop it blondie, you're making me blush." He chortled shyly. Marlene shook her head, reaching over and pulling on his arm, "come on."

He reluctantly let her drag him from under the stairs, his face slightly red.

Lily turned her head, her breath hitching in her throat. She swiftly removed her gaze, looking down at her feet with wide eyes. He was even more fit than the time at the beach.

"Damn, Potter." Alice smirked, eyeing him up and down. James looked scandalised, "Alice! I'll snitch to Frank, I swear." He scolded. Alice rolled her eyes, "what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Lily clenched her jaw, _oh my God,_  
 _my insides will melt from the temperature they are burning right now!_

James eyes then landed on Emmeline, who looked kind of dazed. "Alright, Vance? You look like your soul got sucked out." He gazed at her in concern. She shook her head, "what? Oh I just spaced out, I was thinking of something else." She giggled nervously, "you have a nice body James." She said straightforwardly.

"Thanks? I guess." He chuckled. Then he turned his head to Marlene, "why did you bring me out here exactly?" He tilted his head.

"I wanted to show off my new boyfriend." She smirked. James quirked his brow, smiling amusedly, "oh?"

Lily couldn't take it anymore. "Will you lot stop this tomfoolery already!" She shouted. "Potter, put a shirt on or go into the bathroom! Marlene, get your ass back here."

"Hold on, Lilykinns." Marlene teased, "no need to get jealous, I was only joking."

"I'm not jealous!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you are—" Marlene was interrupted by James tapping her shoulder, "let's not tease her that much," he smiled. Marlene giggled, "awww." She pinched his cheek, "you're so cute— can I hug you?" She asked, suddenly serious.

Lily glared at Marlene, but she just wriggled her eyebrows at her mockingly.

"I guess." He laughed. "But I'm all sweaty."

"But you're shirtless too." She grinned.

"Ew, Marlene." Lily added, aggravated.

"I'll just take a quick shower and then you can hug me." He poked her side playfully, causing her to squirm away. She then gestured for him to bring his face near and she whispered, "I'm just teasing Lils. But that doesn't mean I don't want to hug you, keep that promise."

James laughed softly, "okay." He then slipped away, finally going into the bathroom.

"He calls you love? That's so cute." Alice smiled at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

"Why did you have to ask him that, Marlene? It was disgusting how casually he talked about it." Lily made a face. "And how suggestive you were with him."

Marlene, Dorcas, Alice and Emmeline all laughed loudly. "Oh Lils, you're so damn jealous!" Marlene said amusedly.

"I'm not!" Lily said, annoyed. She was. She was drowning in jealousy. She wanted to break everything in sight.

"Yeah, that, and I hate pudding." Marlene said. Lily rolled her eyes.

As the girls chatted about random things, James came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, wearing his grey sweatpants. Ironically, his t-shirt was up in his bedroom, so he would have to go out shirtless anyway.

As he stepped out, he just turned towards the stairs. Marlene's head turned towards him, "Oi! You promised!"

James turned around, laughing. "Fine, come on up." He smiled, Marlene grinned triumphantly, getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs a few steps. She wrapped her arms around his torso, James wrapping his around her shoulders. She came up till his chest because she was standing on the lower step, "get down, you're already tall." James stepped down, wrapping one arm around her waist and one around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"God... you're such a good hugger." Marlene said.

To say Lily had given up on controlling her best friend was an understatement.

"You are too." He said, they then pulled away. "Now, can I go? I'll come downstairs later."

Hearing Lily's groan, he added, "fully clothed this time."

Marlene chuckled, "sure." He smiled amusedly at her. He then kissed her cheek, jogging up the stairs and into his room.

"I love our Head Boy." Marlene stated, plopping down in the couch beside Lily. Who glared at her so intensely that she might as well be drilling holes into her head. She was friendly, beautiful, quirky and sarcastic. James would definitely go for someone like her...

"Lily Evans. Relax. I am merely being a jokester. Don't take anything literally. He's just nice and goes with the flow." Marlene assured her. Lily felt like crying. This just proved how easily he could.. move on.

"Lily, look we're sorry okay? But you know us." Emmeline added.

"It's fine, it's fine! He's not my boyfriend, why are you all being like this?"

"We just thought—"

"It's. Alright." She said, "now lets play something. How about wizards chess?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Only if you're okay with it Lily, can we call James down here?" Emmeline asked, "I'm getting bored."

"POTTER!" Lily shouted suddenly, startling the girls. The door to his bedroom opened and he poked his head out, "what did I do now, Evans?!" He shouted back.

"Just come downstairs!"

A moment later, James emerged from his room wearing the sweatpants from before with a plain white t-shirt. "You called, princess?" He asked, jogging towards her on the couch.

"Would you like to join us?" She sighed.

"I'd love to, but I have somewhere to be. If you catch my drift." He nodded his head towards the windows, the sky was getting dark. Lily blinked, thinking about it. The it clicked, _Remus._

"Oh yeah." She said, as James smiled and went in the direction of the door. Lily then had the sudden urge to say something to him. She got up from the couch, signalling with her finger to her friends that she would be back in a moment and following after James outside.

"Potter."

James turned around, "Evans?" He studied her face, "something the matter?" He asked softly.

She gazed at him in admiration, he didn't show any signs of nervousness. He was perfectly calm even though he was going to do something so risky for his friend's comfort. "Be safe." She murmured, looking into his eyes.

James smiled slightly, "I will try my best. Bad moons are harsh... thank you for caring, that's sweet of you." He then returned in the direction he was walking. Lily sighed. "Good luck."

/

The stag jumped in front of the wolf, aiming its antlers at it. The red deer had a huge gash on his shoulder blade, blood dripping from it. Several bruises covered him.

 _C'mon Remus, try to get a grip on yourself._ He thought.

Snuffles stood beside James, blaring his teeth at the wolf. He too was cut up, but James was worse, as he had attempted to shield Sirius when the wolf suddenly pounced on him to push him away.

The wolf finally calmed down, cowering from the antlers.

The stag straightened as he saw the wolf's expression soften. Snuffles barked happily, Peter's cheerful squeaking could be heard from under a wooden plank of the shrieking shack too.

/

James transformed back as he reached the entrance of the tunnel, a groan of agony escaping him as he clutched his shoulder. It was dawn, the wolf had finally fallen asleep, and Sirius had insisted James got some rest. James had jumped between snuffles and Remus a few times, getting scratched on various places. It really was a very bad moon. Usually, it only took a few minutes to bring Remus back into his senses. The most it took was half an hour. Today, it took about an hour or less.

He decided on leaving the invisibility cloak where he had left it before, at the beginning of the tunnel. Sirius and Remus would need it later, Peter could just ride in one of their pockets as a rat. Besides, it was still dark, and he had brought the Marauders map to check for filch.

Even though he was Head Boy, Filch was just an extremely unpleasant person. James doubted he ever slept, maybe that's why he was so cranky. And besides, how would he justify his injury? He'd have to go to Pomfrey later, that woman never tells a soul nor does she demand an explanation.

James thought how it was much easier to bear the pain in animal form as he climbed out of the tunnel, hurrying away from the temporarily frozen whomping willow.

He felt blood trickling down his back, it was warm against his icy cold body. The sky was cloudy, and the wind chilly.

James murmured the password as he reached the heads' dorm. He sent a quick lighting spell towards the fireplace, so the room could warm up.

He removed his shirt, scratches of different length and depth decorated his abdomen. He craned his neck trying to see the bleeding gash on the back of his shoulder when he heard a door close.

James glanced sideways to see Lily come out from under the stairs. She widened her eyes as she saw a shirtless James standing in the middle of the common room. Gasping as she noticed the state his back was in.

Lily ran over to him, "oh my gosh, James! How did this happen?!" She asked frantically.

"Jumped between a shaggy black dog and a werewolf." He chuckled, gritting his teeth as he felt the pain.

"Oh my..." she frowned, touching his shoulder.

James winced, Lily looked around for a cloth to wipe the blood with, spotting his shirt on the floor. She grabbed it, taking out her wand and dampening it with the aquamenti charm. It was ruined anyway.

She gently swept it over the gash, wiping the blood. "You don't have to do this, Evans."

"Oh hush." She said.

Lily then made him sit on the plush chair in front of the fire. "Warm yourself up, you're freezing." She said softly. "Accio dittany!"

A small bottle flew into her hand from her room. Lily uncorked it. "This is gonna sting a bit."

She poured a few drops onto the wound, James hissed as he felt the sizzling on his skin as it the wound began to close up. A pinkish layer of skin had appeared. "Since it's made by a werewolf, it'll take time in healing ." She said, "probably scar too."

She then began healing the minor scratches.

"James."

He looked at the fire, "hmm?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday." She said quietly.

"It's okay." He smiled, looking up at her. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

Lily shook her head, "don't worry about it."

She finally bandaged his shoulder, applying an ointment that would provide warmth and soothe the ache.

"There. Get some rest." She turned around grabbing the things and began walking toward the stars.

"Thank you, Lily." James said. "I was planning on going to Pomfrey but I've got myself a great nurse right here." He smiled.

Lily's heart raced at the ease with which her first name rolled off his tongue. "It's the least I can do." She murmured.

/

 _ **Halloween**_

The Marauders and Lily's group had decided that they would dress up for Halloween and have their own little party in the heads' dorm after the Halloween feast. They were currently in the Gryffindor boys dorm, lazily changing.

James was a rather tired looking Vampire. He had just made the effort to put in lenses he had, that he changed the colour to red. His hair was messy and face pale. He pulled on a black travelling cloak, that was red from under. He wore a white button up shirt, and black pants.

"What about the traditional fangs?" Remus asked.

"I forgot those." James laughed, "I'll just elongate my canines."

Sirius looked quite the punk. He wore a studded leather jacket, bracelet, and shoes. A t-shirt with a certain band on it and his eyes smudged with black.

Peter was looking very muggle-like.

Remus was going to be Remus John Lupin.

/

"Lils, you look so hot." Marlene commented, fixing her own short white dress.

Her and Lily were the only ones from their group that were meeting with the Marauders.

Lily was a she-devil. Minus the arrowhead tail. She wore a black hairband that had red horns, a short strapless red dress that was cut in black spikes at the hem and top, a fair bit of cleavage visible and long black heels. Her lips were blood red, and her eyes were red, the lids decorated with a winged eyeliner. Her hair cascaded down to her lower back, in fiery red curls.

Marlene was an angel, having pretty much the same get up as Lily. Just all bluish white, with warm pink lips. Her eyes were already icy blue so it looked amazing.

"And you look so pretty." Lily smiled, "all blonde and pure."

Both then went down to the heads' dorm together.

James was seated on the sofa drinking fire whiskey, Sirius was setting the projector, and Remus was warming up in front of the fire along with Peter. Then, the dorm door opened.

James's eyes widened as his gaze fell in that direction, and choked on his drink. Sirius glanced at him, and laughed.

"Hello, you lot!" Marlene greeted, arms spreading wide.

"Hi." The boys said in unison.

"You're looking devilishly sexy." Sirius commented to Lily, smirking, and sitting down. He pointed to Marlene, "and you, not-so-innocently pretty?"

The girls laughed, "thank you, Sirius."

Lily sat beside Remus, even though there was less space. She purposely avoided sitting next to James, although he had a lot of space on the sofa, he rolled his eyes. _Obviously, she wouldn't be wanting to sit next to you._ The inner voice in his head mocked him. He wished that voice would just sod off sometimes.

Marlene laughed quietly at James's expression, plopping down beside him. "I see you're dressed as a blood sucker." She teased, poking his cheek.

"I see you're dressed as something you're definitely not." James said in a deep voice, smirking and taking a sip of his drink. "And, Angels don't usually wear dresses that short."

"Hot ones do." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"Agreed." He winked.

"So. Mr Vampire, whose blood are you gonna suck?" Marlene said.

"Yours maybe." He said playfully, "it must be sweeter than a devil's." His eyes flickered to Lily, who rolled her eyes, unimpressed. Marlene laughed.

Lily coughed, "What are we doing today?" She asked, an edge to her voice.

"We're watching a horror movie. _The_ _exorcist_." Sirius added, with a sinister tone in his voice as he told them about the movie.

"Oh no." Marlene mumbled, "I don't like horror movies.. I get scared easily."

"Don't worry, Angel. A vampire will protect you." James laughed.

Marlene glanced at Lily, who seemed to be avoiding looking at the two. She sighed. _And yet she says she doesn't have feelings for him._

"How did you get a projector?" Lily changed the topic, not wanting to be an awkward witness while her best friend flirted with James.

"From the DADA classroom." Sirius said simply. "Don't ask how we got it. It's a long story." They had pasted a white screen on the largest wall, they sat on the rug, pillows and cushions surrounding them, popcorn placed in bowls. Remus flicked his wand, darkening the room just as the movie began.

/

Marlene gasped loudly as a jump scare came on, her heart racing. "Oh my God." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry."

James looked sideways at the girl who had become a good friend, she was hiding her face behind her pillow. He chuckled, "what's wrong, Angel?" He whispered.

"Stop calling me that." She said in a small voice, "and I told you I get scared easily."

James glanced at Lily, who was watching the movie like it wasn't scary at all. He had to give it to her, even he almost screamed a few times. Keyword being almost.

"Fuck fuck fuck, don't go there, don't go there— idiot!" Marlene then unintentionally grabbed onto James's arm, hiding her face in his shoulder.

The girl in the movie screamed.

Lily happened to look behind at that to see Marlene's reaction. However, she saw James smiling while holding a scared Marlene. They looked so natural... Lily gritted her teeth, _I'm jealous of my best friend.. That's it, I'll talk to her tomorrow._

"Marlene, it's just a movie. Calm down." James laughed softly, looking down at her. She looked up, "Y'know you look scary as hell with your eyes all red and shining like that? Like you're about to bite me."

James hummed, blaring his fangs at her. He ran his tongue over them, while looking down at her. He was slightly tipsy, so was Marlene, he probably wouldn't have been so damn suggestive with her if he was in his complete senses. She giggled as he lowered his head and she felt him scrape his teeth on her neck.

"Stop talki— okay what the hell are you two doing?" Remus widened his eyes as he looked back at them. James raised his head and shrugged, "nothing."

All heads turned in James and Marlene's direction, Lily furrowing her brows. "I'm sorry, I'm just tipsy." James said finally, a lazy smile on his face. "And I was distracting her so she wouldn't be so frightened." It was the half truth, he had intended to distract her from the film, just not the way he did.

Marlene chuckled awkwardly, scooting away from James slightly, "sorry." she mouthed.

"Not your fault." James smiled, then he spoke as he felt something weird on his tongue, "ick Marlene, you got glitter in my mouth." He muttered.

"No I didn't!" She furrowed her brows.

"Well, you practically look like a disco ball. So you shouldn't be surprised." He stated.

Marlene scrunched up her face at him, "be glad it was just glitter."

"Oh?" James smirked. "What else could it have been?"

Marlene gasped as she noticed his expression, "Merlin's beard, you are so dirty minded."

"If you two keep flirting, I'll throw you the fuck out of here." Sirius snapped, turning to glare at them. He couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to actually throw them out... mostly James.

"We're not flirting, but fine, we'll shut up." Marlene huffed.

James chuckled.

Lily felt a fierce burn in her stomach as she sneaked a glance at them, they were making silly faces at each other. _Blimey, why does she get along so well with him?_ She thought, really looking like a devil at that moment.

/

"That was quite the movie." Sirius commented as the credits started rolling.

"I definitely won't be sleeping tonight." Remus added, about to light the lamps with his wand when Sirius stopped him. "The fire light is enough." He smirked.

Remus looked at him in horror. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sure is." Marlene added, "I didn't like it— the movie."

"Really now? I thought you would." Lily said accusingly. She was very annoyed, and had had a resting bitch face throughout the film.

James turned his head to Lily, who looked extremely agitated. He mentally shrugged.

"no, Lils. You know I hate horror movies." Marlene yawned, "I'm glad that's over."

Peter was already asleep. Lily's eyes were getting droopy. "What was the use of us dressing up, anyway?"

"For the Halloween feels." Sirius chuckled, "its probably three in the morning now. And I want to sleep, I think I've drank a fair amount too." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm crashing here, Prongs."

"Me too." Remus added.

Marlene groaned, "I'll be going back."

"You can stay in my room." Lily sighed, "it's late. Wouldn't want to get caught out of bed, would you?"

"Concluding I'm not completely drunk, so I'll have trouble sleeping in a different place. I'm more comfortable in my bed." Marlene stood up, grabbing her heels.

"But you're tipsy. The staircases move twenty four hours. There's more chances of you falling off." Lily said.

James stood up, "Come on, I'll take you." He offered.

"No need for that, Potter." Lily said suddenly. "I'll go with her." She swiftly got up, Marlene nodded.

/

"What's going on between you and Potter?" Lily asked as her and Marlene walked under the invisibility cloak towards the Gryffindor dorm.

"What? Nothing." Marlene said. "Why do you say so?"

"Don't play dumb, what was all that 'I'm scared, hold me' and him kissing your neck and— and him standing up abruptly to take you back. And that constant flirting?" She rambled.

"I didn't tell him to hold me." Marlene laughed, "I really was scared. Not everyone is fearless like you, Lily. And kissing my neck? I said he looked like he was about to bite me with his eyes all red and shiny so he pretended to do so. And that, offering to take me back.. you know very well he's a gentleman. Flirting? We were just messing around." She smirked at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lils, your jealousy is showing." Marlene pointed sarcastically.

"I'm not jealous. I just thought that something was going on with you and him and it felt weird that you didn't tell me." Lily said, rather unsurely.

"Sure, Lily." Marlene rolled her eyes this time. "You like him, think about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Marlene scoffed, "you get so annoyed _every time_ he's close with another girl. Stop denying your feelings, you'll only end up hurting yourself if he decides to move on. That bloke adores you, Lily. And trust me, I can tell you adore him too. I've seen you with him, you look so happy." She stated.

"We're fighting more than half the time." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. _Think about it._ "

Lily sighed.

/


	19. Chapter 19

Quidditch practise had just ended. Lily was shivering from the cold November wind. It had been two weeks since the bad moon incident and Halloween, and officially been a month since Andrew and her started dating.

James had started to ignore the couple. It annoyed Lily really, he would flirt with girls left and right. She just had to break up with Andrew. Today, she had decided she would finally do it.

Lily was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone. She cursed herself at her clumsiness as she staggered backwards, closing her eyes and waiting for the fall but it never came, as large hands found her waist.

She opened her eyes, seeing James' smiling face, "watch where you're going, Evans." He said softly.

Lily chuckled, "thank you, Potter."

James straightened her up. "Ready for the match with Slytherin tomorrow?"

"Yup." She nodded, "we're gonna win this."

"That's the spirit!" He grinned, "oh, I have to go. See you, Evans." He said briskly, taking a glance at his watch.

"Why the hurry?" She quirked her brow, she didn't understand why he had to run off so often these days.

James contemplated on whether to tell her or not, and deciding on just telling her, "I have a study date in the broom closet." He winked, "you and I both know what that really means."

Lily rolled her eyes, "How can you study in a b— oh! you're disgusting, Potter!" She grimaced. "How many girls have you shagged since you said 'I've only ever had sex twice'?"

"I try." He laughed, "and to answer your question, only two, this one would make three." He gave a small smile, "in still not a sex crazed hoe, I mean, three? That's hardly fuckboy-like." He then winked at her, turning around and running away.

"Ugh!" Lily stomped her foot on the ground like a little child. He was enjoying his free life while she was tied down with a bloke who didn't even seem genuinely interested in doing cute dates.

"Lils, why are you stomping your feet?" Marlene's voice came form behind her. Brilliant, now she could finally pour out her feelings to her wonderful best friend.

"Oh Mar', I think I like James Potter." She murmured, turning to face her friend. At last waving the white flag, Lily Evans had officially given up the act of hiding and ignoring her feelings, at least from her best friend.

"Sorry?" Marlene teased, pretending not to hear her.

"I said, I like James Potter." Lily mumbled quietly, "oh Marlene, I'm so jealous.. and hurt. He's off somewhere right now having sex with some random girl. And remember Halloween night? I was so rude because I was jealous when he was all flirty with you..."

Marlene shook her head at her, laughing. "so now you admit it. See? That's how James felt when you rejected him. And how he feels when he sees you with Shaw."

Lily scowled, "not helping.."

"Break up with Andrew. And go get the man of your dreams." She laughed. "James' worth it, trust me. He'll treat you how a woman should be treated. It's my own personal judgement. And you know very well that my judgement is mostly accurate." She said proudly. "Your best friend approves! That's the awesome part of this!" She grinned.

Lily sulked, "I don't know." How do you just breakup with someone out of nowhere?"

"Lils, unless you want to get distracted and lose in tomorrow's match. You should go and get this off of your mind." Marlene pressed, "each moment you spend with Shaw is another moment James becomes less hopeful about you and him. Oh— and another moment he spends snogging another girl." She smirked.

Lily's face scrunched up at the last part, "You're right..." she breathed. "Oh Marlene, you're the best." She moved forward and threw her arms around her neck, engulfing her in a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither do I." She smiled, hugging her back. Marlene patted Lily's shoulder as they pulled away, "good luck. Hold on— you could maybe strut over and start making out with James in front of Andrew and it'll all be a lot easie—"

"Aaaaaand, you're back to your normal idiotic ideas." Lily laughed. "The first idea is better."

"You're no fun. A true Gryffindor would've chosen the second."

"No. A Gryffindor would overcome their doubts and face the situation." Lily smirked, knowing she was right.

Marlene's shoulders sulked, "dammit you insufferable know-it-all."

Lily snickered.

/

Andrew and Lily sat studying in the library, Lily biting her lip and thinking about ways on how she would break up him. Or the right moment to drop the bomb.

"Do you have some extra parchment?" He asked, writing the last possible line on the one he had in front of him.

"Yeah, there's a spare roll in my bag." She said, pushing her satchel on the table towards him while she underlined a sentence in her book and made a star next to it.

Andrew reached for Lily's satchel, searching through it. He found the parchment, then came across a crunched up piece of paper. He quickly glanced at Lily, she was busy reading.

He slipped it out, opening the note.

 _Alright, Evans? Or are you still sore from last night? ;)_

 _\- love, J.P._

Andrew clenched his jaw, feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest. He just had to tell Lily that he had actually developed feelings for her... yes— he didn't like her before, had the intention of getting in her pants, but now... he liked her. She was just so wonderful. And right now, he saw red. Potter and her had apparently done something together which left her 'sore'!

"Lily, what the hell does this mean?" He threw the paper on her book.

Lily noticed the note, her eyes widening, "Andy, I swear it's not what it's written like. It means something else." She stated, raising her head in alarm.

"Oh really?" He narrowed his eyes,  
"is this the other bloody note from transfiguration last month? Now that I think of it, I didn't see you after you wanted to 'study for a test' the day before!"

"We just had a duel that day, okay? And I was hurt. He was just making sure I was fine, just.. in a flirtatious way. I mean, come on. Its James. You saw the other note and I explained it then, too, I don't have to justify myself again and again." She frowned.

"It's alright, Lily. I'm at fault too here, I guess. I didn't give you the proper attention you deserve." He sighed, "I'm going to be honest, now. This relationship might've been based on the fact of mainly snogging or more... not that you're not a great girl, it's just my nature. I'm an arsehole when it comes to these types of things. I admit." He chuckled.

Lily blinked at him, _so he really wasn't interested? Wow, I feel so good about myself right now!_ She laughed bitterly, "seriously? Andrew, why? I actually liked you!" She scowled, "you bloody git! What type of a girl do you think I am?!"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Look, Lily, you were friendly and I just thought maybe you'd be interested in—"

She gaped, cutting him off, "so being friendly makes me easy?"

"No!"

"Yes! You're implying that you noticed me being friendly, and took it as an invitation to play with my feelings!"

Andrew opened his mouth to speak up, "Lily, we can work this out! I've developed feelings for you, I just wanted to tell you the truth about earlier before I confessed. I want you to be my girlfriend. Genuinely, this time. I feel bad for playing with you, you're such an amazing girl."

Lily shook her head, "no, Andy. I'm ending this relationship now." She sighed, "I know the truth you just said isn't a _very_ serious problem, but it's still something I found offensive. Plus, I– I'm kind of confused about my feelings now. I'm not sure if I want to be in a relationship anymore." She ranted, gathering her things as she spoke.

Andrew closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I saw this coming." He muttered to himself, "look, just know that I'm sorry. I really am."

Lily stood up from the chair and nodded, "fine. I'm letting it slide. I'm sorry too, but I'm done with us." She shrugged, "it's only been a month, you and I both know we weren't a major thing."

Andrew looked up at her, then scowled, "this is all because of that Potter isn't it?" His tone was cold. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you."

Lily paused as she swung her bag on her shoulder, "maybe, maybe not. But I can assure you, I wasn't cheating." She gave a tight lipped smile, "goodbye Andrew, it was fun while it lasted." She then slipped away from the table, walking towards the exit.

"That fucking _Potter._ " Andrew gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw.

Lily heard it, halted and spoke, "Potter didn't do anything. It's all me. And don't act like it isn't your fault of what I think of you right now too." She then resumed her walking, itching to just get out of here. She felt a bit sad at the fact that he thought of her as 'easy' in the beginning. Honestly, why do people judge others without knowing them? Who gives them the right?

Lily sighed in relief as she emerged from the library and into the hallway. Phew, it was over. She was single again now. It felt good, but she was also exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to just curl up with a good romance novel and compare her tragic love life with the uncannily perfect one written in it.

As she walked past a broom closet, her mind suddenly recalled what James had told her where he'd be after the practice. And now the urge to read a novel grew stronger. Maybe even cry a little. If anyone were to find out somehow, she had a valid reason— her breakup with Andrew. Because it's not like she'd tell them they were tears of frustration because James was out there fucking someone while she drowned in utter jealousy.

Lily shook her head, teeth gritting together as she speed walked towards her dorm. Confessing to him was going to be harder than she thought.

She sighed as she entered the common room. As she was going up the stairs, she spotted a maroon hoodie with a gold J on it. It looked so comfy. She came back down, and took it. It smelled like James. That spicy cologne of his was her favourite scent.

"I guess he won't mind if I just borrow this for a while." Lily mumbled to herself, as she stepped in her room to slip on sweatpants. She pulled on the hoodie, it reaching her mid thigh and the sleeves too big for her.

Lily wondered how just one hoodie of a boy can be so warm when girls have to wear several things under and over theirs to feel even the slightest warm. It was hardly fair.

She then took out her favourite cheesy book from her side drawer, pride and prejudice.

She made her way downstairs, starting the fire with her wand and sitting on the rug. She grabbed a blanket and put it around her, leaning against the sofa. Both her James preferred sitting on the rug rather than the sofa, it was just so plushy and comfortable.

The entrance door opened, Lily mentally groaned.

"Hellooooo, Evans!" James greeted upon entering, a little too cheerfully.

"What, Potter?" She gazed at him, her eyebrow quirked.

"Why am I so dizzy?" He grumbled, "are you making the room spin, Evans?"

Lily furrowed her brows at him, "Are you high, Potter?" She made a disapproving face.

"Am I what?" He raised his brows.

"High." Lily said.

"Hello." He grinned. Lily smacked her forehead, she got up, putting aside her book reluctantly and walking over to him.

"Oh my, you smell awful." She scrunched up her nose. "Go take a shower."

"Would you join me, love?" He murmured, cheekily smirking.

Lily's hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "No." She glared at him.

"Aww." He pouted.

Lily then took out her wand, and pointed it at him.

James started laughing, "don't hex me, this duel might end the way you wanted that day." He ran a hand through his hair, winking suggestively.

Lily flushed, her heartbeat increasing, "I'm not going to hex you, idiot."

"Okay, I trust you." He smiled, closing his eyes, "fire away, sweetie."

She shook her head at him in amusement, then cast a complex spell on him, making him slightly come back in his senses.

"Erm—" James blinked as everything came into focus, and he was fully aware of her surroundings. "I'm just gonna go into the bathroom." He chortled embarrassedly. His eyes quickly scanned her body, his cheeks tinting as he noticed her wearing his shirt. And looking so bloody good in it... but why was she wearing his shirt? "Everything okay?" He asked quietly, as he noticed her expression.

"Yes... no, yes." She said briskly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. And when James arched a brow bemusedly, she sighed, "no. Andrew and I broke up."

James felt the sudden urge to grin widely, but restrained, with extreme difficulty. "Oh.. are you.. alright? Do you need anything?" He asked, his face softening. _Don't smile. Don't smile. Don't smile..._ he mentally chanted.

"Just some rest," she chuckled. You go shower, I'm alright."

James studied her another moment, then nodded and went to the bathroom. Upon entering, he shut the door behind him.

Lily looked down at herself, her cheeks going pink as she realised he saw her in his shirt, and thought of the dazed face he had made as he looked at it. Then, she heard a muffled cheer come from the bathroom, sounding something like "FUCK YEAH!"

She giggled.

/

"What are you reading?" James asked as he approached Lily, fresh from the shower. He wore a t shirt and flannel pyjamas. He sat down beside her.

"Pride and Prejudice." Lily said, not looking up.

"The one with that arrogant Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yes. Looks like you like reading muggle novels." Lily smiled, looking up at him.

"As I told you, Mum loves them. The romance ones, I've read a few." He chuckled, "you should rest, it's late and we have a match to win tomorrow."

"But I want to read!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine, we'll read then." He grinned, lifting one side of the blanket from her shoulder and snuggling beside her. He fixed the blanket over both of them.

"What do you mean, we?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm reading too, and Evans, is that my hoodie?" He smirked, putting an arm on her shoulder.

Lily blushed slightly, "yes.. sorry I didn't ask before taking it, it just looked so soft and warm—"

"Its fine," James interrupted, "looks good on you." He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Lily looked into his eyes, "James, I—" _like you. Say it._ Lily's heart began racing, he was gazing at her with so much intensity. Her palms went clammy.

"You?" He raised his brows.

"Nothing. Thank you." She fake smiled, looking back at her book. _I can't say it now.. I just broke up with my boyfriend... it's too soon. It'll be too weird._

/


	20. Chapter 20

_James and Lily were dancing, he spun her around as she laughed. His arms finding her waist as he hugged her from behind. Everything else was a blur, like they were the only two in the world._

 _"I love you." He murmured in her ear and gently kissed her cheek, "so much."_

 _"I love you even more." Lily whispered, leaning into him._

 _"Not possible." He laughed, turning her around in his arms, and gazing into her eyes._

 _"Really now?" Lily said playfully, "Guess who's not getting a kiss today." She wiggled to get out of his grasp._

 _"No!" He tightened his grip, "sorry, my dear."_

 _Lily giggled, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss._

Lily then woke up. Sad that the dream had ended. She noticed that she had fallen asleep with her head on James' shoulder. Who was awake and reading the book she was last night.

"Morning, Evans." James said, glancing at his side.

"Morning." She yawned, straightening up and stretching. That dream.. she wished it was real.

"An hour left until victory." He grinned. Lily laughed, moving in to kiss his cheek, "thank you."

"For what?" He raised his brows.

"For staying with me here all night." She smiled, "you're the best."

"Woah, anytime, dear Evans." He chuckled.

/

"And Avery hits the bludger towards Evans, who's aiming for the goal and... Evans scores! 120 to 90 for Gryffindor!"

James looked at Lily as loud cheers sounded, who was now flying randomly trying to distract the Slytherin chaser from the goal. He grinned proudly, running a hand through his hair.

Just then a bludger came swiftly at James, who's eyes went wide and he was ready to dodge it when Sirius got in front of him and hit it with full force. "Focus, Prongs!" He yelled over the crowd's cheering.

"Sorry!" James called.

"And Gryffindor seeker Alex Haywood catches the snitch! 270 to 90! Gryffindor wins!" The commentator, a Hufflepuff, yelled.

Deafening cheers erupted from the stands, Frank patting Alex on the back, who did a loop de loop. James cheered, fist pumping in the air and giving Sirius a high five while Lily flew victory laps in the air, also grinning and cheering.

A bludger flew past James, ruffling his hair. "Woah!" He wobbled on his broomstick, then noticed Lily in the bludger's way.

"Evans! Look out!" He shouted, doing a fast sprint towards her.

Lily turned her head, her eyes going wide as saucers as she saw the bludger. She didn't have time to react further as James pushed her out of the way. The bludger hitting him in the head instead.

 _Well, shit!_ He thought, as pain shot through his head, and the wind whistled against his ears. _Where did all these stars come from?_ He thought as he lost hold of the broom.

"James!" Lily steadied herself on her broom, flying towards him as quickly as she could. But he had already hit the ground. Gasps came from the crowd and Lily could hear a few Slytherins' snicker. "Oh no no no no!" She shouted, touching down beside him. Frank and Sirius followed.

Lily knelt beside him, leaning over and grabbing his face between her hands, "James! Oh my God, are you okay?!" She asked frantically.

James's face was scrunched up in agony, now his arm was in slicing pain too. And his eyelids were getting droopy. "I guess I am now." He grunted, referring to seeing Lily's face, then his eyes closed.

"No, no look at me. Try and keep your eyes open!"

And that was the last thing he remembered before he felt darkness engulf him.

/

James heard voices around him. His head hurt like hell, and he couldn't move his arm.

"He's gonna be okay, Evans. Calm down!" He heard Sirius say.

"Lily, you need to sit down." Remus said.

"Why isn't he waking up?!" She said worriedly. "Oh this is all my fault! He saved me from the bludger and it hit him! What if he never wakes up?!"

"Dear, calm down. He'll just be unconscious for a while." Madam Pomfrey's voice said.

"It's been a whole day! He had a concussion, and his forearm's fractured. Forgive me for being concerned that he might go into a coma!" She exclaimed.

James smiled.

"Look, the arsehole's awake, and amused.." Sirius laughed, making Lily sharply turn her head to James, who opened his eyes at the exact moment. His vision was blurry, because he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Relief washed over her features, "James!" She exclaimed as she scurried over to him.

He saw that her cheeks wore evidence of tears and her face was flushed, hair a mess. She gasped, "You're alive!" She lunged at him, hugging his good arm. "You scared me." She breathed, her heart hadn't stopped racing ever since she saw him fall. She couldn't bear to watch him laying unconscious in a hospital bed. She didn't know how she survived the night looking at him like that.

"Thank Merlin you're awake, this girl has been blubbering since yesterday." Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily glared at him. Remus hit his shoulder, "Sirius! She was just worried! Don't be so rude."

"Ow! What the fuck, Moony?"

Peter laughed.

"Fuck you, Sirius." Lily muttered, then she turned back to James while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How're you feeling?" She asked softly, going round the bed and sitting on the stool on James' left side, the side which was injured. She touched his face, caressing his cheek. "Your best mate's an idiot by the way, making fun of me while I was upset about your injury. I am so sorry, its all my fault you got hit."

"I know... I handpicked the most idiotic people as my best friends. And, me getting injured is not your fault, I got in the way on purpose. But, careful there, Evans. I might think you care." He smiled playfully.

Lily looked offended, "of course I care, you stupid prat! I've been _blubbering_ as your mate here says, because I.. I was..." she trailed off.

"You were?" He smiled.

"I was just.. worried I guess. And scared, I couldn't see you just lying there all bandaged up..." she mumbled.

James looked at her lovingly, like he couldn't believe she was real. Lily's heart raced. It was the same way he had looked at her in the dream.

Remus nudged Sirius and Peter, nodding towards the door. Sirius scowled. "I'm not going anywhere." He muttered, "my best mate just woke up after a whole damn day."

"Oh padfoot. Your best mate's in love. Let them have it. You can be jealous later."

"Don't say that disgusting word." Sirius grumbled, but followed after Remus and Peter anyway.

Remus laughed out loud, "what, jealous?"

"No, the other word." Sirius rolled his eyes.

" _Love_?" Remus teased, "why Padfoot? It's such a _lovely_ and beautiful word, I _love_ to say the word _love._ "

Sirius glared at Remus, "I'll strangle you, Lupin." He hated that word. How could people believe in such nonsense?

Peter nudged Remus, who laughed. "Oh how I _love_ to aggravate you, Black."

Back inside where Lily and James sat, Lily carefully fixed the sling on his arm. She gently cleaned his face with a wet wipe, raking her fingers through his hair slowly and making it stand up sideways. All the while he gazed at her in adoration. She smiled at him as she noticed his expression, reaching over and getting his glasses, she put them on his face. "Thank you, Lily." He smiled his familiar charming smile.

Again, Lily found herself melt on the inside by the way he said her name. It was like his voice caressed it as he spoke. "You're welcome." She smiled too.

"I should get injured more often if it means I'll have you as a nurse." He grinned widely, "you're hot, and a sweetheart." He said sheepishly.

She chortled lightly, looking into his eyes. "And you're an idiot." She bit her lip, tapping his nose.

"A cute one though, right?" He smirked, tilting his head to a side.

Lily smiled amusedly, his adorableness level had risen to its peak.

"You're staring, Evans." James whispered, raising his brows.

"You are too." She whispered back.

James laughed softly. She was being so caring, and he loved it. He wanted to kiss her so bad, "close your eyes." He stated.

Lily quirked her brow, "why?" She asked curiously.

"Just do as I say." He said.

Lily reluctantly closed her eyes, wondering what would happen next. Her heart raced as she heard the bed squeak, feeling as if James had sat up. She could now smell his spicy cologne, but she didn't dare open her eyes.

A gasp escaped her as she felt his nose brush against hers. Then, a slightly callused hand cupped the left side of her face, and soft lips were placed on hers. Lily relaxed, feeling her heart flutter madly. She raised herself from the stool beside the bed, placing her left hand over James, on the bed. He laid back down as she kissed him, his right hand now moving down to her neck. Their lips gently moved against each other, feeling as if they were made to fit together.

Both their bodies tingles, sparks exchanging between them. James thought he would pass out from how euphoric he felt.

Lily thought her heart would burst from happiness.

Then, "Moony, I just left my scarf in there, I'm not going to dist—" Sirius stopped abruptly at the sight, his eyes widening slightly, "ooh."

Remus bumped into him, "why did you stop walk— merlin's pants!"

Lily eyes flew open as she suddenly pulled away from James and straightened up, both of them breathing fast and deep, their eyes landing on Remus and Sirius.

"Guys! Get out!" James groaned, making a face at them.

"Sorry, Prongs. I told Sirius he could get what he left later, but he didn't listen!" Remus said briskly.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah we're going." He grumbled, walking out of the hospital wing.

"Sorry!" Remus said again, smiling, his eyes meeting Lily's, who was blushing bright red. He winked at her, scurrying out of the room.

James laughed, "that was for the kiss I didn't give you when we duelled."

Lily slumped, sitting back down on the stool, she was prepared to hear 'go out with me, Evans' and to say yes.

"Thanks, I guess?" She forced a chuckle. _Thanks? Thanks? Well, this is awkward..._

James' cheeks coloured red, "did I say something to offend you?" He murmured.

"No, no. You didn't." She smiled reassuringly.

/

"She's stealing our Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed to Remus and Peter as they sat in the dorm.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sirius." Peter said.

"Yeah, mate, you should be happy, your best mate's finally getting the girl he was chasing after for years!" Remus said, taking out a chocolate bar from his bedside drawer, and plopping down on the bed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "you're being awfully enthusiastic about all this... he's so boring now.. she changed him."

"We're growing up, Padfoot. Maybe he grew up before us. Plus, he's Head Boy, that ought to have changed him." Remus chuckled. "I don't know about you about but I'm certainly shipping Jily."

"Jily? How about Lames." Sirius chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, Lames sounds so much better." Peter laughed, "like we're calling them lame but in a good way."

"Lames it is!" Remus grinned.

Sirius cracked a smile, "Lames." But it quickly faded, "that bloody best friend stealing redhead." He muttered, then he looked at Peter, "wasn't I the one that sternly told Prongs that he can only have one friend with great hair? I filled that spot seven years ago!" He scowled, "bloody cheater."

"Aw, jealous Padfoot is my new favourite." Remus smirked, chewing on his chocolate. "I can't wait to see when they start actually dating. Kissing bloody everywhere."

Sirius scoffed.

"I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey let you out so soon." Marlene said to James as she walked in after Lily in their dorm.

"Hey, Blondie." He grinned. "I've lost count of how many times I went to the hospital wing since I started Hogwarts. Evans here helped convince her that we had important work to do. Otherwise, I would still be there, strapped to the bed." He widened his eyes.

Marlene laughed. "Love getting hurt, do you?" She sat beside him on the sofa.

Lily rolled her eyes. _If she starts flirting, she's out_ _._ She mentally growled.

"Maybe." He smiled playfully, "hey Evans, can you clean my glasses? I can't see properly. There are weird white spots on it."

"Your other arm's fine, James. You can clean them yourself." Lily rolled her eyes, sitting on one of the chairs.

"You need two arms, my left can't function at the moment." He chuckled, nodding his head to the arm in the sling.

"That's fine, I'll clean them." Marlene laughed softly, taking them off his face and wiping the lens with her shirt.

"There." Marlene put it back on his face.

"Thanks, blondie." He grinned, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Lily muttered an "ugh." And rolled her eyes again. Marlene saw her facial expression and laughed softly. "Lils and I'll be going now."

/

"What was that back there?!" Lily whisper-yelled.

"Oh my, Lils. Is he already your boyfriend? You're so possessive.. cute." She laughed, pinching Lily's cheek.

Lily blushed, "he's not my boyfriend.. but he knows about my breakup, I told him myself." _And that's why he was okay with kissing me.._ "And you, you've been a lot close with him, Marlene. I'm convinced something's going on.. even if it's not, you're being too.. friendly. Just being honest here." Lily rolled her eyes.

"He's all yours." Marlene winked. "And don't worry, he'll ask you out. If he doesn't, you ask him out. No big deal. You and I both know he'll say yes. Nice doll, by the way."

Lily turned her head towards the Ariel doll sitting on her dresser. She smiled, "James gave it to me. He made her look like me when we first went to Florida."

"Fangirling!" Marlene squealed playfully. Lily laughed, "we kissed today."

" _WHAT_?!" And you're telling me this now?! How was it?! I want to know everything!" She said excitedly, her eyes sparkling as she jumped on the bed. Lily widened her eyes, "hush! You're being too loud."

"Because you didn't tell me this before! I mean, that should've been the first thing you said to me when you saw me! You both kissed! No heat of the moment, but genuinely!"

"Yeah, about that. Remember that duel and how I was about to.. yeah. He said it was for that kiss he refused." Lily shrugged.

Marlene's grin fell into a poker face, "what? Oh Merlin's beard he really is an idiot." She rolled her eyes. "That bludger hit his head hard."

Lily giggled.

/

"The kiss you didn't give her when you duelled?! What the fuck were you thinking?! Oh right, you probably weren't!" Remus smacked his forehead, "y'know, if you haven't have had that bloody bandage on your head, I would knock some sense into it." He stated.

James winced, "I know! But I was nervous, it just came out! God! How do I face her again?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe just duel her again, refuse her a kiss, and then give her it later?" Remus smiled sarcastically. "I am telling you Prongs, if you want to date that girl, you've got to start thinking before you speak." It frustrated him that even though the two clearly had feelings for each other, they still weren't together...

"Moony the wolf is triggered." Sirius snickered.

Remus whirled around to glare at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows at Remus' expression, "whoops, sorry, bad time to joke." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay!" James sighed, "I'll try to speak less until I'm sure I won't say some stupid shit.

/


	21. Chapter 21

Lily made her way down the hallways to get to the great hall for breakfast. She had thought that she would sit next to James today, instead of the girls. Perhaps he'll actually talk to her properly. He hadn't done that since the day he got injured, and that was two weeks ago. She didn't get him at times, all this spending so much time with her for a while and then completely lessening it to none. Why was he like that? Was he just really sensitive? Was it something she said?

 _Gosh... I should've just agreed to go out with him when he asked me the first time in sixth year.. after all, he had matured by then. He wasn't hexing anyone, nor was he bullying anyone._

Lily entered the Great Hall, her eyes immediately going to her house table, there sat James Potter with his group of three friends on the Gryffindor table. On one side of him sat Sirius, the other side conveniently, being empty.

She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and walking in the direction. She gingerly slipped in beside James, who turned his head to see who sat down.

"Evans?" He grinned, "you're sitting next to me? I'm flattered."

"Good Morning to you too. And I've sat with you before." Lily scoffed, determinedly looking at her cup.

"Once. Because he pulled you with him. Never did you sit willingly." Sirius smirked. Lily rolled her eyes, a blush threatening to form on her cheeks.

"Knock it off, Padfoot. Let the girl do what she wants." Remus rolled his eyes.

"No use, Remus." Lily said. All of them then quieted down, and she decided to just ask James, "hey, is everything okay? You've been distant lately." She whispered.

James quickly swallowed a bite of his food, which seemed to have been stuck as he heard the question. He cleared his throat, "yeah, about that. Funny story actually... I was er— sort of... embarrassed." He confessed.

Lily furrowed her brows, "about what,  
exactly?"

"What I said... when we... kissed... I didn't mean it like that, it came out wrong. I'm sorry." He spluttered, grimacing.

Lily shook her head, "it's alright James." She laughed.

"Oh, good." He sighed in relief, "just so you know, I _really_ regretted not kissing you. So when I did, I got all nervous and said that..."

"Aww, I make you nervous?" She teased, pinching his cheek, "you're so cute."

 _Why the hell did I just tell her I was nervous?_ He thought as he rolled his eyes. "We're okay then?"

"Yeah." Lily smiled.

James chuckled, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. "So, Evans.."

Lily's heart raced, _ask me to go out with you, ask me to go out with you_ she chanted in her head.

"Can I copy your charms homework? I forgot to do it." He gave a cheeky smile.

Lily mentally slumped. "No."

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Just no..." she averted her gaze from his face.

"Remus?" James turned to him.

"Sure, mate." He laughed.

"Hey! You never give me your homework to copy!" Sirius exclaimed, "what's so special about this twat?!" He gestured towards James with his hand, knocking his glasses off his face in the process.

Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter all laughed loudly. James smacked the side of Sirius' head. "Oi! Watch it! It's a new pair!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, flipping his head, "Moony, I asked you something!"

"Because, Sirius, he hardly forgets to do homework. You don't even bother!" Remus said.

"I don't need to bother. I excel most classes, shouldn't that be enough?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily meanwhile picked up James' glasses from the table and put them on.

"Lily Specks Evans!" Sirius grinned.

James turned his head to Lily, who thought how he looked so different without glasses, even more attractive.

Lily then giggled, "really, Sirius? That was so lame."

"Those my glasses, Evans? They look better on you." He smiled. _She looks adorable_.

"Thank you." Lily puffed out her chest, "everything looks better on me."

James' eyes flickered towards her chest, then back up. He turned his head back, eyes wide as he picked up the water goblet and took a big gulp.

"Prongs for example." Sirius said suddenly. James choked on the water and Lily widened her eyes, taking the glasses off.

"Sirius!" Peter laughed, "how can Prongs be _on_ Evan— oh... wait." He stopped abruptly.

James coughed louder as Sirius barked out a laugh. Even Remus snickered. Lily blushed as red as a strawberry while patting James on the back.

"You—" he coughed, pointing at Sirius, "are so fucking dead."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily glared at him. She handed James his glasses. He looked at her, their eyes meeting. Lily's heart raced as she studied his beautiful hazel eyes. "Thanks, Evans." He put them on, getting ready to stand up.

He nodded his head at Lily, asking her to come with them.

She stood up, then they all walked towards the doors. "Oi, Blondie! Come here." James called to Marlene, who looked up from her bag.

"Gonna invite her too, I believe." Sirius said, "what is with you and Lily trying to get us together?"

"What? We're not trying to do that." James pretended to be confused, Sirius rolled his eyes, but refrained from talking further as Marlene approached them.

"Yeah?" She asked no one in particular.

"Would you like to come with us to the forbidden forest tonight? Midnight to be exact." James spoke.

"What?" Marlene widened her eyes. "I'm in, but, is there a reason we're all going?"

"It's Sirius' Birthday." Lily smiled, "we're probably going down there for s'mores." She laughed, "great way to start a birthday."

"How did you—" Peter furrowed his brows.

"Easy to guess, wormy. What else could it be, wrestling animals?" Lily said. James laughed.

"Okay then, I'll come to the heads' dorm and we can go together," Marlene thought out loud, "oh and Happy Birthday in advance, Sirius."

Sirius nodded in acceptance, "thanks, Marlene." He smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders since she was standing next to him. "Good to know, you'll be joining us."

Marlene blushed slightly.

James and Lily exchanged a knowing look.

/

"Where the hell is James?" Lily asked Sirius, who sat on the sofa. They both and Remus were in the heads' dorm's common room. Peter and Marlene were on their way as said by the Marauder's Map.

"He had said something about helping someone in transfiguration earlier." Remus added, "busy Head Boy of ours," he chuckled. Lily had to agree, "yeah, he's doing a pretty well job."

Sirius raised his brows at Lily in amusement, causing her to blush. He then took out something from his pocket, "James!" Sirius exclaimed, holding a mirror in his hand.

"What?" James said, his voice strained. Lily came up behind Sirius on the sofa.

"Where the fuck are you? We have to go to the forest you bitch." Sirius said exasperatedly.

James' face appeared meaning he picked up the mirror. "I'll—" he breathed, "be there in a—" he squinted his eyes "few." Lily noticed some of his hair was wet and plastered to his forehead.

"What are you even doing?" Lily asked, James flickered his eyes towards her. "Um—" he bit his lip, "Evans.. hi... bye!" He exclaimed, putting the mirror away, upside down, so everything was black.

Sirius laughed loudly, as Lily looked at him confused. Remus came and put his hands on Lily's shoulders. "Lily, you should just come and sit here. Sirius, stop laughing and put that Goddamned mirror away!"

Sirius set it aside, his face red from all the laughter.

"I don't get it?" Lily looked lost.

"James was er—" Remus began but was interrupted by Sirius.

"Getting his dick sucked." He said bluntly, "sorry, Evans. But being subtle is not exactly my forté."

"What the fuck, Padfoot?!" Remus scolded, his eyes going wide.

Lily's mouth gaped open, her stomach turning unpleasantly as the information sunk in. She looked down towards the floor, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Curiosity does kill the cat." She said quietly, then made a face at her shoes.

 _Congratulations Lily, you're officially a bloody idiot, thinking James Potter is gonna stay smitten with you forever._

Sirius's face softened, he walked towards where Lily sat. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"It's fine I guess." She muttered.

Remus slapped Sirius on the back of his head, "fuck your subtlelessness." He glowered, then glanced at Lily, who looked like she might cry.

"Moony, you are a werewolf, not a swearwolf." Sirius rolled his eyes. Now, Lily couldn't contain her laughter, and giggled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll turn into a swearwolf if you ever dare to say that again."

"Not my fault Prongs is a manwhore!" Sirius mumbled, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Do you fancy him?" He asked in a low voice.

She blushed, "maybe. Kind of why I end up kissing him at times..."

"Well, fuck. I really feel like shit now." Sirius groaned. "I swear Lily Evans, that I will get you and that little arsehole together."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Get him to stop shagging girls left and right first."

"On it! I'm captain of the ship, Lames!" He saluted. Remus smacked his forehead.

Lily giggled. "Gosh, all four of you boys are complete idiots."

Sirius rolled his eyes, running a hand through her hair. "Y'know what? Get back at him. I'll check the map, you kiss Remus when I say."

"What?!" Both Lily and Remus said at the same time. "How will kissing Remus—"

"You're very well aware of how much he likes you, Evans. Everyone knows that. He'll be jealous of anyone who's close to you. And Remus will _really_ affect him." Sirius said wisely.

Remus blushed, so did Lily. "I don't know.." Remus said timidly, he used to have had a fondness for Lily too, But, didn't want to come in between her and James's way, so he never paid much mind to it. She was just that nice girl everyone liked.

"LET THE SNOGGING BEGIN!" Sirius yelled, standing up from the sofa, map in his hand, and pushing Remus to sit beside Lily.

"Uh... Are you sure? Er..." Remus stammered.

"Get on with it!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

Lily, frustrated on what to do, pulled Remus by the shirt and their lips met. She pulled him down with her on the couch. He was reluctant to kiss her back, thinking about how James would be hurt. But he felt rude that she was kissing him and he had just stiffened, so he went for it. _I'm so sorry, Prongs._ He thought guiltily as he kissed her back. It was a slow kiss, Lily couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

She had her hand in his sandy brown hair, Remus's hands resting on her hips. It was the safest place he could think of at the moment.

They heard a door open, "Oi, Padfoot!"

"About time!" Sirius sighed dramatically. James furrowed his brows, "where's Evans? And— are those noises what I think they are?"

"Yes they are, Remus and Lily are over there, kissing." Sirius snickered, gesturing towards the couch. James's eyes widened in horror as he reached over and peered at the pair over the backrest.

"What the bloody fuck are you two doing?!" He fumed.

Lily pulled away from Remus, pretending to be surprised. "James! Oh, nothing just casual snogging." Her breathing ragged. Remus then straightened up, "it was her idea!" He exclaimed, moving away quickly.

Lily slowly got up, smiling innocently at James. "We were bored."

"And you decided to snog Remus?!" He scowled, "what the fuck? I'm done here!" He growled, storming towards the staircase.

Sirius grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "ah! Stay."

"No!" He shouted, his face red.

Lily giggled, "you're a great kisser Remy." She ruffled his hair. Remus grinned, cheeks red.

James's mouth fell open and close like a fish. "Sirius, what's going on?" He was on the verge of crying. _This cannot be happening._

"They were shagging behind our backs and now there's a cub on the way. So they had to confess." He said. "I'm so fucking happy for them!"

James's jaw went slack once again as he snapped his head towards Remus and Lily, "Evans, you're pregnant with Remus' baby?!" He exclaimed, horrified.

"NO!" Remus and Lily shouted, equally alarmed.

He then smacked Sirius on the head as hard as he could. "Fuck. You."

"Oi!"

James clenched his fists, "This was  
all your idea, wasn't it?!" He roared.

"Yup." Sirius grinned. "You should've seen your face!"

"I fucking hate you." He grumbled, "was the kiss a joke too?" He asked hopefully, glancing at Lily and Remus.

Lily laughed, nodding. James sighed with relief. "Never. Do. That. Again." He said darkly, then turned to Sirius and thrusted his finger towards the side, tilting his head in that direction while he glared at him, indicating for Sirius to go there.

James didn't care how obviously jealous he was being. Too much. This was too much.

Sirius rolled his eyes, moving towards that space. James came up to him, "really, Padfoot? You know I like her, why would you do such a thing to your best mate? And I can't even be mad at Remus." James grumbled, scowling at him.

Sirius laughed, then quickly straightened his face, "I had a good reason. You tell me, you said a sixth year asked for your help in transfiguration, how did you end up like that?" He raised his brows.

"Well, I actually was helping her, and things got out of hand... she just had me, y'know? I'm not perfect, I have my weaknesses." James shrugged, "I already feel bad, if Evans was there you should've just put the mirror away. I believe you know how my face looks like that since you walked in on me that one time." He pointed. "And you were the one that dared me to, too!"

Sirius chuckled, "I remember..."

"What's going on guys?" Came Peter's voice as him and Marlene walked in.

"Nothing. Just pranking ol' prongsie here." Sirius laughed, walking over to her and grabbing her hand to pull her towards the couch.

Marlene's cheeks coloured.

/


	22. Chapter 22

"The tension in this room is suffocating, what the hell happened?" Marlene asked no one in particular, "James, did Lily slap you when you tried to kiss her or something?" She chuckled.

Lily hit Marlene's shoulder, "shut it!" She said exasperatedly, "there's nothing wrong." She hissed, giving her a pointed look.

James grumbled something under his breath. Sirius slapped him on the back making him 'oof.'

"Yeah, mar' everything's fine." James added, glaring at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes, "can we go and increase our chances of getting expelled now?"

"Yes." Sirius grinned, "off to the forest!"

Then suddenly, "Happy Birthday, Padfoot!" James exclaimed, after glancing at Sirius's watch, then thumping him on the back. He decided he could at least 'try' to be happy, it was Sirius' Birthday after all.

After everyone wished him, they exited the dorm. James kept sneaking glances at Remus and Lily, who were both walking together, talking, too animatedly for his liking. His heart gave a leap, _well, wha' da ya' know... I'm screwed._ He thought to himself, widening his eyes and shaking his head, _keep it together, Potter, he's your best mate..._

"There's a passage right 'round a few corners that lead outside to school grounds— hey Prongs, you've already got a very pretty face, no need to make it more gorgeous, I might marry you." Sirius smirked, crossing his arms across his chest as he gazed at James, tilting his head to a side.

Lily tried to stop her laugh, but cracked up as she saw James' reaction. He was staring at Sirius with the best 'really?' look he could muster, "shove off, will you?" He rolled his eyes. Nope, his mood was too bad to be good.

"Now now, that's no way to speak to the birthday boy." Sirius clicked his tongue, Lily giggled again.

"Stop giggling." James snapped his head in her direction, looking very serious. Lily shook her head slowly, raising her brows and stepping in front of him, causing him to halt. "Why so serious? Hmm?"

"Why so curious? Hmm?" He mimicked her.

"You need to stop acting like a bitch, James." Marlene laughed, "come on." She moved over and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her, while mouthing "what did you lot do?" At Lily while smiling amusedly, who stifled a chuckle, "Fill you in later." She mouthed back, grinning at James' back.

"He is pissed." Sirius singsonged, tapping the tips of his fingers up Lily's arm till her shoulder, giving her a knowing look, "pure jealousy, baby."

She smiled in amusement, "are you his enemy or his best friend?"

"Both." Sirius winked at her, "now come on, you slowpoke." He grabbed her arm, pulling her with him.

"Hey!" Lily rolled her eyes, "what are we gonna be late for something? Are the unicorns, snakes or whatever the hell creatures are in that forest waiting for us?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, they invited us to their tea party, wouldn't want to be late.. now, shush." Sirius stated.

"Very mature." She said in a deep voice.

"You shut up now on your own or I have other ways." Sirius said, squeezing her arm lightly. "James didn't snap just yet, I hope he doesn't, it's not a cool sight."

"Oh yeah? Well, it was your idea anyway. And what are the other ways of shutting me up? You know, Black, you don't scare me, there's a reason I was put into Gryffindor–"

"Lily Evans. Shush."

"Since when do you like shushing people? Do you shush yourself? Do you even know what silence feels like?" Lily smirked, keeping on talking.

Sirius side-eyed her, "since people's squeaky voices started piercing my eardrums."

"My voice is not squeaky!" Lily rolled her eyes, highly offended. Sirius laughed.

They walked some more, then Lily decided to speak up again, "doesn't jealousy just push the other person away?" She whispered to Sirius, her arm linked through his as she gazed ahead at James, who's shoulders were slumped.

Sirius raised his brows, "not if they're so attracted to you it doesn't. Makes you more appealing." He looked down at her, "and you, my dear, shouldn't worry. I will only be at peace the moment you both get together." He smiled slightly.

Lily laughed.

They reached near the passage, which was behind a painting of an arrow, but as they got closer, they discovered that filch was standing right there.

So all six friends were now huddled under the invisibility cloak, as filch was coming their way. There wasn't a chance they could walk like this, half their legs were showing... but they could still hide better in the dark.

"Ouch, Sirius, that was my foot!" Lily hushed.

"Sorry." He whispered, "this prat here isn't giving me space!" He pinched James.

"What the fuck, padfoot?!"

"Shut up, guys! Filch's here." Remus said.

All of them held their breaths as they squeezed in a corner behind a tapestry.

James was the first to get out from under the cloak when filch and Mrs. Norris left. "Whew!" He said, all of them quickly running to the location of the passage, James murmured the password, the arrow spun in the painting, and then the portrait opened, revealing a hole; the entrance.

It took them only a few minutes to get out of the castle through the passage.

"Ah, Freedom!" Sirius inhaled deeply as he stepped out onto the grass.

Lily looked about, "are you sure about this?" She asked no one in particular.

"Positive." Sirius said. James crossed his arms over his chest, his mood simply too off. He couldn't get the image of Remus and Lily kissing out of his head. They just looked too... natural to be fake.

They reached the edge of the forest. Sirius led the way as the others followed. Lily grasped Marlene's hand as they skipped over stumps and dodged several branches until they reached an opening. There were three logs already located there. Looks like Sirius had everything planned.

Sirius turned around, "right, we'll do a campfire here."

He waved his wand and a few branches towered themselves in the middle then he sent a quick spell to light them.

"This is wonderful." Marlene smiled, pulling Lily onto a log beside her.

"Did you bring the marshmallows, Peter?" James asked, sitting on the log on their right with Sirius.

"Yep!" He threw the packet towards James.

He silently increased the size and picked up the long twigs, handing one to each. "I brought fire whiskey as well." Sirius took a tiny bottle from his pocket, "engorgio." And now it was reaching till his shoulders while sitting.

"How did you get that into the school?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"I always bring some. Since about second year." Sirius laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, "second year?"

"Yes," Sirius raised his brows.

Marlene then suddenly stood up, catching a signal Sirius had given her. "Sirius, why don't you sit with me?" She said.

Lily gave her a look of horror. If he sat here, she would have to sit next to James. She so did not want to, the awkwardness would be palpable.

"Sure." He got up, tossing his head to fix his hair.

"Are you going to sit on me? I'm not getting up." Lily huffed. Sirius reached forward, "you get up now!" and forcefully pulled her up. She wobbled, "wait, Sirius!" And ended up falling on him.

Sirius let out a laugh, "sorry, Evans."

Lily lightly slapped his cheek. "I hate you." Then she felt hands grip her waist as she was pulled up. Lily straightened herself and looked up at James. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Lily blushed, she was thankful that he couldn't see it because of the dark lighting. "Yes, er— thanks."

Both of them then sat down together. Sirius giving a look of triumph to Marlene, who smirked. Lily rolled her eyes at them.

They all put marshmallows on their sticks and began to roast them over the fire, singing happy birthday to Sirius. He groaned, eventually joining in the singing when it got too awkward. He didn't know what else to do.

"Who's gonna tell a story?" Marlene asked, "like a scary one."

"I will." Peter piped up, and so he started telling the story as they all ate marshmallows. James, after finishing a few, took out a joint from his pocket and lighted it with his wand.

"You shouldn't smoke so much." Lily said quietly.

James shrugged, lying down and placing his head on her lap. "You don't mind right?" He gestured towards him lying down. _You're asking her this after laying down?_ The voice in his mind said, to which he wanted to smack his own forehead.

Lily shook her head, listening to Peter's not-so-scary story. She  
then glanced down in her lap, James  
had his head turned sideways to Peter, she couldn't help but admire the way the smoke flew out from his lips as he squinted his eyes. She absentmindedly reached for his hair and ran her hand through it. James looked her way suddenly, causing her to stop in alarm, withdrawing her hand as if she had been shocked.

"No need to stop," He chuckled, "continue, please." Lily smiled in amusement, "never thought I'd say this one day, but I really like your hair." She said, resuming what she was doing.

"Life's full of surprises, love." He winked at her. Lily laughed, "true." She tangled her fingers in the jet black strands of hair, moving them about as she looked up. James closed his eyes.

Marlene was on the verge of squealing when she saw them, she nudged Sirius, who smiled widely. Remus gave a thumbs up. Lily felt herself blush at their reactions.

"Ever tried smoking, Evans?" Sirius asked some moments later.

"No." She shook her head.

"You should, its so fucking relaxing." He sighed dramatically.

"I'm scared I'll choke and die." Lily widened her eyes. James chuckled at her.

"You won't! Come here, I'll blow the smoke in your mouth, so you won't choke the first time." Sirius snickered. James tensed up slightly.

"That sounds quite.. disturbing." Lily made a face, "but.. life's too short to be cowardly, so I'll do it." She went to get up, ready to move James's head from her lap.

"No!" James said as his eyes flew open, Lily widened her eyes again at his reaction, "you sit." He stated, and reached his hand up and grabbed her chin, lowering her face on his. Lily got goosebumps as their lips brushed and he exhaled the minty smoke in her mouth.

Remus's eyes had widened too as well as Peter's.

Sirius howled, "couldn't control yourself now could you, Prongs?"

James released her chin, she straightened up, all tingly on the inside. "It's... minty." She said, a little breathless. She looked up to see Marlene take a drag from the joint Sirius had. She scrunched up her nose, blowing out the smoke while coughing lightly. "I don't like it."

Lily laughed, "It's not that bad."

"Because you didn't feel how strong this really is." She stuck out her tongue. Lily rolled her eyes, taking the straw like thing from James's hand and took a slow drag. She puffed out the smoke, "strong.. but nice."

James had a pained expression on his face. She was turning him on... "That's enough for you!" He snatched it from her hand.

Lily huffed.

Sirius and Remus snickered, having seen James's expression. "Oh poor Jamsie." Sirius said in a childish voice.

"Shut it, Padfoot!" He groaned, a sound Lily found quite pleasing.

"Fire whiskey time!"

/

It was about four am.

"Jamesssssss. I love your hair." Lily slurred. "Iss so soft." She reached sideways and ran a hand through it.

James chuckled, Remus and him were the only ones who weren't completely wasted right now. Sirius and Marlene were knocked out. Peter was eating marshmallows and slightly less drunk than lily, Sirius and Marlene, and Remus was thinking how they would get back to the castle. James was slightly tipsy though. Sirius had cast the bottle with the refilling charm so it was enough for them.

"Thanks, Evans."

"No, really. I wish I could run my hands through it for all eternity." She sighed, grabbing his arm and leaning against it. James blushed.

"You're the best person ever. I love everything about you." She continued. James smiled, glancing at Remus. "Only if she were sober." James muttered. Remus shook his head, "drunk words are sober thoughts."

James rolled his eyes, "she doesn't show it though."

Lily shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. "Are you cold, love?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes." She mumbled, "I feel like ice, its so cold. But you calling me love warmed me up."

"We should go back." Remus laughed.

James nodded, looking down at Lily, "would you like my sweater?"

"Then what would you wear? Won't you be cold too?" She pouted, "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I'll be fine." He said softly, releasing her hand from his arm and pulling the navy blue sweater off his head, he handed it to Lily, who smiled and put it on. "This smells like you.." she breathed, "I like it."

James laughed, "you're gonna kill me for not silencing you in the morning."

"Kill you? No, kiss you, maybe, but kill you?" She eyed him confusedly. Remus laughed loudly. James widened his eyes, "yup, you definitely need some sleep."

Lily rolled her eyes, "no I don–" she yawned.

James chuckled, turning to Remus, "how about I handle her, and you and Peter can take Sirius, well, drag him. Wake Marlene, she'll walk."

"Pretty much." Remus said, getting up. The fire had died a while ago. He took hold of Sirius' arm, throwing it over his shoulder, Peter came and put his other arm around his before shaking Marlene awake.

"Huh what?" She mumbled.

"We're going back to the castle." Remus stated. Marlene groaned, standing up. "How come he gets to not wake up and I woken up?"

Remus laughed.

James stood up, helping Lily. She stumbled slightly, dangerously close to falling. James grabbed her by the waist. "Do you know how much you drank?"

"As much as Sirius." Remus answered for her.

James shook his head at her disapprovingly. Lily giggled. He then picked her up bridal style. "You're like Prince Charming!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

James looked lost, "prince who?"

"Related to Disney." Remus said. James 'oh'd'.

He began to walk, Lily resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

/


	23. Chapter 23

"Finally!" James exclaimed as they entered the Heads' dorm.

Remus and Peter dragged Sirius over to the couch and dumped him on it. He stirred and laid in the position most comfortable to him as the other two boys sighed in relief from the loss of burden.

Marlene yawned, "I'll just sleep here on the rug. It's soft."

"You can go to my room." James offered.

"Oh. Thanks then." She changed her course and lazily climbed up the stairs.

Remus laughed, "Wormtail and I'll go back to the dormitories. C'mon  
Peter."

Peter nodded, "coming."

"Okay." James said, looking down at the red head in his arms as they both exited. He smiled, moving up the stairs.

Kicking her room door open, he gently laid her down on the bed, getting a feeling of déjà vu. He glanced around the room, seeing the Ariel doll, and a few photos on her dresser mirror. He moved away from the bed, going towards them to have a closer look. She had a picture of her and Marlene and one with her group of girl friends. One with Sirius, one with Remus and one with Peter. James was there too, in the Disney world photo in front of Cinderella's castle, the not kissing one. And another of him smirking. He remembered making a suggestive comment in that while she was taking a shot of him on the Ferris wheel, she had rolled her eyes at him, giving him the finger, but he hadn't stopped smirking so she had just taken a photo that way.

James smiled, looking back at Lily. He went and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." He whispered.

Lily opened her eyes slightly, taking hold of his wrist as he went to move away. "Stay... please?"

James hesitated, "you're drunk, Evans."

"All the more reason." She grinned. He laughed, "I sleep with my shirt off..." he added.

"Even better," Lily winked at him, "have I ever mentioned how good you look half naked?"

"Not out loud." He said teasingly, pulling his shirt over his head.

Lily wolf-whistled, then when James looked back at her with a small smile, she batted her eyelashes, and scanned him from head to toe. "Perv," He scoffed playfully, throwing his shirt at her face.

She pushed the cloth away from her face just in time to see James open her room door, fire a spell from there to open his room, and accio his pajamas. As he closed the door, he glanced back at Lily again, who was watching him with interest.

"Stop staring, you creep." He narrowed his eyes at her, unbuckling his belt.

Lily raised her brows as he removed his jeans, "now why would I do that? I'm enjoying seeing you strip." She said cheekily.

"Because..." James trailed off, pulling on his pajamas, "its not nice,"

"Pfft," she rolled her eyes as he put his clothes aside, then walked over to the side of the bed, lifting the covers and getting into the bed.

James took off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. He turned his head, his face inches away from Lily's. He studied her emerald eyes, his heart racing. Slipping his arm in the space between her head and shoulder, he pulled her closer. Lily smiled, reaching up and tracing his cheekbone with her finger.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, closing his eyes and touching his forehead against hers.

"And you... absolutely unreal," she murmured, pulling away the slightest, both opening their eyes to look at each other. James smiled.

Lily breathed in slowly, her thumb brushing his lips, she leaned in, gently placing her lips on his for a brief moment. And upon his look of utter fondness towards her, her cheeks turned scarlet, and she quickly buried her face in his neck, her arm wrapping 'round his torso.

James chuckled softly, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. She probably wouldn't even remember this moment, but it meant a lot to him. _She_ meant a lot to him..

/

Lily groaned as she woke up, her head felt like it was being pounded with hammers. She opened her eyes, turning over, her mouth hanging open at the sight.

James Potter lay before her. His eyes closed, his mouth slightly parted and he was shirtless!

She racked her mind trying to remember last night, but it was aching so bad that she had to stop. She looked down at herself, wearing a sweater all too big for her. Lily widened her eyes, blushing. _What have I done?!_

She hissed as the thumping in her head grew stronger. She got up, searching for the relieving potion she had. Drinking it, she went to lay back down on the bed. Reaching her hand forwards, she shook James's arm.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, eyes still closed, "five more minutes, mum."

"It's Lily." Lily rolled her eyes, "what are you doing in my bed?"

James opened his eyes the slightest, "oh hey, Evans." He smiled lazily.

"What happened last night?" She grumbled. "Did we..." her cheeks coloured.

"Oh it was great, Evans. You were amazing ." He grinned. "I loved how you said my name."

Lily's eyes were wide as saucers, "what?!" She exclaimed. "But I don't remember a single thing!"

"Just kidding, Evans. You got drunk, I brought you here, you asked me to stay." He rolled his eyes. At his words, Lily slowly began to remember. They were vague but enough. She didn't remember the things she said though.

"Oh.. for a second there—"

"You thought that we actually slept together. Well Evans, would it really be such a bad thing?" He hummed.

"No." She found herself grinning mischievously.

"Are you still drunk?" He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"That sounds like something a drunk Lily Evans would say. And how are you so fresh?"

"I took a potion. But still, what do you mean by that?" She asked nervously, _what had she said?_

"Lets just say you're a flirty drunk." He smiled, sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes. Lily smacked her forehead, "I'm never drinking again!"

James laughed, "let's go see how the birthday boy and Marlene are doing."

Lily nodded, about to follow James when he paused midway, "oh and, you might've told me I look good half naked." He sniggered, scurrying out of the room, hearing a loud, " _what_?!"

/

Sirius groaned as he put his head down, "my head fucking hurts. And it's my birthday!"

James and Remus laughed, Peter had refused to come out of bed which was not likely of him since he loved food.

"Should've thought it would when you downed Merlin knows how many bottles last night." Remus said.

"Don't talk so loudly, you're making it worse." Sirius's muffled voice said.

Lily and Marlene came up to them, Marlene being led by Lily. "I had to drag her till here." Lily breathed, plopping down beside James. Marlene scowled at Lily, "I hate you." Then sat down beside her.

"Thank you."

Lily reached inside her pocket, taking out a strip of tablets. "I don't have more of that potion, but these'll help. It's how muggles cure hangovers."

Sirius looked up, squinted his eyes, and took the strip from her hand. He gulped them down with pumpkin juice, Marlene doing the same.

"I'm still having a party in the common room tonight." Sirius stated.

James shook his head, "of course you are."

"I certainly won't drink this time." Lily raised up her hands in surrender.

"We'll see." Remus raised his brows.

/

"So, the Yule Ball's coming up. Anyone particular in mind?" Dorcas asked Lily, they were sitting in their Gryffindor dorm with Emmeline, Alice and Marlene.

"Oh yeah, she does." Marlene smirked.

"Let me guess, James Potter?" Dorcas laughed.

"One and only." Lily muttered.

Emmeline sighed, "you lot would be so cute together."

Alice agreed, "I'm going with—"

"Frank." The other four said at the same time, they looked at each other then laughed out loud.

"What should we wear?" Emmeline asked, "remember? Party downstairs in a few?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "it's a common room party. We can go like this."

"Come on, Lils. Don't be so lazy."

/

Lily stood in front of the mirror, wearing a short sleeveless navy blue dress that hugged her figure and reached about mid thigh. Her red hair was in loose waves that reached her lower back and light makeup on her face. She pulled on blood red heels with the same coloured lipstick Emmeline had put on her. Music could be heard upstairs.

"I feel cold." She mumbled.

"Yes, but we'll be inside so you can bear it. You have to look like you are at a party at least." Marlene laughed.

Lily rolled her eyes, fixing her dress.

"James will probably faint when he sees you." Dorcas said.

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Your eyes will get stuck at the back of your head at this rate, Lils." Alice stated, the girls laughed.

"I don't want to go." She groaned, pulling the hem of her dress further.

"It isn't gonna get longer, you'll only expose your area above if you keep pulling." Emmeline said.

Lily shrugged, "guess I have no choice."

"Lets go!" Marlene shouted, pulling on Lily's arm.

They reached downstairs, most of the Gryffindors were dancing, a few making out, Sirius was in the middle singing loudly with an empty butterbeer bottle in his hand. Remus was laughing with Peter while eating chocolate, James was nowhere to be seen.

"Marlene! Where are you going?!" Lily yelled over the music.

"To enjoy the party!" She called, Dorcas and Emmeline going with her. Alice had found Frank so she was off too. Lily huffed, "leave me by myself why don't you."

Lily walked towards the couch, where Remus and Peter were seated, she plopped down beside Remus.

"Hi, Lily. You look nice." He smiled.

"Hey." She looked down at herself, "thank you, Remy. Have you seen James?"

"I think he went outside." He said.

"Oh.. well, are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Besides the music being too loud, yeah." He laughed. Lily nodded, getting up from the couch, "I'll go see James." She said before going towards the portrait hole.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out, not hearing a single sound outside. _They must've put up a sound barrier._

She looked around, dumbfounded. "How the hell do I find James? He could be anywhere right now..." Her heels clicked against the floor, making her wince at the loud sound, she reached to take them off, when she was abruptly pinned against the wall. She gasped as arms circled her waist.

"Lily Jane Evans, what do you think you're wearing?" James whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"It's called a dress, Potter. And you just scared the life out of me!" She rolled her eyes, trying to act casual but was actually really nervous from his closeness.

"It's too short." He said in a low voice, his hands on her thighs. "However, you look gorgeous." He kissed her neck, Lily tensed.

"As always." He added.

"James.." she murmured, he raised his head, his face inches away from hers. "Shh." He put his finger on her lips, smirking.

Lily opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, gazing into his hazel, glasses covered, irises. She nodded, signalling him to go on.

James chuckled lightly, "will you go to the Ball with me, Evans?" He raised his brows.


	24. Chapter 24

"No." Lily hissed– in a pretty credible tone in her opinion. James' adorable smile fell instantly as his heart sank painfully, filling up with deep regret of ever thinking she would agree. He now looked at her like a sad little puppy.

She tried not to find him cute... but bloody hell was this bloke cute.

"No?" He said in a small voice, which she would much not like to think, was laced with hurt. "Oh well, I tried." He shrugged, letting go of her waist, and stepping away from her, "should have known you were still that pompous girl who likes to play 'boss'." He sighed, clenching his jaw. He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it, but it was how he masked his emotions. By being rude. Not exactly the best technique, but he didn't like to be thought of as 'sensitive.'

" _Pompous girl who likes to play boss_?!" Lily repeated his words, her expression livid, she had thought on messing with James at first, and then laughing and saying she would love to go with him. But this? This ruined her mood. "It's not my fault you're an ass. You can't really be nice to an ass, that just allows them to be more horrid to you, makes them feel like they have some sort of power over you."

"You never even give me a chance! You think you're so damn great!"

"I don't think that! I never thought I was better than anyone!" She fumed, "I'm not sure about giving you a chance, nobody can just flip a switch and be a completely different person in such a short amount of time!"

"It's been a year, _Lily._ I've grown the fuck up. I know I have been a jerk, and I freaking apologised to you first thing when I saw you back in sixth year. Fucking believe me, woman!" He exclaimed, "you don't know me. You can't judge me!"

"I know enough to tell that you're just a manipulative person who's pissed he's not getting his way!" Lily poked her finger in the centre of his chest, staring intensely into his eyes as the moonlight shone upon them from the window.

"Oh, I'm the manipulative one? What about you? You're the one playing with my feelings! Showing signs that you actually like me, only to reject me when I try and talk to you about it! Open up to me! Make up your mind!" James said in exasperation, frustratedly running a hand through his hair.

"That's just it! It infuriates me that I have this strange attraction towards you!" She shouted, her neck growing hot as she glared at him, James' expression changed a little, but Lily kept on with her talk, barely noticing, "I want to trust you yet I can't trust you! I want to—"

But Lily's sentence was left hanging as James had slammed her back into the wall, immediately grabbing her face with his warm hands and pressing his lips onto hers.

It took her about half a second to retaliate with full feeling, moving her hands to his neck, pulling him in more, so he was tightly in contact with her petite body. She deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to slip into his territory, a soft moan escaping her as she felt his hand going high up to her inner thigh after this action of hers, his thumb gently grazing the hem of the fancy piece of lace she wore while his lips worked perfectly with hers, making her feel as if she were on cloud nine.

She slid her hand down from his neck to the hem of his shirt, and glided it under it, feeling the lean muscles of his flawless abdomen. Her other hand's fingers' tangled in his hair, while his other hand was still on her face, gradually sliding his thumb across her cheekbone.

They made out hungrily till they were breathless. And with rapidly falling and rising chests, stared into each other's eyes, the look in them clearly saying that both had felt something wonderful as they shared this kiss. If felt right, it was fitting. Like they were meant to be.

Lily then reached out and took James' hand, frowning slightly, "I'm sorry I'm so rude to you. You're really trying, I see that. You're caring, you're loving. And your snogging skills are downright awesome." She bit her lip, her eyes now resting on his lips.

James smiled in amusement, "more snogging sessions follow if you be my date."

Lily scoffed, "puh-lease. I am not desperate. But, I would love to go with you, really. Not for the snogging."

James widened his eyes, now not expecting that Lily would actually agree. It felt surreal, and made him grin like an idiot as realisation kicked in.

"I knew you'd give in sometime," he laughed.

"Like you've said before, everyone deserves a chance." She said quietly, "on a side note, you and I are missing from the party. I can't even begin to imagine the horrendous assumptions of our location and activity there must be going on."

"Pressed against each other with our tongues down each other's throats... their assumptions are far from wrong." James winked, kissing her cheek and straightening up.

Heat rushed to Lily's cheeks.

"I was going to the kitchens by the way. For Sirius's cake."

"Can I come too? The party's too loud." She said quickly.

"Yeah, sure."

Lily took off her heels, holding them in her hand as they made their way there. James turned his head to look at her, a small smile forming at his lips, "aren't you cold in that dress?"

"I am, but you are _conveniently_ not wearing a jacket." She said sarcastically.

"I didn't tell you to under-dress," he teased, "should've worn something warm, it's winter."

Lily rolled her eyes, rubbing her arms, trying to heat them up. The snogging had helped...

James chuckled softly, moving closer to her, and throwing his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. He was warm, warmer than her at least. She breathed in his cologne, which filled her senses, causing her heart to flutter.

/

The cake had been cut, drinks were passed around, a little (not so much) food fight had gone by, and people were now dancing.

The attention being on James and Lily, who chose to dance on a table, drunk out of their mind.

" _You are the dancing queen, Young and sweet, Only seventeen, Dancing queen_!" Sirius sang at the top of his lungs, some people who had heard the muggle song were singing along and the ones who hadn't were just enjoying the beat.

"Having fun, Evans?!" James shouted, twirling her around.

"Sure am, James!" She laughed, turning her back to him and backing into his body. He grabbed her hand from behind, pulling her further into him. Then, the song Hot stuff came on.

"Lily! James! You'll fall from the table, get down!" Remus shouted over the music.

But they didn't listen, they were too busy grinding. "Sirius's music choice is nice!" Lily breathed.

James was grinning like an idiot, he twirled her around again, "fuck, you look so hot when you dance like that." He bit his lip.

"Less go somewhere more private then, shall we?" She laughed.

"Lets." He jumped from the table, landing on his side on the floor, then, he started laughing uncontrollably.

Lily gingerly got down, swaying on her feet. "James, are you okay?" She slurred out as he got up.

"Moooore than okay, baby." He gave her a sheepish smile. Lily giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the boys dormitories' stairs.

They stumbled up the steps, James not forgetting where the Marauders' room was even when drunk. Lily stepped in first, pulling James in quickly and shutting the door by slamming him into it.

"Who's gonna save yew now Jamesie?" Lily giggled, running her finger down the middle of his chest. James shook his head, "I don't need saving, love." He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes, standing on the tips of her toes and smashing her lips on his. James kissed back instantly, his hands finding her arse. She gasped as he gave it a good squeeze, biting his lip in the process. James groaned, the sound music to her ears. He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands on either side of his jaw.

James walked forwards, lying her down on the nearest bed and crawling on top of her. Lily made a sound, something between a giggle and a hum as he pulled away, burying his face in her neck. He sucked at the nape, gently scraping his teeth there. Lily groaned, "James. you're wearing too many clothes."

Her hands found the buttons of his shirt, undoing them. James shrugged it off, his hands riding her dress up till the hem was at her stomach. Lily flipped them over, her middle exactly on his, though covered. She bent down, trailing soft kisses down his neck, her lower half grinding against his.

James grunted, his eyes shutting and his hands on her hips. Lily's heart was beating like crazy, and she was worried James' expression at the moment might cause it beat harder and eventually come to a halt. "Good?"

"Yeah." He replied, his head tilting back as a groan sounded from him.

Then, a thought occurred to him, _I'm not in my complete senses, she's not in hers. We should stop... I don't want to, but she might, and the alcohol might be preventing her from being able to do so..._

"Lily." He breathed, "stop. We're drunk."

Lily paused, pouting. "Do you not find this fun? I'm sure I do,"

"Trust me, I do." He murmured, gently turning so she would be laying on her side now. "But I'm tired and not sober, and so are you." He lowered her dress.

Lily nodded, "you're right, James." She scooted closer and buried her face in his chest, knocking out in a few seconds.

James chuckled to himself, holding her close and closing his eyes.

/

"Should we wake them?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Hell yeah we should!" He stated, "oi! Prongs!" He threw a pillow in that direction, it colliding with James' back.

James groaned, "the fuck do you want Padfoo— ugh my head hurts." He rubbed his eyes, opening them to see a red head asleep on his arm. James widened his eyes, sharply turning his head back, seeing a smirking Sirius and a smiling Remus.

"What happened last night?"

"A lot." Remus answered.

Lily stirred, a yawn escaping her as she squinted her eyes open, seeing skin in front of her. Her head pounding, "What the fu—" she slowly looked up, seeing messy hair. Lily shot up, the three boys turning their heads towards her.

"Sirius? Remus? Where am I?" She scrunched up her nose.

"The boys dorms." Remus laughed.

Lily widened her eyes, looking down and noticing a shirtless James. "What did we do?!" She asked him.

"I have no idea, Evans." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "ow fuck." He stopped, grabbing his head.

James stood up, his eyes red. "Nice hickey, Evans."

Lily groaned, reaching up and touching the side of her neck, it hurt when she did that, so she grabbed the nearest thing with the ability to reflect, which was an alarm clock, the silver side reflective.

She tilted her head to a side, and looked at her distorted reflection, a gasp escaping her as she spotted the purplish blue mark on her neck. "Potter, were you trying to eat me?"

"Possibly. You look delicious after all." James licked his lips.

"Animal," she muttered.

James, Remus and Sirius all snickered at this.

Lily furrowed her brows, looking at the three boys in confusion, then she opened her mouth upon the realisation, "ohhhhhh!"

/

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius entered the hall, slowly walking towards their usual spot.

Lily noticed the stares and smirks of most of the Gryffindors, furrowing her brows. "Why are they looking at James and I like that?"

Remus chuckled as they all say down. Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline were there too.

"Because," Marlene started, she had heard Lily, "you both were practically shagging with your clothes on, while dancing on a table last night."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed, sitting down. James blushed, "really?"

"Yes." Dorcas added, sipping on pumpkin juice.

"Oh my." Lily hid her face with her hands.

"Why don't you both date already?" Emmeline asked.

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "I'm rooting for you."

James and Lily laughed awkwardly.

/

"So, Prongs. Found a date to the Winter Ball yet?" Peter asked, leaning against the tree they always sat under.

"Mm hmm." He smirked, catching the snitch that was fluttering in front of him.

"Really now, who?" Sirius asked, "poor bird."

Remus laughed as James rolled his eyes. "Guess."

"That Lena you keep flirting with?" Peter suggested.

"Nah." He ran a hand through his hair, "try again."

"McGonagall?" Remus snickered.

"Now that you mention it, it would've been a good choice." James laughed, "can't believe I forgot about Minnie."

"You forgot about her? How could you? Who is this girl making you forget things?" Sirius punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." James rubbed the spot, "you know who."

"Voldemort?! You're going to the ball with moldy voldy?" Sirius laughed out loud.

"No, arsehole. I'm going with Evans." He smiled smugly, "lovely Lily Evans."

"What?!" All three said at the same time.

"Prongs, stop dreaming. We know you and Evans are friends and all, might've kissed. But she would be so ashamed to go in public with you!" Sirius stated.

Remus shook his head, "grinding on the table was pretty public."

"They were drunk!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sod off, Padfoot." James grumbled, "I don't care if you believe it or not, but I'm going with her."

"He's joking." Peter piped up.

"I'm not!" James groaned, "ask Evans."

"I will, in fact." Sirius said, raising his brows. "Are you sure you didn't ask her while she was drunk?"

"No! We were both very sober when I asked!" James muttered.

"Okay... whatever. Let's go to the forest today. Snuffles wants a good exercise." Sirius sighed.

"What about me?" Remus asked, "Peter can ride in our pockets but me? And my knees hurt."

"You can sit on my back." James laughed.

"I was hoping he would say 'ride me' so I could make a fucking joke. But guess Prongs knows." Sirius flipped James off.

"Ha. Ha." He smirked triumphantly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

James stood up, pulling Remus up. "Thanks, James."

"I would ship you two." Sirius grinned.

"We aren't gay." Remus rolled his eyes, "besides, I kind of like Dorcas." He then widened his eyes, "wait, Shi–"

"Alright, Moony! So you asking Dorcas?" James wiggled his eyebrows. Sirius hooted, "Moony's got a crush! Moony's got a crush!"

"Oh please, like you don't have a crush on Marlene." Remus retorted. "And James, on Lily. Obviously."

"I don't!" Sirius stated.

James hummed amusedly, "I'm not denying anything, c'mon now." He marched off in the forbidden forest's direction.

/

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" James asked Lily, massaging her shoulders. He was sitting on the rug with his back resting against the sofa and Lily between his legs.

"Because I agreed to go to the ball with you." She moaned. "Oh, Merlin, that feels good."

James's cheeks tinted, but he kept going. "Thanks, James." She sighed as he stopped. "Maybe I'll repay you someday." She smirked, James widened his eyes, "do, baby."

"Don't call me that." She said. James poked her side with his finger, causing her to wiggle. "Ouch! That hurt!"

"Aww, did I hurt ickle Evans' delicate body?" He wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, pulling her further into him. Lily's heart started racing.

"Shut it, Potter." She rolled her eyes, James then buried his face in her neck, nuzzling and slowly moving it up and down. Lily gave an annoyed "mmm!" as he kissed her cheek several times at once, making loud kiss-y noises and covering her cheek in saliva. Her body temperature rose, her stomach flipping.

"Gross!" She wiped her cheek with her wrist, then her wrist on his jeans. James laughed as Lily wiggled to get out of his grasp. She then turned over, facing him.

"So, enlighten me on _how_ you would repay me?" James wiggled his brows.

"I'd rather not say," Lily bit her lip teasingly, "you'll know when it happens."

 _Hooooly shit_. James thought.

"Any news from Dumbledore about an order mission?" She asked, changing the topic, snapping James out of his fantasy.

"No. I talked to him, he says we have to wait until graduation for that. Mainly being seventeen. Apparating is an important skill needed here, and the trace needs to be finished."

"But what about Sirius? He turned eighteen." Lily asked, moving closer towards the fire.

"He didn't pass his apparition test. There's another one on 31st March. Remus and I will be seventeen by then." He said thoughtfully.

"Me too." Lily said.

"Oh that's great, When's your birthday?" He smiled.

"Thirtieth January." She replied, "yours?"

"Twenty seventh March."

"Oh good, just in time for the test." She laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the twenty second of November, two days before the Winter Ball. The Marauders and Lily's group were in the Gryffindor common room, lying about at random places.

Remus had asked Dorcas to the ball, Marlene was going with a Hufflepuff named Jake, Emmeline with the Gryffindor seeker Alex, Peter wasn't going and Sirius was still dateless.

"How come you don't have a date yet, Sirius?" Lily laughed, "last time I checked, all the girls were drooling over you."

"They still are.. but I don't really have someone in mind." He grumbled, glancing at Marlene, who was sitting behind James on the sofa, who was on the floor.

"Oh?" Lily raised her brows, picking up on why he was grumpy immediately, "that's sad. I can cancel my date and go with you." She chuckled.

James rolled his eyes.

"Who _is_ your date?" Sirius asked.

"Hold on, you don't know?" Marlene widened her eyes. "How do you not know?"

"Someone told me but I didn't believe 'em." He laughed.

"Well.. he's annoying." Lily laughed. "And he's also your best friend."

"Come on, that's all you have to say about me? I'm better than that!" James muttered.

"Fuck. That's awful." Sirius rolled his eyes, "I feel bad for you." He winked at her sneakily.

James smacked his forehead.

"Leave the poor guy alone." Marlene laughed, ruffling James' hair.

"Stop, Blondie!" James chuckled, reaching behind him for her hand, "don't mess up my hair."

"Please, it can't possibly be any messier!" Marlene huffed, "its soft though, what do you use?"

"Shampoo." He rolled his eyes.

Marlene rolled her eyes as well, running a hand through it, wiggling her fingers while at it. James smiled, tilting his head up, "keep doing that."

"I don't think Lily would like that." Marlene laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend. Are you, Evans?" He smirked, nudging Lily with his foot. "Unless, you want to do it?"

"Put that thing away from me!" She pointed at his foot, "and no."

James shrugged, "see, blondie? Now make yourself useful."

Marlene shook her head amusedly, doing what he asked.

Lily and Sirius exchanged confused looks. Lily's gaze now mixed with mischief. Remus looked at James, who winked, grinning. Peter looked rather lost.

"Sirius," Lily began, turning her head back to him, he raised his brows questioningly, "I have a friend in Ravenclaw, Elena Rose, why don't you go with her? She wasn't going because she didn't agree with whoever asked. And I just _know_ she would love to go with _the_ _Sirius Black._ "

"The pretty brunette?" Sirius sat up straight, now interested.

"That's her," Lily smiled, "she's very nice too," taking a short glance at Marlene, who Lily saw had her lips pressed together in a thin line, forcefully giving all her attention to James' hair.

"Okay, I'll ask her." Sirius shrugged.

 _Shouldn't have agreed with Jake so quickly then, Mar'._ Lily thought as she studied the expressions of her best friend. It wasn't fair to Sirius if Lily prevented him from going, he was her good friend now too and she felt like she had to look out for him as well.

A moment of awkward silence later, "so... Let's play a game." Sirius stated.

"I swear if someone suggests truth or dare I'll kill—" James began but was interrupted by Dorcas.

"Truth or dare."

James glared at her, "I'm out." He crawled away from Marlene, halfway through getting up, when Lily pounced on him, "No you are not!" and pulled him back, James stumbling and falling on her. His hands at her sides and him hovering over her, their faces inches away from each other and eyes wide.

"Whoops. Sorry." Lily's cheeks reddened as she smiled sheepishly.

James raised his brows at her in amusement, then smirked. "Shall I start kissing your neck? Because I really want to."

Lily rolled her eyes, "if you want to give our friends, and half of the Gryffindors a show, yes."

"Get a bloody room!" Sirius exclaimed.

James snapped out of his daze, and cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck as he sat up. His cheeks slightly tinted. "I guess I have to play.." he sighed.

The others snickered, including Lily.

"He's so shy sometimes. It's cute." Emmeline whispered to Lily, who chuckled, "I know, isn't it?" She hushed. Emmeline was surprised for a moment since Lily had agreed but lately, Lily had been saying stuff about James she had never said before. All nice.

"Marlene's first. Truth or dare?" Lily asked, ignoring the glare she was giving her for what happened earlier with Sirius.

"Truth." She stated.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this group?" Lily wiggled her brows, "do specify gender and last letter of their first name."

Marlene blushed lightly, "yeah... er— male, the last letter is s."

James and Sirius let out a low howl, "that's mine, Sirius' and Remus' name. All end in s Mar'" James said in a teasing voice, which Marlene blushed further at, "shut up, it _definitely_ isn't you."

James looked appalled, he put a hand on his chest, "oh Merlin, that hurt like a bitch." He said in a pretend sad tone, pouting, "what's it that I don't have? Even Evans has a crush on me. _Evans_."

"Hahaha no." Lily stuck her tongue out at James, who narrowed his eyes at her, "you'll see when we're married someday with three children." He laughed.

Lily gasped, grabbing a pencil from the side and throwing it at him while the group laughed. James shielded his face with his hand in alarm, the sharp tip of the pencil digging into his palm before falling down.

"Well, fuck. Now I'm bleeding." James muttered as he turned his hand over and saw a big red dot of bright red blood on his palm.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Lily frowned, quickly moving over to him, her expression full of concern. She sat beside him, grabbing his hand, looking at the puncture.

James smiled, looking up at their friends, who all had extremely amused looks on their faces. He then turned his head to gaze at Lily, who had swiped her thumb over the spot, spreading the blood away so she could see the damaged skin.

"You've killed me, love." He whined.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," Lily scoffed, taking out her wand and doing a spell, the blood cleaning away and the small shallow hole in the skin healing instantly, "I'm sorry though," she said sincerely, glancing at him.

James couldn't stop smiling as she looked away, and down at his hand again. He leaned over and placed his lips against her cheek, pausing and slowly pulling away. "You're forgiven," he whispered.

The hairs on the back of Lily's neck stood up at his tone. "By the way, since when did your hands get so delicate?"

"Excuse you. My hands aren't _delicate_ the pencil was too sharp, and you threw it too hard." James said defensively, causing Lily to giggle.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks that clearly said they were more than happy for James. He got Lily to stand him, he got her to actually bear with him. Even thought it took almost seven years, it was a perfect sight. They were somewhat proud.

"Why do I get the feeling that they're destined to go together?" Dorcas whispered to Emmeline and Peter, "like some sort of important thing rests on these two together?"

"Same," Emmeline hushed as Peter nodded. "They _go_ together y'know? It clicks."

"It sure does." Peter added.

As the friends turned their attention back to the redheaded girl and black haired boy, they weren't shocked to notice that the two looked like they would start snogging anytime soon by the way they were looking at each other and hushing about things.

"Lily, you?" Dorcas asked, causing Lily to stop whispering to James, and raise her brows as she looked back at her, "truth or dare?" Dorcas said again.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give James a lap dance!" Frank yelled from across the room, getting a smack on the head by Alice.

Lily gaped at him, "I will _not_!"

James blinked, clearing his throat and pretending to be very interested in the loose string of his shirt.

"Okay, okay, I admit it it's a bit extreme." Frank grumbled as Alice glared at him, "er– I don't know."

Sirius then spoke, "let's just skip Lily, I'll think of a dare for her."

"Okay, then James..." Emmeline sniggered, James chuckled, "dare,"

"Ooh, I know! I know!" Marlene piped up, "take off your shirt for the rest of the game."

"I object!" Lily exclaimed, "there's children here!" She said pointedly. _And a lot of teenage girls._

"Not to worry, let's just move the game to our dorm," Remus said, Lily gulping slightly as everyone nodded and made noises of agreement and started to get up. _Okay, calm down, prepare yourself, don't stare. DON'T STARE._ She mentally yelled at herself while everyone moved up the stairs of the boys dorms and eventually into the room shared by three out of four marauders.

James slipped off his shirt the moment they stepped in, throwing it aside in the most dramatic way he could, and running a hand through his hair, then ruffling it up, "well, well, well, don't I look sexy." He said in a deep voice, checking himself out in the mirror.

Sirius, Peter and Remus rolled their eyes, while Marlene, Dorcas and Emmeline sneaked a few good looks at him before sitting down on the beds.

Lily was determinedly looking away, but then she remembered how she had seen him shirtless less times than she'd like to admit, and turned her head to him. And as if James could feel her gaze, he looked at her, and winked, mouthing, "try and get a snogging dare,"

She rolled her eyes, _oh sure... I would._

Once they were all settled, Sirius shot up, a wide smirk across his face as he stared at Lily, who quirked her brow, internally praying for the dare too not be something too... yeah.

"Hmm," Sirius hummed, walking closer to Lily, who was sitting on a chair at the desk. "You,"

"Me," Lily nodded, "what do I have to do, Black?"

Sirius smiled, "I dare you and James, to snog the hell out of each other. And I've set ground rules too, if there aren't at least three hickeys on each of your _bodies,_ you will have to eat cockroach clusters. You will get twenty minutes."

"Cockroach clusters? Ew!" Lily shuddered, then got up from the chair, going over and grabbing onto James' arm, "oh get up I don't want to eat cockroaches." She groaned.

James blinked several times, "oh, yeah," he breathed, standing up from the bed he was sitting on. _Is she really gonna do it? It's nothing new, yeah, but still._ He thought, pausing and awkwardly looking at Lily, who turned her head to their friends, looking at them with interest.

"Are you all gonna watch or...?" James raised his brows at them.

"As exciting as that would be, no, just go into the bathroom." Marlene quickly said, "we can't handle that much passion,"

Lily and James laughed, turning around and walking towards the bathroom door. It's not like they hadn't kissed before, but both felt very nervous.

Plus, awkward. James took his glasses off and folded them, putting them in his pocket.

And just as they went in, Sirius ran over and closed the door behind them, locking the door from the outside and also turning the light off.

Inside, the sudden darkness startled the pair, but they calmed down fast. "Well, this isn't making things any easie— _mmph!_ " James' sentence was cut off as soft cherry flavoured lips were placed on his.

Lily pushed him back into the wall the moment he started to retaliate, her hands roaming his body as she felt up every inch of him she could. James let her take control, and while their lips worked against each other, he unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it over her shoulders and off her arms.

Lily moaned as his hands slid low from her back to her arse, squeezing lightly. She pulled away from him, trailing open mouth kisses down his jaw, and then his neck, slowing down her pace as she neared the nape.

James sighed as she bit down on his skin, sucking on it.

And when Lily pulled back even a little, James flipped their directions, so now her back was to the wall instead. He lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist, while he buried his head in her neck as he kissed it softly.

"James.." Lily whispered, her tone laced with pleasure, her fingers entangling in his hair as he moved down further when he was done with her neck. Her voice was shaking from the adrenaline pumping in her veins. From the lust consuming her body.

He was driving her wild.

He travelled his mouth down to her collarbone, leaving his mark there as well. Then, he suddenly stopped, raising his head and kissing her back on the mouth. She kissed back instantaneously, this time James deepening the kiss right after.

A few minutes later, Lily pulled away, her hot and heavy breaths fanning James' face, "if we don't get those love bites we have to eat cockroaches,"

"Fine," James chuckled, then moved back to the outline of her breasts, placing several kisses in a line, then swiped his hot, wet tongue over them and sucked on her flesh.

Lily couldn't help but suppress a groan of satisfaction as her head titled back. Her eyes closing shut of their own accord. "Bloody hell, Potter." She murmured as he gave her other other breast's outline the same attention, and then her sternum.

She pushed him away as he paused to breathe, attacking the other side of his neck with hungry kisses, where she sucked on his skin occasionally. She did the same with his chest, and then his abdomen.

When she was done, she finally went back to his lips, both of them kissing each other passionately.

The lights turned on.

"Okay, time's up!" Marlene's muffled voice came through the door.

Lily and James pulled away, not even a little satisfied from the amount of snogging they had done. But hey, the love bites had to be visible, or they would have to eat freaking cockroaches.

James groaned, "oh already?"

"Yes!" The muffled voice replied again.

"Okay, just a moment!" Lily called back, then stepped away from James, picking up her shirt from the floor, "to be continued?" She giggled.

"Oh yeah definitely." James nodded, smirking as Lily turned around, her chest on display from between her unbuttoned shirt. Including the red marks all over it.

"Hmm, I think we got a bit carried away." James thought out loud as he glanced down at himself, the marks on his body were really not _three_ hickeys.. nor were they on Lily's.

She shrugged, buttoning up her shirt. "I really don't want to eat cockroaches."

James raised his brows, then slowly nodded, "sure you don't." _Oh, she so likes me._ He thought.

Lily made a face at James, then went over to the door and opened it, stepping out, him following right after. All of their friends were staring at them curiously.

"So?" Sirius asked, "where are your hickeys?" He wiggled his brows teasingly.

"Hmm, so you don't see the almost purple spots on Lily's neck? And mine?" James said in a deep voice, pointing at his neck as he tilted his head to a side, "oh and my chest," he gestured towards his chest, "oh and my abdomen too! Lily!" He exclaimed upon noticing a red spot just below his belly button, causing her to giggle.

 _How– wha– When did she even—_ he spluttered even in his thoughts.

Sirius looked very surprised. And confused. How? How is it possible that she... oh bloody hell. Marlene was gaping at James' appearance, Remus cleared his throat, "wow, um,  
Lily... you really–"

"Outdid myself?" She smiled sheepishly.

Emmeline snorted with laughter, Dorcas laughing at the sound, "okay, so James allowed her to make her mark anywhere on his upper body, and Lily only allowed him the typical spot, her neck? Aw, James..." she mocked.

James smirked, "depends on Lily if she wants to show them."

Their friends snapped their heads towards Lily, eyes wide. She blushed upon the attention, "I am not showing them with blokes in the room." She stated.

"Holy shit." Sirius muttered, "are you for real? Come on!"

"But they're on my boobs!" Lily rolled her eyes.

James snickered as he saw Sirius' shocked face. Remus looked very interested. Peter blinked rapidly. Marlene's jaw was still slack, Dorcas' eyes were as wide as saucers. Emmeline almost fell off the bed.

Sirius then shook his head, "you're bluffing."

Lily sighed in exasperation, unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt, showing the love bite on her collar bone, and one just on the outline of her breast, and one between her chest. "I'm not going further."

"There's a further?!" Marlene squeaked.

Lily chuckled, buttoning her shirt up again, and glanced at Sirius, "so no eating cockroaches then?"

"Nope..." he said in disbelief.

Then they just casually moved on to Dorcas, "truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth."

Lily smirked, "would you ever get involved with a professor is they were only a few years older?"

Dorcas chuckled, "if they looked like Professor Alaric Walker, then.. I could think about it..." she bit her lip.

"Eek!" Lily squeaked, "I know right, isn't he just _handsome_? Too bad he'll be gone by the end of the year."

"The DADA Professor? God, you girls are weird. He's just another bloke in his late twenties." James scoffed.

/

"I'm sorry about all that. My friends can be annoying." Lily stated as they entered their dorm.

"It's okay, mine didn't let you slide either. I'm sorry I told them about the bites clearly not _needed_ to be seen." James grimaced, "egotistical prat moment."

"Hey, I enjoyed the looks on their faces." Lily laughed.

"Come to think of it, how many times have we kissed and got carried away?" James smirked.

"Er— about.. four times? I don't remember." She stated. "They were mostly the heat of the moment thing, dares even."

James shook his head, "admit it, Evans. You're starting to like me." He grinned.

"Yeah, you're my friend. Of course I like you." She rolled her eyes.

"Romantically, Evans." He said in a deep voice.

"You must've hit your head." She chuckled. "Best get some rest."

"Don't be so ignorant." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not ignorant. You're just too arrogant, with an ego so large you can't seem to process the fact that I don't like you that way, James. A girl can kiss someone without having an ulterior motive, you know I don't think of going any further than that, so kissing is really nothing!" She exclaimed, her face going red with frustration upon the fact that he had picked up on her behaviour.

"But Evans, you agreed to be my date too!"

"Friends can go as dates of each other at parties, Potter. It's not a crime!" She scoffed.

"Bullshit! You're too embarrassed to admit you have feelings for me! I'm not dense Lily, I notice things too." He said, his voice barely audible as he looked at her, frowning.

"I don't have feelings for you, Potter! I never fucking will!" She didn't know why she just said that, but she kept going, "have some bloody self respect! Not every girl is practically in love with you, just stop!"

James was very shocked at her sudden outburst. He had meant to turn it into a joke, but she took it seriously. Very seriously. She could've just waved it off... laughed... but instead she put him in his place, which was as far away from her as possible. Even as good friends...

"I'm sorry.." he said quietly, his expression full of hurt. He silently prayed that he won't start crying like an idiot. But his heart was aching, he loved her with all of it, and she had shattered it into trillions of pieces with only a few words. Why was it so hard for her to give him a chance?

He slowly inhaled a short breath, and sighed, meeting eyes with green ones, who looked ever so different. These weren't the eyes he usually saw... they were cold, distant.

"Alright then, Evans. Inform me if you don't want to go tomorrow," he said, his voice unusually deep, he fake smiled.

Lily's face softened, finally realising that she had said too much in her act to hide her feelings as she studied the look on his face. She had to _dodge_ the question, not prevent him from asking it altogether!

 _Fuck._ Lily thought as she saw him turn around, briskly walking up the stairs.

"Wait, James!" She called in alarm, she had fucked up big time and she knew it. If someone had said to her what she had said to James, she would've murdered that person by now.

"No it's alright." James chuckled, "you know, this is exactly the reason why I stopped asking you out. I thought I should be friends with you first, so you could genuinely like me. We could get to know each other better.. But I guess it's impossible. I like you so much—" _love you_ he thought, "—it'll be hard to get over you...but that's the only option I've left, conveniently." He muttered, going into his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Right as he did so, a small tear slipped down his cheek, which he angrily wiped away. _That's what you get for being such a prat back then. You'll never deserve her, she'll always be too good for you._ The voice in his head stated, to which he nodded to himself, "stop being such a sensitive bitch, Potter. Get the fuck over her already." He gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw.

 _But how do you get over someone you love so much that you'd die for them in a heartbeat?_

Lily felt a sting in her eyes as she gazed at the closed door of James' room, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Oh my God." She put her hand over her mouth, holding back a sob.

She didn't want to say that!

"Why did I say that?!" She aggressively ran a hand through her hair, running up to her room. She shut the door behind her, sliding down against it till she sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, James." She mumbled to herself. "I'm so sorry I make you believe I don't like you... while the truth is the complete fucking opposite. I'm so sorry I hurt you every time when you try and talk to me about it. I hate that I can't tell you my feelings, _I'm_ the one who can't get past _my_ ego. I'm confused, I'm scared. I've never felt this way before, I just know that a feeling so strong feels like this. I— I think I love you, James." She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, she brought her knees up to her chest, burying her face between them. _I bloody love him and I'm too afraid to tell him. I'm too afraid to love someone so much._

While in James's room, he lay on his bed, staring at the canopy of his four poster.

/


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/n: Thank you all so so so much for 12k+ views! Your reviews are giving me life :) I'm very pleased to know people actually like this story.. Do review whenever you feel like it, I love reading them 3**_

 _ **xxxxxx**_

 **Winter Ball**

"Gosh, I look horrible!" Emmeline exclaimed, she had ran back and forth about the room at least twenty times in the last five minutes. The girls were getting ready for the ball in Lily's bedroom. The boys were in the Gryffindor dorms.

"If you would stop running, Emmeline, you wouldn't mess up your face." Dorcas laughed, brushing her hair.

Alice groaned as she looked at Lily, "why aren't you getting ready? We have like an hour and a half only!"

"I'm not sure I want to go." Lily mumbled, lying back down on her bed. She had spent yesterday avoiding James as much as she could, while he did the same.

Marlene got up and sat at the foot, "aww, come on. James will forgive you, Lils."

"What happened?" Emmeline asked, drying her hair with her wand.

"They had a row." Marlene said, Lily groaned and buried her face in the pillows.

"I was so harsh. He hates me." Her muffled voice came. "It will be awkward."

Dorcas shook her head, "he can never hate you, Lily."

"Yeah, now get up and shower, you look half dead." Marlene chuckled.

"I am half dead." Lily mumbled, raising her head. Her eyes were red, her cheeks swollen and her hair sticking to her face. Marlene pulled her up, dragging her downstairs and into the bathroom.

"I don't know, Marlene. I don't want to go." Lily muttered.

"You _should_ go, Lils. Apologise to him, _talk_ to him about it. You'll feel better." Marlene said.

"I don't want to talk about it yet, Mar'" Lily said, she hadn't told her about the love thing.

"Fine, don't. But at least go and apologise."

"But—"

"No buts' now shower." She pushed her.

"I'm confused! I like him so much, it's frustrating.."

"That still doesn't explain why you lashed out on poor James. For all you know, he was joking." Marlene quirked her brow.

"I cried for an hour sitting at my room door after the row. Then I was awake all night." She grumbled. "Feel sorry for me too."

"You? You were so rude, I don't feel sorry for you. Fix yourself up. You look awful."

Lily made a face at her. "James this, James that." She mumbled, then went downstairs and into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror, shaking her head at what stared back at her. "Oh, hello there, princess of death!" She waved at herself sarcastically. She then rolled her eyes and turned away, "how could I break his heart like that? I'm so cruel..."

/

"You're the only one left, Lils. I'll do your hair." Emmeline said, sitting her down on the chair.

"And I, your makeup." Alice stated.

After a few minutes, they were done. Lily's eyelids were decorated with light golden glitters. Her lips a scarlet red, standing out against her pale skin. Her hair was half pinned back, wavy, and reached down just above the end of her ribcage, the side bangs resting on the right side of her forehead.

Marlene handed her the dress she was supposed to be wearing.

After Lily had put on her dress, she stood in front of the girls, rubbing her left arm, the gold bracelet on her wrist gleaming. The dress was dark green, sleeveless, floor length and hugged her figure. It had a slit on the left side, till mid thigh, the dress flowing outwards from there.

"You look amazing!" Marlene jumped, "so pretty." Emmeline commented, Alice looked at her with a huge smile on her face. Dorcas widened her eyes, "James will die when he looks at you."

"Oh my. That's not cool.. I shouldn't go then!" Lily gasped, "I don't want to kill him!"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Marlene rolled her eyes.

"But I'm still not sure I want to go." She sighed. "It'll be hella awkward."

"No it won't!" Marlene shrugged, "maybe the first few minutes.. but still. The boys would be there by now! Let's go!"

/

"James, you have a date. Remember?" Remus asked him, adjusting his dress robes. "You might want to get ready."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, "it'll be tense anyway." He stated, pulling on his dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt.

"How the hell can you wear those over a suit?" He pointed at the robes Remus was wearing, "they're uncomfortable as fuck."

"We're wizards, Prongs. Did you forget? We always wear robes."

"Yes but, why over a suit? I'm just wearing a tux. I might trip, I already embarrassed myself enough last night." He said, shrugging on a black coat. He quickly made a black bow tie about his neck. Running a hand through his hair, he made it look somewhat okay.

"Use a comb, you depressed asshole." Sirius burst in the dorm, wearing an actual suit. He was going with Elena.

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes, but still reached for a comb and glided it through his hair. It now fell over to a side, still messy.

"Prongs, you're going to the Winter Ball with Evans. Why are you so fucking grumpy?" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"I told you we had a row. It's going to be hella awkward. I'm surprised she didn't cancel." James muttered, putting on his shoes.

"She'll get the fuck over it. Y'know girls and their moods.." Sirius rolled his eyes.

James sighed, "well, I'm going now. You two ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

/

The ball had begun. Music could be heard from up the stairs where Lily stood. She sighed, ready to follow her friends when her eyes landed on a certain messy haired boy coming from the left.

Lily's breath hitched in her throat as she took his appearance in. He was laughing at something Sirius had said, occasionally brushing at his coat.

James looked up, his eyes meeting with the redhead he was so fond of. His mouth parted slightly. "Wow." He murmured.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Remus had already descended the stairs. Sirius made an 'o' shape with his mouth as he looked where James's gaze was. "Good luck, mate." He patted his shoulder, following Remus down the stairs.

James slowly walked up to Lily, who stood there, dazed as she gazed his way. He seemed to be walking in slow motion, every step of his dignified.

 _Merlin's beard, I'm in love with James Potter._ Lily thought, butterflies erupting in her stomach.

"The word beautiful is an understatement in your case." He smiled as he reached her, snapping her out of her reverie. Lily almost gasped as he slipped an arm around her waist and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

She blushed, turning slightly so she could face him properly. She looked up into his warm hazel eyes, "thank you.. and you look very handsome, James. Listen, before we go... I— I didn't mean anything I said.. I was just— I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot. I should have just said that I don't know anything about how I feel at the moment..." She absentmindedly reached forward and fixed his bowtie.

"It's okay, Lily." He chuckled, "I needed a reality check too."

"Looks like I'm apologising most of the time because of my stupidness and you always forgive me." Lily laughed, "and no, that was very harsh of me. I am deeply sorry."

"It's okay! But, your _stupidness_? Are you alright there, Evans?" James teased.

"I am fine, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

James raised his brows, "hey, what are we doing here? The party's downstairs." He grinned, offering Lily his arm as he let go of her waist.

Lily put her arm through his, smiling. They went down the stairs, a lot of heads turning towards them. The hall was decorated with a winter theme. Everything white and icy looking. Snow fell from the ceiling, ending just above the people's heads.

Lily tried blocking out the murmurs as they slowly made their way towards their friends. She then tapped Remus on the shoulder. He turned around, "hi!" Lily said brightly, his eyes widened, the drink threatening to spray out from his mouth, he swallowed a big gulp, breathing, "Woah, Lily. You look wonderful."

"Thank you." She grinned, "you clean up nicely, Moony."

Remus chuckled at the nickname, "so are you going to call me that too?"

"Maybe.." she laughed.

James cleared his throat, "I think I'm here too." A playfulness in his tone.

Marlene walked up to them, hand in hand with her date. "Oh my gosh, you both look so cute together! Let's take a picture."

"Okay."

They took a few pictures, first the individual photos with dates, and finally a group picture, pulling Sirius and Elena in it too.

The brunette looked amazing in her magenta dress and was very happy upon the fact that her date was Sirius Black. Marlene had felt a wave of jealousy every time they had gotten close, or she had touched him flirtatiously. But eventually she got used to it, and occupied herself with her date, Jake.

After the photos, a slow song came on. Lily was there by the drinks table, sipping on butterbeer.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" James said, causing her to turn her head to him, seeing him offering her his hand with a small smile.

She chuckled, putting down her drink, "you may." James took her hand, kissing the top of it and leading her to the middle of the room.

He put one hand on her waist, the other entwined with hers. Lily put her free hand on his shoulder and they began slow dancing, goofy smiles on their faces.

James twirled her around, Lily laughed as he picked her up.

James's eyes landed on the professors. McGonagall stood, a small smile on her face as she looked at him. He returned it, but then noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there.

He finished dancing with Lily, looking over at Minerva. She was standing there, now looking about randomly. "I'm just gonna go dance with Minnie a moment, she looks lonely." James stated, Lily mentally chuckled, "okay." _What's so special about McGonagall anyway?_

She watched as James went over to the too-young-looking-for-her-age professor and talked to her. Minerva smiled slightly as James took her hand, kissing it softly. He escorted her towards the dance floor, the students looking at the teacher and student amusedly.

Lily watched on, laughing slightly. Her gaze then shifted around the room, furrowing her brows as she didn't spot the headmaster.

After James and McGonagall had danced, he kissed her hand one more time, then walked over to Lily.

"Where's Dumbledore?" She murmured as James halted next to her.

"I'm thinking the same thing, maybe order business?" James said.

"Two muggle families were killed this morning." Lily stated, "I saw the paper at lunch."

"What?!" He widened his eyes, "they've started killings now, too? It was mostly threats and minor attacks before."

Lily nodded, "turning seventeen can't be any slower." She mumbled. "Hey, look! It's snowing!"

James turned his head towards the window, it was indeed, snowing. Despite the news, he felt a smile form. He grabbed Lily's hand, "c'mon it's so boring here."

Lily agreed, letting him drag her outside. James took off his coat, draping it over Lily's shoulders. She gave him a questioning look.

"Your arms are freezing. And.. we're going outside." He grinned, opening the great oak doors and stepping outside into the cold wind.

"James! Are you crazy? You'll get hypothermia!" Lily whisper yelled, following after him. She gasped as she saw the white blanket on the ground, little flakes falling from the sky and landing in James hair.

"This is pretty and all.. but you'll catch a cold!" Lily scolded, clutching the coat around her body.

"I don't care, Evans." He laughed, stalking over to her. He kissed her forehead, "you want to go back to our dorm or the party?"

"Dorm. I'm tired."

"Oh, okay." He said, going over and opening the door, which he gestured towards as Lily turned. She smiled slightly as she passed. He then came in after her.

They walked in silence until they ran into Sirius just near their dorm. He looked at her properly this time, "Evans, I'm afraid I failed to mention how you can't possibly look more elegant." He said seriously.

"That means so much, Sirius." Lily laughed. "When did you leave the party?"

"While you two were dancing. Elena was getting a little sick, so I took her back to Ravenclaw tower." He shrugged, "so, you two have any plans?" He said, wiggling his brows. "My date fell sick so I don't have any." He laughed.

James widened his eyes, coughing lightly. He then glared at Sirius, who pretended not to notice. Lily looked puzzled, "um, plans? What plans?"

"You know, how the dates have sex after these balls and stuff. I've heard it from many girls, really. Blokes too." He chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Padfoot—" James hushed, but was interrupted by Lily with a giggle, "no. I thought about that too, but I've never 'done it' before. Believe me if I had, I would not be wasting time right now." She winked at him.

James side-eyed her.

Sirius looked amused as his eyebrows rose high, almost into his hairline. "Ooooh, okay, Evans!" He grinned, glancing at James with a meaningful look.

James' face was flushed. Lily also looked at him, "what? I mean what I said." She teased.

"Hmm, right. Well. I'm just gonna.. yeah. Excuse me, Padfoot." James stammered, pushing past Sirius and speed walking towards the dorm. _Bloody hell, bloody hell, I never thought Lily could say such a thing. She looks so innocent!_

James entered the dorm, quickly climbing up the stairs and into his room. He needed to sleep now, otherwise, he would keep thinking about what she said, and go completely insane. She actually thought about having sex with him? But what about that rant day before yesterday?

"Hi." Lily's voice sounded, causing him to whirl around, his cheeks bright red.

"When did you come in?" He breathed.

"Right now. And oh my stars, I made you blush!" She chaffed, approaching him, "I wasn't lying back there, y'know." She added, taking off his coat.

James' next move wasn't planned, it was like his body had a mind of its own. For once she had put the coat aside and straightened up, he had snatched his glasses off his face, impatiently putting them away, and when Lily had looked at him because of the sudden movement, he had grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into him and spinning around, then somehow, landing on the bed, Lily under him, who gasped loudly from shock, her heart racing now that she looked into his brown-green eyes.

James bit his lip, his gaze on her plump lips. He then looked back up to her irises, closing his eyelids as he leaned in, his lips meeting hers.

A sigh escaped her as she kissed him back. The feeling of his lips on hers oh so very comforting. Her hands that had been resting on his shoulders, now relocated themselves into his messy locks, her slender digits gracefully gliding through the short jet black strands.

Their lips moved in sync, James' hands exploring her body. She inhaled a shaky breath as she felt his hand slip under the slit of her dress, the parting of her mouth giving him the opportunity to fully taste the sweet flavour of her as he deepened the kiss.

Lily moaned softly, leaving one hand from his hair and bringing it down so she could unbutton his shirt. The moment the last one left the loop, James' hand went on to the back zipper of her dress, agonisingly slow, he pulled it down.

Once she was out of it, and his shirt lay beside it on the floor, he kissed down her neck, then on her chest, leaving small marks.

Right when he went back to kiss her and slipped his tongue in through her parted mouth, the door swung open, "Hey Prongs do you want to go into the fores— hOLY mother of Merlin!" Sirius widened his eyes as James and Lily pulled away with a start, their faces flushed.

James mentally kicked Sirius in the ass, while Lily blushed, quickly grabbing a pillow and covering herself, only clad in two piece black lace... "hi there, Padfoot." Lily said innocently.

Sirius smirked.

"Sirius Black, you have the worst timings!" James exclaimed, glaring back at him at the door.

He shrugged, "I asked if you two had plans, you said no. So it's really not my fault." He crossed his arms over his chest, "oh and, nice ass, Evans."

Lily laughed shyly, "oh hush, you're making me blush."

"Ooooo that rhymed. You could write poetry. Hey, Prongs, you should learn something from Evans. Maybe it'll improve your Valentine's Day poetry for her..." Sirius said teasingly, turning his head to James.

"You tried to write poetry for me? Aw, James." Lily cooed.

James rolled his eyes. "Is there anything else you want, _Padfoot_?" He said through gritted teeth.

"No," Sirius sniggered, "but thanks for the scarring." He raised his brows, grabbing the door handle.

James made a face at him, "out, Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he shut the door. Then, muffled laughter could be heard.

James sighed and looked at Lily, "annnd, the moment's ruined." He chuckled.

Lily nodded, "sure is, but, if it makes you feel better, I'd like to crash here." She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"Oh, it does." He grinned as she grabbed the hem of the covers.

"So what kind of poetry did you write? Love? Humorous? Cute–"

"Lily, shut up and go to sleep." James muttered.

She gasped dramatically, "How dare you tell me to shut up?!"

James chuckled, "goodnight." And turned his back to her, "not one more word or I'll throw you out."

She huffed, "I would go, but this bed is warm." She stated, "goodnight," she grumbled.

"Be my big spoon." He laughed.

"But I'm smaller than you!"

"Do I look like I care?" He replied.

Lily rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm around his torso from behind, putting one leg over his. James smiled to himself and grabbed her hand on his stomach, closing his eyes.

/


	27. Chapter 27

_**A week later**_

"I'm surprised you want to brew a banned potion, Evans."

Lily jumped at the sound, dropping the book she had been holding, causing it to land on the floor with a loud thump, which due to the emptiness of the library and the silence of the night, reverberated throughout the restricted section.

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing a tall boy with messy black hair, leaned against a bookshelf, his arms crossed across his chest as he looked in her direction with a small smirk. "What do you want, Potter?" She asked icily, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Oh nothing really. I was just looking around, then I saw you, all engrossed in a book in the _restricted section._ So I got curious as to which one it was, came here, and saw that you were reading the effects and method of brewing _Amortentia._ The most dangerous _love potion_ in the world." He said teasingly.

Lily widened her eyes, turning around quickly, "it's not what you think." She would never do such a thing. It was a fact that she liked him and all, but she would never bewitch him like that...

"You aren't trying to bewitch someone into hopelessly loving you?" James asked playfully, Lily shook her head furiously in response, "what type of twisted person do you think I am, Potter? Now go away before I hex that smirk off your face." She glowered at him.

"Oops. My bad. Plus, it's not like you need that potion anyway, you've already got someone who's hopelessly in love with you." He said in a low voice, biting his lip and putting a hand over his heart.

Lily's heart skipped a beat at his sincere expression, but she rolled her eyes at him, "bugger off, will you?" She then moved to pick the book up from the floor, but before she could grab it, it flew away from that place, and straight into James' hand. "Oooo." He grinned, turning a few pages and stopping on Amortentia.

"Give that back! I was reading it!" Lily groaned, trying and being swift to snatch it from his hands, but failed in doing so as James raised the book higher, way too much for her to reach.

She then quickly had an idea, and reached for her wand, but at the last moment, "accio wand!"

And now her wand too was in James' other hand.

"Potter!" She exclaimed, "you bloody git!" She scowled, now hopping on her feet to get hold of her wand.

James shook his head, "ouch. You're being cold today..." he laughed, dodging the wand and book from her hands, "no way are you getting these. Not until you ask nicely." He smirked.

"Fine!" She said exasperatedly as she gave up her attempts to retrieve what he had stolen, "may I _please_ have my wand back? And the book?"

James smiled down at her, "that's more like it." He then lowered his hand with her wand, which Lily practically snatched back. But when she was about to take the book, he brought his arm back, then stuck his tongue out at her and broke out into a sprint. "Catch me if you can!"

"That fucking prat." Lily sneered, copying his action, the bookshelves blurring at her sides, her hair flying around her head as she ran after him. _No, that fucking adorable little bitch is more accurate for me..._ she thought, an amused smile spreading across her face.

It was past midnight, after her and James' regular Head Boy and Girl rounds, that's why she had decided on going to the library since it was the hour it was most peaceful at. Even Madam Pince wasn't there.

James had Lily chase him all the way up to the seventh floor. It was astonishing that they hadn't been scolded by an angry Filch by now.

James breathed hard as he looked behind him, he had managed to get further away from Lily and had paused at the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, where he paced three times as speedily as he could, a large wooden door appearing on the opposite wall.

"Potter! Stop this nonsense already!" Lily's voice sounded, and that was the moment when he went over and opened the door, slipping in. He had waited till Lily arrived, just so she would follow him in.

And she did, closing the door behind her as she leaned against it, her breathing rapid and deep. She brushed her vibrant red hair away from her face, "why— the hell... did— I just chase you all the way up h—here?" She wondered out loud, her face flushed from the workout she had just received.

"I tempted you." He stated simply, then gestured around himself, "did you notice how this room looks right now?"

"Like the potions classroom." She said, "we're not brewing a love potion in the room of requirement without Slughorn's permission, Potter. Don't even think about it." She pointed her finger at him, narrowing her eyes warningly.

"Loosen up, Evans. It'll be fun." James grinned, going over to the single workplace where a cauldron and ingredients were already set, "you know you want to." He tapped the cauldron, "you love potions. Besides, we've duelled in here too, that's against the rules too, remember?"

Lily glared at him, _how could I ever forget?_ She tried her best to resist the temptation. But because of her fondness with the subject, plus the thrill of doing something that could possibly lead to expulsion, she couldn't fight it anymore. So, she walked up to where James was, looked him straight in the eye, "not one word should be mentioned about this. Not even to dear old _Moony_ , _Wormtail_ and _Padfoot_."

 _God, the way she says those nicknames..._ James bit his lip, his hazel eyes glinting, "not even a letter. Cross my heart and hope to die." He said seriously. "Now let's use that partnership spirit we have in the actual class and work on this thing."

"What would we do with it?" She quirked her brow.

"I can use it to spike your drink— oh wait, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." James smirked cheekily, reaching up to ruffle up his already wild hair.

Lily gaped at him, moving over beside him and punching his arm. "If you even think about doing that, I'll kill you." _Oh Potter, you have no idea that you don't need that potion at all with me..._

"Yeah, yeah. Do you realise in order to do something with it, we have to make it first too?" He raised his eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes, going over to his side, taking a look at the ingredients in the book. James gazed down at the top of her head, the sweet scent of a flowery perfume meeting his senses. His lips turned up in a smile, while Lily went over to get the stuff needed for the potion, "hey Evans?" He said, turning around.

Lily's back was to him as she searched the jars. "Hmm?"

"Do you know what my nickname is? What my mates call me?" He chuckles softly, he just wanted to hear her say it, of course she would know it, everyone close to the Marauders knew them.

"Is that even a question?" She laughed, "I sure do, _Prongs._ " She twirled back around, a smirk decorating her face.

"Merlin," James whispered, the way the word had sounded with her pretty voice was so soothing, his smile growing wider. "Say it again."

"Prongs." Lily said, quirking her brow at him as she dumped the needed things on the table. She then felt James grab her arm and turn her sideways, so she would look at him.

"I hereby name you..." he trailed off, tapping his chin.

Lily grinned, "oh wow, I'm finally getting a nickname. What do you name me?" She asked excitedly.

"Red." He laughed, tapping her nose, which she wrinkled, "red?"

"Red." He said again, tapping his wand at the edge of the cauldron, water appearing in it.

"That's lame. Sirius should be the one giving me a nickname. He's the best." She stated, shaking the plate which held the powdered moonstone, seeing how among the white there were bluish colours reflected too.

James' brows furrowed, "what do you mean _he's the best_? What am I?" He muttered.

"You're his best... mate." She shrugged, a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh so I mean nothing to you?" He rolled his eyes, measuring the peppermint oil. "I'm delighted to hear that." He said dryly.

Lily giggled, "awe, is Potter jealous?" She pouted, putting rose thorns in the mixture in the cauldron, nudging him in the process. James scoffed, his hand directing to his hair so he could run a hand through it, then mess it up. "Jealous my ass."

"Liar." She pressed, "you know he's better in making the opposite gender fall in love with him. And have I mentioned his looks? Blimey he's a beautiful bloke. And that amazing hair. And his gray eyes. And those leather jackets he wears—"

"For the love of Godric, will you stop? When did this new obsession with Sirius Black take action anyway? I think the fumes are making you sick, step away a little." James stated, patting her shoulder as he finally added the potion to make the brewing faster. His stomach was turning unpleasantly.

"I'm not getting sick..." she twittered lightly, "I'm just having a moment of sensibleness."

"Idiocy, you mean." He muttered, his jaw clenching.

"Oh my. The hostility for your best mate right now... he'll be heartbroken." She clicked her tongue as James covered the cauldron with a lid. "Now, we wait a few minutes." He said, ignoring her saying.

"You're telling me, that you were jealous of my ex-boyfriend, because of me, but you're not jealous of Sirius?" Lily looked at him questioningly, she so desperately wanted him to admit, but he was being stubborn as hell.

"No," he said.

"Okay..." she trailed off unsurely.

They sat in silence for a while, then when the potion was ready, examined it.

"Merlin, I can't smell anything! I knew you helping me would end in disaster." Lily grumbled, moving her face closer to the cauldron in hopes of any trace of a scent. She could only smell James. His annoying yet amazing woody scent with that stupidly enticing cologne.

Her chain of thoughts were broken when James spoke up, "but it looks exactly the same!" He exclaimed, "the pink colour, the spiralling fumes—" but he was interrupted by Lily with a scoff, "if only you didn't practically take a shower with your cologne, I could actually pick up some scents!"

 _Wait..._ Lily thought, her eyes widening, she mentally smacked her forehead, of course she would smell him, she loved him!

James rolled his eyes, "oh yeah? And what about the insane amount of perfume you've put on? It's making it hard to breathe." He muttered, "I might have an asthma attack."

"Asthma attack." She mocked him, miming his moving mouth with her hand, "that's one of the reasons Sirius is better than you, at least he doesn't smell like a fragrance shop." She stated, she was liking seeing a jealous James. It was quite attractive...

"Again with _Sirius._ " James scowled, "it's all Sirius, Sirius, Sirius today. Focus on what the scent is, you'll probably smell him." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, James knew exactly what he himself could smell in Amortentia.. the original sweet scent of Lily Evans along with that perfume of hers. He loved her after all.

In his mind he had set the perfect scenario that when the potion would be completed, he would confess that it was her he could smell, and then they would kiss.. but at the current moment, he didn't feel like declaring anything, he was just annoyed as hell.

"Yeah..." Lily began, James' heart sinking, "I probably do." She smirked.

James side-eyed her, "whatever." He scoffed.

"Oh, so you're okay with it?! Brilliant!" She jumped, sprinting towards the door.

Of course, Lily didn't want to hurt James, hell, she wanted to kiss him right bloody now and tell him how much she loved him, his cologne was filling up her senses and making her dizzy in a good way. His scent was so damn strong in the potion, she was caught just that far up in her feelings for him. But she felt like doing a bit of mischief today, the reason she was teasing him. Knowing that he liked her and him not knowing if it was even, gave her the upper hand, which she was taking advantage of.

"Wait, Evans! Where are you going?" James asked suddenly as he spotted her opening at the door.

"The Marauders' dorm." She winked at him, then slipped out.

James groaned loudly, bringing his hands to his face and dragging them down, "fuck my complicated love life." He sighed, Sirius would just go with the flow of Lily were to tell him whatever she was thinking— James' eyes widened as an idea popped into his mind. He quickly grabbed a vial and a ladle, pouring the perfectly made potion into it.

He could spike Sirius' drink with it, temporarily making him love Marlene, so he couldn't help Lily in whatever she was cooking up in her brilliant mind. James gingerly poured some of the potion, putting a stopper in the vial and shoving it in his pocket. He vanished the contents of the cauldron, then scurried away from the work station and eventually out of the RoR.

He managed to catch up to Lily since she had lessened her running to walking. But when she saw him approaching as she happened to look back, she broke out into a sprint.

 _Funny how I was chasing him before and now he's chasing me. Tom and Jerry the both of us are._ She giggled at the thought, then stopped as she reached the portrait of the fat lady, and gasped out the password.

The fat lady eyed her curiously as she swung open her portrait. Lily hurriedly climbed through the hole, and ran across the common room.

But James was after her, so she yelped as she turned around and saw him behind her. The other students in the common room gave the Head boy and girl weird looks, but it was James, a Marauder, so it wasn't really surprising.

As Lily sprinted up the stairs to the boys' dorms, James widened his eyes in horror. _What the hell is she thinking of doing?_

She then turned in the direction of the dorm she knew was shared by Sirius, Remus and Peter, and pushed the door open with full force, it banging against the wall.

"What?!" Sirius whirled around from his desk where he had been looking for something, eyes wide.

Remus was on his bed, sitting cross legged as he read his charms notes, a half eaten chocolate bar in his hand, which fell on his bed as he jumped, startled.

Peter let out a small squeak, looking at the door in shock.

Lily ran up towards Sirius, who quirked his brow. "Don't ask questions and just go with it!" She said briskly, before grabbing onto the sides of his face and pulling him down so she could crash her lips to his.

Sirius eyes went wide, why was Lily kissing him? Then again, it could be revenge on James for something.. so.. he then thought 'fuck it' and closed his eyes, kissing her back. Lily then lowered her hands from his face, followed by Sirius grasping onto hers instead.

"Holy fucking hell." Remus breathed as he looked at the pair, the chocolate bar he had picked up falling from his hand again as he stared at them in surprise.

Right then, James came in the dorm, breathing heavily, "Evans... okay I'm sor— OI WHAT THE FUCK?!" He exclaimed, looking at Sirius and Lily in utter shock.

Sirius smiled against Lily's lips, and pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply. Lily giggled slightly, her hand on his chest. She didn't feel anything at all, it wasn't even a little like kissing James.

James looked like he would cry. He gazed over at them like a lost puppy. It was as if his heart had been crushed into millions of pieces. _Well, at least there isn't any tongue..._

And as Lily pulled away, laughing along with Sirius, James felt his blood boil.

"What was that, Evans?" Sirius grinned.

"A sudden urge to kiss Sirius Black." Lily indicated with her eyes to James that she knew was standing beside her.

"Well, I must say, you've got skills." He smirked, catching on.

"Evans.. leave." A calm voice sounded. Lily furrowed her brows, turning around to see James, his face red.

"Now, why would I do that?" She winked at him.

"I said _leave_." He scowled, moving away from the door and pointing at it.

"Fine... jerk." She muttered, glaring at him as she passed, closing the door behind her.

James then gazed at Sirius, "why, Padfoot?" He asked.

"I don't know, she just came up and kissed me!" Sirius shrugged.

"Why did you kiss her back?!" James glowered at him, "you're my brother. Why would you betray me like that?"

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." Sirius said in a sarcastic tone, snickering, "she's a _great_ kisser by the way."

"Shut the fuck up." James rolled his eyes, his fists and jaw clenching, his insides burning, his head pounding. He then took out his wand in one swift movement, firing a spell Sirius' way.

But he was ready, and he blocked it with ease. "Don't you dare hex me, Potter—"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, for a gasp had escaped him, icy cold water had been poured onto his head with a bucket levitating over his head, soaking him completely. James had magicked a bucket full of water and made it tip over him before he went outside and slammed the door shut as hard as he could.

"You kind of deserved that." Remus spoke up in what felt like forever.

"Thanks for your opinion, Moony." Sirius blinked, pushing his hair out of his face, "well, my hair is ruined. Now I have to spend two hours in the bathroom." He said nothing further, going towards the bathroom and going in.

Remus and Peter exchanged looks, "I have no idea what just happened." Peter shook his head.

"Me neither, Wormtail... me neither." Remus nodded.

Meanwhile, James slowly descended the dorm stairs, spotting Lily sitting on the red couch talking animatedly with Alice. He rolled his eyes, _break my heart and then act like nothing happened why don't you?_ He scowled again, tearing his gaze away from her head, then eventually walking out the common room.

Lily noticed, _did I take it too far?_ She thought, feeling guilty..


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy with exams- still am, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update soon.. anyway, here's the continuation of the last chapter!**

* * *

A few hours later, Lily also exited the common room, wondering how James would be with her when he next saw her. Would he even talk to her? Heck, look at her?

"Hey, Evans! Are you going back to your dorm?" A voice called when she was about to climb through the portrait. She turned to see Sirius.

"Yeah." She nodded, she then blushed, "I'm sorry I kissed you out of nowhere, I was pranking James, but now I'm worried I hurt him." She mumbled.

"I know. I want to apologise to him too. Maybe if we both did it.." he trailed off.

"Good idea." She smiled, "you both really are very close, huh? You seem pretty worried about him being mad at you."

"Very." Sirius laughed.

While in the Heads' dorm, James and Marlene sat on the couch, the Marauders Map in Marlene's hand as she looked at it without blinking. James had been staring at it for so long that he had fallen asleep.

When James had first stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, he had ran into Marlene in the way, and it was as if the sentence, 'Marlene, I need your help' had left his mouth without even thinking.

"JAMES! She's coming! And Sirius is too!" Marlene exclaimed, rapidly patting his thigh.

"Huh?" James mumbled, raising his head. "What, blondie?"

"Sirius and Lily are coming here!" She said, gesturing with her hands.

"Oh," James smirked, "well.. tell me when they're near this dorm. Oh and, come sit on my lap... facing me." He added.

Marlene raised her brows, her own lips twitching into a smirk. "Alright Potter." She got up, turned around and moved closer, swinging one leg over both his. James grasped onto her waist, pulling her closer, "this doesn't mean anything, yeah?"

"Oh, no. I'm just helping my great friend." Marlene laughed, ruffling up his hair. James grinned, "I can kiss your neck, if I feel the need, right?"

"Wherever you want to." Marlene winked, "just as long as Lily gets super jealous, which she will, mark my words." She poked his cheek.

James chuckled.

Marlene glanced at the map, then gasped, "okay, they're very close, _mischief managed._ " She said, tapping the tip of her wand on the map, everything on it disappearing. She then quickly levitated it far away onto a table.

James and Marlene stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, "I'm so sorry about this." He blinked, leaning forwards slightly so he could pull his shirt off and throw it aside.

"Please," Marlene giggled, "I don't mind a view _and_ a snogging session from Hogwarts' very own heartthrob."

"I see.. you're trying to get me in the mood, eh?" He teased, looking into her blue eyes as he moved his hands from her waist to the sides of her face, "well, you've been successful."

"I know." Marlene rolled her eyes playfully, "if Lily kills me.. you are dead too." She reached forwards and removed his glasses, folding them and putting them aside.

"Yeah, yeah." James sniggered, pulling her in. "We should get started beforehand, so we look more..."

"...into it. Yeah." She whispered, "okay, this is hella weird." She then pressed her lips to his.

James had to pull away to laugh.

"Potter." Marlene sat back to glare at him.

"Okay okay!" He laughed, pulling her in once again, his lips meeting hers. Marlene moved her hands to the sides of his neck, tilting her head to kiss him deeply.

And upon hearing the click of the door opening, he traced his tongue on her bottom lip, Marlene parting her mouth so he could slip it in. _Bloody hell. I am a dead girl._

It wasn't as if there were any tingles, or swooping feelings in the stomach, but they were quite into it, for James' hands had left her face, and were now resting on her waist, under her shirt. While one of hers had travelled from his neck to his stomach.

 _Blame the hormones._ James thought _._

As Sirius and Lily walked in, they gave each other curious looks as they heard the soft sighs. And when Lily got ahead to look, her face paled.

There, on the couch, her best friend and her crush, glued together, practically eating each other's faces off.

Lily's jaw went slack as she looked at them more closely, James was shirtless too... and his hands— _I'm gonna fucking kill her!_

And when Sirius stepped ahead asking,"Evans?", he also paused upon noticing, his eyes widening in horror.

Lily looked livid as she noticed that tongue was involved too, her face bright red. "MARLENE!" She shouted before she could stop herself.

James and Marlene pretended to be startled, pulling away abruptly, their faces flushed as they struggled to breathe.

"What?" Marlene asked, looking in Sirius and Lily's direction. Then gulped slightly at Lily's expression and got off of James' lap, moving as far away as she could.

"Why the hell were you snogging my best friend?!" Lily exclaimed as she speed walked up to James, it was as if a monster had awaken in her, she wanted to burn down the whole damn school.

"Because you were snogging mine." James stated simply.

"UGH!" Lily yelled, stomping her foot down on the ground, hard. James' appearance was throwing her off, she couldn't think straight, his hair was messier than ever, he was shirtless, his face was flushed, his lips were swollen from kissing, and it wasn't because of _her_! But HER DAMNED BEST FRIEND!

"Lily, I think you should sit dow—" Marlene began, but she was interrupted.

"You SHUT UP. I don't want to talk to anyone! EVER. I HATE you all!" Lily shouted, tears threatening to fall as she stormed over towards the dormitory door.

"LILY, WAIT!" James called in alarm as he shot up from the couch, grabbing his shirt amidst it.

Lily frustratedly wiped at her eyes, walking full speed, quickly finding an empty classroom and going in. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Then let out a growl, kicking a table so hard that it toppled over.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was, of course James would've gotten revenge instantly. But, the problem was that she hadn't prepared herself for the burn. She just couldn't _stand_ seeing him with someone else without wanting to rip their head off of their neck.

And it was Marlene who he kissed. She was just like Sirius when it came to mischief, going with the flow.

 _That smart ass bastard._ Lily thought, referring to James, he knew how much it would affect her if her best friend was kissing him because Lily had shown signs of annoyance whenever Marlene and him had flirted before.

"I'm an idiot!" Lily muttered, picking up the desk she had made fall. She felt her cheeks tickle slightly as another stream of a tear went down it, _why the hell am I crying? Oh yeah, I'm so jealous I can't even control myself!_ She sat on a desk, putting her arms at her sides and looking towards her shoes.

Then, a click was heard, and the door opened slowly. "Lily?" James' soft voice sounded.

"Go away, Potter." She muttered, "I don't want to see you."

"I came to say sorry." He mumbled, walking up to her.

"I said _go_ _away_." She sniffed. _Dammit! Why did you make a sound?_ She mentally scolded herself.

James' heart sank, "are you crying? Merlin's beard, I am so sorry, Evans."

"What are you sorry for?!" She demanded, looking up at him teary eyed.

"Well what are you crying for?!" He asked.

Lily blinked, "you don't understand, do you? You never do."

"I will, just tell me what the matter is! I'm sorry about what happened today, I just wanted to get back at you for kissing Sirius."

"Whatever, James." Lily scoffed.

"What do you mean?" He said exasperatedly, "tell me what the damn reason is!"

"I.. can't right now." Lily whispered.

"Fine.. don't tell me. But please stop crying. I hate it when you cry, it hurts me too." He mumbled, stepping closer and grasping her arms. He wanted to know, but girls were so damn complicated, he probably won't even understand what the issue was if she spelled it out for him, so.. he decided on leaving it be.

Lily nodded, wiping at her eyes. She then straightened up, "I don't know why I cried anyway. Maybe I felt like crying." She chuckled dryly.

James smiled slightly, "I don't get you Evans." _See, complicated._ He mentally sighed.

"Because you're stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I am." He agreed.

Lily stared at him, then laughed softly.

"Ah, there it is." James grinned, "your beautiful genuine laugh. Now please forgive this stupid boy and come back to the dorm. Marlene's pacing will worn out the floor."

Lily nodded, jumping off of the desk and going towards the door.

James mentally sighed again, but this time, in relief.

A while later after the apologies were over, Sirius and Marlene said their goodnights and got out of there before anything else could happen, leaving James and Lily be.

"So uh, I'm forgiven right?" James scratched his head, running a hand through his hair.

Lily looked back at him from the sofa, "maybe." She shrugged, "just don't kiss Marlene again." She turned her head away.

"Oh yeah? Does it bother you?" James smirked, running up to the sofa and jumping over its back, plopping down beside her.

"As a matter of fact.." Lily began, glancing at him, "..it does." She finished.

James' eyebrows shot up, almost into his hair, "oh really? Then I certainly won't be doing it again." He said slowly.

"Good." Lily said awkwardly.

"Right um." He chuckled, "how was your day? You know.., before I found you in the restricted section.."

"Great.. it was great...yeah.." Lily smiled, playing with her fingers, a nervous habit.

James then sighed, "Do you want firewhiskey? Because I sure do." He widened his eyes, "today was weird."

"Totally agree with you." She nodded.

James then went got up and went towards their office, going in and bringing out a bottle and a glass.

"You had firewhiskey in our office?" Lily asked.

"Makes sense doesn't it?" He laughed.

"Very." Lily looked him up and down as he sat down and poured some into the glass.

/

"You know James, hypothetically speaking... is there any chance of you... asking me out again?" Lily asked, looking up at him. Her head was placed in his lap, while he sat up, playing with her hair.

"May I ask the reason you are asking me this?" He smiled.

"Because.. hypothetically... there might be a chance of me saying.. yes." She whispered the last part, the pink splotches that had appeared on her cheeks from drinking, reddening further.

"Oh?" James laughed, "I'll keep that in mind, Evans. Thanks for the info."

"You really are a jerk." Lily giggled, "but a cute jerk."

"Eh." He chortled, "I'm sorry. But you've had some to drink and so have I. We might say something we'll regret."

"Or _do_ something." Lily smirked.

James nodded, "probably, yes."

He and her stared at each other unblinkingly, then Lily sat up.

"You wanna do something?" Both of them said at the same time, then blushed.

"Er.. maybe not something too.. wild—"

Lily coughed, interrupting James, "yes.. yes obviously!" She breathed.

"So um, snogging? If you're up for it.." he widened his eyes as the sentence left his mouth.

"I am definitely up for it." Lily grinned sheepishly, taking his hand, "but maybe not here.. since you just snogged my best friend here a few.. hours ago.." she grimaced.

James winced, "My room then?"

"I'll meet you there!" She said briskly, scurrying to stand up and sprinting to, and up the stairs. She then went towards his room, closing the door behind her, and squealing. "I am fucking crazy."

"No you are not." James chuckled, coming in.

Lily gasped, whirling around, her cheeks red as ever.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do you know." James said softly, running a hand through his hair.

"I uh.." Lily trailed off, then groaned, "stop being such a gentleman and just slam me onto your bed and snog the fuck out of me, alright?" She muttered, gulping as she realised what she just blurted out.

James' eyebrows shot up, "o.. kay then." He smirked, walking over to her and grabbing onto her waist. He then wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers.

Lily closed her eyes, kissing him back instantly while her arms encircled around his neck.

And conveniently, she was standing in front of the foot of the bed, so when James made her walk back, she fell onto the bed, scooting upwards. James did the same.

They kissed for a while, before she pulled his shirt off, running her hands over his abdomen. And as James slipped his tongue in her mouth, she couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction.

His hands travelled down to the hem of her shirt. Lily's heart skipped a few beats as his hands roamed her body, causing her to kiss him more passionately.

Both of them pulled away for air after a few minutes, their breaths matching. "You, Lily Evans, are simply wonderful." James whispered.

"You too, James. You give me butterflies, so many I could build a sanctuary." She laughed.

 _I love you._ James thought, thankful he didn't say it out loud. They were sort of drunk, it wasn't the right moment... so he just chuckled, rolling over to lay beside her.

Lily turned onto a side, facing him, she then tucked her legs in the comforter, pulling it over her and James.

"Goodnight, Lily." He smiled, reaching forwards and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, James." She returned his smile, moving in closer as he wrapped his arms around her and closing her eyes as she breathed in his woody and cologne-y scent.

/


	29. Chapter 29

James woke up upon feeling something tickle his stomach, and when he felt it again, a chuckle escaped him.

 _What the heck's tickling me?_ He thought angrily, opening his eyes. He saw the light in the room, his vision blurrier than usual, and his head pounding lightly. He blinked a few times, then squinted his eyes, taking a look down at himself.

His eyes widened upon noticing the familiarity of the fiery red hair of the girl lying beside him. A girl he was oh so fond of. Last nights events came rushing to him instantly...

His arm was wrapped around her waist, while she slept soundly, her slightly long nails brushing against his stomach.. _oh so that's what was tickling me. In that case, I don't mind this at all._ He chuckled to himself.

"Will you stop laughing? Look, I know what I did and said last night were probably the most silliest and weirdest things ever, but please." Lily's small voice came as she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arm around his torso.

James raised his brows, "you're awake?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep." She muttered, rolling her eyes behind her closed eyelids. James shook his head amusedly at her snarky tone, "you know, drunk Lily Evans is way more friendly than hungover Lily Evans. I prefer her over you." He slowly ran his hand up and down her back.

"Shut it, will ya'? I'm trying to enjoy while ignoring my pounding head." She sighed.

"Enjoy what? Canoodling with me?" He grinned.

Lily laughed dryly, "no. Not that it's you, it's just that you're kind of warm. And I'm cold."

James' grin fell as he rolled his eyes, "yeah well, you're just kind of shirtless. Maybe if you put on a shirt, you wouldn't need a James Potter to warm you up." He said as he scoffed.

"Funny, I thought you would like me hugging you." Lily raised her head, quirking her brow at him bemusedly.

"Forgive me for not liking you stealing my heat." He sarcastically stated, "and may I just say, that purple thing you're wearing–" he lowered his eyes and gestured towards her bra, "is a little too small for what you've actually got. Are you like, trying to make them seem bigger?" He teased, finally averting his gaze from her chest and to her face.

Lily gaped at him in disbelief, "how dare you, Potter? I'm perfectly happy with what I have," she huffed, now sitting up on the bed.

"Oh well, I think they're smaller than what they look like." James added with a smirk.

Lily glared at him, then nodded in understanding, "hmm," she said, reaching her arms behind her back, and opening the clasp.

 _Okay. Wow. Consider me mentally dead after what I think is about to happen._ James thought as his eyes opened wider.

She was just about to pull it off when James abruptly stopped her, "wait, wait! Let me put on my glasses," he winked at her.

Lily gasped, "you're such a perv!" She exclaimed as he reached over for his specs and put them on. He shrugged as he saw her giving him an accusing look, "hey, I have weak eyesight. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference properly.." he then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I should so not be doing this, instead, getting the hell out of here. But, I want to prove you wrong, so here goes, you absolute prat." She gave him a smug smile, pulling off her bra in one swift motion and throwing it away.

 _Why the hell did I just throw it away?!_ Lily mentally smacked her forehead. She had let herself get too caught up with the moment.

"Holy... Godric." James whispered under his breath as he obviously couldn't help but stare unblinkingly. _Well, fuck that. They're bigger than I thought._

He finally blinked, "er– um... yeah," he stuttered, looking back up at her, Lily noticing his cheeks were slightly flushed.

 _Awe, now he decides to be shy!_ Lily thought, mentally rolling her eyes. "So..." she smirked, "you get I wasn't lying?"

"Yes... yes, I _definitely_ do." He said, his mouth twitching into a grin.

"Oh, Potter. You think you're so smooth," she shook her head, then leaned over towards him, her face inches away from his, about to brush her lips against his, when he spoke.

"Your breathing's fogging up my glasses, Evans." He stated.

Lily's smirk fell, causing James to snicker. He got a swat on his shoulder, "way to ruin the mood, you ass." She muttered as she went to back away.

But James promptly took hold of the sides of her face and pulled her in, their lips meeting.

Lily giggled, kissing him back for a moment before pulling away. "I'm going down for breakfast now, meet you there?"

James furrowed his brows, playfully asking, "what, topless?" He then crossed his arms across his chest, "I don't want other blokes seeing your boobs."

"And I think I don't care about what _you_ want." Lily pointed as she gave a short laugh, "besides, it isn't like you're the _only_ bloke who's seen them, so no need to feel so damn special." She scoffed, moving away from James and getting up from the bed.

James looked like he was thinking as he gazed in her direction, while she grabbed her shirt from the floor and quickly put it on.

"Yeah who's this other bloke?" He narrowed his eyes into slits, "enlighten me, please." He muttered, an obvious edge to his voice.

 _Oh my stars he's so jealous right now.._ Lily wanted to giggle stupidly, but thankfully she managed to make a thinking face before saying, "remember Jason? The Gryffindor Prefect in seventh year last year? We sort of had a fling, though we didn't go all the way, we did do other—"

"Alright, fine! I don't want to hear it," James said in exasperation. His stomach was turning way too unpleasantly as he felt the fire erupt inside him. The jealousy monster had awaken and it was clawing at him from the inside, telling him to pull Lily back on the bed and make her _forget_ whatever that bloke did with her by doing so much better.

Lily smirked at his reaction, "well, see you then," she waved, then went out of the room.

"Blimey, I've got to _kill_ all these other blokes!" James hushed, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it up. He then swung his legs to the side and stood up from the bed, calling, "hey, Evans! I'm coming with you!" And following after her.

"Not in the bathroom, you're not," she stated as she walked around the stairs, glancing up at him standing on top of the platform. James laughed at that, "right."

A little while later, both her and James were dressed, ready to go down to the Great Hall, when Lily came in front of him and he noticed the familiar black zipper she was wearing from the sofa he was sitting on, and smiled slightly, "I like your zipper."

"Yes James, I know its yours," Lily rolled her eyes, but then she realized that wasn't what he had said and turned to look at him, who's eyebrows were raised, "I guess you expected a different reaction."

"Er- maybe?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Lets face it, you're always stealing my clothes. I'm used to it," he smirked, "you're lucky you look adorable.. I don't let people have my stuff."

She crossed her arms across her chest, "hmm," she shrugged, "it'll keep me warmer than any single piece of jackets I own and I don't want to look like a round snowman, so I'm wearing it. And the long sleeves are useful in making makeshift gloves. Plus, like you said, I look cute in oversized clothes." She put her hands on both of her cheeks, tilted her head and smiled.

James laughed, "I hope you are aware of the name written on the back then,"

"Potter. Yes, I am aware," She chuckled, "now get your arse up and lets go already before we miss breakfast."

He blinked at her, mildly surprised as he stood up slowly, "so... you're okay with what people would think? Because that's exactly what they'll think."

"Since when do you care about what people think when it comes to you and I? Last I checked, you wanted them to think whatever they'll be assuming now." She furrowed her brows. James scratched his neck awkwardly, "I er-" he trailed off, then sighed, "okay.. fine lets just go-"

"No, wait." She said suddenly, stepping over, "what if I told you I want people to make assumptions?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked up into his eyes.

She noticed his jaw clench and unclench as he took a deep breath, "look Evans, if you're messing with me, please don't. It's getting old now." He smiled slightly, "you either want to be with me, or you don't."

"I'm not messing with you, James." She shook her head, "if that's how true you think my feelings are, then... I don't know how to prove it to you." She turned and went to move away, but James caught her wrist, causing her to stop, "what now? Want to doubt me some more?"

"Wait.. I have to ask something," he sighed, "would you.. er-" his neck grew hot, his palms going clammy as she looked back at him questioningly, "would I what?" She asked softly, "hey, your face has gone pale, is everything alright?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, _calm down Potter. You've made out with the girl several times and you're freaking out at this?_ He thought, then opened them, "Evans uh- Lily, wouldyouliketogooutwithmetoHogsmeadesometime?" He choked out in one breath, so fast that Lily didn't get a word he said, and giggled, "slowly, Potter. Gonna miss your train or something?"

"Sorry, I'm just.. nervous."

 _Oh my God, is what I think is happening, actually happening?_ Lily blinked rapidly.

He let go of her wrist, grasping the sides of her face with both his hands, looking straight into her glimmering emerald eyes, "Lily Evans, would you allow me to take you out to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Her heart fluttered, "you mean like a-?"

"A date. Yes." He raised his brows pointedly.

Merlin's bloody beard.

She smiled, "I would love to go out with you, James."

Nine words. That was all it took to make him feel as if he had everything he needed in this world to make him happy. And he looked quite lost as he stared back at her, "yes? You're agreeing?" he asked.

"Yes, Potter. I'm agreeing," she laughed.

He grinned in the most genuine way possible, his eyes lighting up. And Lily felt like a horrible person. Had she known he would smile like that, she would've said yes a long time ago. At least given him a chance...

And now, she loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone.

He let go of her, "I'm alight with happiness. Let's go have some breakfast now." He chuckled, going ahead of her.

Lily smiled in amusement as she ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder to support herself as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Me too," she whispered in his ear, making him smile.

They walked down to the Great Hall, Lily ahead of James, who still couldn't believe that redheaded cutie had agreed to go out on a freaking date with him. After all these years... he was finally getting a chance. And he planned on winning her over once and for all. He smiled to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I love you." he murmured.

Lily turned around with furrowed brows, he had said it a bit loudly. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" she asked.

James widened his eyes in alarm, "no! uh- I was just talking to myself about how much of an amazing person you are... and how I'm incredibly lucky to have gotten a chance to take you out.. I mean, is this even real?" He rambled on with a nervous chuckle.

She blinked at him, then smiled slightly, "you really shouldn't doubt yourself, James. I just didn't know you. But now, I do, the real you. And I can't help but like you.." she blushed, averting her gaze shyly, then turning around, "oh brilliant, now I look like a tomato.." she hissed to herself, "see you now…" and she ran away.

His jaw was slightly slack as he thought, 'damn, I'm a legend.' Then he made a face, 'arrogance.. no arrogance, Potter, or you'll lose her.'

And as he went into the great hall and reached the red and gold table, he saw that Lily had chosen to sit between Marlene and Alice, opposite to where his mates sat. So he went over there too, and slipped in beside Sirius, "hey."

"Well hello there, stranger." Sirius said, "I hardly see your face anymore these days."

James laughed, "Don't be daft, Padfoot. You see my face all day, everyday."

"Not as much. I wonder what the reason is.." He trailed off, slowly turning his head to Lily, who asked a muffled "what?" with a mouthful of food.

"Charming." Remus commented, smiling at Lily, who rolled her eyes playfully, then swallowed. James stifling a laugh as he reached for a glass of juice. Should he break the news or will she? His question was answered when she spoke up right that moment.

"So.." She cleared her throat, "I have something to tell you lot." As she said this, she glanced at James for a short moment, who pretended not to notice, which made her mentally scoff.

"What?" Marlene asked curiously.

"James and I are going on a date." Lily breathed out.

The sentence hung in the air as the friends stared at her, then burst out laughing, "oh alright," Alice said casually, "I wonder if the stars collided with the moon out in space,"

"We are, actually." James added.

Sirius looked at his best mate in surprise, "fuck, really? WOW."

Marlene gasped as she now noticed the zipper Lily was wearing, "gosh, did something happen between you two?!" she asked excitedly. "This is great news!"

"Well, this missy got a little too jealous by our chemistry yesterday, McKinnon. And it made her realize that there's a strong chance of her losing this handsome bloke to her best friend. So she finally decided-"

"Oi! Don't get too ahead of yourself, Potter. have you looked in the mirror lately? Who crowned you a 'handsome bloke'?" Lily scoffed.

"You did, love. Did you forget?" He grinned.

"I must be drunk when I said that." she rolled her eyes.

Remus, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing, "I suddenly don't believe this date thing at all."

"Yeah well," She began with a smirk, "you shouldn't."

James looked at her with an unreadable expression, "you _were_ messing with me, weren't you?" He chuckled dryly. "Knew it." _All that happiness for nothing._

"God, you're so easy to manipulate." She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't. I'm only kidding now."

"Lily, for goodness' sake, stop playing with my emotions." He said seriously, quickly eating the food in his plate.

"Sorry," she pouted.

"Don't give me that look."

She made the puppy dog face.

James groaned, "fine. Apology accepted."

"I'm liking this." Sirius added with interest, "what about you lot?"

"Oh, definitely loving this." Alice said.

/


	30. Chapter 30

"Bloody hell bitch, wake up!" Marlene exclaimed, hitting Lily in the head with a pillow. "GET UP NOW!"

"Ow! _WHAT DO YOU WANT_?!" Lily shouted as she shot up on the bed, her eyes wide and red as she glared at Marlene, "it's freaking Saturday, let me sleep!"

"Did you forget? You can't seriously have forgotten?!" Marlene tilted her head, her expression as if she was scandalised, "how can you forget?!"

"Forget what, exactly?" Lily furrowed her brows, "I don't have anything to do today. It's Saturday, and we have a Hogsmeade day toda— OH MY GOSH!" Lily abruptly got out of bed, "I have a date with James!"

"YES! And you're sleeping like princess Aurora, but let me tell you, James isn't going to come up to your room and kiss you awake if you stand him up." Marlene pointed, "now let's look at your clothes."

"We still have time though, we're going in the evening," Lily said, sighing and sitting back down, "date with James Potter. _Wow._ " She said dreamily, lying back down and grabbing her brown teddy bear, she hugged it and closed her eyes, a small smile of her face.

"Aww." Marlene cooed, "you really do like him."

"Yeah." Lily said, _I love him._ "He's a prat, but he's cute, and sweet, and hot,"

Marlene laughed, "I can't believe I'm hearing you say these things about James."

"Well, you better. You know why?" Lily smirked, slowly sitting up, she then beckoned Marlene to come closer, which she did, so Lily whispered, "I may or may not see something happening."

"Oh MERLIN!" Marlene squealed.

Then, Lily's room door flew open, there standing in the frame was James Potter, his hair messy as ever, "will you two stop with the weird noises?" He raised his brows, leaning against the frame as he crossed his arms.

Lily blushed as she locked eyes with him, causing James to smirk. "I really thought an intruder had attacked you two or something."

"Oh. And then you felt the need to come check on us. Shirtless." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I was in a hurry. At least I look _hot_ in the morning though, you on the other hand, darling, look like crap." He grinned teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood, Potter." She scoffed.

"Jeez, what crawled up your arse and died?" He laughed.

Lily just gave him a cold stare, while he stared back with raised eyebrows. Few moments of silence passed, and Marlene awkwardly glanced back and forth between them, "okay, stop eye shagging. I'm going, you can get physical."

"What in the world is eye shagging?" Lily muttered, "Marlene what kind of dictionary do you own?"

"It means to undress the other in your mind as you look at them, and well, shag them." James shrugged, "believe me, I thought of doing that, but you scare me, love."

"Because that's totally not sick at all," Lily made a face, "thinking of having sex with someone while you look at them? Mental. Pervs."

"I know," James nodded, "I've never seen you naked though. I can't imagine properly,"

"You have," Lily furrowed her brows.

"Semi naked."

"That doesn't leave much to the imagination–" she wondered out loud but James interrupted her.

"I have to get a good look first,"

"What are you studying? Lily Evans anatomy?" She huffed.

"Am I really hearing a conversation where James and Lily talk about if he has seen her naked?" Marlene blinked, shaking her head, "bye, I'm outta here... for now."

At that exact same moment, Lily bent over the bed to grab her teddy bear, James shamelessly gazing at her arse. He was so interested that he actually exclaimed a "hey!" As Marlene came in front for a brief moment so she could walk out.

But she stopped upon this, and looked at him like he was mental. James groaned, "move, you're blocking my view of Evans' cute arse,"

Lily had never sat up straight so fast, he was actually concerned in case she had snapped anything.. "this deviant behavior won't end well, Potter." She muttered, getting up from the bed and stomping over to him as she practically shot daggers at him through her eyes.

"Marlene," James said in a low voice, averting his eyes from Lily.

"Hmm?"

He moved out of the doorway, "go," and nodded his head in the direction, "and close the door on your way."

Marlene and Lily both exchanged looks, _what the hell is this bloke thinking?!_ Lily thought in alarm as she saw Marlene exit the room and close the door behind her.

"Ugh, Potter, what the bloody hell do you want?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"What I want?" He murmured, slowly walking toward her. She took a step back, quirking her brow. She kept reversing her steps till her back met the wall, while James kept going closer.

And when their bodies were pressed against each other, he brought his hand up to tuck a strand of red hair behind her ear, his fingers caressing her smooth cheek as he gazed into her eyes, "I want your lips on mine, right now..." he whispered, then grasped onto her face.

He leaned in, his lips centimetres away from hers. And just when Lily was about to kiss him, he moved away, and laughed, "just kidding, bye now!"

He then ran towards the door, and got out, while she muttered, "fuck you, Potter," only to hear louder laughter.

/

"I'm dying."

"No Lily, you are not." Alice rolled her eyes, "you're just nervous." Marlene added.

"Why?!" Lily groaned, "I've known him for so long. We're friends!" She said with a sigh, fixing her purple flared sleeve sweater, and pulling up her grey jeans higher as she looked in the mirror.

"You look fine, Lils. Stop fidgeting." Marlene smiled at her reassuringly, coming over and fixing her hair. She frowned, "do I really look good? Are pants and sweater a good outfit for a first date? He said casual, should I wear a casual dress instead? Wait no– I'll freeze to death, this should be fine, he's not that picky anyway.." she rambled, her eyes wide as she put on her brown heeled boots when her best friend stepped away, and almost fell down in the process, but Alice caught Lily in time.

"Chill," she said barely above a whisper.

The redhead nodded shortly, "okay. I'll try. It's just that.. Merlin's beard. I have to get this out, girls, I _think_ I– I.. love him." She hushed, glancing at the two.

Marlene and Alice's eyes went wide as saucers, "you do?!" Both exclaimed at the same time, Lily wincing and nodding, "most likely,"

"MY BESTIE'S IN LOVE! OH MY GOD!" Marlene shouted, sprinting over and engulfing Lily in a hug, "I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Blimey, Mar', speak a little louder why don't ya? I don't think Potter heard you." Lily hissed, returning her hug awkwardly as she made eye contact with a grinning Alice, "glad to know you're out of denial."

"C'mon you lot said the same thing when I told you I liked him." Lily groaned, "I dunno when it became something more, but it did, and I'm still not _sure_ sure about it, so don't count on anything." She said as she pulled away.

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" Marlene asked hopefully, while Lily gulped, "are you crazy? I'm not sure. Besides, he's not so serious about this."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. If he wasn't serious, he wouldn't have been chasing after you for so many years." Alice shook her head, "but, you tell him when you feel like it, okay? Don't chicken out."

Lily brushed at her hair and took a short breath.

"Did he ask you to meet him somewhere?" Marlene asked.

"No, he didn't say anything. Maybe he's downstairs." The green eyed witch answered, looking at herself one more time. Natural loose hair, rose pink lips, lightest amount of makeup– that Alice and Marlene had forced upon her, and glimmering green eyes.

 _Hmm, not that bad._ She thought.

She then smiled and thanked her friends, and made her way out of the room and went to descend the stairs. The common room was empty from the looks of it, so she breathed out a sigh of relief, skipping down the stairs quickly. Why were her hands shaking slightly?

"Evans?"

She froze for a moment, but regained herself and turned around, seeing the love of her life, aka a messy haired dork. Who looked amazing may she add.

He scanned her from top to bottom, then his gaze went to her eyes as he smiled, "you look gorgeous." He said, somewhat _shyly_.

"Thank you." She smiled too, "you clean up nicely as well."

"Oh damn, too much formalities. Let's go, Evans." James rolled his eyes, making his way ahead of her and gesturing for her to come, she chuckled slightly and followed him out the dorm, while Marlene smacked her forehead as she stood on the banister, "idiot! He should've held her hand. Given her some flowers or something. Has he never been on a date before?!" She fumed.

Alice shook her head, "its Lily though. I bet he's having a nervous breakdown."

"True that, Ali'! I had to push him all the way here!" Sirius' exasperated voice sounded as he burst into the dorm, seeing the girl standing on the platform. "He freaked out last minute."

"Well, I'm afraid his freaking out might fuck up everything." Marlene frowned, coming down with Alice.

"It won't." He added, "I'll be there to make sure of it." He smirked.

And while they planned, James and Lily awkwardly made their way to the tunnel, because how would they go in the evening when everyone was returning?

And they hadn't even said a word ever since they left the common room, and Lily was beginning to doubt this date thing. For someone who had been asking her out for so much time—

Her thoughts halted as she felt a hand grab hers and intertwine their fingers. And when she glanced at James, he was looking right as her, "so the date begins at a musty old tunnel." He laughed, "hmm, what shall we talk about?"

"I dunno." Lily chuckled, "how about you tell me all about how you found out Remus was a werewolf?"

James nodded, "funny story actually—"

And as he talked on, Lily listened with interest. They discussed random memories of their first year and she told him how much she hated when he would run between her and Severus and purposely make her drop her stuff and wouldn't even help her, and he apologised to her by mumbling a sorry as he pinched both his earlobes– that made her giggle.

When they had completed that journey, James asked if Lily preferred going to Madam Puddifoot's or The Three Broomsticks, she chose the latter, since a cramped place with frills and bows was rather uncomfortable for her.

So he took her there, chose to sit in a booth and then drank warm butterbeers, and just talked about random things. And at one point, James spotted a shaggy black dog from the window, sitting outside and wagging its tail as he watched them, and he glared at it with full intensity, but that had to be short lived, because he was having fun listening to Lily talk about her experience in a muggle school- as asked by him.

When they were finished with their butterbeers, they went to Honeydukes to get some chocolate, and later found solitude under a big tree a bit far from the village, because it was drizzling, and just sat there.

So far, she was enjoying this. She liked his company more than she'd like to admit. But then a question came to her mind, would he ask her to be his girlfriend? Probably not because it was the first date, after all, it was _her_ who was utterly in love, despite telling her friends she 'thought' she was, she actually was.

"Hey, Evans. Get up." James said, standing up himself and offering her his hand.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked as she took his hand and stood up too, but he just nodded dismissively and pulled her out into the drizzle.

"Potter?" She raised her brows, looking up at him as he pulled her close, and grasped the side of her face with his hand.

"You're such a wonderful girl, Lily." He smiled, caressing her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, then switched it to her lips, and back to her eyes. Then he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers.

And she kissed him back.

/

"I hate you!" Lily snapped, as James stormed into the heads' dorm and she came after, both with scowling faces.

"I didn't even do anything!" James muttered.

"I specifically told you no fighting! And what do you do? You pick a fight with Avery and Severus!" She hissed.

"They called you _you-know-what_ three times! And Avery called me a _you-know-what shagger!_ I can't tolerate that, Lily!" James exclaimed, "he was insulting you!"

"Well it was me who he was insulting. Why did you feel the need? You know I don't like violence! I can't date someone so impulsive!" She stated.

"I'm the one who's violent? What about you? One wrong move and you burst like a fucking volcano! I still remember when you tried to torture me because I pissed you off. Your ego just gets hurt when someone tries to do something for you!" He argued.

"That was a mistake! And I get angry because I don't need the favour! It's unnecessary!" She groaned in irritation.

"ITS NOT! Being quiet and not doing anything shows weakness!"

"It shows maturity!"

"I don't give a damn about maturity, I'll fight whoever deserves it!" He shouted, briskly walking over to her. He paused right in front of her, she didn't move an inch as he brought his hands up to her face, and lowered his voice, "and I can't stand it even for a little while when it comes to you." He gritted his teeth together.

"You'll have to." She said fiercely.

" _No_ , Evans." He glared at her.

" _Yes,_ Potter." She added with a death glare of her own. "You could've gotten seriously hurt back there! Who knows what type of curses that lot comes up with!"

"You need to stop making that an excuse, love. Why would you care?"

"That's absurd, of course I care!"

"Why?!"

"Because I—" she trailed off, her face going pale, no this is not the right time! "Because you're my friend, James." She said, mentally smacking her forehead right after.

He chuckled, deciding on just being blunt, "I don't want you caring about me as a friend."

"That's not what I mean." She said briskly.

"Then what _do_ you mean?" He asked.

"I– Potter.. I'm still not sure." She sighed. _Bullshit!_ The voice in her head screamed.

"That's even worse." He laughed.

"Is it?" She smirked.

"Fine, keep your secrets." He rolled his eyes, while Lily pulled at his shirt and made him lean down.

"Then shut up, and kiss me." She hissed, and collided her lips with his.

James pushed her into a wall, ticking a mental note, _angry snogging session; check._

/

"You two shag yet?!" Sirius shouted with wide eyes as he saw James emerge from his room, who winced, "quiet down, Padfoot. I'm not even gonna ask what you lot are doing here."

"Answer!" Marlene pressed.

James shook his head as he descended the stairs, "no. We ended up arguing."

Remus, Peter, Alice, Marlene and Sirius all smacked their foreheads in unison, a laugh escaping James at the sync.

"Don't tell me you don't see it going anywhere."

"Okay, I won't." He sighed, the thing was, Lily and him had agreed that they'll convince their friends that the date went horrible, and that there's no chance of them ever dating. And boom, they'll surprise them one day. So basically, they were unofficially together in secret– yeah, complicated, he didn't even ask her to be his girlfriend. But was anything ever normal when it came to them?

"NO!" Marlene and Sirius shouted.

"This is terrifying!" Remus breathed, "I was so confident about you two!"

"I'm so sorry, James." Alice frowned, "you were looking forward to this for so long!" She engulfed him in a hug, he just played along with it, "yeah, I guess some things are just not meant to be. I'm fine though, she's still my friend."

"Prongs. Leave her, I'll find you someone- but heck, I freaking loved her! She would've made a great sister-in-law.." he rolled his eyes. "Why are you such an idiot, mate?!"

"Hey!" James said.

"Celebrating? May I join? What's the occasion?" A feminine voice sounded as Lily stepped out from her room, and raised her eyebrows.

"Mourning is more like it." Marlene muttered under her breath.

"Nothing, Evans. They were just asking about our 'date'." James said.

She stifled a laugh, "yeah, won't be having any more of those anytime soon." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I hurt your feelings."

"I'll get over it." James grumbled, "now lets not talk about that, please?"

"Oh but I just started. He's an idiot. I'll be surprised if he gets a girlfriend at all. He's so not the dating type. Worse than Andrew even." Lily scoffed.

"Don't compare me to your ex." He said in annoyance.

She made a face at him, "move! You're blocking my way!"

"There's plenty of room on the side, your highness." James stated.

"Piss off." She said, moving past him and towards the door.

"Gladly." James added.

The friends all exchanged defeated looks.

/\/\/\/


	31. Chapter 31

Lily put the wine glass on the edge of the bathtub, reaching her foot out and putting it in the water, checking its temperature. Rendering it hot enough, she dropped her towel, getting ready to get in.

The bathroom was full of steam, so much that she couldn't see past some of the water in the bathtub, much less her surroundings. The water's surface was filled with bubbles, Lily loved herself a bubbly hot bath, especially in a tub as big and amazing as the heads' dorm's.

She slowly lowered herself into the pool sized tub, the initial burn of her skin making her sigh in satisfaction. She then moved towards the side, leaning her back against the tub wall and sighing again, relaxing her shoulders.

The water reached till her neck as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

And just as she thought it was beginning to clear, she heard a laugh. Not just any laugh, but James' laugh from outside the door.

She smiled to herself, the thought of James always did that to her. He was just so... so _gorgeous,_ and sweet, and _bloody amazing._

Lily bit her lip as she opened her eyes to see, and reached for the glass of blood red wine. Sitting up straight, she took a big gulp, then put it aside. _Stop thinking about him._ She told herself, fixing the messy bun on top of her head.

But it was pretty difficult to stop thinking about James Potter when she started thinking about him. For instance, when she glanced down at herself, spotting the now purplish marks on her chest, her mind instantly went fuzzy and her stomach swooped as she remembered the time when they got back from their date.

She had healed the ones on her neck, because that is a place where you can't keep hidden for long. But the ones on her chest were still present.. and just looking at them was turning her on as she imagined what it had felt like having James' lips on her body, placing soft kisses before he made it seem like he was about to devour her... and this happened not just that day, but a few more days too. Like the dare from Sirius, and the night after the ball...

Suddenly Lily felt the water was a whole lot warmer than before, but really it was the same. She touched her neck, pressing her fingers onto the places that were once purplish red and hurting like hell, yet felt extremely good.

"Damn it," she whispered, she really wanted James now, she couldn't control her indecent thoughts around him anymore ever since that night. She couldn't _wait_ to let him just _fuck her the hell up,_ and do whatever he wanted to her in _that way._

Lily sighed deeply, _why do I feel so bloody attracted to him?! Is this what keeping love to yourself is?! I can't even have a bath in peace!_

She then glided her hand over the bubbles, filling her cupped hands to the top and blew on them, some of them flying in the air.

 _Oh gosh, I love bubbles as much as I love James Potter._

The scent of peppermint was spread throughout the bathroom, Lily enjoying the calming sensation. And then a dangerous thought occurred to her, of James being in here, with her, in the tub... his arm wrapped around her as they talked about random things... laughed... kissed...

 _Oh bloody hell Lily, stop..._

 _...But just think of the way his fingers would caress your cheek while he looked into your eyes with his warm hazel ones, and that sweet smile that spreads across his face before he kisses you... the feeling of his lips on yours, and how he pulls you onto his lap as you two make out passionately..._

 _Oh the things James bloody Potter does to me.._ Lily thought dreamily, biting her lip to keep from grinning, but failing miserably.

As if James had heard her thoughts, and wanted to know that it was really Lily Evans who was thinking about him like that, – or simply just unaware of the fact that the bathroom was occupied, he went towards it and opened the door.

Steam rushed out from inside it, James widening his eyes as realisation hit him. But he didn't close it, instead, he went inside, a small mischievous smile playing at his lips as he shut the door behind him and _locked_ it as well. His glasses fogged up, but he quickly cleaned them, the steam was already making it hard to breathe.

Lily almost gasped as she felt cold air come into the bathroom, but then when she tried and focused on the surroundings, she could discern a figure, standing in the distance, so she acted like she didn't notice. She wanted to see what he would do or say. She just _knew_ it was James.

"Bloody hell, Evans. Are you boiling yourself or what?" James said out loud, walking into the direction he knew was the bath tub.

 _Knew it._ Lily giggled silently, _oh my God he's in the bathroom. I feel so weird after what I was just thinking about him._ "Nope. I just take a bath with hot water." She stated.

"Try lava next time," he replied with a chuckle, finally reaching one edge of the tub, and now seeing Lily somewhat clearly, looking up at him with a small amused smile as she grasped the wine glass from the side.

"Red Wine, huh?" James raised his brows, putting his hands in his pockets as he gazed down at her, "I really ruined you."

Lily sat up slightly as she took a sip, "yes, and no. I already wanted to be carefree, you just came into my life and me do it."

James laughed slightly, but then his eyes travelled lower, stopping where the bubbles covered her chest wayyy below, the upper part of her breasts was clearly visible, and so were the love bites he recognised immediately, his heart starting to race as he wondered as to why she hadn't healed those yet.

"You didn't heal them," he said before he could stop himself.

Lily furrowed her brows, then gasped lightly as she looked down, her cheeks reddening, "Er yeah I thought they looked.. sexy." _Sexy? Oh shit I'm an idiot._ She mentally smacked herself as hard as she could.

"Sexy?" James sniggered, highly entertained. "Well, they do. Not gonna lie." He winked at her, his eyes then went towards the clothes placed on the floor in a corner, her dark green underwear placed on top, he quickly turned his head back to her, "are you naked in there?" He asked, now noticing Lily moving as many bubbles as she could over her.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, "who takes a bath with clothes on?"

"Point taken." James grinned. And before even processing his next words, he blurted out, "may I join? I've had a stressful day."

Lily's breath got caught in her throat as she peered up at him through her eyelashes, "why did you even come in here the first place?"

"You should've locked the door," he shrugged.

"I forgot."

"Not my fault," he smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes. _Fantasy coming true in three.. two..._ "alright, come on in." She said before smirking.

James' jaw went slack, his eyes widening. _Oh fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. FUCK._ He was practically having a mental breakdown, his hands going clammy as he reached for the buttons of his shirt.

And as he started to unbutton it, Lily couldn't believe what she herself wanted him to do. But ever since their date, she felt like they were past that shy phase. They might not be official, but they were attracted to each other big time.

She bit her lip as he began to unbuckle his belt after pulling his shirt off. James looked up too, his thoughts going crazy as he noticed her expression. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked, love." He smiled teasingly, getting his pants off.

"It's way more fun this way, trust me." Lily winked at him, she then furrowed her brows as he didn't make any move to pull off his boxer shorts, and came towards the tub.

"Aren't you gonna take that off too?" She asked before she could stop herself, "worried I'll..." she trailed off and cleared her throat, "know the _size_ of something, hmm?" She added, smirking again.

James laughed out loud as he got in the tub, "careful, babygirl, you're giving me inappropriate ideas. But I assure you, I am not worried." He stated, splashing the bubble filled water as he leapt over in her direction, lowering himself beside her.

"Sure..." Lily smiled in amusement.

"What?" James said, "I don't want you getting uncomfortable. Or perhaps a little _too_ _comfortable_." He winked, slipping an arm around the back of her shoulders.

Lily rolled her eyes, "if I wanted to see James junior, I would have a long time ago."

"Point made and understood," James nodded, "but hey, if you still wanna, the offer still stands. It even has a bonus of _feeling_ James junior. You can decide where." He said teasingly, scooting close to her. "Mainly I just want to scare you the first time if we ever were to 'do it.'"

"Scare me?" Lily chuckled, as James nodded. "Okay, whatever you say, Potter." She shrugged. "I can't believe I'm even having this conversation."

James then reached over for the wine glass, took a sip, and put it back. "So how's my naked beauty doing?"

"Brilliant." Lily said, turning her head to him.

He also looked at her, both of them staring at each other. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "you're so beautiful." He murmured, Lily feeling his fingers gliding up her leg, causing her heartbeat to go haywire.

She laughed softly, "aw, thank yo—" but her sentence was cut off as James had moved over and placed his lips on hers, which made her gasp lightly in surprise at first, but kiss him back the next moment.

 ** _xx mature content xx_**

He relocated his kisses from her lips to the side of her mouth, then her jaw, and down her neck, where he occasionally bit down and sucked, making Lily sigh as she tilted her head to a side to give him more space.

He moved the thumb of his hand which was resting on her thigh, slowly going higher. Lily couldn't wait any longer to feel his lips on her again, so she grasped his shoulder for support and manoeuvred herself onto his lap, taking hold of his face as she collided her lips onto his, deepening the kiss instantly as her tongue slid through into his territory easily, while his into hers.

She pressed her body against his, James feeling every inch of her. He put his hands on the small of her back to keep her in place, while hers were now up in his hair, one eventually going up and down his abdomen. She then pulled away when the need for air became dire, but only for a moment before she began kissing the outline of his jaw.

She let out an unprepared moan as she felt his hand on her inner thigh, and go higher, and higher...

She was going to go mad, she couldn't focus on kissing his neck anymore the moment he touched her. And James took the opportunity to flip them over, so now Lily was against the tub wall. He kissed her again, and then she felt a sensation down south which made her groan in delight.

What happened wasn't planned by either, but they knew it wasn't something they'd regret. And so, a few minutes later, Lily's face was flushed, her breaths heavy and short as she contemplated what had just unfolded.

And the way James had looked at her as he resurfaced his hand and smirked after, wasn't helping either. "All right, Evans?" He asked in a low voice, biting his lip.

Lily could've just died right there as she breathed out a, "never better.."

"Good," he said, then grabbed onto her waist, lifting her up and making her sit on the side of the tub, her middle levelled with his face as he stayed where he was, "because I'm not done yet."

Lily's heart was beating like crazy, her skin was on fire, and this bloke looked so _smug_ as if he didn't just murder her mind. Murder her damn fantasy. Murder her in a way.

And the time he looked up at her with lust pooling his glorious hazel eyes, his pupils fully dilated, and pushed her legs apart, Lily thought on how the bleeding hell she would ever fucking stop thinking about this. How she would ever be _normal_ after this happened.

Done this before or not, with James it was on another level. And she felt that other level when he stroked his warm wet tongue where she wanted him the most, causing her to go overboard as she clamped her eyes shut, tilted her head back and sighed out his name. Her hands on either side of her to support herself.

Enchanting minutes passed, Lily didn't know how many, she just knew she loved every moment of it. He had stopped when he thought she'd had enough, judging from her arched back and shaky sighs.

And the way he had brushed his thumb against the corner of his mouth, smiled _innocently_ and winked at her, had made her realise that this was a whole other side of James Potter. And it was sexy as _fuck_.

 _ **xx**_

"What's the time, love?" He asked sweetly, as if he hadn't just did what he did...

Lily glanced at the watch lying a few feet away near his clothes, "fifteen fifty." She said shakily.

James' smug expression fell, "wait, really? Oh shit! We're late for Quidditch practise!" He exclaimed, immediately moving away from her, getting out of the tub, dripping water everywhere as he ran over to the sink, and washed his face.

Lily blinked, wondering what in the hell had happened to the James she was seeing a few moments ago.

"Get the hell up you're in the team too!" He said, grabbing a towel and putting it around his waist, while throwing one in her direction, she caught it, "really? You're just gonna go from 'you won't regret coming to me' to 'oh shoot, I'm late for Quidditch practise' and jump around like a hyperactive idiot?" She laughed.

"Hey! You were just moaning the name of this 'hyperactive idiot', so loud I'd be surprised if the other team members didn't hear you all the way in the castle grounds. Who are waiting for their captain for the last fifteen minutes, mind you. So hurry!" He muttered, scurrying out of the bathroom. A moment later he put her Quidditch robes on the counter, while Lily muttered a, "yeah yeah don't be so smug!"

She blushed as he shut the door, "oh bloody Merlin." She whispered to herself as she went over and put on the robes, before putting her clothes in the hamper. She quickly washed her face and undid the messy bun, about to pull her hair into a pony tail when the bathroom door flew open and James came in, grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her out. His other hand holding both their broomsticks.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She hissed.

James suddenly paused, glancing at her amusedly after the sentence she had just uttered. Lily groaned as she realised, "oh no, now you're gonna do this every time I say the c word."

"Maybe not _every_ time..." he wiggled her brows.

"Fuck." She shook her head, "would you at least let me fix my hai—"

"No time, let's go!" He said briskly pulling her out of if the dorm. "Now run like the wind, woman!" He said exasperatedly, then he glanced at the brooms in his hand, an idea popping into his mind, "actually–" he gave Lily her cleansweep, "let's _fly_ like the wind."

Lily looked at him appalled, "McGonagall will _kill_ us."

"Baby, _I_ will kill _you_ if the team members think I'm not making them practise today and go wander off. We have a match day after tomorrow." James smiled pointedly, mounting his broom.

Lily rolled her eyes, as she mounted hers too, "fine." Everything was going _wonderful._ Why the bloody hell did he have to remember the practise?

Both of them then took off down the hall, flying just above students' head, neck to neck. Some students looked up at their head boy and girl in confusion, and some cheered.

And somewhere near the exit, McGonagall spotted them, and yelled loudly, " _MR POTTER! MISS EVANS! NO FLYING BROOMS IN THE CASTLE! DETENTION! GET DOWN NOW!"_

Lily had winced and gotten down immediately, while James chuckled in amusement as he slowly touched down, "SORRY MINNIE! SEE YOU AT EIGHT!" He shouted back, then grabbed onto Lily's hand.

"You are fucking reckless _and_ mental _and_ an idiot!" She said exasperatedly as he pulled on her arm, "and you're gonna pull my arm out of its socket!"

"You talk too damn much, Evans!" He said as they broke out into a sprint, eventually reaching the entrance of the Quidditch pitch, where much to Lily's fortunateness, the other team members were still waiting.

"Sorry we're late!" James breathed out between heavy breaths, quickly leaving Lily's hand as he noticed the others looking at it.

"We had some duties to do and lost track of time." Lily added, sighing loudly.

Sirius quirked his brow at them, " _duties_ , they say."

The whole team then sniggered, Lily's cheeks reddening. While James rolled his eyes, "stop sniggering and get in position now!" He muttered.

"No need to be bossy. You're the one who was late, captain." A brunette girl said, a fellow chaser in third year.

"Hush, Bree!" James stated, "Brooms in the air now!"

The others rolled their eyes and did what he said, except for Sirius, who was still smirking. "You looked all worked up. So when are you gonna ask her the big question?"

"Padfoot, you know it's not happening. In the air, now." James said simply.

"Oh, alright!" He rolled his eyes as well and climbed on his broom, kicking off the ground. James then turned around to look at Lily, who was braiding her hair so it would not hinder her sight. "Evans."

She looked at him, "yeah?"

James tried to say something but just grinned stupidly at her, causing her to scoff, climb her broom and take off.

 _Oh MERLIN life's gonna be so much more fun now!_ James thought happily, getting on his broom too and flying into the air.

/


	32. Chapter 32

**This website is down in my country, so I'll be updating from the app in my phone. If the formatting gets messed** **up** , ( **mostly** **the** **line** **spacing** ) **I'm** **sorry** I **can't** **really** **do** **anything** **about** **it**.

 **xxxxx**

"Hey, heads up, Evans!" James called, holding the Quaffle in his hands, but Lily was turned the other way, chatting with the sixth year beater, Logan Allen.

She heard him, but she didn't turn.

James scowled in annoyance, feeling the monster inside him growl lowly, don't you dare ignore me, Evans. And he threw the Quaffle in Lily's direction, slowly though, so it would just touch her head.

But from the "ow!" Lily gave, James grimaced, "oops now she's gonna kill me." He said under his breath as he saw the ball fall down onto the pitch.

"James! What the hell? What do you want?!" said Lily exasperatedly, turning around swiftly on her broom.

"You're distracted! Quit your chit chat and get me the Quaffle." He said bossily, crossing his arms across his chest as he hovered in the air on his broom.

Lily gaped at him, "get it yourself, Potter!"

"It's your fault. I said 'heads up' but you weren't paying attention." He stated simply, "I have more important things to do. You're the one clearly free here so please, get the

Quaffle." He tilted his head, smiling teasingly in her direction.

"I'm so gonna kill you later." Lily grumbled, but meanwhile, Logan had fetched the Quaffle instead, and thrown it in her direction. She caught it, smiling at him, "thank you, Logan."

"No problem, Lily."

"Yeah yeah." James rolled his eyes, "come, Lily—" he stopped mid sentence, then grinned, and burst out laughing.

Lily's cheeks reddened, "oh bloody HELL!" She screeched, "stop it, Potter, I fucking mean it!"

The students were giving them bewildered looks. Sirius was highly disturbed by the fact that he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Okay. Fine!" James chuckled.

Lily rolled her eyes again.

The team practised for a long while, before taking a short break. Lily had gone and sat in the bleachers, fixing her messed up hair, and robes.

James took the opportunity to stare at her, oh sweet celestial bodies, I freaking love this girl. He thought fondly, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it up even more than it already was.

Lily looked up, catching James staring. Her heart fluttered as she smiled at him, giving him a small wave. He returned the smile, blowing her a kiss.

Oh I love you so damn much. Lily thought, wishing she could say it out loud...

The break later, everyone practiced their speed, with the bludgers loose, Lily and James neck to neck. And when Lily got just a bit ahead of him, she turned her head back with a smug expression, "go a little faster, Potter!" And turned back.

James laughed loudly in response, managing to get in front of her right after.. Lily groaning as he did so.

When the Quidditch practice was over and everyone landed on the ground, James went over to a side and grabbed a water bottle, and drank from it. While he was drinking, a few drops streamed down his fingers and between the place of his thumb and index finger.

After drinking from the bottle, he slowly licked the streams of water off his fingers, and much to his delight, Lily happened to look in his direction that exact moment.

And the look on her face was priceless, and it made him want to snog her and do everything he did to her all over again.

Once everyone had changed into their normal attire and left – James was surprised Sirius did too, because he had looked like he wanted to talk to him– James had grabbed Lily and pulled her in the boys' changing room with him.

She laughed slightly as he instantly slammed her back into the lockers, "oh, I've been waiting to this again for the past two hours and forty five minutes," he said, eagerly pressing his lips onto hers.

She snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him back just as hungrily, his hands sliding from her face to her legs so he could lift her up. And as she wrapped her legs around his torso, James deepened the kiss even more if possible, causing a small sound to escape Lily from being sandwiched between his body and the lockers.

She felt as if she were on cloud nine, while James was savouring every moment. She drove him insane in ways he couldn't explain; all good of course.

"Mmm, James. We'll get caught," Lily breathed out as he left her lips to kiss down her jaw. Though the thought of getting caught made her want to be even more intimate, it excited her, she wanted them to get caught.

"Even better, love." He murmured against her neck, unbuttoning her shirt with one hand, the other supporting her so she wouldn't fall. She helped him pull off her shirt from her shoulders, him throwing it back at the bench.

"Fuck, Evans. You're a ravishing sight," James murmured as he raised his head to stare into her eyes, then smile slightly. "Simply wonderful."

Lily's heart skipped a beat as she brought her hands down from his hair to cup his face, "you're amazing too, James," she whispered, smiling herself as she leaned in and kissed him again.

They made out like it was their last time, just wanting to kiss each other forever and ever. But as James' hand went to her back to open the clasp of her bra, they heard someone clear their throat.

James opened one eye to look, "wha- ha!" He exclaimed, his other eye flew open as well as he widened them, immediately putting Lily down upon seeing their DADA Professor, Alaric Walker, standing in the locker room doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised.

James quickly went to move away, but Lily let out a small squeak and prevented him from doing so, pulling his shirt to cover herself as much as she could, her cheeks going deep scarlet. Oh no no no, not the cute teacher! "Professor Alaric!" She breathed, smiling sheepishly, "we were just–"

James grinned in amusement, "er–" though he did wonder why Lily called him 'Alaric'.

"Snogging like our lives depend on it." Alaric completed the sentence, giving them an accusing look, then training his eyes away. "Please put some clothes on, and come out." He said, then turned around and out the room.

As soon as he left, James asked Lily, "why did you call him by his first name?"

Lily furrowed her brows, "I always call him that, he never corrected me."

James quirked his brow, "well, why doesn't he?" He questioned. "No one else calls him that."

Lily raised her brows at James, "even Professor McGonagall doesn't correct you when you call her 'Minnie'."

"That's because she gave up trying to correct me." He shrugged, "but this bloke? I don't think I've ever heard him correct you."

"Maybe he doesn't mind." Lily giggled, "and neither do I, he's cute, and he lets me call him by his name. What's there to mind?"

James rolled his eyes, that burn of his insides was back again, "he's like twenty bloody years older than you."

"Ten." Lily stated, "he's ten years older than me."

"What, so you want to date him or something? It's forbidden to date a teacher, mind you." James muttered, an edge to his voice as he glared at Lily. Jealousy way more than obvious in his tone.

Lily noticed this, and was highly amused, so she now proceeded having a general idea of what she would say and how it would affect him. "He's the DADA professor, he'll be gone by the end of the year anyway, who the hell cares?" She bit her lip, grinning.

James clenched his jaw.

Lily mentally fawned at the sight before her, gosh he's so hot. "Aw. Do you care?" She teased, tracing his jaw with her finger. "Sorry, but the thought of getting involved with someone attractive who's way older, plus not allowed to be with is so damn exciting..."

James let out a low growl. No way in fucking hell. You're my girl. He thought, unable to speak because of how annoyed he was at the moment.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lily pressed with a side smile.

"Merlin's beard, woman. I'm gonna—" James began without thinking, but he was interrupted by a call.

"Potter, Lily, out now. I't doesn't take that long to put on clothes." Alaric's muffled voice came through the door.

Lily took that opportunity to slip away and pick up her shirt, quickly putting it on. James also fixed his grumpily, "he called you Lily." He said moodily.

"Well, that is my name." She laughed before going out of the room.

James tightly closed his fists, his eyes narrowing into slits. Nope. Nobody will be stealing his girl. Not now, not ever. He thought fiercely, following after her and outside the room.

Alaric was standing there, he then said, "follow me," and began walking muttering, "this is exactly why a girl and boy shouldn't share a dorm all to themselves," under his breath.

"Professor Alaric?" Lily said as they entered the castle, James side eyeing her.

"Yes, Lily?" He replied without looking back.

"What are you gonna make us do?"

"You both will be doing some paper sorting and grading the first year's essays in my office."

"It's like he was waiting to give someone detention so he could get that done," James rolled his eyes.

"Hush, we've already got a double detention. First with him and then with McGonagall. And it's all your fault." Lily huffed.

"My fault? Okay, you could've denied doing both the things that landed us here. But you didn't." He winked in her direction, "we were snogging like wild animals, blimey."

Lily's cheeks tinted as she glanced at him, "James. Stop, Alaric will hear you." She whispered.

"Really though, love. I don't care." James said in a clear voice, "next time, we'll use the cloak." He smirked as he looked at her suggestively.

Lily blushed further.

"Right!" Alaric said suddenly as he turned around, "you two, in here." He said quickly, opening a door and going in, Lily and James right behind him, James with a roll of his eyes.

"Lily, left end of the room, go grade papers. Potter, right end, sort those files." Professor Walker stated, crossing his arms across his chest, "and no funny business, or I'll know." He added, opening the door that led to the classroom and keeping it open as he went there.

James imitated the professor while making weird faces, which caused Lily to stifle a laugh.

James wondered how he had never really noticed the obvious liking Lily had towards their teacher. And how friendly she was with him. Guess he was so focused on doing better than everyone that he thought it not worth his while.

"Er, Professor, I'm not sure how to grade this. It's got too much details for a first or second year to know, but too less for an older student."

Lily's voice snapped James out of his thoughts as he turned his head to look in the direction of the desk, where she sat, Alaric standing over her shoulder as he looked down at the paper she was talking about.

When the hell did he come in again?

"Oh, sorry that's a sixth year's paper. You don't have to do that." He chuckled, taking it out of her hand.

Lily gave a weird smile, like she was refraining from doing so but half failed, when his fingers brushed her hand so he could take the paper. He didn't seem affected by it, he just got it and walked away.

And still determined on teasing the hell out of James, she mustered up her best dreamy look, which wasn't difficult with a picture of a shirtless James messing up his hair, in her mind.

James noticed that the look that Lily was giving the young Professor – who was looking the other way, was almost similar to the look she gave him sometimes..

He ground his teeth together, his blood boiling. No, he did not like the fact at all that someone else had even the slightest effect on Lily like he did.

She kept glancing at him, her heart fluttering madly knowing James Potter was jealous. She freaking loved it when he got all fierce and protective. It turned her the hell on. Now she forgot to glance away, so James caught her staring.

Okay, what in the name of Godric is she trying to do to me? First she's all crushing on the professor and then she's staring at me like she wants to devour me.

Merlin. James thought, but kept his face straight.

An hour and some minutes later, they were allowed to go. And it was time for McGonagall's detention.

After writing lines for her, they were finally free at about ten pm, both groaning loudly as they came out of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Well today was quite hectic." Lily said.

"Yeah," James replied, "I'll probably knock out the moment I lay down," he stifled a yawn, then put his arm around her shoulders. "So tell me missy, this crush on Walker—"

"Is nothing, I just find him hella cute." Lily laughed.

James grumbled something under his breath sounding like, 'am I a joke to you?'

She heard it, and chuckled, "so you planning on going to the Marauders or our dorm?"

"Like I said, I am tired. So our dorm. I'm sleeping early today." He stated.

So they walked back to their dorm in comfortable silence, and upon reaching, James casually asked her if she could sleep over in his room.

Lily quirked her brow skeptically, "hmm, are you trying to–"

"Excuse you." James interrupted her, "we're very close now and I actually like having people who are close to me over for sleepovers." He pointed, moving his hand to his hair and ruffling it up. Lame excuse but it'll do. "And besides, it's not like we've never slept in the same bed before.." he smirked cheekily.

She eyed him with enlivenment, "sure..." she trailed off, "I'll just go change into my pyjamas."

"You've been saying "yes" to me a lot lately, I have to say it's entertaining." James said as he grinned.

"Oh, okay, I won't come to your room then," she tilted her head, smiling at him and going up the stairs, and towards her bedroom.

She came back a minute later with her royal blue button up pyjamas in her hand and descended the stairs again.

"No need to say 'no' now, love." James laughed, Lily rolling her eyes as she went inside the bathroom.

When she got out, James went in. So she quickly jogged up the stairs and went into his room, chose her side and pillow, and laid there, making the room dark using her wand.

She then pulled the covers over her, sighing and closing her eyes, breathing in the scent in his sheets. His woody, cologne-y scent.

"Aw man." James' voice sounded, causing Lily to peek open an eye and ask, "what?"

"I had this reverie going on that you would be on my bed all ready to go down, and sensually say, 'I was waiting for you' as you make a move to undress yourself." He shrugged, "but really you just want to sleep." He said gloomily.

She looked scandalised, "Merlin's beard, James Potter, you are too dirty minded."

"A bloke can dream," he stated with a shrug.

"Boo hoo. Now, goodnight," Lily said, turning over to her other side.

James smiled slightly, walking over to the free side and laying down there before pulling the covers over himself too.

He then scooted over to her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he slid her shirt up slightly, bending his legs with hers, pulling her close, "Have I ever mentioned how much I adore you?" He murmured in her ear.

Lily's heart jolted in her chest, "might have," she giggled, "I adore you too, Potter." She smiled to herself, grabbing his hand which was placed on her bare stomach.

James hummed softly, his heart racing. What if I say I love you now?

And while he contemplated on whether to say it or not, Lily had already fallen asleep.

/


	33. Chapter 33

Lily strolled down the hallway alone, James and her had split up to get the rounds done faster. Her fiery red hair bounced upon her back as she walked in the dimly lit, almost dark hall.

It had been a few days since James and hers unofficial relationship. A few days filled with lots of snogging, flirting, sneaking around and just random talks. And every day she itched to tell him she was in love with him. But the right moment was just not coming. And that frustrated her, so she had made up her mind that she should forget about that, and just tell him.

She eventually entered the Great Hall from the side near the teacher's table amidst her thoughts, and looked up at the enchanted ceiling made to look like the sky outside, it was mostly cloudy, a tiny piece of the moon visible from in between them. Lily smiled to herself, lowering her gaze and glancing about the empty Great Hall.

She then went to move further towards the other end of the teacher's table, when she heard a sound of slight tap on glass.

It was coming from the house point hourglasses.

Lily paused, "James, if you're trying to scare me, you've got to be more quiet." She chuckled, turning around to look but seeing nothing, "really? Now you aren't showing yourself because I caught you?"

Still no response.

Lily furrowed her brows, wow now I look like an idiot who's talking to herself.. she was just in the middle of mentally laughing at herself, when she noticed a silhouette beside the hourglass that contained green emeralds.

"Who's there?" She called.

She heard a sigh, then, a lanky figure wearing all black stepped out, the little moonlight coming from the window falling on their face. She noticed the shiny greasy look of hair, and the pale face and a rather large nose.

"Severus." Lily said, her heart sinking. She wasn't over what he had said to her, what he had called her after assuring her that he didn't think of anyone differently, that he didn't care what her blood status was for so many years...

And she so stupidly believed him.

She gave him a long look, then spoke up in a small voice, "were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you," He said quickly, "just passing through." Snape stated, then looked at her and asked in his mumbling tone, "...how've you been, Lily?"

"I've been great, thank you very much. Especially without selfish people like you in my life," she whispered, her eyes had moistened slightly.

"Lily, I've tried to apologise so many times. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," Severus muttered.

"Just.. stop. Of course you meant it, it doesn't change what I am. I am a mudblood, you call other muggle-borns that all the time, and I am a muggle-born too. So I'm not any different," she shook her head, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The thought of losing her best friend was still painful to her.

We used to be so brilliant together. She thought sadly, but then she thought how she should just gather all her emotions and throw them away. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth them.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Save your breath, Severus. Even if I do forgive you for that, I'll never forgive you for what you've become and gotten influenced with," she said simply, "now get to your common room or I'll deduct house points."

"Lily–"

"No, Severus." She said exasperatedly, eyes stinging. "Five points off of Slytherin for being out past curfew."

"Yeah, like you're handling this very maturely. Getting along with the enemy. A bully. Someone who humiliated me, and you." He scoffed.

Lily scowled, "you retaliated too. You humiliated me too!"

"He's not a good person Lily, I'm just looking out for you." He continued , ignoring her comment. "You called him as bad as I am. Don't you remember? Then shouldn't you distance yourself from him as well?"

"Yeah? Last time I checked, he was the one that got over himself, he was the one who didn't join the dark side. He didn't call me a mudblood to impress his friends... he's the better person here. He changed, he grew up." Lily ranted on, her mouth just won't stop from defending James...

Severus blinked, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought about her words, and the look in her eyes as she said those things. He then spoke, barely audible, "you like Potter." Snape said, disgust and disbelief laced in his tone.

Lily felt like crying, but at his accusation she said with a completely straight face, in a clear voice, "I do love him, yes."

Did I just admit to being in love with James, to Severus? Lily thought, mentally rolling her eyes. Didn't expect the news to surface first like that.

Snape looked appalled. "Lily—"

"Enough, Snape." She muttered coldly, using his last name, "go back to your dorm or that's twenty more points gone and a detention."

Severus closed his mouth, looking at her with disappointment for a moment, then turned around, going back to the direction he had come from, his fists clenched. Potter had even gotten to the only girl who resisted him.. he must've manipulated her.

And as Lily turned around and hastily scurried out of the Great Hall, she burst into tears as soon as she got out.

Severus was a wonderful friend, but she just couldn't stand to even look at his face anymore without wanting to either break down or punch him in the nose.

She eventually stopped her silent tears, walking up the dim hallways once again, wanting to get to her dorm already.

Lily spotted James in the distance sometime later near the heads' dorm, her heart rate picking up speed. She suddenly felt really warm and fuzzy as she saw him walking up to her with a small smile.

This is it. She thought, I'm gonna tell him.

And as he approached her and said, "hey, you," Lily's stomach filled up with butterflies, her nerves getting the best of her since she forgot to wipe away her tears. Seeing them instantly, James' smile fell and a look of concern came over his face as he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks, "blimey, what happened? Are you alright?" He asked softly. "Do I need to kill someone?"

"I'm fine," Lily smiled as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I just got emotional, is all." She chuckled, "you don't have to kill anybody."

 _Over what?_ James thought, but didn't say it out loud, she clearly didn't look like she wanted to talk about it. He then nodded, leaving her face and saying, "come here," as he embraced her, Lily sighing as she laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

He rubbed her back up and down, while Lily wrapped her arms around his torso, clinging to him like her life depended on it. She loved James' hugs, they were always so comforting..

"James," she murmured, pulling away and looking up at him with her big, shiny emerald eyes.

"Hmm?" He smiled, gazing down at her while putting his arms 'round her waist, their bodies pressed close.

She touched his cheek with her hand, and put the other one on his chest. Her thumb grazed his lips as she moved her fingers on his cheek, "I..." she trailed off as her throat closed up, the way his warm hazel eyes were looking directly into hers made her feel like she would melt.

But James didn't push her to say whatever she was about to say. He had already gotten lost in those majestic irises. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was, the dim torch lights dancing across her face. He brought one of his hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Say it. The voice in Lily's mind told her, just say it!

"I love you, James." She whispered, her hands going cold and clammy as she awaited his reaction. She thought she might collapse as her knees were on the verge of giving out. "I'm in love with you."

James' mouth parted slightly, his heart skipping many beats, and his breath getting caught in his throat. _Did she really just say that?!_

Lily was getting worried now that he hadn't said anything. _Stupid stupid why did I have to just blurt it out?! I'm an idio—_

But her thoughts were interrupted as James gently grasped the side of her face, leaning in and placing a brief kiss on her lips, and pulling away only slightly as he smiled, trying not to cry from happiness as he murmured in a strained voice, "I love you too, Lily. So damn much. I have for a long while."

Lily felt overjoyed, grinning like an idiot, she was practically shivering from the adrenaline in her body. She threw her arms around James' neck, embracing him once again, and he hugged her back just as tightly.

James and her had just confessed their true feelings. And it felt like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. It felt wonderful.

They hugged for a while, then pulled away and grinned at each other, James offering her his hand and her taking it as they walked back to their dorm.

Lily went and sat down on the sofa with a sigh, "there, I said it. Make fun of me all you want." She rolled her eyes.

James chuckled, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. "Now why would I make fun of you, Evans?"

"Because.. you were right. You got to me. I fell for you. Hard." She grumbled.

"And I'm right here to catch you." He smiled, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers as he looked up into her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Lily. Deeply. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. I would die for you. You're the most amazing girl I've ever known, caring, kind and sweet. And also, enchantingly beautiful. I look into your gorgeous eyes- which I'm completely fond of- I forget anything bad that's ever happened to me, and all my worries disappear. You are my life, I swear I can't live without you, you're always on my mind. I love our little rows, I love when you make me apologise, and then that smile that twitches at your lips after that. I've never felt such strong feelings before, you've shown me what love's all about, Lily Evans." He gave her such a loving look, she got chills.

"James.. that's honestly so sweet." She blushed, "I feel the same way about you too. Just so you know, I never really hated you. I just disliked your ways. And I'm so proud that you've become a better person. I love you even more for that." She lifted one hand and ruffled his hair, and he laughed. "Safe to say, I'm absolutely smitten with you."

His eyes lit up like a star, and he spoke up, "so.. Lily Jane Evans, I love you, will you be my girlfriend and make me the happiest wizard alive?" He looked at her with a wide grin, now a cute hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"I love you too, James Fleamont Potter, and yes, I will be your girlfriend." She whispered, seeming to have lost her voice as her eyes welled up a little bit. _Oh he must think I'm such a softie_.

He looked relieved. Then laughed, "that darned middle name." And stood up, sitting beside her and pulling her onto his lap with a jerk, while she twittered in amusement as she adjusted herself

"So dear girlfriend, am I allowed to snog you senseless?" He teased, looking at her lips, then up into her bottle green eyes.

"Hell yes, Prongs." She breathed, leaning down and grasping his face.

"Prongs? Hmm, I like it." He licked his lips, before closing his eyes and pulling Lily's face in so their lips could meet.

And it felt as euphoric as ever. The same spark, the same fireworks.

He didn't even wait and instantly invaded her territory, as did she with his. So much passion, so much love, expressed by the way their lips worked against each other.

His hands went down to her waist, and he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion, so he wouldn't have to pause kissing her for too long.

"You majestic creature. I fucking love you." He stated, pulling her close as he moved he trailed his kisses down her jaw, softly and gently, up until he reached her neck, Lily arching her back as she suppressed a soft sigh, "James.."

"Yes, Lily?" He murmured, taking her hand in his as he paused where he was.

"..Make love to me." She said, trying not to sound shy, but when he raised his head to take a look at her, her cheeks were bright red.

He raised his brows, "are you positively sure?"

"Yes.." she said in a small voice, averting her gaze and blushing deeper.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look at him, "no shying away, missy. Look me in the eyes and tell me you want me to make love to you, or in other words, fuck you."

"Blimey, Potter." She widened her eyes, "fine, I want you to _fuck me_."

"That's my girl." He smiled mischievously, "my girl. That sounds so marvellous," he said as she got off of him so he could get up, but when she tried walking, he picked her up before she could and she squeaked in surprise.

"Better get used it," she said as she laughed, encircling his neck with her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"I've been waiting far too long to get used to it so quickly, Give me time to get over this delightful daze." He said with a pout, climbing up the stairs as he stared into her eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes playfully, "delightful daze?"

"Mhm. My room or yours?" He asked.

"Yours." She hummed.

And he went there, closing the door behind him, but he made no further movement and just gazed at Lily, who tilted her head, "will ya let me down now, Prince Charming?" She said sarcastically.

"Not so fast." He added, "I'm just contemplating this moment."

"James for the love of Godric—" she began in a huffy manner, though before she could say further, he'd reached the bed and thrown her on it, and practically attacked her like a hungry animal.

She gasped as he went and tickled her stomach, and started laughing and writhing uncontrollably, but he had his grip on her, "mind– haha– telling me what– haha– oh my God, stop tickling!" She squealed, her face red from laughter.

He grinned, "but you look cute, love."

"JAMES POTTER!" She screeched, swatting his hands away.

"Okay, fine fine." He rolled his eyes, scooting up over her further so she was pressed beneath him, he kissed her cheek, "Merlin's beard, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she chuckled.

"So um. Have you done this before?" He asked softly, staring into her eyes.

She shook her head, "no... I haven't. But I'm sure I want to." She smiled.

"Alright then. Are you fine with just the spell or do I—"

"I think you're the one more worried." She giggled teasingly.

James shook his head, "I just want it to be perfect. You look nervous."

"Just a little bit, but James, its with you, and you're the love of my life, so I know it'll be perfect." She said.

"Well then," he took out his wand, pointed it at her stomach, and did a spell that made her insides feel slightly weird at first, but then turned back to normal. He then looked back at her, then turned out the lights, leaving one lone candle on.

For a few seconds, Lily couldn't see much, but then she felt a pair of lips press against hers gently, his hand sliding to her back as he un clipped the garment she wore, and took it off.

"No fair, you're not even half-naked." She huffed as he kissed random spots on her chest, and he laughed as she reached for his shirt, helping her take it off.

"Damn, Potter." She smirked as she ran her hand down his abdomen, and he ran a hand through his hair, sitting up, straddling her. "You're making it really difficult to be gentle."

"Oh?" She batted her eyelids innocently, "why do you need to be gentle?"

"Nice try. Slowly, Evans. It's your first time." He said pointedly, pulling down her skirt and throwing it away once he managed to get it off.

"Stop telling me that." She scoffed. "I know."

"Alright," he said, leaning forward and hovering over her as he collided his lips with her again.

/

"That was truly.. magical." Lily said with a sweet laugh.

"Tell me about it," James sighed, "you're bloody phenomenal. Also, are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her.

"More than alright, love." She smiled, scooting closer to him as he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Do call me that often." He said fondly, kissing the top of her head, while she lifted her finger to draw shapes on his chest.

A heart over his heart. A smile in the middle of his chest, random circles everywhere.

"Can we have another round?" She said.

"You mean our head boy and girl rounds? Oh no, I don't want to—" he began teasingly, Lily swatting at his chest lightly, "no I mean... you know."

"No, I don't know." He laughed in amusement.

"Can we have sex again?" She blurted out.

James looked down at her as she gazed up at him with a small smirk. "Don't blame me for tiring you out then, or if you're a little sore." He stated pointedly.

"I won't." She giggled, "but I am beginning to think you're tired."

"Me? Tired? Nope, not at all." He scoffed, rolling over her...

/

 **Phew, they're finally together.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Someone turn the sun off. Please." James grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm, then scowling and turning his head to the other side as he opened his eyes, seeing Lily sound asleep next to him- just in a tangle of sheets.

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself, he'd woken up to the sight of Lily beside him quite a few times, but that didn't mean he would ever get used to how lucky he was. He reached over and brushed at her fiery red hair to move it away from her face.. damn, this beauty was his girlfriend.

I have a girlfriend.

Lily Evans is my girlfriend! He thought, widening his eyes slightly.

Our friends will flip their shit. HA! She loves me back!

"James, stop moving the bed. Let me sleep in peace." Lily's raspy voice sounded as she lightly swatted his arm.

"I woke up so I want you to wake up too." He stated, "because I'm bored."

"Go jump off more balconies then, love." She mumbled, a giggle escaping her as she replayed that night in her head. "Damn, you're such an idiot."

James rolled his eyes, turning his face away, "fine. Don't get up. I knew you wanted to keep us a secret for as long as you could anyway." He stated, pretending to be offended.

She smirked to herself her voice deep as she said, "obviously. I'm so bloody ashamed of my choice,"

He whipped his head to look down at her again. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes, which were extra shiny, and looked up at him with the straightest face she could muster.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright then, I'll see you later," he said, throwing the covers off of himself, and moving to get out of the bed.

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him, so he was back to laying down, and got on top of him. "Aw, come on. I was only kidding." She pouted, placing her hands on his cheeks.

A roll of his eyes later, he spoke, "you're not very funny."

"Oh?" She quirked her brow, poking him. He squirmed and pushed her off of him, "away with you and your needle-like fingers!"

Lily laughed, lying on her back, pulling the sheets up to her neck.

"Take those off," He stated, pulling on one end of the sheet.

Lily quickly held them back after a small shriek, "hey! I'm indecent!"

"I have seen everything?" He wondered in confusion.

"Still," she stuck her tongue out at him, holding the sheet closer to herself as she leaned up and kissed him, stretched over him to pick up his T-shirt, and moved away, pulling on the shirt quickly. He watched her in amusement as she looked around for her underwear, and she made a face at him while at it, putting it on once she found it and getting up from the bed.

"James.. would you be a dear and being me some clean clothes while I take a shower? Please?" She batted her eyelids.

He chuckled, "sure, no problem." He said lovingly.

She grinned, went over to him and kissed his cheek, "best boyfriend ever."

"You flatter me, Evans." He laughed, "so, er– are we like official? Can I tell the whole damn world that I have taken over your heart?" He wiggled his brows.

"Of course, James." Lily said seriously, "I'd like to clarify that you're mine, too." She winked at him, "my boyfriend, James Potter." She murmured, tracing her finger over his lips as he breathed steadily, looking into her emerald green eyes.

"I knew I'd see the day when you say that." He added, a sly grin coming across his lips as he snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer.

"Ugh, I hate how right you were about my feelings." Lily rolled her eyes, using her other hand to brush at his hair.

He laughed heartily at this, "you didn't exactly let me in easy though, I had to work for it. Believe it or not, I liked the crazy journey."

She smiled coyly, grasping the side of his face and leaning in to give him a short, sweet kiss. "Me too,"

"But I still haven't forgiven you for kissing Sirius." His tone turned accusing as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"And I haven't you for kissing Marlene." She retorted, "but do tell me, is she a better kisser than I am?"

"Love, what kind of question is that?" He furrowed his brows.

"It's still a question, and I need you to answer it." She said simply, "and if you refuse to do so, I'll take that as a 'yes',"

He groaned, "you're better, I solemnly swear."

She shrugged, "just wondering."

"Well, stop wondering. Lets snog instead." He suggested, moving in to kiss her, but she stopped him with a chuckle, "I'm going to take a shower, bye!"

Her brisk sentence later, she scurried out of the room and down the stairs. Then entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her, grinning.

"Not fair!"

She giggled at his muffled voice that came through the door, and said, "remember to get my clothes!"

She could practically feel him rolling his eyes. When she thought he would be gone, she unlocked the door, and went to look at herself in the mirror.

A grin spread across her face as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Trying her best not to giggle like a complete idiot.

But this new feeling.. it was awesome.

Now her thoughts went to last night's events, which caused a blush to arise at her cheeks; tinting them bright red. She really was missing out on a lot by not letting him get to her.

And damn, was he dreamy.

Her eyes glazed over as she chewed on her lower lip, staring off into space, when abruptly, the door swung open. A bunch of clothing items being thrown at her face.

"Wake up, princess."

His tone was playful, and when she removed the shirt that had wrapped around her face, she gave him the most menacing glare she could muster. "I am up."

"You had your dreamy eyes on. So I thought." He stated, a chuckle escaping him as she scoffed, picking up the fallen items from the floor. He'd brought her jeans, and a full sleeved navy blue shirt. Simple, just like she wanted to dress today.

Once he saw she was satisfied with the stuff, he winked at her, and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me?" She said in an amused voice, "may I have some privacy?" She asked as she reached for the hem of the shirt, and pulled it over her head.

"What if I say no?" He raised his brows, his eyes resting on her chest as he moved towards her, while she stepped back with a teasing smile; directing him towards the shower.

They made it inside the room, and Lily quirked her brow at him, "my eyes are up here, Romeo."

He then shifted his gaze to her green irises, "sorry. I got distracted." He murmured, reaching his hand over behind her and turning on the shower.

And his lips met hers.

"This is it." James looked at Lily as they stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall, "be ready for the stares and whispers, Evans. I know you're not fond of them, but we're both 'popular'."

"Who cares, Potter?" She smiled at him, pulling on his arm to get him closer and grabbing his hand as she entwined their fingers.

"I was just making sure you're okay with going public." He chuckled.

"I'm more than okay." She grinned, "come on, let's go shock people."

James nodded, moving ahead and pulling Lily with him into the great hall, and it was only a a few steps in, that, as expected, people noticed they were holding hands. And the whispers and stares began.

The slight commotion of the whispers brought about the attention of Sirius, who looked that way and almost fell off of the bench, flabbergasted to the point of not remembering to blink as he said, "what in the bloody name of Godric?!"

Next to James, Lily sniggered, "Oh my God, Sirius looks hilarious. Wait until Marlene– oh she's turning!"

Sirius' comment and shocked stare in the direction made all the group members, and also Marlene, Frank, Alice, Dorcas and Emmeline, to look there.

Marlene actually gasped out loud.

"Evans. You're walking funny." James teased, nudging her slightly, and she rolled her eyes, "no I am not, shut up."

"You're sore aren't you?" He smirked, and her cheeks tinted red as she swatted at his arm. "Potter, I mean it."

"I love making you blush, you look so cute." He laughed.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes.

They reached the red and gold table, their friends half glaring and half surprised.

"What the.. how the— HOW?!" Remus breathed, looking at their held hands with wide eyes, as the couple sat down beside each other.

"Oi, Moony, tell me I'm not seeing things." Sirius furrowed his brows, then glanced at Marlene who was grinning like an idiot as she looked at James and Lily.

"MY SHIP HAS SAILED!" She suddenly exclaimed, "LILY EVANS YOU BEAUTY!" She engulfed her best friend in a hug, "YOU TOLD HIM!" Lily bursting into a fit of laughter.

"There's only one thing left to say.." Peter said, looking at the group of girls and boys, who got the point immediately and upon Peter's signal said, "ITS ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

"What is the meaning of all this shouting?" McGonagall's voice sounded from the teacher's table as she looked into their direction.

"Well, Minnie. OUR HEAD BOY AND GIRL ARE TOGETHER! LILY EVANS AND JAMES POTTER ARE FINALLY DATING! BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME WE WOULDN'T YELL!" Sirius widened his eyes for emphasis, McGonagall looking revolted at his tone, but when she payed attention to what he said, she raised her brows, "really, Black?"

"YES!" He added pointedly.

By now the whole school was looking at the couple, and Lily's cheeks were scarlet- again- as were James'; though barely noticeable.

All the teachers, and Dumbledore looked at the couple as well. McGonagall shaking her head and sighing, "about time, Potter." She said.

And that statement was enough to make the Great Hall laugh out loud as James winked at Minerva, "it was worth the wait!" he smiled, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders, who let out a nervous laugh as a few people aw'd.

"And the fact that he's stubborn!" Lily added, again, people laughing as James rolled his eyes playfully.

Sirius started clapping loudly, "I think Prongs deserves an applause for the extra effort Evans put him through." He wiggled his brows at Lily, who laughed, "no doubt," she stated, and started clapping as well as James chuckled softly.

Soon many students and even teachers broke out into a small applause, Hagrid was seen wiping a tear that had fallen from his eye, and amidst all this, Frank yelled, "well don't just sit there, KISS HER, POTTER!"

So, James smiled and gently turned her head to his with his hand, giving her a loving peck, which caused Marlene to squeal and cling onto Emmeline tightly in excitement.

It died down as quickly as it started, but the bombarding questions of their friends had yet to begin.

"So how did all this happen? I thought the date was a bloody disaster?!" Remus asked quickly.

"It wasn't actually, though we did end up arguing, that turned out to be.." Lily trailed off, glancing at James to complete her sentence, which he did in plain words, "an angry snogging session."

Marlene fanned herself, "I'm gonna faint."

"Mar', please don't. You're being too dramatic." He gave her a serious look, then stifled a laugh as she glared at him, "you don't know how happy I feel. More than Lily and you even. I've been rooting for you two since forever."

"This calls for a celebration then," Emmeline voiced randomly, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Alice nodding rapidly in agreement.

"God. We started dating, we didn't get engaged." Lily laughed.

Sirius locked eyes with James, who winked.

Merlin's Beard.

Oh Evans. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into.

"Still love, it's just a party." James nudged her, "c'mon, please? I love you." He pouted.

"Okay." She nodded with a smile, "I love you too."

"You two have exchanged I love you's as well?!" Peter widened his eyes, Marlene sighing dreamily, "power couple."

"Lily you need to lend me the dictionary your best friend owns. I don't know half the things she speaks." James gave Marlene a look, which she reciprocated with crossed eyes and her tongue stuck out.

"Believe me, I don't know half the stuff either." She said in a deep voice, Marlene rolling her eyes, "you lot don't understand."

"Exactly, McKinnon. We don't." Sirius added.

Marlene shrugged then patted Lily's shoulder, "we're going to the courtyard after this. I have to talk to you."

The redhead groaned.

/

"So, you are to tell me every little detail," Marlene stated seriously as she turned herself to Lily on the bench, giving her a pointed look.

"Tell me why you're so obsessed with my love life?" Lily raised her brows, glancing at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Because. I've always loved the thought of you two together. Besides, you're my best friend– aka my sister, I want to know deets." She grinned.

"My sister, who made out with my now boyfriend." Lily said in mock manner, then when Marlene frowned, she giggled, "just kidding, I've forgiven you for that."

"Oh thank goodness. Because Lils, that was just a prank." The blonde said truthfully.

"I know, Mar'. James apologised so many times. Then he made me apologise to him for kissing Sirius." She laughed, "because it's only fair. Honestly, he might be a prat sometimes, but I'm incredibly lucky to have him as a lover. His heart's in the right place, and he's really caring." She smiled, "not to mention, extremely good looking."

Marlene gazed at her in amusement, "go on."

Lily rolled her eyes, then she told her all about what happened last night. Also the real story of how their date went. But she didn't mention the sex part..

And Marlene was suspicious about that, so she straight up asked, "how was it?"

Lily gave her a bewildered look, "how was what?"

"You're glowing, you're more confident, don't think I didn't notice." She smirked.

The redhead's cheeks tinted scarlet, "uhm.. yeah. We did it.."

"Aw, my bestie's all grown up!" Marlene grinned, Lily blushing deeper as she hissed, "hush, Mar'."

"How was it?" She asked again, wiggling her brows.

Her friend's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought as she said, "absolutely perfect. He's amazing." Lily told her with a shy smile.

To say Marlene was dying of cuteness was an understatement, "how many times did you—?"

The lovestruck girl looked mortified as she screeched, "why are you asking that?!"

Marlene shrugged.

"I'm not answering!" She stated, her face so red it was beginning to match her hair.

"Why are you being shy now? Were you being shy when he was thrus—"

Lily widened her eyes, knowing very well what she was gonna say, so she put her hands over her ears and got up and ran away, leaving Marlene doubling over in laughter.

Slowing her sprinting to a brisk walk, Lily glanced back to see if she was being followed, but she saw that her best friend was still laughing. But because her head was turned, she didn't notice as she walked right into someone.

"Oops, sorry!" She hushed quickly, then looked up, being met with the very familiar hazel eyes of James Potter, who raised his brows, "is something chasing you or what?"

"Oh it's you. Never mind then," she grinned, grabbing the side of his face as she stood on the tips of her toes to give him a sweet kiss.

Sirius pretended to be disgusted, "gross. I didn't want to see that."

"Aw, too bad, Padfoot." James smirked, holding his girlfriend close as he looked at his best mate with a smug expression.

"He's jelly that I stole you." Lily pouted, hugging James protectively, "sorry, Black. But he's mine now." She stated, wiggling her brows as James chuckled and kissed her head, rubbing her back.

"In your dreams, Evans." Sirius said, "Bros before hoes."

"But, I'm not his hoe." She winked, "I'm his lover."

"I'm his brother. We're blood relatives, literally." He replied.

"I'm enjoying this," James added.

"Oh hush you," she cooed, kissing his neck, which he looked extremely pleased from, "Evans, broom cupboard nine o' clock."

She turned her head to the left, and smirked, slipping her hand to his, and pulling on it.

Sirius rolled his eyes as they walked past him, Lily sticking her tongue out at him on the way.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Marlene's shout sounded, causing the couple to halt in their footsteps, Lily closing her eyes as she mentally pictured kicking Marlene's ass if she said anything regarding the conversation they just had—

"James. I have to ask you something realllllyyyyy important." The blonde stated, walking up to the Head Boy.

"Important enough to delay my snogging session with thee Lily Evans? Damn, that sounds so right." He dazed off into space, then when Marlene snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking his reverie.

So when he looked at her questioningly, she gestured for him to lean down, which he did- confusedly- and she whispered something in his ear.

Lily and Sirius both noticed the smirk spread across his face as he heard what the blue eyed girl had to say. Lily mentally smacking her forehead.

James then straightened up, and so very bluntly spoke the number; glancing at his girlfriend with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Marlene raised her brows, giving Lily a look, whose face's colour was matching her hair's. "Marlene I swear—"

"Will someone enlighten me about what the hell's going on?!" Sirius exclaimed in mild frustration. He hated being in the dark.

"It's not exactly something to be shared so casually, Padfoot. Marlene's just a plonker and James is an even bigger plonker." Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy wearing glasses, "no snogging until I say so. That's your punishment." She huffed, turning and stalking down the hall.

"What?!" He widened his eyes and called after her, "no! EvANS!"

"Pin her against the wall and well.. snog her." Sirius' voice sounded, James turning to look at him. "But she just said no snogging?"

"Just do it, mate. Trust me." Sirius patted his best mate's shoulder, encouraging him.

James gave him an 'alright, let's see' look and briskly made his way over to Lily in the distance, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the nearest wall that didn't involve the risk of bumping into students, and pushing her up against it.

Marlene and Sirius watched as James said something and grabbed her waist. She rolled her eyes and looked away, but when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, she couldn't help but retaliate, and pulled him closer as she threw her arms around his neck.

Marlene laughed, "you sure know what you're doing when it comes to girls."

"Experience, McKinnon." He said simply.

Marlene looked at him, then smiled slightly, "well, er— see you."

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"Dorm, for a nap." She told him with a giggle, "I love sleeping."

He chuckled, "who doesn't? But, how about you spend some time with me?"

"You?!" She squeaked out, her cheeks turning red as he quirked his brow in amusement. "Uh.. I mean.. sure.." she said sheepishly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Brilliant, lets go to the Black Lake then." He nodded, then thought for a moment before reaching over and grabbing her hand, tingles shooting up both their arms— Marlene's cheeks going pink as he pulled her with him.


	35. Chapter 35

Sirius walked Marlene all the way towards the lake, talking with her about random things. The main topic being James and Lily.

"I saw it coming from the very beginning. She was way too obsessed with him for it to just be strong dislike," Marlene told him, gesturing with her hands for emphasis.

"I for one think she never even hated him." Sirius nodded.

"Have to give it to James though, he kept his feelings to himself for so long. But the moment Lily realised that she loved him, she almost freaked out about when she was going to be able to tell him." The blonde laughed.

"Wasn't easy. He might've cried, or not. Maybe he was just mumbling to himself, but it sounded as such." Sirius widened his eyes in alarm, "don't tell him I told you that, he's gonna murder me."

She raised her brows, "okay, I won't."

They stopped by the water, Marlene looking ahead at the waves of the lake as the breeze disturbed her curled hair. Sirius took the chance to study her look, thinking to himself how beautiful she was.

"You're staring, Black."

Her voice rang in his ears, snapping him out of a daze he didn't know he was in. So he swiftly tried to cover up his actions, "don't flatter yourself, McKinnon, I wasn't staring."

She turned her head to notice the roll of his eyes, but also how he crossed his arms across his chest, looking the other way.

 _Awkward Sirius Black has to be the cutest thing ever._ Marlene thought, a smirk forming at her lips as she ran a hand through her hair, hoping to lessen the unruliness of it.

Then when none of them spoke a word for another minute, she sighed, looking down at her shoes. There, she spotted a pebble, perfect for skipping. She bent down to pick it up.

"Nice arse."

A laugh escaped her as she straightened up, "so you're checking me out now, huh?" She said teasingly, chucking the pebble at him.

"Been doing that since a long time, hon." He said ever so casually, catching the pebble she had thrown at him, and widening his eyes, "this could've killed me."

"No it couldn't've." She scoffed, picking up another one, and throwing it towards the water at an angle that made it skip six times on the surface, then sink.

"Pfft, that all you got?" Sirius mocked, "this is how you do it!" And he swung the one in his hand, it skipping eleven times before disappearing under.

She rolled her eyes, "show off. Watch me exceed that." And she picked up another one.

He did too. "Together then! One.. two.. three!"

Both of them let go of the flat stones, Marlene cheering as she saw that hers went further than his.

What happened next wasn't what she was expecting.

But she didn't mind it either.

Sirius had grasped her wrist, and pulled her towards him with a jerk. She gasped as she bumped into his chest looking up into his grey eyes with her ocean blue ones.

He smiled, "I like your eyes."

 _Fuck._ She thought, heat rising to her cheeks from his intense gaze.

His hands found her face.

 _I am going to die._ She awaited the moment her knees gave out, while saying weakly, "oh, thanks.. I like yours.. too."

 _Why am I so bloody awkward?!_

He leaned in, closing his eyes.

As did she - mentally freaking out.

Their lips met each other's. And it was like sparkling candles had been lit up inside of them.

They pulled away, both of them grinning stupidly. "The fuck, Black?" She said amusedly.

"Oh, shut up." He smirked, kissing her again.

In the distance, a couple stood with dumbfounded faces, their mouths wide open. Once they'd noticed both their best friends had gone off together, they decided to follow them. They'd found Remus and Peter on the way too.

And all of them weren't disappointed.

"MARLENE AND SIRIUS?! OH MY GOD, YES!" The redhead exclaimed in excitement, "I'M HERE FOR IT!"

Remus, Peter and James exchanged looks, Remus' being a smirk, "I called this too!"

"No you didn't. It was me." James said.

"You're both wrong!" Peter piped up.

Lily groaned, "shut up, you lot."

"James, we should really get back to doing our rounds," Lily laughed as he kissed the corner of her mouth, she was trapped between him and the hallway wall.

"We are doing our rounds." He stated simply, "anyway, have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?" He murmured, staring into her eyes as he grabbed her hand, his other hand on her waist.

"Yes, love. Five times already." She said in amusement.

"And all those five times you failed to say something nice back." He scoffed playfully, Lily raising her brows as she touched his chin, "oh? Maybe because there's nothing to say.."

"Like I believe that." He rolled his eyes, "how can you not say something nice about your _boyfriend_?"

"Hmm, true. Sorry I didn't mention how hot you look today.. and how I'm impatiently awaiting the moment we're done with our current task." She winked at him suggestively.

James laughed, "what's going to happen there?"

She made a thinking face, "let's see. We'll canoodle.. and stuff.. the, I'll tell you all the things I love about you."

"Honestly, lovely idea." He smiled, "I'd love to hear that."

"And try to sleep early." She added, "we have classes tomorrow, also, I couldn't keep my eyes open while doing my homework today. I'm convinced I missed very important points."

"Eh, you'll get an O anyway, because you're brilliant like that." He grinned, his hand on her waist slipping under her shirt as he entwined his fingers with hers back on the wall.

Lily giggled, "I love it when you sweet talk."

"And I love you."

"I love you t—" her sentence was cut off as he placed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss immediately as he tilted his head. Lily smiled, retaliating his actions instantly.

And while they got all cute and intense at the same time, a certain greasy haired boy - who did not yet know about this shocking thing, casually made his way down the hall, obviously not prepared for what he was about to see.

He did pause his steps upon hearing a soft laugh, "James! That tickles!"

Then James Potter's chuckle sounded.

The girl's voice seemed familiar, it sounded like Lily. And yeah, Potter and her were _friends_ now. Severus made a face at the thought, thinking he could just go by quickly from the shadows.

He had been missing from the Great Hall this morning, so he didn't know about them.

So when he got to a place where he could actually see the scene, his jaw went slack. Potter.. He- he.. had her pressed up against the stone wall, her legs wrapped around his torso as they practically ate each other's faces.

To say his heart was crushed was an understatement, but he just couldn't look away.

Lily Evans, who hadn't ever given Potter the time of day, yelled at him and put him in his place whenever he bothered someone all these years, was now snogging him like her life depended on it.

Snape wanted to hex Potter into oblivion as he sneered in disgust, and finally tore his gaze away, about to move forward, but his foot hit the armour, making a loud cluttering sound.

James and Lily pulled away faster than lighting, their eyes wide as James quickly let her down, then turned around, seeing Severus.

A small squeak escaped Lily as she hid behind her boyfriend so she could button up her shirt. Which she managed to do, but unevenly.

"Lily, its better you handle this." James said to her in a low voice, and she nodded, "Severus why are you out past curfew?" She asked, "that's the second time I've caught you,"

"Surprised you did, you were too busy snogging Potter. That damned armor," The Slytherin grumbled to himself.

Lily quirked her brow at him, "Thank you for interrupting us, by the way."

Severus looked awkward, whilst James coughed to cover up his laugh.

"Now if you're out any longer that's ten points off, possibly a detention, so please hurry back." She said dryly. "And try not to torture any muggle-borns while at it."

Snape looked taken aback, "Lily-"

"She clearly doesn't want to have a conversation with you, Snape. Do yourself a favor and let her be. I'm not very nice to people who bother _my girlfriend_." James finally spoke up, wrapping an arm around her waist protectively.

A little part of Severus hoped to hear her snap 'I am not your girlfriend' to Potter, but that never came. And after muttering something about James ever being 'nice' in a mocking manner, he turned and walked off.

When he left, Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seems like your ex-friend is extremely bothered." James said, couldn't helping but smirking.

"Of course he is," she chuckled.

"Did you know he fancies you?" James asked nonchalantly, quirking his brow at her.

Lily nodded, then made a face, "I never thought of him as something more than just a friend. So, too bad." She said with a shrug.

"Good, because you're mine now, and I'm not letting you get away.. ever. I mean it." James said seriously, grasping her hand and jerking her towards him.

She raised her brows, "how.. romantic you are." She said, running a hand through his hair.

"So I've been told," he smiled, "come on, Evans. Let's get some sleep," as he said so, he leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead, pulling on her hand as he turned into the direction of their dorm.

"Y'know, I'm enjoying this a lot. Us." Lily wondered out loud, "I can't believe I was missing out on this even though I've liked you for so long."

"We were kids, I get it." He chuckled, "and you, a very smart kid who took every step after careful consideration."

"Well, it's just because I always felt so different than everybody else, who knew about this amazing world ever since they were born." She told him.

"You're not different, love. You're magic, I'm magic, We're the same." He stated simply.

She smiled to herself, squeezing his hand slightly as she said, "you're such a cute ickle idiot, Potter."

He laughed, "and you're an idiot for falling for me."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot." She huffed, leaving his hand and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Wait, what just happened?" He asked in puzzlement.

"You called me an idiot."

"So?"

"I didn't like it." She rolled her eyes.

"But don't we– I thought it was our thing– oh um, well, I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean it. Obviously." He scratched at his head, giving her a weird look.

Lily glanced at him, and couldn't help but laugh, "I'm kidding, James." She said, grabbing his hand again.

"I don't get you at times, Evans." James said with a grin.

"Just remember, you're dating a girl with an equally good sense of humour and pranks. Possibly, better." She winked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He nodded. "But no way your sense of pranks is better than mine."

"It's not impossible."

"It is."

She chuckled.

/

"Did you know Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon are dating?"

"Isn't it sweet? Their both James and Lily's best friends and they got together too!"

Marlene widened her eyes as she looked at Lily who was walking beside her, listening to the chatter as well, "word gets out fast, huh?"

"This is beyond crazy." Marlene breathed, " I didn't even realize we were that famous,"

"Even if we weren't, we're both dating a 'Marauder', it was bound to happen. And I don't like it one bit." Lily hissed quietly.

"You and James are Head Girl and Boy, you were already the talk of the school. I'm the one who needs getting used to." Marlene laughed.

"Hmm, true." Lily nodded, "took you and Sirius long enough to realize your feelings though."

"We got together after just one hookup, you call that long enough?"

"Oh? What about all the years you were crushing on him?" The redhead smirked.

"Don't even start with that, Evans. Not unless you want a recap of your meltdown over Potter." Marlene smirked back, Lily rolling her eyes and saying, "fine. So, you want to go to the kitchens and find some cake?"

"Definitely."

/

 **Short chapter, story is** ** _almost_** **complete.**


	36. 36

**Err.. I apologise for the extreme delay. Anyways, the LAST CHAPTER.**

 _P.s. I'll be uploading another jily fanfic a few weeks later. It's titled 'The heart wants what it wants' and is set in their sixth year at Hogwarts. It's not a prequel to this story, I just wanted to write about their adorable scuffles again xD_

Lily and James were the happiest ever since they had gotten together. It was truly amazing seeing them like that, their friends never knew they needed a sight like it in their life. They were just so perfect for each other.

The NEWTs had gone by well than Evans and Potter had expected, they would surely be getting O's; courtesy of all the study dates they had went through, but they weren't just boring old study sessions, they were something special, and only brought the two even closer.

And right now Lily sat in James' lap, wiping away his tears which flowed down his cheeks occasionally, trying to comfort him.

This was the night before graduation.

And all the seventh years were filled with gloom, but James here was in full sentimental mode, not caring that his mates were in the same place watching him have an experience with actual emotions.

"James, love! Please." Lily giggled, holding his face in her soft hands, "you can always visit again! It's Hogwarts, we're always welcome here."

James looked up at her, blinked, and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just sad. I don't want to leave! We've so many memories here."

"So we'll make new ones out in the real world, mate!" Sirius piped up, throwing his arm around James' shoulder. "Blubbering's not a good look on you." He stated, patting James' head.

Lily gave Black a disapproving look, and swatted his hands away, "stoppp, he looks cute.." she smiled, ruffling his hair.

James cracked a smile, "Sirius is a dumb-arse."

"That he is!" Remus added, followed by a scoff by Sirius. "He's just acting tough right now, I bet he cried in the bathroom, or will do so later."

Fuck, he knows. Sirius thought, widening his eyes slightly. "No I didn't!" He still said defensively, "I did hear you, though."

"I'm sad too." Remus rolled his eyes.

Lily laughed, "I'll leave you boys alone now, I only came because you told me my boyfriend won't stop crying. You all suck at comforting." She pointed, getting up from James' lap. He smiled and pulled her in for a small kiss, then pulled away, "bye.. I'll see you later."

"Great." She grinned, straightened, and walked out of the dormitory.

"Prongs is friggin' whipped." Remus voiced.

"I'm in LOVE, Lupin. You should try it, it's super fun." James said, "you're all just jelly."

"yOuRe AlL jUsT jElLy— hey shut the fuck up Prongsie, we have to set up our last ever prank here!" Sirius reminded him, "it has to be bloody perfect, if it's not, I'll beat your arse with a slipper."

"Why only mine?" James raised his brows, "and why with a slipper?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

/

"By last prank, I was not expecting you lot plastering huge M's onto the walls of Hogwarts!" Lily shook her head as she witnessed the scene in front of her in the great hall. Not to mention all the M's she had passed by in the hallways.

"Well, since Filch the sodding idiot took our map, we decided we'll give him something to clean." Sirius stated, jumping down from the bench of the Slytherin table, a brush with black paint dripping from it in his hand.

"Wait– are you lot not getting your map back?" Lily asked in surprise, "I thought it was really deer to you all."

"Appreciate the pun, my love." James voiced, who was stroking a big brush with paint on a wall, turned his head to his girlfriend, winked.

Lily's cheeks turned slightly red. She found herself biting her bottom lip, trying not to grin so wise. Why did he have to be so handsomely cute?

Remus snapped his fingers in front of Lily's face as he passed by holding a bucket filled with paint, "oi, we're talking to you."

She widened her eyes slightly as she looked at Remus, then back at Sirius, who looked utterly disgusted by the warmth of love he could feel between James and Lily. Really, it was so real it was grotesque.

"Don't be like that, Black." Lily laughed, raising her hand and patting his cheek, "now tell me why you decided to not get the map back?"

"We don't need it anymore, we have every secret passageway memorised. Besides, we want the next pranksters at Hogwarts to find it and put it to good use, and carry on our legacy." Sirius stated.

Lily raised her brows, "how.. thoughtful?" She then smiled mockingly, "never gonna let Minnie rest, eh?"

"Never." All four boys said in sync, Lily noticing that Peter was also there, far off painting in a corner. She'd noticed he'd been a bit quiet lately, which concerned her a lot. But when she asked him about it, he would just say he was sad about their journey at Hogwarts coming to an end.. and for some reason, she had a feeling something was off.

And while she was thinking, looking up at the starry night ceiling of the Great Hall, she heard a loud thud. That made her snap her head in that direction and found that James had fallen off the table he was standing on and lay sprawled on the floor, his friends not being able to control their snickers.

She shook her head at them as she walked over to James, "you okay?" She asked with a small giggle of her own as she offered him her hand.

"Fine," he said, scratching his head after he got up. "You three are arseholes. You'll probably be laughing when I'm dead." He rolled his eyes.

Sirius, Remus and Lily glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Is that what you really think? That you mean nothing to us?" Sirius looked offended, "mate, you're my brother. And I love you." He stated.

"I love you as well." Remus said to James.

"Me too!" Peter called out, though it sounded kind of awkward. Like he didn't really want to say it.

Lily smiled, "aww, looks like you're very loved, James Potter."

James chuckled, "it's so overwhelming sometimes."

The redhead touched his cheek gently, "I'm gonna go reminisce my time here with the girls. Then after you lot have set up your prank, I'll meet you in our common room." She told him. "Let's all have sleepover there."

"Alright." He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Oh Lord, they're acting like idiotic lovers again." Sirius muttered to Remus, who was scanning the Great Hall to see if all the M's were painted in all the planned places. He then turned his head to Sirius upon his address, "yeah they make me wish I had a girlfriend. Even though I didn't even want one in the first place."

"I know. Even I, Sirius Black, is in a relationship now." He laughed at the thought, "Marlene's bloody awesome."

"Who's whipped now?" James voiced in a teasing tone, which made them look at him. They noticed that Lily had left. "Gushing about your girlfwend," he mocked.

"Meh. I was just saying the first thing we shall do after officially joining the order, is to find Moony a girl." Sirius pointed out, "preferably an animagus."

"Consider it done, Padfoot." James saluted, "now tell me, did you take care of the gold and red filibusters that will shoot from the Slytheirn table?"

"Yep."

"What's left to do now?" Peter asked, walking up to them. "Doing something to the boats out front?"

"Nope. Let's not mess with the graduation ceremony. instead its jinxing the doors of the dorms. So that they open to some other houses common room or dorm. It'll be completely chaotic." Remus sniggered, "I finally figured out the way to do it."

"Brilliant." Sirius said with a grin, "and how about an ickle prank on our brave girls?"

"Catch a spider and set it loose in their room. Do not forget to engorgio it." James smirked evilly, "it'll be priceless! Hide their wands too. We'll do it in a few."

"Ahhh, nothing more wonderful than angry girlfriends." Sirius said, "we shall prepare for duels or the worst kind of hexes too, then."

"It's mainly Lily we need to steer clear of." Remus added, "she can take down four of us singlehandedly. Prongs, mate, learn some combat from her. Useful for the order."

"I beg your pardon?! I'm an amazing duellist. I beat her too once." James boasted, putting his hands in his pockets and smiling proudly.

Remus, Sirius and Peter laughed in amusement.

"She's more badass than you, that's for sure." Sirius added.

James then sighed, "I have a question for you lot. How soon is too soon to ask the girl who you've loved for three years.. but have only been dating for a few months.. to marry you?"

Everyone fell silent, their eyes widening, forgetting to blink as they just stared at James, who looked extremely nervous. His cheeks flushed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure, mate?" Sirius asked, "are you sure Lily will agree? You're both very young."

"That's exactly why I'm worried." James groaned, "I don't know man, there's a war out there. We're joining a society that's gonna take part, do we have any guarantee of our survival? I just— I love her a lot, there is no doubt in my mind about wanting her and only her. Even if their wasn't a war, I know I'd marry her,"

"You have known each other for a long time.." Remus scratched his head, clearly confused on this. He could understand why James was so conflicted over it. "How soon are we talking about?"

"Like a month or two from now?" He said.

"I think, it's the perfect time." Sirius nodded, "you'll be fine mate!" He said cheerfully, then grinned, "oh my God Lily is going to be our official sister-in-law." He really helped in easing up James' thoughts.

"Oh my God indeed." Remus smiled.

"Happy for you, mate." Peter said.

James was beaming, and couldn't even form his words properly, "Merlin. Lily will be Mrs Potter.." He said happily.

"Yeah, mate!"

The marauders then found themselves in a group hug, sharing yet another incredible memory in this very hall where they'd been first sorted and brought together.

"Now that we've been all mushy, can we get back to building up the perfect prank now?" Sirius said, pulling away from the hug.

"Of course!" James chortled.

"But wait—" Sirius widened his eyes as he had just remembered something, "who's gonna be best man?"

James widened his eyes as well, "um. I'll share that information later because I don't know that yet myself," and he ran away.

"Hey!" Sirius called, running after him. "Answer me, twat!"

"I have yet to ask the question, Black!" James called out.

"I don't care!"

/

The three boys walked in to a very serious looking conversation between the three girls sat on one bed. Except– Lily was in a very short crop top. Revealing some cleavage as well. All the girls had jumped startled when they barged in.

James gasped upon looking at Lily, then covered Sirius and Remus eyes with both his hands. This made everyone laugh.

"Honey, you look beautiful, but mind putting on your pyjamas instead? We're all pervs here." He stated, glancing at her.

Lily giggled, "I was just showing the girls my new summer clothes. I didn't know you pervs would walk in," she said, taking hold of her pyjamas' shirt, and going into the bathroom.

James finally took his hands off his friends' eyes, who were glaring at him. "Since when have I ever been a perv? You're the biggest one out there." Remus muttered.

James shrugged.

Marlene decided to speak, "I appreciate the action, James. Sirius tends to have wandering eyes." She teased, giving him a pointed look.

Now Sirius gasped dramatically, "HEY! I don't!"

"You do," the girls all said in sync, including Lily who had just come out of the bathroom, her pyjama shirt on and the crop top in her hand. She put it in the open suitcase on the bed, then walked up to James.

"You lot are rude." Sirius mumbled, Marlene laughed at this.

"Hey, gorgeous." James smiled at Lily, still standing while others had found themselves sat on beds. Sirius with Marlene and Remus sat down with Dorcas. They all engaged in conversation.

James and Lily stood in a corner. The redhead pulled her arms around his neck, his hands going to her waist. "Hmm, I wuv you, Prongsie." She said in a childish tone, scrunching up her nose.

James chuckled softly, kissed her nose, and replied, "I love you too, you adorable creature."

They kissed, hearing noises of disgust from their friends. The couple flipped them off. And whilst this kissing, James managed to slip out Lily's wand from her pocket and keep it in his.

Remus had also been successful with his task, grabbing Dorcas wand. He asked her a question to distract her, "where's Emmeline?"

"She went to get something to eat," Dorcas told him.

Sirius had also taken hold of Marlene's wand, so he signalled Remus. Who loudly said, "well, I think we should get going. James?"

James pulled away from Lily, muttering to himself, "aww man. Bye Lils, I have to go." He frowned, letting go of her.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at him, now ready to get out of the dorm. When James approached them, Sirius opened the door, in front of them stood Emmeline, a plate of cookies in her hand. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." Sirius replied, letting her in. Then he laughed evilly, "enjoy, ladies!" And let go of the spider in his hand. James quickly engorgioed it, and they were out of the door before the girls could even process what was happening.

Remus locked the door when they got out, sniggering to himself.

Four loud screams sounded, the boys laughing like idiots outside.

"WHERE's MY WAND?! OH MY GOD I CANT FIND MY WAND!" Lily was freaking out, "FUCK!"

"NEITHER CAN I!" Marlene shouted, then yelped.

Thudding sounds were coming from the room, like they were throwing things at the spider.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!" Marlene called out.

James looked at Sirius. "I think it's enough?"

"Wait." Sirius said, enjoying the yelling and freaking out.

"MY COOKIES!" Emmeline yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?! DORCAS LET ME IN THE BATHROOM TOO!!!"

Then Lily's scream sounded, it made James' blood run cold. Even though it wasn't even that panicked. Then he really couldn't control himself when she called out his name. (She sounded like she was calling to murder him)

He unlocked the door, shooting a spell in the spider's direction, which was towering over Lily who was shielding herself with a thick wooden board, where'd she get that? James thought as the spider was small in size again and scurried away, and now Lily was stomping over to them, her face red as she threw the wood away. "I hate you!" She hissed at James, "you know I don't like spiders. That's it, I'm not talking to you!" She pushed him away and walked out the door.

James widened his eyes, "wait Lily— no." He said hurriedly, running after her downstairs.

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked.

"I think they all locked themselves in the bathroom." Remus was just saying this when the door opened, and the three girls came out, looking furious.

"Lily actually pushed us all in here saying she'll try and fight it off." Marlene said in an annoyed tone, "she could've been seriously injured, guys, what the fuck?"

"Pranks are always 'what the fuck'. Remus said, "Lily has a good sense of humour, she'll forgive us."

"It's James' forgiveness I'm worried about." Marlene said pointedly.

Meanwhile, downstairs Lily stood with her arms crossed grudgingly across her chest, refusing to face James.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly. "Pleaseeee, Lily. I'm so so sorry. Don't be mad at me."

She smiled, controlling her laugh. She wasn't mad at all, but instead now she decided to prank him back. "I'm breaking up with you." She said in a strained voice, it was hard for her to say it, even as a joke.

Silence on the other end. Lily bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for him to say no.

"Fine. If you can't take a joke, we're probably not right for each other." James stated, a smirk coming across his face.

Lily widened her eyes, whirling around to look at him, he quickly covered up his expression to a serious one. "Really?" She asked, very nervously.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Oh um, brilliant then." Lily chuckled awkwardly, turning her back on him again. She then muttered to herself, "What the actual fuck?"

"Lily. Are you okay?" James asked, trying his best to keep in his laughter.

"Totally. I- I have to go." She murmured, wanting to run off from this common room. Right when she attempted to do so, James jumped in her direction, grabbing hold of her from behind. He laughed evilly, "you're not going anywhere, missy." He teased, kissing her cheek. "I just pulled a reverse card on you, is all."

"It was really depressing, Potter." Lily mumbled, leaning into his hold. "Shouldn't've done that."

He nuzzled his face into her neck. She giggled, "your arm is crushing my poor tits." She told him.

"I mean to keep it there," he said in a playful tone. Lily rolled her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder as he turned his head to kiss her. "Sorry, tits."

She laughed in amusement.

"Where'd you get that board thingy, by the way?" James asked curiously.

"I might've broken the dresser." She replied shyly. "I just don't like spiders."

James' jaw went slack, "you're so small.. how even- how are you so strong?!"

/

They went up to the dorm quite some time later. Appearances were questionable, so of course, Sirius had to question it, though he was aware of what might've happened.

"You look rough. Which hex did she use now?" He asked teasingly.

James made the most innocent face possible and gave Lily a look. "Rather not say." His voice was deep. She rolled her eyes at him.

Marlene ooh'd. "What a pair of rabbits." She said, "you two are definitely making me an aunt very soon."

"Oi!" Lily said, a blush covering her cheeks as she glanced at James' way. Who just laughed with the cutest smile on his face. Ugh Lily will you stop getting so distracted by him? She thought to herself, then voiced, "let's go sleep already. I am dead tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and they started their way towards the Heads' Dorms. Talking and laughing, they decided to tour the whole castle, that took a lot of time, and later when they reached their destination, they were exhausted. So much that as soon as they set their sleeping places on the huge common room carpet, all of them were knocked out cold.

All of the pranks the Marauders had set up had been successful. Initially the students had woken up to a ruckus caused by Filch as he saw the black painted walls in the Great hall. He was going bloody mental, yelling and cursing so much.

And with the dorm door jinxes, when the students had woken up, they wanted to check why there was so much noise outside. So when they opened their dorm doors, some opened in the Slytherin common room and vice versa, which resulted in instant fights. One Hufflepuff boy ended up in a Ravenclaw girl's room, who screamed and slapped him across the face. It was as chaotic as Remus had predicted.

Speaking of Remus, the Marauders were all enjoying the scenes with the girls. All dressed in proper black gowns with their pointed hats. First they'd visited the Gryffindor common room which had students of other houses standing there confused, then they went down to the great hall to sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

Filch was practically break dancing as he whined about the walls and floors to Dumbledore; who looked rather amused. Minerva stood beside him, her lips pursed at the sight. Of course the Marauders would do such a thing. She was actually quite sad upon their departure, so she didn't have it in her heart to scold the boys who were sitting right in front of her.

After some of the problems were resolved, there came the time for lunch, immediately after which the graduation ceremony would be held. After everyone had eaten the special dishes made for the seniors, the tables cleared up. Right the next moment, a Slytherin smelled smoke from under their house table; and before anyone could check, an explosion sounded. Soon the hall was filled with red and gold fireworks.

"POTTER! BLACK!" Minerva shouted irritably, "you should stop with all this at once! Or I'm getting your NEWT results cancelled!"

The Marauders, including Lily, laughed at the sight of the Slytherins. Muttering things and glaring towards their table. Mulciber even had the nerve to shout, "we'll get back at you and your mudblood girlfriend later, Potter! The dark lord invited us chosen ones to a feast. Better watch out."

James quirked his brow, "and you better watch it with that mouth of yours. Or I'll break your fucking neck, you little bitch." He snapped at him, "have fun sucking Voldemort's dick."

Minerva widened her eyes, "Potter! Mind your language, young man." She scolded, "and Mr Mulciber, I don't know when you'll grow up. But I hope that day comes soon."

"Oh snap," Lily hushed to James, who chuckled. He then kissed her cheek softly, which made her smile.

Later came the time for the seventh years to say their goodbyes to the castle which had been a major part of their childhoods. The place they learned many things, made wonderful friends.. the place they grew up.

Getting through with this day was indeed very hard for the Marauders. They took lots of photos with Lily. There was a wizard photo too where Lily wiped a tear away on James' cheek, while one slipped down her own. Both of them were smiling sadly. It was a bittersweet moment..

As was the one where they all looked back at the castle, before stepping on the boats they had sat on seven years ago as confused ickle first years.. not even sorted into houses. Now Hagrid stood with a sad smile on his face, and called, "seventh years, this way!"

James sat with the rest of the Marauders. Lily with the girls. No one wanted to speak, they all silently lived the moment. A while later, they reached the other side of the lake.

"Oh God, I don't want to go." Marlene mumbled, "why can't we be here forever?"

"You can if you become a professor." Lily said.

"Hmm, good one, Evans." She laughed.

The redhead looked up as she heard a chatter being exchanged, James and Sirius had engulfed Hagrid in a hug, or it could be the other way round. "We'll miss you big guy," James said.

"I– I'll miss yeh too– ooh," he cried, big tear drops falling onto James and Sirius head, "why do yeh have to grow up and leave, eh?"

"Hmm," Sirius said, "don't be like that, Hagrid. We'll make sure to meet with you whenever possible."

Lily walked up to the giant too, a small smile on her face. "Bye, Hagrid—" but she couldn't complete her sentence as he'd pulled her in the hug too.

"Lily! I'll miss yeh the most. Oh yeh kind soul!" He blubbered.

She giggled, "I'll miss you the most too, Hagrid. And your rock cakes," she added, making the giant grin widely.

After the goodbye with Hagrid, the students saw that Dumbledore, and McGonagall also stood there.

Eventually, people started boarding the train. Their luggage had already been put in.

Lily stood next to James, looking at Hogwarts across the water, a smile on his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand; he turned his head to her.

"Time to go, Love." Her voice was soft, just like her touch.

He nodded, closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "so long, Hogwarts."

"So long, Hogwarts." Lily repeated his words.

"Uhh you both done with the sappy goodbyes yet?" Sirius' voice came from behind them, "Remus, Peter and I are waiting. The train won't though."

"Fine, Black." Lily rolled her eyes, leaving James' hand and pushing Sirius towards the train, "let's go."

They all stepped onto the train laughing, sitting in the compartment they always sat in. Ready to face the real world. Like the brave Gryffindors they were..

 ** _The end._**

 **Thank you to everyone who read this story. Means a whole lot.**


End file.
